Congratulations
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traducción. Bella y Edward eran mejores amigos, hasta que Bella se enamoró de él, solo para salir corriendo después de que él se casara. Tres años después se reencuentran. Qué pasará cuando Edward se de cuenta de que quizá cometió un error? Es muy tarde?
1. Congratulations

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Antes de nada quiero aclarar, para que no haya problemas, que ya sé que hay otra traducción de esta historia, de hecho yo la seguía y está entre mis favoritos. Pero la autora tarda demasiado en actualizar y ha habido gente que me ha pedido que la traduzca y tengo el permiso de la autora para hacerlo.

* * *

Antes de dejaros con el capitulo, quiero dedicar esta historia a Tulipan_8 y Selene (Krisel Marguer) que son quienes me han pedido que la tradujera y a rosewayrevenge, que habló con la autora y consiguió que me diera el permiso. Muchas gracias a las tres, espero veros por aquí, :)

Ahora sí, os dejo con el primer capitulo, disfrutadlo.

* * *

La canción de este capitulo y la más importante del fic es Congratulations de Blue October.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo uno – Congratulations

(Enhorabuena)

El aire era salado pero, ¿que puedes esperar de la playa? El viento soplaba perfectamente contra la hermosa cola blanca del vestido de novia de Alex. Su piel dorada contrastaba perfectamente con el blanco puro de su vestido. Su piel era absolutamente hermosa comparada con la mía que era blanca como la leche. Su pelo rubio estaba perfectamente rizado, enmarcando la cara de la nueva esposa de mi mejor amigo. Yo todavía estaba en mi asiento, intentando no llorar. Era la cosa más difícil que jamás había tenido que hacer. Quería gritar, moverme, pero no pude. Era simplemente imposible.

La cosa iba, sin embargo, de que no quería moverme. Si lo hacía solo arruinaría su boda. No quería hacer eso. Nunca arruinaría su boda. Era algo que tendría que aguantar hasta el final. Fruncí mis labios cuando Alex repitió su parte de los votos. Los ojos de Edward brillaban con las promesas que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, amor que quería que fuera para mí, no para ella. No mentía si decía que tenía envidia.

De hecho, estaba enfadada, y deprimida. Todo este tiempo, siempre había amado a Edward. Lo sé, es un tópico enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, pero no pude evitarlo. Siempre había soñado con que él me mirara de esa manera. Con él mirándome como si yo fuera la persona más importante del mundo. Siempre había querido que él dijera 'te quiero' sin pensar en mí como su amiga. Sin embargo, era imposible. Un sueño demasiado absurdo para mi propio bien.

Mi corazón siempre le había pertenecido a él, yo siempre le había amado, y siempre lo haría, pero mientras él le repetía sus votos a Alex, no pude evitar morderme el labio. Era como si la esperanza estuviera siendo aplastada lentamente en mí. No había manera de que yo se lo dijera ahora. Fue sellado con un beso; un beso de él para ella, que supe que tendría que aguantar y ver hasta el final. Tuve que ver como sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de ella, haciendo que mis propios dedos se retorcieran mientras enterraba mis uñas en mi piel.

Me sentí literalmente como si mi corazón se estuviera cayendo al suelo. Me sentí como si la vida se acabara. Tuve que morderme violentamente el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas, lo que solo hizo más daño a mi garganta. Parpadeé un par de veces, esperando que las lágrimas se quedaran en su lugar, pero eso solo hizo mi visión menos clara. Suspiré, cuando finalmente ellos se apartaron, y la gente empezó a levantarse para aplaudir. Él estaba bajando con ella por la clara arena, y mi corazón estaba haciendo un ruido sordo, la adrenalina me cayó encima como una ola rompiendo en el acantilado, que era exactamente lo que pasaba de fondo.

Por una vez, deseé poder dormirme. Todos los recuerdos de sus sonrisas mientras me miraba, las risas que compartimos, las noches de películas de los viernes, y los disfraces en pareja en Halloween, los momentos serios en los que me ayudó, todo pasó ante mis ojos. Tuve que verle mientras él andaba sujetando su mano hasta el final. No pude aguantarlo luego cuando él susurró "te amo" en su oído. Dejé una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, intentando atraparla rápidamente. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida para Edward; él me miró por un breve segundo, el dolor era claro en sus ojos. Intenté sonreír lo mejor que pude, mientras mis labios temblaban. Sentí las lágrimas derramarse un poco más, y aplaudí lentamente, intentando actuar como si fueran lágrimas de felicidad. Pero Edward me conocía mejor. Me devolvió la sonrisa, y se volvió para mirar a su nueva esposa.

Sentí el dolor pasarme, pero para este momento ya estaba acostumbrada a él. Desde que él y Alex empezaron a salir, el dolor en mi corazón fue inevitable, y me acostumbré a él. Aprendí a esconderlo. Cuando el se perdía nuestra noche de películas, para tener citas reales con ella, yo lloraba y lloraba en casa, dejando que la angustia me ahogara. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que me permitía a mí misma mostrar el dolor. Debería haber sabido que esas películas donde los mejores amigos siempre acaban juntos eran solo una sarta de mentiras.

Suspiré mientras todos salían para seguir a los nuevos marido y mujer. Yo me quedé quieta, viéndolos mientras se alejaban. Sabía que no podría quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, y ver como ellos construían su propia vida, y tenían hijos... felizmente. Simplemente era demasiado para mi pobre corazón. Necesitaba empezar de cero, intentar superarlo todo. Necesitaba seguir adelante.

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras me quitaba los tacones de tres pulgadas que Alice me había forzado a llevar. Ella sabía que eventualmente me caería, especialmente en la arena, pero me hizo ponérmelos igualmente. Respiré profundamente mientras dejaba que mis pies se hundieran en la suave blanca arena debajo de mí; los granos jugaban entre mis dedos. Fui hasta la orilla, sentándome justo donde mis pies podían alcanzar el agua.

Recordé el día que Edward me dijo que le iba a pedir a Alex que se casara con él. Yo estaba haciendo las maletas para ir a visitar a mi madre, cuando él apareció en mi apartamento. Al principio había estado muy feliz de verle, mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas se calentaron, era una sensación increíble. Le abracé fuertemente, pensando que él estaba ahí para decirme adiós, pero estaba equivocada.

"La amo," susurró en mi oído, mientras yo le sostenía. Mis brazos cayeron inmediatamente a mis lados, mientras daba un paso atrás. Mi corazón se había parado completamente, y no había más sonido en la habitación que mi respiración irregular.

"¿Qué?" susurré de vuelta. No sabía que creer, pero había esperado que fuera alguna broma o que hubiera entendido mal.

"La amo, quiero casarme con ella," dijo. Su pelo estaba despeinado, y tenía esa mirada de loco en sus ojos, la que normalmente tenía cuando había estado pensando demasiado. No sabía que pensar, mis brazos se habían vuelto de gelatina, y mis ojos estaban llorosos. Estaba desesperada. Estaba rezando, y gritándome secretamente por dentro. Solo llevaban un tiempo, pero había estado esperando que solo fuera otra fase. De nuevo, estaba equivocada.

"¡No puedes!" grité inmediatamente. Mis lágrimas ya se estaban derramando, mi corazón acelerado y mis rodillas se doblaban. Me sentí tan rota y vulnerable. Edward dio un paso atrás, mirándome con cautela. Pude ver la confusión en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. No supe que decirle en el momento, y no sabía que hacer. Estaba sintiendo el rechazo, y perdiendo la esperanza rápidamente, que desesperadamente, confesé. Le dije cada pequeño pensamiento que había tenido. Me expresé y lloré. Eventualmente caí al suelo; estaba demasiado débil para siquiera estar de pie. Todo el tiempo el solo se quedó ahí parado, mirándome. Ni siquiera pude leer la expresión, o incluso ver su cara a través de las lágrimas. Él no habló, o me tocó, ni siquiera intentó ayudarme. Todo lo que él hizo, después de que yo le abriera mi corazón, fue decir "lo siento". Luego salió por la puerta.

Las cosas nunca fueron lo mismo después de eso. Fueron muy diferentes, y Alex tomó mi lugar en su corazón y el de sus padres. Era casi como si yo hubiera estado guardándole el sitio a ella. Ellos la acogieron como una hija, justo como solían hacerlo conmigo. Lloré hasta dormir esa y cada noche. Mi normalmente atestada mente estaba vacía justo como mi corazón. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en pérdida y dolor.

Suspiré mientras sacudía mi cabeza, era tonto, como si estuviera intentando alejar los malos recuerdos. La parte triste era que el agujero en mi pecho nunca se cerraría. Nunca podría ser cerrado. El dolor que sentía siempre estaría ahí y ahora, mientras él celebraba su boda, yo me iba a California, para empezar de nuevo.

Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por el agua salada que escapó de mi ojo. Sabía que estaba mal y que era egoísta abandonar su boda, después de todo yo era su mejor amiga. Pero no sentía que ese título siguiera perteneciendome más, había sido reemplazada. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que decidí no quedarme cerca; tal vez porque pensé que era alguna forma de venganza, porque Edward me hubiera dejado cuando más le necesitaba. Por dejarme caer sin atraparme. Al mismo tiempo sabía que él tenía alguien nuevo a quien atrapar, y no era justo para mí, porque llegó sin aviso.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba de la arena y andaba hasta la casa de la playa. Toda nuestra familia y amigos estaban ahí, felicitando a los recién casados. Parpadeé y bajé la vista a mis pies mientras intentaba pasar por la multitud. Quería pasar desapercibida, y quería ser olvidada, como un árbol viejo en medio del parque, dejado atrás y usado solo cuando era necesario.

Mientras hacía mi camino a través de la multitud, sentí la familiar mano cálida envolverse alrededor de mi muñeca. Fruncí mis labios, mientras me volvía para estar frente a él. Sus ojos eran suplicantes, y su mano estaba envuelta con seguridad en la mía. La culpa me golpeó como una bofetada cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Me estaba marchando sin decir adiós. Sabía que debía decir algo, lo que fuera. Debía decir que estaba feliz por él, pero no lo estaba, y eso era egoísta. Tragué, y susurré lo único que pude decir en ese momento.

"Enhorabuena."

* * *

¿Qué os a parecido?

Bueno, seguro que muchos de vosotros ya habéis leido este primer capitulo y el siguiente, pero no tardaremos mucho en llegar al tercero.

No pensaba empezar a subirlo hasta dentro de un par de semanas junto a la traducción de la historia que tenga más votos en la encuesta de mi perfil (si aún no habéis votado, os animo a que lo hagais, :D ), pero como supongo que tendréis ganas de llegar al capitulo tres, voy a subir los capitulos según los tenga y después de eso, las actualizaciones serán semanales, si no hay algo que lo impida (entiendase los examenes parciales de febrero, xD).

También quería deciros que aunque normalmente traduzco los títulos de los capitulos, en este caso, la mayoría son títulos de canciones, así que traduciré los que no lo sean y los que lo sean los pondré en inglés y la traducción entre paréntesis.

En cuanto a Lessons in Forbidden Love, la autora y yo os pedimos paciencia. Ahora mismo ella no tiene tiempo de actualizar, pero no va a dejar la historia y ha prometido volver después de las vacaciones y tal vez con varios capitulos. Y en cuanto a Holding Out For You, tampoco creo que tarde mucho en ser actualizada, así que Momams y yo esperamos veros por allí también.

También se publicará en algún momento mañana o el martes, la traducción de un one-shot llamado Unplanned. Este será publicado en el perfil de la autora, jennde; os dejaré el link en mi perfil en cuanto lo publique.

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que deciros. Simplemente que tengáis un buen comienzo de semana y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, :)

Besos


	2. Move along

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Canción de este capitulo: Move along de The All-American Rejects.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo dos – Move along

(Avanzar)

"Todos los vuelos a California..." La voz sonó a través del aeropuerto. Suspiré mientras recogía mi bolsa, moviéndome hacia mi destino. Me cambié justo después de la ceremonia y fui directa al aeropuerto. No había una maldita manera de que me quedara en la boda. Por mucho que amara a Edward, me preocupaba mucho por mi propia salud justo ahora. Sabía que me rompería, y el hecho de que le amaba es la razón por la que decidí no quedarme. Si perdía el control en la recepción de su boda, le haría daño.

Aceleré el ritmo andando hacia la cola para subir al avión. Tomé una respiración profunda, pasando mis dedos por mi pelo. Había conseguido quitarme todo el maquillaje, pero fue inútil con los rizos, así que simplemente los puse en un moño alto y desordenado. Parecía que acababa de levantarme o algo, mientras estaba ahí con vaqueros y una enorme sudadera de la universidad. Bostecé, todavía me dolían un poco los ojos de tanto llorar. Había llorado todo el camino hasta mi apartamento, y lloré incluso más cuando Alice intentó llamarme. Terminé apagando el teléfono.

Cuando recordé las llamadas de Alice, decidí encender mi teléfono. Ahora que estaba de alguna manera bien, tal vez debería intentar despedirme de ella adecuadamente. Suspiré mientras esperaba que mi teléfono finalmente se encendiera. Tan pronto como apareció la pantalla, pude ver que tenía treinta llamadas pérdidas. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de revisar quien había llamado, aunque tenía una buena idea de de quien podían ser. Cuando ojeé las llamadas pérdidas, recibí algunos nombres con entusiasmo.

Alice, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Angie, Renee, incluso Charlie, pero el nombre que hizo a mi corazón palpitar en mi pecho fue el de Edward. Estaba ahí, al menos cinco o seis veces. Él había llamado. Había llamado al menos seis veces. Respiré profundamente, intentando relajar mis músculos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi respiración se hizo superficial mientras sostenía mi móvil en mi mano. ¿Por qué me estaría llamando? Las llamadas habían sido más o menos cada hora, tal vez incluso cada media hora. Sacudí mi cabeza. No entiendo porqué el me llamaría durante su boda. Creí que él lo estaba pasando bien. Tal vez es por eso por lo que me llamó. Tal vez me llamó para hablarme de Alex y como iba la boda. Ese pensamiento hizo que mi cabeza diera incluso más vueltas. En realidad no era cuestión de que mi corazón sufriera; se trataba más de mi salud que se estaba alejando lentamente de mí.

Sentí como las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse de nuevo, y la repentina necesidad de esconderme de la faz de la tierra volvió a mi cabeza. ¿Por qué Edward me llamaría para hablarme de su boda? No había más explicaciones. Esa era la única cosa en la que podía pensar. Quiero decir, ¿por qué me llamaría él para otra cosa que no fuera eso? Claro, tal vez para ver si yo estaba bien... pero, ¿en su propia boda? ¿De verdad pensaba que él ignoraría los deberes de su boda solo para ver como estaba tantas veces? No, no lo pensaba. Eso es lo que más me dolía.

No tuve más tiempo para ponderar esos pensamientos ya que en la pantalla de mi teléfono apareció el único nombre que podía romperme con mirarlo. Edward.

Tomé una respiración profunda y fruncí mis labios. ¿Debería contestar? Todo lo que quería era cortarla, pero siendo la buena persona que era, pensé en lo mucho que le dolería a Edward saber no solo que su mejor amiga se había ido, sino que encima ni siquiera quería hablar con él. Eso le dolería al menos un poco, y yo no podía vivir con que él sintiera el más ligero dolor. Finalmente abrí mi teléfono con un suspiro.

"¿Hola?" pregunté en voz baja al teléfono. Podía oír la conversación y la música del otro lado del teléfono.

"Bella." Su voz hizo que mis rodillas se debilitaran, mi ritmo cardíaco se acelerara, y se repitiera el escalofrío en mi espina. Pude sentir los nuevos sets de lágrimas mientras pensaba que probablemente esta sería la última vez que escucharía su voz.

"¿Sí?" pregunté en voz tan baja como antes.

"Bella, ¿dónde estás?" preguntó de repente. Levanté la vista para ver que la cola se movía, y recogí mis bolsas, empujándolas hacia delante mientras me movía.

"En el aeropuerto," dije si emoción en mi voz. En realidad no entendía porqué él me preguntaba esto. Era bastante obvia la razón por la que estaba en el aeropuerto. ¿No le había hablado sobre ello? Por supuesto que sí. Se lo había contado a todos.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos, casi como si no hubiera nada que decir. Sabía que lo más seguro era que me pusiera a llorar cuando acabara esta conversación.

"Bella..." susurró Edward finalmente. Tomé una respiración profunda. Odiaba cuando él decía mi nombre así... siempre hacía que mis manos sudaran y que mis rodillas temblaran. No. Yo superaría esto. Ahora él está casado.

"¿Sí?" pregunté en un tono plano. Iba a mantener el tipo de ahora en adelante. La vida es así, y había tenido mucho tiempo para aceptarlo.

"Bella, ¿por qué no vienes a casa?" preguntó finalmente.

"Porque, Edward, tengo que irme," declaré, de nuevo en un tono plano. Pude oír como la música y los sonidos de conversaciones se desvanecían, significando que él debía de haber ido a un lugar más silencioso.

"Bella, no tienes que irte," dijo ahora enfadado. No entendía cual era su problema. Él ahora tenía a Alex. Él y ella iban a ser felices juntos para siempre, así que, ¿por qué me necesitaba él ahí? ¿Quería verme sufrir? Esa idea hizo que mi cabeza y mi corazón dolieran al mismo tiempo, y pude decir que mi salud se estaba perdiendo lentamente. Eso me puso furiosa.

"Sí, Edward, tengo que hacerlo," dije casi al borde. Él ya me estaba deprimiendo, no había razón para que yo estuviera enfadada también. ¿Él no podía simplemente parar?

"Bella, todos te queremos aquí, para que celebres con nosotros..." dijo suplicante. No pude evitar suavizar mi expresión facial. Sabía que todos ellos me querían allí, pero nadie me quería para celebrar porque todos sabían... todos conocían la situación. Sacudí mi cabeza. Necesitaba desplegar las alas. Podía lidiar con el dolor después. Ahora mismo solo necesitaba ser fuerte, y dejarlo ir. Necesitaba hacer mi declaración final, algo que pudiera darle al menos una leve pista de como me estaba sintiendo.

"Edward, no quiero celebrar," declaré. Eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de nuevo por los nervios. Estaba un poco asustada por su reacción.

"¡Bella, ¿por qué no?! ¡Creí que se suponía que eras mi amiga! ¿No se supone que eres mi amiga? ¿No se supone que debes estar ahí para mí? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo sufrir? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? ¿Por qué me ESTÁS haciendo daño? ¿Por qué me estás dejando? ¿Tan mal estás por que amo a Alex y no a ti? ¿No puedes dejarme ir tan fácilmente? ¿Estás intentando seguir adelante o algo? ¿Qué tipo de persona o amiga eres?" prácticamente gritó en el teléfono, un poco histérico. Sacudí mi cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en mis labios. Sin embargo, no era una sonrisa feliz, era una sonrisa lastimera. Los últimos restos de vida que tenía en mí se desvanecieron lentamente.

"Yo debería estar haciéndote las mismas preguntas." Era cierto, y mientras las pequeñas lágrimas se apresuraban a bajar por mis mejillas y el duro dolor llenaba mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que prácticamente él me había robado las palabras de la boca.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" dijo, verdaderamente histérico ahora. "Sabes que, Bella, no importa. Eres la peor amiga. Me estás dejando, y me estás haciendo daño, pero parece no importarte, porque eres una egoísta. ¡No eres una buena persona y no sé siquiera porqué he tenido una amistad contigo! ¡Esta es exactamente la razón por la que no te amo! ¡Yo NUNCA te amaré!" gritó. Dejé que un sollozo escapara de mi cuerpo mientras sus palabras se clavaban en mi centro. Eran mentiras. Todas ellas lo eran. Todo de lo que él me estaba acusando era lo que yo debería gritarle a él, pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo, y eso es lo que me hacía una buena persona.

"Adiós Edward." Fueron las últimas palabras que le dije a Edward Cullen.

**Tres años más tarde**

"¡Derek!" grité, el entusiasmo me dirigía. Escuché su suave risita desde la escalera.

"Ya voy, ya voy," dijo con una ligera risa. La sonrisa en mis labios creció mientras asimilaba su apariencia. Su alto cuerpo parecía incluso más desgarbado y musculoso que normalmente con la camisa que llevaba con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo. Sus pantalones hacían que sus piernas parecieran más largas y su perfecto pelo rubio miel estaba despeinado y cubría su frente como siempre. Él tenía diferentes tonos de rubio y algunos marrones oscuros, sobresaliendo, y sus ojos avellana sobresalían con entusiasmo como los míos, mientras su hermosa sonrisa se hacía más pronunciada, mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos. Nunca podía parar de mirar su cara. Era tan perfecta a su manera. Por ejemplo, el tenía una preciosa cara larga, pero sus mejillas se llenaban tan pronto como sonreía, haciéndole parecer incluso más irresistible, y sus lindos pequeños ojos estaban perfectamente enmarcados por sus espesas pestañas, y sus finos labios eran tan... mmmm...

"¿Bella?" Él rió mientras golpeaba la barandilla de las escaleras, intentando despertarme. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"¿Huh?" pregunté, de vuelta a la realidad.

"Tienes algo de baba justo aquí," dijo apuntando a la esquina de mi boca mientras alcanzaba el pie de las escaleras. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse inmediatamente y yo llevé mi mano instintivamente a mi boca, antes de llegar, su mano paró a la mía.

"No, déjame hacerlo..." dijo con voz seductora. Sentí mis ojos ensancharse, mientras me quedaba quieta. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, de manera que yo pudiera de alguna manera estirarme por él, y yo moví mi cabeza hacia arriba mientras el presionaba su labios a la comisura de mi labio, haciendo lentamente su camino a la mía.

Nunca me acostumbraría a esto. La sensación de sus labios en los míos, y su respiración mezclándose con la mía, mis dedos viajando a su suave pelo rubio... todo era demasiado increíble. Me puse de puntillas, intentando ponerme a su altura. Él rió mientras pasaba su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso. Yo se lo concedí rápidamente, ansiosa por profundizar el beso. Antes de que pudiera coger un puñado real de su pelo, él se alejó con una risa.

"Creo que ya lo he limpiado," bromeó. Yo le miré fijamente con mi mandíbula colgando. Estúpido.

"Eso ha sido malvado," murmuré alejando la vista de él. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Soy malvado." Sonrió satisfecho. Yo le fruncí el ceño y cogí mis bolsas del umbral de la puerta.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos," dije sobre mi hombro mientras abría la puerta.

"Justo detrás de ti, nena," dijo de manera seductora y yo sonreí por la palabra 'nena'. Era algo a lo que tampoco me acostumbraría nunca. Él me quitó las bolsas con una sonrisa.

"No lleves demasiado peso; no quiero que Derek Jr. Venga demasiado pronto." Él me guiñó mientras se doblaba para darle un rápido beso a mi enorme barriga. Sonreí mientras pasaba mi mano cariñosamente por mi crecido estómago. Recordé cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Fueron las noticias más sorprendentes de mi vida, especialmente porque Derek y yo ni siquiera estábamos casados.

Derek me había pedido matrimonio hace un par de días, fue realmente dulce. Él no hizo lo típico. En su lugar me lo propuso en el mismo lugar que nos conocimos. La playa.

Había sido uno de _esos_ días, esos en los que mi depresión era demasiado para soportar. Había decidido intentar ir a nadar en la playa... mientras había una tormenta. Derek era socorrista y llegó a tiempo para salvarme. Él rió cuando le dije que quería morir, pero me tomó en serio y me siguió desde entonces. Se convirtió en un buen amigo y me ayudó a sanar poco a poco las heridas con las que había llegado aquí, pero pronto se convirtió en algo más, y los viejos sentimientos fueron enterrados, haciendo aparecer otros nuevos.

Salimos por un tiempo, luego un tiempo se convirtió en un año, y olvidé completamente cualquier depresión que hubiera sentido, porque me enamoré. Eso es lo que nos trae a hoy. En nuestro tercer aniversario, hace unos seis o siete meses, nos dejamos llevar un poco. Así es como Derek Jr. Fue engendrado. Derek insiste en llamarle Derek Jr. pero yo sabía que solo era una broma.

"Vamos Bella, el coche está esperando," dijo mientras cogía mi mano cuidadosamente. Él me trataba como si fuera un trozo de cristal a punto de romperse... pero de todas formas, así es como él me encontró.

Sonreí y le dejé tomar mi mano, llevándome al coche. El entusiasmo estaba tomando el control sobre mí de nuevo. ¿Por qué estaba tan entusiasmada? Porque hoy vería a Alice y Renee, Charlie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Carlisle. ¡Hoy volvía finalmente a Forks!

Iba a ver a todos, y finalmente presentar a Derek y también enseñarles mi _estado._

Nadie tenía idea de que estaba embarazada, o prometida. Ellos tenían una idea de quien era Derek, pero sin nada especifico. Que ellos conocieran a Derek y que pudieran ver que estaba embarazada, era realmente algo que quería presenciar. Quería ver sus reacciones, y quería verlos a _ellos_ en general. Quería ver como estaban.

Quería ver las sonrisas en sus caras, y si tenían hijos propios. Quería verlos sonreír, y quería hacerlos sonreír yo misma.

Por supuesto, había pensado en Edward y Alex, pero en realmente había superado lo de Edward; quiero decir, tenía a Derek y un niño en camino. Finalmente estaba bien, y estaba lista para enfrentarle.

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras Derek me ayudaba a tambalearme hasta el coche. Mi estómago era enorme, y de acuerdo a los doctores, sería un niño. Sonreí para mí misma mientras dejaba mi mano descansar en mi barriga. La idea de un niño, después de todas las ideas de acabar con mi vida, era simplemente increíble. Estaba muy feliz conmigo misma y el hecho de que podría criar un niño con Derek.

"¿Lista, nena?" preguntó. Él movió sus dedos al volante, saliendo del aparcamiento. Yo asentí, el entusiasmo me quemaba.

Todos estaban en Forks. Había avisado de mi visita, y todos acabaron allí. Aparentemente, Rose y Emmett también estaban solo de visita, y Alice se había quedado en Forks con Jasper. Edward y Alex se habían mudado a Seattle y estaban en una corta visita, y Esme y Carlisle se habían quedado en su lluvioso pueblo natal. Todos nos habíamos tomado dos semanas, unas mini-vacaciones.

Sonreí para mí misma mientras veía pasar los árboles mientras la carretera desaparecía debajo de nosotros.

Llamé ferozmente con mis puños a la gran puerta de madera. Actualmente estaba frente a la casa de los Cullen. Acabábamos de llegar del aeropuerto, y llegamos corriendo aquí. Derek había estado intentando calmarme, diciendo que no era bueno para el bebé. Todavía no puedo contener mi felicidad. Llamé más fuerte a la puerta, ganándome una risita de Derek. Me di la vuelta para mirarle furiosa.

"¿Qué le parece tan divertido, señor?" pregunté con la mirada furiosa todavía en mi cara. Él rió un poco más alto esta vez, y no pude evitar reír también. Probablemente parecía ridícula y loca, pero la idea de mi familia al otro lado de la puerta era demasiado.

En nuestro pequeño estallido, nos perdimos la puerta siendo abierta, pero me volví cuando escuché un fuerte grito y antes de que me diera cuenta, Alice se estaba lanzando a mí. Abracé su pequeño cuerpo cerca de mí, bueno tanto como pude con mi barriga.

Alice todavía estaba igual, tan pequeña como siempre y esbelta. Ella había sido mi mejor amiga además de Edward, y era la persona más llena de vida que jamás había conocido. La había echado mucho de menos, y la idea de dejarla me hizo sentir casi culpable, pero sabía que si no me hubiera ido, entonces no sería tan feliz como lo soy hoy.

"¡Bella!" gritó. Pude sentir las lágrimas que escaparon de su cuerpo una a una mientras empapaban mi hombro. Hoy había decidido llevar una camisa tipo baby doll con tirantes tipo spaghetti, era de seda azul y lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera mi estómago. Ahora que lo pienso, fue una mala idea ver como mi hombro estaba mojado por las lágrimas.

Sacudí esa idea mientras la realización de la reunión con Alice me golpeaba. Le devolví el abrazo lo más fuerte posible, dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de mí. La había echado mucho de menos, y la quería hasta morir. Estos tres años de separación parecían tontos mientras la tenía cerca de mí ahora.

"Bella," dijo en voz baja. "Hay algo entre nosotras, no puedo abrazarte bien," dijo Alice, pero se negó a dejarme ir. Reí.

"Sí Alice," susurré.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó con curiosidad, su cabeza todavía estaba enterrada en mi hombro. Dejé salir el aire, era ahora o nunca.

"Alice, mira," susurré. Ella dejó caer sus brazos lentamente, mientras daba un pequeño paso atrás. Puse mis manos en mi barriga, cariñosamente. La expresión facial de Alice era complicada de leer. Sus labios estaban separados, y había nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras se llenaban de emoción.

"Oh Dios mío," susurró. Parpadeó un par de veces, mientras las nuevas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer. "Oh Dios mío... Bella," dijo de nuevo suavemente. "¿Voy a ser tía?" susurró, felicidad saliendo de sus palabras. Asentí cuidadosamente, insegura de su próxima reacción. "¡Oh Dios mío!" dijo un poco más ligera, mientras se colocaba de rodillas en el suelo, presionando su oído a mi barriga. Reí y me sorprendió un poco su reacción.

"Bella, ¿quién es el padre?" dijo sin quitar su oído de mi barriga. "¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Qué pasa contigo?" dijo ahora mirándome, había un poco de enfado en sus ojos, mientras me miraba furiosa.

"Alice, fue algo inesperado... quería que fuera una sorpresa... además, este es Derek, mi prometido," dije felizmente, mientras recordaba que él todavía estaba en la habitación. Derek dio un paso adelante y envolvió su brazo en mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo. Él tenía una sonrisa triunfal por el hecho de que acababa de referirme a él como mi prometido. Le sonreí, mientras que él me devolvía una amplia sonrisa, mostrándome esa sonrisa con hoyuelos. Alice dio un paso atrás.

"¡Whoa! Hey, Bella, sabes como elegirlos," dijo Alice mientras guiñaba en mi dirección. Me sonrojé pero reí, sin embargo. El sonido de mi risa mientras retumbaba contra las paredes pareció hacer feliz a Alice. Ella debía haber pensado que todavía estaba rota. La verdad era que las palabras que Edward me dijo siempre me harían daño, sin importar que, pero en ese momento estaba sana y feliz.

"Bella, creo que es hora de ir a ver a todos," dijo Alice con una chispa en los ojos. Respiré profundamente y asentí. El entusiasmo de antes ahora solo eran nervios.

Agarré la mano de Derek tan fuerte como era posible y él de vuelta frotó círculos tranquilizadores en el dorso de mi mano. Funcionó un poco y aflojé mi agarre. Seguimos a Alice hasta la sala de estar, donde se suponía que estaban todos. Fuimos paso a paso, y con cada pulgada que nos acercábamos podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba.

Quería que ellos me vieran feliz, y quería verlos felices. Quería restregarle a Edward en la cara que pude sanar y que no le necesitaba. Quería que Carlisle y Esme estuvieran orgullosos de mí y quería que Emmett me diera un abrazo de oso.

Finalmente llegamos a la sala de estar donde todos estaban sentados, realmente no podía verlos porque estaba detrás de la puerta, pero Alice dio un paso adelante aclarándose la garganta. Todos la miraron.

"Chicos, creo que deberíais ver esto," dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y tiraba de mí hacia ella. Estaba completamente a la vista, mientras que Derek estaba inclinado al lado de la puerta, todavía escondido, y mirándome con ojos cariñosos mientras mi cara se ponía roja.

La habitación estaba en silencio y yo miraba fijamente sus caras, mis brazos ansiaban envolverse alrededor de cada uno de ellos. Emmett estaba con Rosalie, y se veían igual. Ella todavía era atractiva y Emmett todavía era enorme. Ellos dos me devolvieron la mirada fija, y luego la bajaron a mi estómago. Rosalie tenía la misma expresión que tenía Alice cuando vio mi barriga, mientras que Emmett me miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Esme tenía una expresión maternal y estaba llorando mientras tenía sus manos en su boca, cubriendo su jadeo. Carlisle me miraba justo como Esme, excepto el jadeo o las lágrimas.

Jasper me miraba fraternalmente justo como Emmett. Él tenía una mirada cómplice en la cara. Luego estaba Edward. Él estaba ahí sentado, mirándome fijamente con una expresión de shock y confundida. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y eran calculadores, mientras sus labios se abrían levemente. Él tenía esa mirada de loco que yo siempre recordé. Él estaba profundamente metido en sus pensamientos.

Su pelo todavía era bronce y despeinado, más que siempre. Su cara se había puesto pálida de repente cuando aparecí a la vista. Él estaba igual que siempre, excepto porque ahora su cara era angulosa y más hermosa. ¿Siempre había sido tan atractivo? Creía que Derek era él hombre más atractivo del planeta, pero ahora que miraba a Edward, no había manera de que eso fuera así. ¿De verdad le había olvidado tanto que ni siquiera podía recordar su propia belleza? Mi corazón dolió al mirarle a él, mi ex mejor amigo.

Mientras todos estaban sentados, Rose jadeó, y eso me hizo mirar a mi barriga, poniendo mis manos en ella. Era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado a hacer.

Yo solo quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ellos, mis brazos dolían por tocarlos. Pero fue como si ellos pudieran leer mi mente. En apenas tres segundos, fui atacada por abrazos.

Emmett fue el primero y me sorprendí cuando dejó caer una lágrima. Él paró de abrazarme cuando todos empezaron a quejarse y a decir que haría daño al 'bebé'. Emmett no me dejó sin antes prometer que sería el mejor tío de todos. Después fue Rose. Rose estaba muy emocional, sollozando en mi hombro, mientras me mantenía cerca. Rose y yo nos habíamos hecho cercanas después de un tiempo pero nunca esperé que ella se pusiera tan emocional conmigo.

"Lo siento tanto. Sé que estabas herida y estoy muy feliz de que puedas volver tan, tan fuerte," susurró. Yo asentí, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Después de ella vino Jasper, que hizo lo mismo que Emmett, pero sin llorar.

El abrazo que más me afectó fue el de Esme. Ella era tan dulce, y miraba a mi barriga cada algunos segundos y me daba pequeños apretones, como si estuviera intentando no hacerme daño.

"Esme, está bien... acércate," dije apuntando a mi barriga. Ella me dio una sonrisa agradecida mientras se ponía de rodillas, presionando su oído a mi estómago. Pude ver como sus lágrimas caían y la sonrisa se extendía en sus labios. No puede evitar sonreír yo misma, y frotar la parte de arriba de mi barriga, un hábito al que me había acostumbrado. Vi como los ojos de todos me miraban cariñosamente, y con cautela. El shock todavía estaba escrito en ellos.

Después de que Esme tuviera su momento, Carlisle me abrazó, y como cualquier padre que se preocupaba haría, me prometió que él revisaría al niño. Yo asentí de acuerdo. Solo quedaba una persona, pero no me atreví a mirarle, aunque no necesité hacerlo.

"¿Quién es el padre?" preguntó finalmente. Su voz debilitó mis rodillas. ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado de ese sonido aterciopelado? Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y una escondida tristeza, mientras que todavía había shock en su postura. Fruncí mis labios recordando a Derek. Volví mi cabeza para mirar en su dirección. Él me estaba mirando, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos eran suaves. La mirada que me dio me hizo derretirme interiormente. Suspiré de satisfacción mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, estirando mi mano hacia él. Él la tomó alegremente y apareció a la vista, dejando las ya shockeadas caras de todos, con más shock.

Agarré fuertemente la mano de Derek. Había estado bastante asustada por este momento. Sabía que todos ellos estarían felices por mí, que podrían ver lo mucho que amaba a Derek, pero, ¿significaba eso que le aprobarían? Por supuesto, el pensamiento era tonto, después de todo, Derek era un chico muy agradable.

Derek me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras yo me volvía para mirar a mi familia.

"Chicos, este es Derek. Mi prometido," dije felizmente. Todos sonrieron ampliamente, como sabía que lo harían. Realmente me hizo sentir bien verlos orgullosos de mí. Me hizo sentir bien el que ellos quisieran verme feliz. Podía ver la amplia sonrisa de Emmett detrás de su mirada fraternal, y los ojos de Rose mientras le analizaba, mientras que Esme me miraba con una chispa en los ojos. Edward solo se quedó inexpresivo. Él ni siquiera tenía la mirada de loco, él solo nos miró fijamente, sin ninguna emoción.

Dejé salir el aire. La expresión de Edward me confundió de verdad, pero después de un tiempo lo entendí. Él solo estaba aburrido, probablemente todavía me odiaba desde que me marché en su boda. No permití que eso me echara abajo o se mostrara en mi cara. En su lugar, sonreí ampliamente mientras envolvía mis brazos posesivamente alrededor de Derek, buscando la comodidad que solo él podía darme. Él respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, poniendo sus manos en mi estómago. Él amaba mi barriga, y amaba besarla y sentirla todo el tiempo. Suspiré mientras me inclinaba en su toque.

Desde que él me sanó, no podía agradecérselo lo suficiente, y creo que eso es lo que realmente me hizo enamorarme de él. Esa era la felicidad que llenaba mis venas, junto al hecho de que mi familia estaba a solo pulgadas de mí, mirando.

"Bueno, hola Derek, yo soy Carlisle, y esta es mi esposa Esme." Carlisle fue el primero en romper el silencio, mientras que todos, excepto Edward, tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus caras. Edward en realidad debía de estar esperando a Alex pero, ¿dónde estaba?

"Me alegro de conoceros a todos. Bella me estaba volviendo loco esta mañana, diciendo que íbamos a llegar tarde," bromeó Derek, lo que me hizo reír a mí también. Todos en la habitación parecían brillar con el sonido de mi risa. ¿De verdad estaba tan deprimida antes? Había reído tanto desde que conocí a Derek, que realmente no me había dado cuenta de que fuera para tanto.

"Bueno, nosotros nos alegramos de conocer al padre del miembro más nuevo de nuestra pequeña familia," intervino Esme. Yo sonreí brillantemente. Sí, mi hijo sería el miembro más nuevo. "¿Cuál es su sexo?" preguntó Esme. Mi sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

"Un niño," dijo felizmente. Con esto, Edward finalmente se movió.

"¿Un niño?" preguntó, su tono estaba un poco en shock. Le miré, sus penetrantes ojos verdes miraban fijamente a mi barriga, y eso me hizo poner mis manos en las de Derek, protectivamente. Era solo instinto.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" pregunté con cautela. Mi corazón iba un poco rápido y supuse que era porque estaba asustada por su respuesta, o de cualquier movimiento que él podría hacer. Estaba asustada de su odio por mí.

Todos miraron al suelo, moviéndose incómodamente. Estaba confundida por decir lo menos, mientras la atmósfera cambiaba rápidamente a una inestable. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Finalmente, Rose habló.

"Bueno... verás, Edward y... Alex..." Rose dijo su nombre con cautela, mirándome, supongo que se estaba asegurando de que no me hacía daño, cuando en realidad ni siquiera me encogí por su nombre como lo hacía normalmente. "No pueden tener hijos... bueno, Edward puede, pero Alex no, Edward quería un niño y ellos no pudieron," explicó Rose. Eso me dolió incluso a mí. Ahora entendía la incomodidad de Edward. Aquí estaba yo, su ex mejor amiga, con su nuevo prometido, y embarazada de un niño, más feliz que nunca. Él me odiaba, su peor enemigo, y yo tenía todo lo que él no podía tener. Me moví incómodamente por un momento.

"¿Dónde está Alex?" pregunté con curiosidad. No la había visto, y tal vez esto cambiaría el ambiente de la habitación. De alguna manera pude desviar así el tema.

"Alex a salido a recoger una receta; parece que necesita gafas para leer," dijo Alice rodando juguetonamente los ojos. Asentí; feliz porque al menos eso aligerara un poco la atmósfera.

"Bueno, ¿cuando llega?" pregunté en un tono casual. Todos me miraban cuidadosamente, probablemente esperando una rabieta o que me viniera abajo. Reí oscuramente para mí misma por el pensamiento.

"Ella llegará en unos minutos más o menos," aseguró Esme. "¿Ya has visto a tu padre?" preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza. Todavía no había visto a mi padre, y decirle lo del bebé no sería tan fácil.

"Bueno, no hay tiempo para chácharas, vamos, Bella, ¿puedes jugar estando embarazada?" preguntó Emmett de repente. Reí una vez más, y esta vez no hizo que las caras de todos tuvieran expresiones tontas, todavía las había, pero no tanto como antes. Ellos se acostumbrarían eventualmente a la nueva yo.

"Emmett, no creo que eso sea posible," dije cuando paré de reír. Emmett hizo un puchero.

"¡Vamos, Bells!" suplicó. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

"¡Apenas puedo andar!" me quejé.

"¡Una partida!" suplicó de nuevo, y como la usual incauta que era, acepté.

**Edward's POV**

Habíamos estado sentados en la sala de estar, esperando la llegada de Bella. La verdad es que yo en realidad quería verla y a la vez no. No quería ver el daño con el que la había dejado, y sabía que eso era cobarde, pero de verdad no quería ver las cicatrices y las heridas con las que la había marcado.

Sin embargo quería verla porque echaba de menos a mi mejor amiga. Nunca entendí porqué ella se fue en mi boda. Bueno, al mismo tiempo lo hacía. La había rechazado, y le había dicho 'no'. No pude mentirle y decir 'sí', porque no era la verdad. Yo no la quería de esa manera. La quería como una amiga, no con amor verdadero. Yo estaba enamorado de Alex, y quería a Alex de esa manera, no a Bella. Bella era como una hermana. Por supuesto, ese día cuando descubrí que ella se marchaba, me puse histérico. No pude entender en ese momento porqué me estaba dejando.

¿Tan mal estaba por que yo no podía amarla? ¿De verdad ella pensaba que podríamos estar juntos? No, nunca podríamos estarlo y eso era lo que me molestaba a mí. Ella pensó que tal vez ella y yo podríamos ser más que solo amigos, cuando en realidad yo estaba hecho para Alex.

Ese día llamé a Bella un millón de veces, incluso usando el teléfono de Alice. Ella nunca contestó. Yo estaba en pánico porque mi mejor amiga estaba perdida en mi boda. Es como no tener a tu madre o tu padrino allí. Me hizo mucho daño el que ella me dejara en el día más feliz de mi vida.

Cuando finalmente conseguí hablar con ella, lo arruiné. En lugar de despedirme apropiadamente y dejarla saber lo mucho que ella significaba para mí, yo le hice más daño si cabe. Maté a mi mejor amiga, y la culpa que me carcomía desde entonces, era demasiado. Le dije que la odiaba, y después de eso no volvimos a hablar. Había oído su sollozo en el teléfono, y yo solo seguí apuñalándola. Era egoísta y malvado, y la peor persona. Ella era fuerte y no una cobarde como yo. Ella tomó los golpes y las puñaladas y solo se quedó ahí escuchando todas las estupideces que le dije.

Yo soy el que la alejó de nosotros, y yo soy el que les causó dolor no solo a ella y a mí, sino a mi familia y mi esposa. Estaba tan molesto y deprimido en ese momento que arruiné el día de mi boda. La peor parte es que le eché la culpa de ello a Bella. Culpé a Bella por todo. La culpé por poner molesta a Alex, la culpé por las lágrimas de Alice, la culpé por mis propios sentimientos, y la culpé por la cara caída de Emmett y el corazón roto de Esme.

Puse todas mis responsabilidades sobre ella, y esa era exactamente la razón de que no quisiera verla hoy. Todos estaban saltando en sus sillas, impacientes porque ella llegara. Alice se levantó y abrió la puerta, y cuando pasaron los silenciosos minutos, finalmente escuchamos un sonido que era y no era familiar al mismo tiempo.

Era una risa. Era su risa. Bella estaba riendo. Ella estaba riendo con Alice y el sonido no era forzado. Era algo que había echado de menos, era como campanas. Tenía una perfecta armonía, y llevó una sonrisa a las ansiosas caras de todos.

A mí solo me confundió más. Tal vez ella había seguido adelante. Oh, por supuesto que sí. Han pasado tres años, ella tenía que hacerlo eventualmente. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué ella hubiera estado deprimida todo el tiempo? En realidad, sí, eso es para lo que estaba preparado.

Mi propio entusiasmo y curiosidad empezaron a formarse en mí también. Ahora tenía curiosidad por ver a Bella y su estado. Escuchamos un par de pasos mientras ellas hacían su camino hasta la entrada de la sala de estar. Volvimos nuestras cabezas para ver a Alice de pie frente a nosotros.

"Chicos, creo que deberíais ver esto," dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para agarrar una mano, y arrastró a Bella fuera del umbral de la puerta y la puso completamente a la vista.

Escuché un par de jadeos, y escuché como todos se quedaban muy quietos. Incluso mi propio corazón paró de latir. Ahí estaba ella.

Lo primero que noté de ella era el sonrojo rosa que siempre le acompañaba. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y el resto de su piel era tan pálida como siempre, pero no una palidez de enfermedad que tenía hace tres años, cuando le dije lo de la boda. No, era una palidez encendida, llena de vida, y cremosa de todas las maneras. El color de su camisa de seda azul solo encendía más su piel. Parecía tan suave y perfecta contra su pelo caoba. Recordé que durante su 'depresión' parecía muerto y un almiar seco.

Ahora estaba vivo en maravillosas ondas contra sus hombros y cara. Era largo, al menos hasta su espalda baja por lo que podía ver. No estaba liso como solía estarlo, ahora estaba, como había dicho, en perfectas espirales y ondas como el océano, complicado pero pacíficamente en su sitio. Sus ojos marrones que una vez yo puse apagados y planos, ahora estaban vivos y encendidos. Eran profundos y con más luz que nunca, con su maravilloso color chocolate. Seguían siendo tan complejos como solían ser, excepto porque ahora miraban fijos a mi familia, llenos de entusiasmo y amor. Ellos podían literalmente abrir agujeros en mí mientras los miraba. Me sentí hipnotizado.

¿Cuánto había echado de menos esos ojos? Había añorado verlos felices durante mucho tiempo. Y aquí estaban devolviendo la mirada, pero no a mí. No, esos ojos estaban mirando a la gente a mi lado. Esto me puso furioso, pero su belleza hizo que el enfado se desvaneciera rápidamente. Su intensidad era muy poderosa. No estaba preparado para eso. No estaba preparado para ver la felicidad.

Cuando oí otro jadeo y Bella bajó la vista, poniendo sus manos en su estómago... fue cuando los cerré.

La confusión que sentí antes desapareció en un agujero negro. Ella estaba embarazada. Sus lechosos y delgados brazos se cruzaron, mientras acariciaba su estómago y lo miraba cariñosamente. Fue un gran golpe.

¿Cómo demonios estaba embarazada? ¡¿Quién había hecho esto?! ¡¿Quién es el padre?! ¿Cuánto me había perdido? ¿Hay un padre? ¿Está él aquí? ¿Cómo sabemos que él es bueno para ella? ¿Por qué no había llamado?

Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas mientras intentaba ver las diferentes posibilidades. No sabía como me sentía con el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada. Se sentía tan surreal. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible? Bella estaba rota cuando se marchó. ¿Cómo había podido quedarse embarazada en solo tres años? ¡¿Significaba que en realidad nunca me había amado?! Si era así, ¿por qué se había marchado en mi boda?

Intenté calmarme mientras los pensamientos entraban en mi cabeza. Bella se había ido por tres años. Ella podía haber encontrado un buen novio allí, haberme olvidado y conseguido un final feliz, el que ella merecía. Esa debería haber sido mi respuesta y haberme calmado... pero no lo era.

Solo me enfadó más. Ella debería haber llamado y habérnoslo dicho. Se suponía que yo era su mejor amigo. El mero pensamiento de su felicidad y su _hijo_ con su _marido_, me dio envidia. No sabía que tipo de envidia era ni por quien era. Probablemente era por ella. Ella iba a tener un hijo y Alex y yo no podíamos. Nosotros queríamos un hijo nuestro. Imaginé un niño mientras jugaba con nosotros en el jardín trasero, alguien a quien podría enseñarle a jugar al baseball. Sin embargo era un sueño, y no era posible. Alex no podía tener hijos.

Nosotros nunca conseguiríamos lo que Bella tenía. ¿Era ese mi castigo por hacerle daño? ¿Era mi castigo tener que sentarme y ver como Bella tenía la vida perfecta, mientras Alex y yo sufríamos? ¿Lo era? Bien. Lo merecía. Merecía también el peor castigo por todos los horribles pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos estaban de pie y abrazando a Bella. Pronto me encontré a mí mismo de pie también, a solo unos pies de ella. Mi cabeza todavía daba vueltas mientras intentaba aceptar la idea de ella teniendo un bebé.

"Esme, está bien... acércate." Escuché de repente. La voz de Bella era sedosa y suave como siempre, justo como campanas al igual que su risa. Era una voz llena de felicidad que había echado de menos. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Esme miraron al bulto de Bella, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, intentando escuchar al bebé. Yo solo miré fijamente. Alex podría estar en esa posición. Ella podría estar llevando a un bebé. Mi bebé. Eso me hizo preguntarme...

"¿Quién es el padre?" pregunté. La tristeza en mis ojos era probablemente evidente. Simplemente no podía entender porqué ella no había llamado o dicho nada sobre ello. Ella solo aparece embarazada y actúa como si todo fuera a estar bien. No sabía como me sentía sobre ello, pero la envidia apareció otra vez, y sabía que era porque este chico tenía algo que yo no, mi mejor amiga y un bebé. Él estaba tomando mi lugar en el corazón de Bella, y lo estaba llenando con la felicidad que yo había destruido.

Bella frunció los labios y volvió su cabeza para mirar al umbral de la puerta. Ella suspiró en lo que pareció un sonido feliz, y estiró su mano hacia la puerta. Un brazo apareció mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. Definitivamente era el brazo de un hombre y cuando el chico apareció a la vista, pude sentir la envidia quemarme más profundamente. Su hijo sería guapo, eso era seguro. Si era afortunado, el niño tendría los ojos de Bella. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en como él iba a tener un bebé. Yo era el que provocó su felicidad, y por alguna razón me molestaba. Realmente quería a Alex aquí conmigo más que nunca.

Ella le sonrió mientras le daba a su mano un visible apretón, sus ojos contenían el amor que una vez ella tuvo que presenciar que yo le daba a Alex. ¿Es así como se sintió ella? No, ella tuvo que sentirse mucho peor, porque cuando ella estaba enamorada de mí, y ahora, yo no estaba enamorado de ella, yo solo estaba celoso. Esto hizo que mi corazón doliera, mientras me daba cuenta de que el dolor de Bella debía haber sido diez veces peor. Esto era solo un vistazo a un cuarto de lo que ella sintió.

El hombre rubio le sonrió, mostrando el mismo amor mientras ella se volvía hacia nosotros.

"Chicos, este es Derek. Mi prometido," anunció ella, su sedosa voz era incluso más feliz mientras le presentaba.

Todos en la habitación parecían haber estado sintiendo la misma tensión que yo, y cuando vieron su felicidad, sonrieron ampliamente. Yo no sabía que hacer con ello.

Solo me quedé ahí mirando al hombre que había limpiado mi desastre. Me hizo sentir inútil saber que un extraño tuvo que limpiar lo que yo dejé detrás. Eso me hizo sentir incluso más cobarde.

Vi como una amplia sonrisa se extendía por la cara de Bella y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Derek fuertemente y se presionaba a él tanto como podía. Él le devolvió el abrazo y dulcemente puso sus manos en su barriga, pasando su pulgar suavemente sobre ella, cariñosamente. Bella le sonrió con una mirada llena de amor mientras suspiraba bajando la vista a las manos de él en ella.

No sé como me sentí en el momento. Realmente no me importaba. De alguna manera me callé más.

"Bueno, hola, Derek, soy Carlisle y esta es mi esposa Esme." Pude oír la voz de Carlisle de fondo mientras se presentaba.

"Me alegro de conoceros a todos. Bella me estaba volviendo loco esta mañana, diciendo que íbamos a llegar tarde," le contestó Derek. Escuché la risa de Bella llenar la habitación, y pude ver a través de mi visión desenfocada que todos estaban felices de escucharla reír de nuevo. Todos conocíamos el dolor exacto por el que ella había pasado.

"Bueno, nosotros nos alegramos de conocer al padre del miembro más nuevo de nuestra pequeña familia," intervino Esme. El pensamiento de tener al niño como el miembro más nuevo de la familia me puso enfermo del estómago, pero lo que puso mi estómago incluso peor, fueron mis oscuros pensamientos. La envidia era algo poderoso. "Así que, ¿cuál es el sexo?" Escuché a Esme preguntar.

"Un niño," dijo Bella con un tono entusiasmado. Ahí fue cuando levanté mi cabeza para mirarla.

"¿Un niño?" pregunté, mi tono era incrédulo y estaba lleno de shock. Ella me echó un vistazo, mientras que mis ojos fueron directamente al ahora odiado estómago. Sabía que lo estaba mirando furioso. Quería ver a través de él, para asegurarme de que realmente era un niño. Ella puso sus manos sobre las de Derek mientras hacía círculos tranquilizadores en su barriga.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" preguntó con cautela y protectivamente, su barbilla sobresalía un poco. Primero, ella va a tener un bebé, un bebé que yo quería tener – con Alex, pero no puedo – y me entero de que pertenece a este extraño que nunca he visto antes. No solo él se está llevando a mi mejor amiga, sino que va a tener un hijo, algo que yo no puedo tener con Alex. Luego, encima de todo, ¡es un niño! ¡Un maldito niño! ¡No solo tengo que ver como un cobarde todos los cortes y heridas que dejé en Bella, sino que también tengo que ver como este tipo toma mi lugar y las limpia y luego tiene un niño! Estaría bien si Alex también pudiera tener uno, pero no, ella no puede porque Dios debe odiarme. Supe al momento que mis pensamientos eran estúpidos y egoístas, pero no pude evitarlo. La parte coherente de mi cerebro me decía que merecía este dolor y este castigo.

Todos conocían la situación y parecían incómodos, sabiendo muy bien lo que esto me estaba haciendo.

"Bueno... verás, Edward y... Alex..." Rose dijo su nombre con cautela, mirando a Bella. Sabía porqué lo estaba haciendo. Lo estaba haciendo porque estaba asustada de la reacción de Bella, y yo también estaba asustado. Pero Bella solo se quedó ahí esperando a que Rose continuara como si Rose solo hubiera nombrado a una de sus antiguas amigas del instituto o algo. "No pueden tener hijos... bueno, Edward puede, pero Alex no, Edward quería un niño y ellos no pueden," explicó Rose. El dolor era incómodo para mí, mientras ella decía los defectos de mi relación con Alex. Todo lo que pude ver fue como Bella se movía de una pierna a otra, lástima en sus ojos. Quise resoplar. Como habían cambiado las circunstancias. La mujer a la que le había causado tanto dolor, ahora me tenía lastima.

"¿Dónde está Alex?" preguntó Bella de repente. Eso nos sorprendió a todos. Era como si nada hubiera pasado entre ella y yo. Como si yo ni siquiera existiera. De alguna manera me hizo feliz verla feliz y curada, pero a la vez todavía estaba molesto por todo lo del embarazo, y eso era más potente.

"Alex ha salido a recoger una receta; parece que necesita gafas para leer," dijo Alice rodando los ojos juguetonamente. Bella asintió, y yo noté como todos volvían a sus posiciones cómodas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de porqué Bella la había mencionado. Era para cambiar el humor y el tema. Tan típico de Bella.

"Bueno, ¿cuándo llega?" preguntó casualmente como si estuviera hablando de Alice. Estaba medio esperando que se encogiera o se moviera o hiciera algo en el momento, pero nada pasó. Ella solo se quedó ahí quieta y mirándonos.

"Ella estará aquí en unos minutos más o menos," aseguró Esme. "¿Has visto ya a tu padre?" preguntó. Bella sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba al suelo, profundamente metida en sus pensamientos. Me pregunté lo que ella estaba pensando, y quería saberlo desesperadamente.

"Bueno, no hay tiempo para chácharas, vamos, Bella, ¿puedes jugar estando embarazada?" preguntó Emmett de repente. Bella rió y de nuevo el sonido pudo distraerme de la repentina nube de tristeza que se cernía sobre mí.

"Emmett, no creo que sea posible," dijo cuando paró de reír. Emmett hizo un puchero. Quise golpearle. ¿Cómo podría ella jugar si estaba embarazada?

"¡Vamos, Bells!" suplicó. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Apenas puedo andar!" se quejó.

"¡Una partida!" suplicó de nuevo. No tenía sentido pelear y Bella lo sabía. Sabía que ella perdería, y lo hizo cuando finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

En ese momento todos salimos al jardín trasero, vi como Derek ayudaba a Bella, tratándola como una joya que podría romperse en cualquier momento, que era exactamente lo que ella era, la única diferencia era que ella era más dura de lo que él tenía la más leve pista.

Quería hablar con ella, ver lo que ella había hecho, arreglar las cosas... pero sabía que era inútil y un caso cerrado. Yo lo había destrozado y ella estaba feliz en el momento. No había razón para que yo le arruinara eso. Tendría que aguantarlo. Eso es lo que hice y por muy incómodo que era, me senté y vi como Emmett jugaba al soccer con Bella.

Rose y Alice estaban en el mismo equipo que Bella, contra Jasper, Emmett y Derek. Si Alex estuviera aquí, sabía que habría jugado con ellos, en el equipo de Bella.

Vi como la cara de Bella se encendía, y su pelo se desarreglaba. Ella ponía la mano en su estómago casualmente, sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras intentaba mover la pelota en sus pies. En un punto, el pelo se convirtió en un estorbo tan grande que Alice cogió una goma y puso el pelo de Bella en una desastrosa coleta. Por muy extraño que sonara, le quedaba bien.

Esa era la cosa sobre Bella; ella siempre podía verse bien con sudaderas y vaqueros. Era su estilo... su cosa. Mientras la miraba ahora, me di cuenta de lo extraña que se veía. Extraña porque no la había visto feliz en mucho tiempo y una Bella feliz era mucho más hermosa que una Bella deprimida. Sus mejillas estaban rosas por correr, y el sudor hacía brillar su piel, mientras que mechones de pelo sueltos saltaban en su cara. Incluso el embarazo le quedaba bien. El embarazo se veía hermoso cuando Bella lo llevaba.

Había una sonrisa en su cara, y cuando Derek apareció detrás de ella de repente, ella saltó, haciendo que él la atrapara, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella rió fuertemente, echando su cabeza atrás, mientras él reía con ella. Ella puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de él y escondió su cara roja en su cuello. Su abrazo estaba lleno de amor y era un gesto feliz en general.

Como dije, era extraño verla tan feliz ya que las últimas imágenes que tenía de ella no eran las mejores. Suspiré y me incliné más atrás en mi silla, mientras los veía continuar el partido. Parecía un momento de anuncio, mientras Emmett se caía de culo cuando Rose le hizo tropezar. Alice estaba bailando en círculos, confundiendo a Jasper, mientras Bella intentaba alejarse corriendo de Derek con la pelota.

Finalmente ella se rindió y la recogió con sus manos, lanzándola sobre la línea de gol que habían dibujado y saltaba en el aire victoriosa mientras el resto reía.

"¡Tramposa!" acusó Derek con una sonrisa escondida. Bella le sacó la lengua y se volvió para abrazar a Rose y Alice con un abrazo triunfal.

"Tío, está embarazada, no te metas con mujeres embarazadas enfadadas," bromeó Emmett.

Ah, que Bella estuviera embarazada era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría. Todavía no podía creer que Bella Swan estuviera embarazada. Mi mejor amiga. Bueno, no sé si ese título todavía me pertenece. Tomé una respiración frustrada.

"Hey, chicos," la voz de Alex sonó repentinamente detrás de nosotros. Sentí una pequeña sonrisa subir a mis labios y volví mi cabeza para mirarla. Ella estaba mirando a la puerta corredera mientras intentaba cerrarla.

Todos parecían haber parado de jugar y haberse congelado en su lugar. Alice estaba en el suelo, sus brazos envueltos alrededor del tobillo de Emmett mientras él llevaba a Bella en su hombro, la cara de Bella estaba completamente encendida y la amplia sonrisa todavía estaba en sus labios mientras Derek ayudaba a Emmett a llevarla, pero ahora mismo ellos estaban congelados en su lugar, incluso Esme y Carlisle y Rose, que tenía a Jasper agarrado por la cabeza, que había parado de retorcerse para mirar a Alex.

La tensión en el aire era palpable, mientras la gente esperaba que el encuentro entre Bella y Alex fuera horrible, pero cuando miré a Bella, ella no parecía tener problema. Ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente y se retorció para que Emmett la soltara.

"Hey, Alex," dijo finalmente Bella, un poco tensa, supongo que por Emmett y Derek. Alex se congeló en su lugar, y se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarnos. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados detrás de las nuevas gafas negras que le habían mandado llevar. Sus ojos negros estaban confusos mientras miraba a la escena detrás de mí, su pelo rubio, liso por haberlo planchado esta mañana, y su piel dorada estaba un poco pálida en la cara.

"Alex," dije levantándome de mi asiento. Anduve con cautela hasta ella y puse mis manos en su cintura, agachando mi cabeza para darle un beso en los labios. Ella me devolvió el beso, pero movió sus ojos de mí a la escena detrás de mí. Sus ojos buscaron alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Bella cuando Emmett finalmente la bajó. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Derek y él puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Alex, sus ojos la recorrían de arriba a abajo, rezagándose en su estómago. Sus labios levemente separados mientras examinaba la barriga de Bella. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarme.

"Hey," dijo Bella, tambaleándose hasta nosotros. Alex me miró confundida, mientras que Bella arrastraba a Derek con ella hasta nosotros.

Alex conocía muy bien la 'depresión' de Bella y el 'amor'. Ella sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros, y ver a Bella tan repentinamente y tan feliz era una gran sorpresa. Pude ver el gran shock en los ojos de Alex mientras miraba fijamente a Bella. Bella solo sonrió ampliamente mientras Derek la abrazaba por detrás. Vi como Bella se inclinaba en él, mientras él ponía sus manos en su barriga, su nuevo _hijo_, y luego vi como Bella ponía sus manos en él, su anillo de compromiso brillaba con el sol. Era absolutamente hermoso y de vintage, justo como Bella. Él realmente la conocía bien. Lo que me molestaba de esta imagen era que yo tenía que ver como este tipo, Derek, tomaba mi lugar como su mejor amigo... yo solía ser en quien ella se inclinaba. Lo que me molestó más fui yo, porque sabía que yo era el que nos había separado.

"Um... H-hola..." contestó finalmente Alex tartamudeando un poco. Bella sonrió levemente y extendió una mano hacia Alex. Alex la miró confundida por un momento, antes de finalmente tomarla.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Bella cuando obtuvo su mano de vuelta. Alex parecía abrumada, mientras sus ojos se acristalaban un poco. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su hombro, acercándola a mí. Finalmente ella sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. Bella rió, mientras la atmósfera parecía relajarse.

"¿Cómo has estado?" repitió Bella. Derek rió en su pelo mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en su cuello. Bella se sonrojó y le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios... casi como una sonrisa satisfecha. Vi como él levantaba sus cejas y ella sonreía ampliamente. Finalmente él parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan, y él le sonrió a ella también.

"He estado bien," dijo finalmente Alex, rompiéndoles el momento. Mientras Alex y Bella intercambiaban un par de palabras, yo me quedé ahí pensando. Nunca había visto a Bella así con nadie antes. Ella nunca había tenido ese tipo de conexión, de una manera tan profunda, con nadie. Era realmente extraño de ver. Suponía que tal vez nuestra separación fue lo mejor para ella. Tal vez fue bueno que tuviéramos aquella pelea. Si no fuera por eso, ella no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora. Tal vez nosotros no estábamos destinados. Suspiré y les devolví mi atención cuando escuché mi nombre ser dicho.

"Sí, Edward es un buen pianista. Solo dale su tiempo, se calmará, cada año más o menos lo toma como un gran hábito pero después de un tiempo para." Bella le guiñó a Alex. Estaban hablando de mí. ¿Qué estaban diciendo? Deseaba haber prestado más atención.

"Oh, bueno, lo tendré en mente." Alex rió mientras dejaba un dulce beso en mi mejilla. Yo le sonreí felizmente y luego volví a mirar a Bella y Derek. Todo lo que sabía era que estas iban a ser unas largas vacaciones.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo, que seguro que también habiais leido ya, pero bueno, la próxima semana ya empezamos con los nuevos. Eso será el sabado o el domingo, no sé exactamente que día le tendré, pero de ahí no pasa.

Antes de irme, os comento que el one-shot que os comenté ya está publicado en el perfil de la autora y que tenéis el link en mi perfil, se llama Unplanned (el título de la traducción es Imprevisto). También os recuerdo que el lunes por la mañana (hora española) se cerrará la encuesta que está en mi perfil, así que si aún no habéis votado, dáos prisa porque ya no os queda mucho tiempo, :)

Creo que eso es todo, así que me despido como siempre agradeciendoos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Felices Fiestas.

Nos leemos pronto.

-Bells


	3. Cool

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Canción de este capitulo: Cool de Gwen Steffani.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo tres – Cool

(Bien)

**Edward's POV**

"My mind it kind of goes fast... So I'll try to slow it down for you... hmmm hmm hmmm..." escuché una dulce voz parecida a campanillas, mientras mis pies desnudos continuaban moviéndose por el frío suelo de madera. "I want to give you something, I've been wanting to give you for years... my heart... hmmm hmmm hmm hmmmm... hu hu huh hu," el sonido continuó. Era una voz bastante familiar, pero muy poco familiar al mismo tiempo. Mantuve mi ritmo, lento y paso a paso mientras me acercaba a la cocina. ¿Dónde había oído esa voz antes?

Era tan hermosa, como la miel, y la canción en sí misma... mi curiosidad creció mientras el sonido continuaba. Alex tenía una voz muy bonita a la hora de cantar, era firme y clara, pero esta voz... era tan dulce y suave y de tono alto como la de Alice.

Anduve más rápido cuando el sonido se hizo más alto y miré en la cocina, que era de donde venía el sonido. Me incliné contra el marco de la puerta cuando me di cuenta de quien era.

Bella.

No hablé con ella anoche. Ella fue a ver a sus padres con Derek y cuando volvió yo estaba en mi vieja habitación con Alex. Bella y Derek se quedaron con la habitación de invitados, así que fue realmente complicado ver cuando ella llegó. Me había estado haciendo preguntas toda la noche, porque la culpa todavía me carcomía por dentro. Tomé una respiración profunda mientras ella continuaba tarareando. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi cara mientras miraba.

Ella llevaba puesta una gran camiseta, supongo que de Emmett y un par de shorts. Su enorme barriga todavía era visible a través de la camisa, y ella tenía una cuchara en la mano mientras que el bol para mezclar estaba en la encimera detrás de ella. Podía oler los huevos y el bacon. Ella se movía de izquierda a derecha, de espaldas a mí, mientras continuaba cantando.

"You left me, hu, hu, huh hu," continuó cantando, mientras se daba la vuelta a un lado, dejándome ver su perfil. Ahora estaba usando el bol para mezclar, probablemente haciendo pancakes. Sonreí cuando ella dejó caer su mano a su estómago, acariciándolo. Una cálida sensación me llenó mientras la miraba. Era tan pacífico y acogedor verla pronto esta mañana. Sus mejillas tenían un nuevo tono de rosa de despertarse, y sus ojos estaban extasiados y ardiendo, mientras que su pelo era un desastre de rizos. Ella se veía... serena.

"I can't change this, I can never take it back but now, I can't change your mind... hmmm hu huh hmmmm..." continuó cantando suavemente para sí misma. Apenas podía entender la letra. Dejé que una risita escapara de mis labios mientras ella daba vueltas, como si estuviera bailando con alguien. Tan pronto como la risa escapó de mis labios, los ojos de Bella se abrieron y me miró fijamente con shock, mientras que sus mejillas se ponían más rosas aún. Yo le sonreí ampliamente.

"Buenos días," dije con otra sonrisa mientras andaba hacia la encimera, sentándome en uno de los taburetes. Bella sonrió levemente y murmuró un 'buenos días' mientras se daba la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

Así era como iba a ser. Tal vez nunca podríamos volver a ser amigos. Dejé salir un suspiro frustrado mientras pasaba mis dedos por mi pelo. Tenía que decir algo. No podíamos ignorarnos el uno al otro el resto de nuestras vidas, quiero decir, ella era mi mejor amiga. Era...

"Así que... ¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Ella volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro para sonreírme.

"Estoy haciendo pancakes y bacon, con algunos huevos," dijo felizmente antes de volver al trabajo. Sonreí para mí mismo. Bueno, al menos no está cabreada, o algo, esta sería una conversación interesante.

"Así que, ¿qué tal te ha ido la vida?" pregunté torpemente. La conversación tenía que llegar y probablemente esta sería la última vez que estaríamos solos. Bella se encogió durante un segundo, y deseé más que nada saber porqué. Pero al mismo tiempo, me hacía una idea. Estoy seguro de que este era un tema delicado para ella. Junto al hecho de que Bella y yo no habíamos estado bien durante los últimos tres años. Tomé una respiración profunda, preparándome a mí mismo para cualquier respuesta que viniera.

"Ha estado... bien," dijo con una sonrisa, aunque yo sabía que había más.

"Bueno, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" pregunté intentando llevar la conversación en la dirección que yo quería. No quería ser brusco y decirlo sin rodeos así que pensé que tal vez, si podía dejar algunas pistas...

"Um, en realidad nada, además de todo el asunto de Derek y el bebé, en realidad no he hecho nada." Se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la tonta. Para ahora, se había dado la vuelta así que estaba de frente a mí, y yo estaba seguro de que ella había estado removiendo la misma masa durante más de cinco minutos. Pronto estaría demasiado líquida. Esto era una reacción a los nervios que probablemente ella tenía. Ella sabía de lo que yo quería hablar, pero ella no quería hacerlo. Podía verlo en sus ojos, estaba distante, y pensando profundamente mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos por lo fuerte que agarraba la cuchara, y la movía en el bol con demasiada fuerza. Extendí mi mano para parar la suya.

Tan pronto como mis dedos se encontraron con su suave y cálida piel, mi mano dejó salir una descarga de electricidad, haciéndonos saltar a los dos. La mano de Bella salió volando hacia atrás y el bol casi se cae al suelo antes de que yo estirara el brazo y lo atrapara. La respiración de Bella era pesada, y su mano fue a su corazón. Yo me sentí igual. Era como si el pequeño shock nos hubiera succionado la vida fuera de nosotros. Miré a Bella por debajo de mis pestañas mientras dejaba el bol. Ella sonrió levemente.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté, mientras volvía a sentarme en el taburete. Ella asintió, moviendo su mano en el aire, como para restarle importancia al asunto. Esta no era la primera vez que ella intentaba cambiar de tema, y mi memoria me golpeó cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba intentando evitar desesperadamente la conversación.

"Bella," dije frustradamente. "No te hagas la tonta, Bella. No puedes evitar este tema para siempre," siseé. Ella frunció los labios mientras miraba al suelo. Yo respiré profundamente para calmarme. Esta no era una buena manera de empezar con buen pie. "Lo siento," susurré. Era lo único que pude decir, y la parte patética era que no era cierto. Había un montón de cosas que podría haber dicho, pero 'lo siento' era lo único que salía.

Ella dejó salir el aire, mientras ponía sus manos en su barriga, haciendo círculos calmantes, como si se estuviera consolando a sí misma. Miró a la encimera antes de mirarme a mí.

"Está bien," dijo en voz baja. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

"No, no lo está," dije un poco enfadado conmigo mismo. Nunca estaba bien. "Bella, no está bien. Todo está mal. Lo siento. Sé que es lo peor que puedo decir y que hay muchas otras palabras que puedo usar, pero esas dos son las únicas que se me ocurren en este momento. Lo siento todo. Ese día en el aeropuerto, mi boda, el día en tu apartamento, el no llamar nunca, todas las cosas malas que te dije... lo siento," dije en un tono derrotado. Hubo un momento de silencio y todo lo que pude hacer fue dejar que la culpa me tragara.

"Edward," empezó Bella, pero yo la corté.

"No, ni siquiera intentes decir que está bien. Solo acepta la disculpa, Bella. Dime que fui horrible; dime que fui una persona apestosa. Dime que todavía lo soy. Porque es verdad. Lo soy. Tú eres dulce, amable, valiente y la persona más fuerte que jamás he conocido, Bella. De verdad. Eres tan inteligente, y tan madura, y solo el hecho de que lo aguantaste todo tan bien y que fuiste capaz de cambiar tu mundo fue simplemente... increíble. Siento el dolor por el que te hice pasar," susurré la última parte.

Eso era todo lo que podía decir, y se sintió bien decirlo. Casi como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Había querido decirlo desde hacía un tiempo e incluso ahora que estoy aquí sentado, me doy cuenta de que todavía no es suficiente.

Bella no sabía que decir. Ella solo se quedó ahí, haciendo círculos en su barriga, mientras me miraba intensamente. Su mirada tenía simpatía, una que no merecía, y una emoción que era indescriptible para mí. Finalmente ella sonrió, sus ojos se volvieron divertidos, y la confusión que yo sentía probablemente era evidente a través de mis propios ojos. ¿Qué estaba pensando ella ahora?

"Vale, eres una persona apestosa," dijo todavía divertida. Yo la miré en shock. ¿Qué? Ella solo se queda ahí y todo lo que puede decir es... ¡oh!

Dejé escapar una risita. Ella me estaba llamando persona apestosa como yo le había dicho que hiciera.

"De verdad lo siento, Bella," dije con una triste y patética sonrisa. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Está bien, Edward," aseguró. No pude evitar admirar su fuerza. Deseaba tener algo así.

"Bella, de verdad te he echado de menos," dije finalmente, tras un par de segundos. Su boca se frunció y me pregunté que había hecho mal. ¿Había dicho la cosa equivocada? ¿Ella no quería que yo la echara de menos? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué había dicho? Hubo silencio por un par más de minutos.

"Edward, yo también te he echado de menos," dijo, pero fue apenas un susurro, y había parado de remover. Sus ojos estaban llenos de mucha emoción mientras miraba a la encimera. Las palabras en sí mismas estaban dichas con tanta emoción que me pregunté por un momento exactamente por cuanto dolor había hecho pasar a esta mujer.

"¿Bella?" pregunté mientras ella levantaba la vista a mí. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos todo lo que pude hacer fue jadear.

Estaba todo ahí. Toda la depresión que ella había aprendido a esconder tan bien, la depresión que ella nunca nos dejaba ver, también el enfado mezclado, en forma de manchas furiosas en sus profundos ojos marrones. Antes pensaba que podía leerla perfectamente, que sus ojos lo decían todo, pero ahora mismo, mientras la miraba a los ojos, vi exactamente cuando dolor tenía y no pude evitar preguntarme cuanto se estaba conteniendo. Todo este dolor que ella nunca dejaba que nadie viera, todo el dolor que ella se había tragado y con el que había vivido durante años. Todo estaba ahí frente a mí, todo para que lo viera. Ella me estaba mostrando lo que yo le había dicho exactamente. Sentí mi estómago revolverse mientras sentía un repentino vacío.

La había herido más de lo que creía que era posible. Ella se había estado reprimiendo conmigo. Con nosotros. Ella estaba herida más allá de lo que era posible reparar. Este estilo de vida que ella llevaba era apenas suficiente para arreglar los daños que yo había hecho.

Apesta cuando tienes que ser testigo de toda la mierda que has hecho. Apesta tener que ver que esa persona cargando tu peso y tus heridas y las cicatrices hechas por ti, es la única persona a la que has querido hasta el extremo. Es la única persona en la que has confiado. Es tu mejor amiga. También apesta ver que esa persona está frente a ti perdonándote.

Dejé salir un jadeo mientras veía los ojos de Bella contener las lágrimas. Ella se estaba conteniendo. Se había estado conteniendo durante más de tres años y todo para parar de hacernos daño. Ella preferiría salir herida antes que vernos llorar. Que verme llorar.

Sus ojos se estaban poniendo levemente más oscuros mientras parpadeaba. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a mirarme, estaban planos y en guardia, cerrados. No dispuestos a mostrar nada más. Es divertido lo mucho que puede decir una mirada.

Bella sacudió su cabeza mientras dejaba la cuchara en la encimera y se daba la vuelta sobre sus talones, alejándose de mí, y saliendo de la cocina. La segunda que ella sale de mi vida, pero de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces la había dejado yo?

- . - . - . - . -

"Edward, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?" preguntó Alex por vigésima vez. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación por mí. Yo asentí. No necesitaba que ella se preocupara.

"Estoy bien, lo juro," prometí. Ella me miró escépticamente, sus ojos estaban buscando. Bajé la mirada, evitando cualquier oportunidad de que ella viera el dolor en mis ojos. Finalmente suspiró.

"Sé que es duro, Edward... Sé que ella era tu mejor amiga, pero ella está bien ahora," dijo Alex, pasando su mano por mi hombro para calmarme. Si ella solo supiera exactamente cuando dolor todavía sentía Bella. Quise resoplar y gritar que las cosas no estaban ni siquiera cerca de estar bien.

"Simplemente es demasiado para asimilar." Me encogí de hombros. No era completamente mentira. Era una semi-mentira. Había mucho que asimilar, pero eso no me molestaba. Lo que me molestaba era que Bella se había encerrado con Derek en su habitación esta mañana después de nuestro pequeño incidente y él es el que la está consolando y, de nuevo, limpiando _mi_ desastre. Eso me hizo sentir como un cobarde.

"Bien." Suspiró, dándome un pequeño beso en la frente. Sonreí y la agarré por la muñeca, atrayéndola a mí. Respiré en su pelo, mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla. Ella sonrió, cogiendo su bolso y saliendo por la puerta.

Respiré profundamente mientras subía por las escaleras. Ahora que Alex se había ido, ¿cómo me entretenía? Sacudí mi cabeza, revisando las posibilidades dentro de mí, cuando escuché una pequeña risita. Paré a mitad de la escalera, mis oídos aguzándose para escucharlo otra vez. No lo hice, así que continué andando. Llegué al final de las escaleras y lo escuché otra vez. Venía de la habitación de invitados.

Mi curiosidad creció mientras me acercaba a la puerta. ¿De qué se está riendo? Sabía que debería haberme dado la vuelta, pero no podía ahora. Tenía que saber qué estaba haciendo ella. Me puse de puntillas acercándome a la puerta. Estaba abierta una pulgada y podía verlos perfectamente, sin que ellos me vieran.

Ahí estaba ella. Estaba en la cama, al lado de Derek. Las sábanas, y toda la habitación, eran blancas, uno de los diseños de Esme. Era como un cielo de mantas blancas. Verdaderamente mágico.

Ella estaba riendo, tumbada de lado, mientras que Derek también lo estaba, de frente a ella. Ella soltaba risitas mientras él dejaba un beso en su cuello. Ella rió cuando él lo acarició con su nariz. Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se pudo ver la ola de pelo caoba mientras caía como una cascada por el lado de la cama. Sus piernas estaban enredadas. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él. Ella sonrió y se contoneó en su abrazo, escondiendo su cara en su pecho. La luz de la ventana lo hacía parecer un anuncio más que otra cosa.

Sentí mi estómago caer un poco y no supe porqué. Creo que fue porque él pudo arreglarla muy fácilmente y yo deseaba tener ese tipo de poder. Suspiré profundamente mientras alejaba mis ojos de ellos y los movía hacia el pasillo. Fui lentamente y arrastrando mis pies a mi habitación. No sabía lo que me pasaba últimamente. Desde que Bella llegó, he estado dando guerra, y algo está mal. Solo sé que hay algo que está mal conmigo.

Respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Fui hacia mi piano y tomé asiento. La habitación estaba en silencio y estaba empezando a molestarme. Alice, Alex y Rose estaban de compras y Emmett y Jasper habían ido a ponerle gasolina al jeep de Emmett. Carlisle tenía trabajo y Esme estaba en el jardín. Los únicos que quedaban eran Bella y Derek. Estaba solo, porque, afrontemoslo... esos dos en realidad no cuentan a la hora de hacerme compañía.

Dejé salir un gran resoplido mientras dejaba a mis dedos tenderse sobre las teclas. Les dejé tocar suaves notas, sin importarme realmente el ruido que posiblemente estaba haciendo. Las únicas otras dos personas en la casa estaban demasiado ocupadas para siquiera darse cuenta. Cerré mis ojos mientras intentaba tener pensamientos felices.

Alex llegó a mi mente. Sus ojos negros me estaban mirando, mientras su pelo rubio y liso colgaba sobre sus hombros. Estaba sonriendo y riendo junto a mí. La escena cambió al día de nuestra boda. Pensé en la maravillosa sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y su risa cuando me besó. Pensé en su piel dorada contra el blanco pálido de su vestido. De repente, mientras me relajaba, pude ver la piel de Alex hacerse más y más clara, hasta que era de un pálido lechoso. La palidez era absolutamente impresionante y la alta figura de Alex se recortó, haciéndola de al menos 1,64 en lugar del 1,76 que en realidad medía.

Su cuerpo se hizo un poco más delgado, y todavía había curvas en todos los lugares correctos, aunque levemente más pequeñas, más frágiles. Luego, cuando levanté la vista, los rizos rubios que ella tenía ese día, se hicieron más y más oscuros hasta ser largas espirales caobas. Cuando miré a los ojos de Alex, estos cambiaron de negros a unos más claros, hasta hacerse de un profundo color chocolate que me era muy familiar. Era Bella.

Podía sentir a mis dedos empezar a cambiar el tono, era más suave y feliz. Dejé que mi mente siguiera vagando para ver a donde me llevaba. Luego, cuando miré a los profundos ojos marrones, ellos cambiaron a unos planos ojos marrón oscuro, aburridos y muertos. El vestido azul de seda, que abrazaba cada curva del cuerpo de Bella, se hizo aburrido y solo era seda en una piel de un tono pálido enfermo. Sus curvas desaparecieron, hasta convertirse en solo piel y hueso, y su cara perdió las mejillas sonrojadas, volviéndose desgastadas, mientras su pelo caía, secó y pesado, recto como un palo. Ella se veía horrible.

Mis dedos todavía hacían sonar las teclas y el tono se hizo molesto y depresivo. Luego cambió. El color de Bella volvió inmediatamente, y pude ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras me sonreía. El color había vuelto a sus ojos y su pelo había vuelto a la vida y se movía con el viento mientras ella reía. Había obtenido curvas de nuevo, y ahora llevaba la camisa azul de seda de ayer. Ella era feliz y ya no tenía más esa palidez asquerosa, sino una brillante. Había un brillo a su alrededor, y el sol estaba perfecto, haciendo su pelo parecer que acababa de salir de un anuncio. Entonces lo noté. La barriga. Crecía por segundos y cuando volví a mirarla, Derek estaba a su lado.

De repente, la barriga desapareció y en los brazos de Bella había un niño. Creció y creció hasta notarse que tenía al menos ocho años. Tenía los maravillosos ojos de Bella, y brillaban justo como los de su madre, pero tenía el pelo rubio de Derek, enmarañado y le caía sobre la frente. Tenía los labios llenos de Bella y un apenas perceptible sonrojo en sus llenas mejillas que había sacado claramente de su padre al ver los hoyuelos.

Ahí fue cuando presioné mis manos en las teclas y abrí los ojos. Acababa de ver la vida de Bella frente a mis propios ojos. La parte rara era que no quería parar de verlo. Quería ir más lejos en su futuro, porque una parte de mí esperaba que tal vez yo también sería parte de su vida. Tomé respiraciones profundas, intentando calmarme.

"¿Edward?" Escuché su voz sonar en mi habitación. Volví mi cabeza lentamente para mirarla. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero tenía la preocupación escrita en sus ojos. Pude ver que ya no estaba más deprimida.

"¿Si?" respondí finalmente. Bella dudó en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos dudaban hasta que finalmente me miró.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con cautela. Quise rodar los ojos. ¿No debería ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta?

"Estoy bien," mentí. ¿Por qué me está haciendo todo el mundo la misma pregunta? ¿Tanto se nota? ¿Está secretamente escrito en mi frente o algo?

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó. Suspiré. No había punto en mentirle a ella. Ella no merecía más mentiras, y de cualquier manera ella podía ver a través de mí. Ella es muy terca, y tal vez decirle la verdad puede darnos un mejor comienzo.

"No... no sé que me pasa." Me encogí de hombros. Bella frunció los labios antes de sentarse a mi lado en el banco del piano.

"Bueno, ¿qué te está molestando?" preguntó, intentando ayudarme. Esa es la cosa con Bella, ella siempre intenta ayudar sin importar que.

"No sé exactamente qué es lo que me está molestando. Es todo en general. Yo solo..." Sacudí mi cabeza. No había manera de que fuera a decirle que era su perfecta vida lo que me molestaba. Ella suspiró.

"¿Empezó cuando... cuando yo...?" arrastró la frase. Asentí. Ella iba por el camino correcto. "Oh, Edward, lo sien-" la corté antes de que continuara.

"Si dices que lo sientes, te mataré," dije en un tono serio. Ella rió, pero era seco y sin humor.

"Bien." Suspiró. "Bueno, no sé que decirte si no sé que es lo que te está molestando," dijo dándome un codazo.

"Lo sé," dije con una corta risa. Bella sonrió ampliamente, riendo ella misma. Ni siquiera sabíamos de qué nos estábamos riendo, y eso es lo que lo hacía tan especial y tan calmado. Se sentía tan natural. Se sentía como que habíamos vuelto atrás en el tiempo, antes de Alex. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, todo se sintió bien.

"Bueno, solo quiero que sepas que veros a ti y a Alex juntos realmente no me molesta o me hace daño. Así que si esa es la razón por la que algo te está molestando, entonces te dejo saber que estoy bien. Lo juro," dijo orgullosamente. Yo sonreí levemente, pero por alguna razón me molestó más que Bella dijera eso.

"Bueno, creo que lo que me está molestando es que hemos estado separados. Bella, no quiero separarme," dije, casi suplicando. Bella dejó salir un fuerte resoplido.

"Lo sé," susurró, mirando a su regazo. "No tenemos..." susurró de nuevo, mirándome. Tenerla tan cerca y con su dulce aliento en mi cara, me hizo sentir esperanza y de alguna manera, que estaba en casa. Yo asentí, impacientemente.

"Quiero más que nada ser amigos de nuevo," susurré. Ella sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta, mi corazón se disparó con el pensamiento de nuestra amistad recomenzando.

"Vale entonces... empecemos de nuevo. Hola, soy Bella, ¿quieres ser mi mejor amigo?" preguntó mientras tenía su mano extendida. Yo me reí y sonó real y libre, justo como su risa sonaba ahora. Asentí.

"Yo soy Edward, y sí," dije mientras dejaba que mi mano conectara con la suya. Tan pronto como hicieron contacto, sentí la electricidad de nuevo y eché mi mano atrás. "Lo siento," murmuré. ¿Por qué sigue pasando eso? Bella rió.

"Está bien. Mejor amigo," dijo dándome un codazo juguetonamente. Yo sonreí ampliamente por el título que había vuelto. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y los dos bajamos la vista a nuestros pies. Era como si la goma elástica que nos separaba estuviera finalmente desapareciendo, alejándose más y más cada segundo. Finalmente, Bella la hizo desaparecer del todo, y terminó descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, como solíamos hacerlo. Yo puse mi cabeza sobre la suya y por un momento supe que todo estaría bien. Tenía a mi mejor amiga de vuelta.

- . - . - . - . -

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡No hay manera!" le gritó Emmett a la televisión. Jasper había aceptado jugar al Tekken 5 con Emmett después de horas de suplica y lágrimas falsas, y al final, es Emmett el que desea no haber jugado nunca porque está siendo hecho puré ahora mismo.

"Emmett, puedes bajar la voz, por favor," siseó Rose. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de Bella. Estaban hablando de Dios sabe qué, y mientras hablaban Rose ponía su oreja o su mano en la barriga de Bella de vez en cuando. Todavía es extraño verla así... embarazada.

Derek estaba al otro lado de Bella sonriendo como un idiota mientras hablaba un poco con ellas también. Realmente debe estar feliz por el bebé.

"Edward, deberías haber ido de compras con nosotras. Deberías haber visto a todos los ridículos tipos que se fijaban en Rosalie y tu hermana." Alex rió a mi lado. Yo le sonreí.

"Ellos siempre se fijan en ellas. Te acostumbras después de un tiempo." Me encogí de hombros.

"Sí, pierdes las ganas de matar al tipo después de un par de años," se unió Emmett, sin quitar nunca la vista de la televisión.

"Sí, eso y que yo no lo tengo tan mal como Emmett. Rose no es mi hermana o amante. Mi única preocupación es Alice," añadí. Rose, Bella y Derek levantaron la vista para ver de que estábamos hablando.

"Bueno, deberías preocuparte, ellos también se fijaban en Alex," dijo Rose pagada de sí misma. Me encogí de hombros, intentando que no consiguiera molestarme. Ella dejó salir un suspiro frustrado y se volvió a Bella. "¿Se fijan en ti?" Toda la habitación pareció detenerse y todos se volvieron a mirarla. Emmett, Jasper y yo siempre nos habíamos sentido como los hermanos mayores de Bella y ahora que está embarazada, y tras tantos años de separación, nuestra guardia fraternal se había incrementado. Bella rió.

"Sí, claro, porque todos quieren salir con una mujer embarazada." Ella rió de nuevo. Todos se unieron a sus risas menos yo. Ella nunca se veía claramente y no parece entender lo preciosa que es, incluso embarazada. Alguien debe decírselo.

"Vale, tal vez tengas razón, pero incluso así... se han tenido que fijar en ti un par de veces, incluso cuando no estabas embarazada," insistió Rosalie. Bella pensó por un momento, y por alguna razón, yo estaba deseando oír su respuesta.

"No lo sé... nunca lo he notado," dijo suavemente. Derek rió.

"Eso es porque no miras bien. Cada vez que salimos, antes del embarazo, hay al menos uno o más chicos fijándose en ella. Era muy molesto," dijo Derek levemente nervioso. "Pero ahora que la ven con el bebé, saben que le pertenece a alguien," dijo orgulloso, pero luego frunció el ceño. "Sin embargo, todavía se fijan en ella..." dijo un poco molesto. Emmett rió.

"Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes una novia sexy. ¿Cierto, Rose?" Emmett le guiñó a Rosalie y ella rió.

No sé como me sentía exactamente sobre que los chicos se fijaran en Bella. No debería molestarme, pero ese sentimiento fraternal que tenía probablemente brillaba en mi cara igual que pasaba con Emmett y Jasper.

"Bueno, por una vez, no tengo que preocuparme por eso, así que buena suerte a Rose, Alice y Alex," concluyó Bella, inclinándose más en el abrazo de Derek. Derek le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sentí como Alex se inclinaba más contra mí también, y yo apreté mi brazo a su alrededor. Cuando levanté la vista de ella, mis ojos se encontraron con los chocolates de Bella y, por una vez en mucho tiempo, podía haber jurado que sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí tenéis el tercer capitulo. Para los que no hayais leido la historia en inglés, ya empezamos con los nuevos.

Como podéis ver he puesto la canción de este capitulo al principio, también lo he hecho con los capitulos 1 y 2.

Antes de que se me olvide otra vez, os voy a recomendar un fic; el título es Love will turn back the hands of time y la autora es Krisel Marguer; pasaros por allí y dejad un comentario, aunque solo lleva dos capitulos, tiene muy buena pinta. También aprovecho para deciros que os paseis por el one-shot que he traducido y que esta colgado en la cuenta de la autora, se llama Unplanned (Imprevisto es el titulo en español) y podeis encontrar el link en mi perfil.

También he puesto en mi perfil el link a la pagina web de la autora de Holding Out For You, para que podais ver las imagenes del fic, ya que ha habido gente que lo ha pedido.

Y por último, ya he cerrado la encuesta y pedido permiso a la autora para traducir la historia. La historia ganadora ha sido Illegal contact, ya tengo traducido el prefacio, así que en cuanto la autora me de permiso, lo subiré.

Ya no tengo nada más que deciros, así que nos leemos la proxima semana, en el primer capitulo del año para esta historia. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Espero que hayais tenido una feliz Navidad y que tengais un próspero año nuevo.

-Bells


	4. Into the ocean

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Canción del capitulo: Into the ocean de Blue October.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo cuatro – Into the ocean

(En el océano)

**Bella's POV**

"¡Oh, venga, Bella! Al menos déjame _ayudar_ a comprar el vestido de novia," suplicó Alice. Sus pequeños ojos azules me suplicaban y estuve a punto de caer, pero me mordí la lengua.

"Alice, no. He venido aquí a relajarme, cuando vuelva, puedes ayudar con las cosas de la boda," prometí. No quería negarselo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería caer. Ella suspiró pero asintió igualmente.

"Bien," aceptó un poco a regañadientes. Yo sonreí disculpándome.

"Alice, por favor, solo deja que se relaje un poco." La voz de Edward sonó detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para mirarle. Estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera aquí. Me estaba sonriendo y yo le di una mirada agradecida, a la que él solo asintió. Alice bufó finalmente antes de dejar la habitación dejé salir el aire aliviada.

Alice me había estado molestando con ello toda la semana y de verdad estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Ella no paraba de hablar de la boda. Yo no quería preocuparme por la boda hasta que el pequeño Derek estuviera fuera. Todavía no había pensado en un nombre. Sabía que se me acababa el tiempo y que en cualquier momento tendría que ocurrirseme uno, pero simplemente no parecían encajar.

Todos los nombres en los que había pensado no me valían. Suspiré frustradamente, pasando mi mano por mi estómago. Escuché una tos baja, recordándome que Edward todavía estaba en la habitación. Le miré.

"Así que, um, vas a casarte, ¿huh?" preguntó torpemente, sentándose en el borde de la cama, a mi lado. Asentí. No había hablado mucho con Edward. Nuestra pequeña tregua estaba bien, pero no parecía terminar de funcionar. Había algo perdido.

"Sí, pero no quiero preocuparme por eso ahora; hay muchas otras cosas por las que preocuparse," dije.

Era cierto, tenía que preocuparme por mi bebé y el nombre, Derek y Edward.

Edward.

Cuando Edward me habló el otro día, estuvo bien, excepto porque casi meto la pata. No sabía que esas tres palabras me harían tanto daño y me traerían tantos recuerdos. No quería que él viera el dolor o cualquier cosa que yo haya sentido antes. No era algo que él debería ver y ese momento, ese recuerdo, ha estado en mi cabeza estos tres últimos días. No quería que él se sintiera mal por no que pasó. Yo estoy bien ahora y soy feliz con Derek, así que no debería haber ninguna razón para que él sintiera cualquier tipo de culpa.

"Bueno, ¿por qué más tienes que preocuparte?" preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le miré. No había manera de que le hablara de mi preocupación por él.

"Bueno, no sé que nombre ponerle al bebé," dije, encogiéndome de hombros. No era una mentira, simplemente no era toda la verdad. Edward rió.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó. Yo bajé la vista al suelo, frunciendo mis labios.

"Me gusta Tristan," admití. Era cierto. El nombre había aparecido en mi cabeza un par de veces, pero realmente no sentía que el nombre era para él. Edward se inclinó hacia atrás y pensó en ello.

"Es un nombre bonito," acordó. Sonreí. Era un nombre bonito. "Bueno, ¿qué otro nombre te gusta?" preguntó mirando hacia delante. Pensé por un momento.

Había muchos nombres que podían gustarme fácilmente, pero no había pensado en ello.

"No lo sé," dije en voz baja. "Me gusta Anthony," dije sin querer. Me gustaba ese nombre. Era muy bueno para un niño, y tenía algo. Edward se tensó y yo me volví para mirarle inquisitivamente. Él me estaba mirando directamente y de repente rompió en risas. Yo le miré en shock. ¿Tenía algo en la cara? ¿Qué era tan divertido? "¿Qué?" demandé. Edward bajó su risa.

"Mi segundo nombre es Anthony. ¿No te acuerdas, Bella?" preguntó todavía riendo, un poco nervioso. De repente me sonrojé. ¡Oh, mierda, es cierto! Su segundo nombre es Anthony. Cuando él paró de reír y yo dejé de sonrojarme, él finalmente suspiró. "¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿De verdad olvidaste mi segundo nombre?" dijo bromeando, pero pude ver la seriedad en sus ojos. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no. Solo se me escapó el nombre, sin recordar la coincidencia." Me encogí de hombros. No quería que se sintiera herido. Edward sonrió ligeramente, un signo de que él estaba bien con ello, y luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirar a la pared.

Odiaba el silencio entre nosotros. Era cómodo, claro, pero no era algo que quisiera. No quería que el silencio continuara así. Se suponía que éramos mejores amigos; se suponía que nos llevábamos bien. Creo que lo que más me molestaba era que había extrañado su voz mucho estos últimos años, así que ahora que él no está hablando, me molesta por decir lo menos.

Dejé salir otro suspiro frustrado y de nuevo dejé que mi mano rozara mi crecida barriga. Eso siempre me relajaba, y lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era relajarme. No tenía razón para estar enfadada, y lo sabía, pero desde que llegué aquí, algo faltaba. Se ha perdido... no sé el que. Tal vez es solo el echo de que estoy de vuelta. Tras un par de minutos, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward estudiaba mi estómago. Tenía esa mirada de loco en los ojos, lo que significaba que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. No es que él estuviera haciendo un agujero en mi barriga como la última vez, no, esta vez parecía dudoso. Finalmente extendió su mano hacia mí, pero paró poco antes de tocarme.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó finalmente, estirando su mano hacia mi estómago una vez más. Yo asentí, ansiosa. Por alguna razón, quería que él la tocara. Quería que él me tocara y me aceptara.

Sentí como sus fríos dedos tocaban mi barriga sobre la camisa. Era un toque ligero, y pude decir que él estaba dudando. Intentando darle confianza, levanté mi camisa, mostrando mi barriga desnuda, y luego agarré su mano, ignorando la descarga de electricidad que vino con ello, y la puse completamente sobre mi estómago.

El toque en sí mismo mandó escalofríos a mi columna. Se sintió bien, como si su mano estuviera hecha para estar ahí. Era la pieza perdida del puzzle. Era nuestro momento, era nuestra nueva experiencia con la que uníamos lazos, y yo me alegraba de que un toque significara tanto mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, y sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Yo le sonreí débilmente también. Él inclinó su cabeza, justo como todos lo habían hecho, y puso su oreja en mi barriga. Yo sonreí ampliamente mientras sentía su sonrisa extenderse por su cara. Dejé a mis dedos descansar en su pelo, su suave pelo de color de un penique.

"Creo que el nombre Anthony es perfecto," susurró mientras levantaba la vista a mí. Yo asentí de acuerdo.

Perfecto

- . - . - . - . -

"Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué vosotras chicas tenéis que llevarnos a nosotros al centro comercial?" se quejó Emmett por quinta vez. Derek detrás de mí río mientras rozaba el dorso de mi mano con su dedo pulgar.

"Emmett, solo cállate. Eres el único que se está quejando," siseó Rose. Torció el gesto y luego pasó sus dedos por sus mechones rubios.

"Rose, soy el único que tiene pelotas para quejarse. Jasper es demasiado inteligente para saber que no debe meterse con Alice, Edward está de mal humor ahora mismo, por lo tanto no habla, y Derek... bueno, ¿qué pasa con Derek?" preguntó Emmett mirando a Derek. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Bella nunca necesita sacarme, así que para mí no es para tanto," explicó Derek con calma. Emmett gimió.

"Mierda, tienes la novia perfecta, y la vida. Sexy, embarazada de un futuro jugador de fútbol, agradable, no-adicta-a-las-compras y encima de todo ella no pelea o te deja sin sexo. Te envidio," dijo Emmett con una mirada furiosa juguetona, lo que se ganó un golpe de parte de Rose. Todos empezaron a reír, excepto Edward, que solo murmuró algo bajo su aliento y mantuvo una cara inexpresiva.

Él estaba de mal humor. Desde que Alice anunció la salida de compras, Edward había estado... diferente. Eso me hizo preguntarme si él era bipolar antes, porque esta mañana estaba perfectamente bien. Dejé salir un suspiro mientras Alice pasaba felizmente por las tiendas con Jasper pegado a sus talones.

"Chicos hay una buena librería por aquí, quiero ir a verla," anuncié, cuando los chicos empezaban a entrar en una tienda de deportes. Pude ver los ojos de Derek brillar mientras miraba con Emmett y Jasper todo el equipo de deporte. Rose y Alice ya estaban en Victoria's Secret con Alex.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" preguntó Derek. Yo reí. Sabía que en realidad él no quería perderse la tienda de deportes.

"Yo iré con ella." Edward se prestó voluntario detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para mirarle y le encontré sonriéndome. Era la primera sonrisa que había visto en una hora. La última vez que él sonrió en la última hora fue cuando Alex le besó, pero incluso entonces, fue una sonrisa pequeña.

"Vale." Derek se encogió de hombros, pero no antes de ir hasta mí. Reí contra sus labios, cuando me dio un beso, como si nos estuviéramos diciendo adiós o algo. Igualmente, le devolví el beso. Edward se quedó incómodamente detrás de nosotros, hasta que Derek me dejó ir y entró en la tienda. Yo le miré detrás de él. Realmente era un gran chico. Suspiré antes de darme la vuelta para mirar a Edward.

"¿De verdad irás conmigo a la librería?" pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

"No veo porqué no."

Sonreí mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la librería. El camino estuvo lleno de silencio, pero no silencio como el de antes. Este era cómodo y solo... silencio.

Finalmente llegamos a la librería y Edward abrió la puerta para mí, mientras yo entraba. Él anduvo detrás de mí mientras mis ojos vagaban por la pequeña librería. Era muy antigua, con madera y diferentes decoraciones que ni siquiera pegaban. Parecían haber estanterías sin fin y mientras andabas hacia delante, la tienda parecía hacerse más moderna.

"¿Todavía te gustan los clásicos?" preguntó Edward. Yo asentí con entusiasmo mientras andaba hacia la sección de clásicos. Edward rió. "Lo sabía," murmuró. Yo me di la vuelta para estar frente a él, con una mirada escéptica.

"¿Saber qué?" pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros y movió su mirada para mirar un par de libros frente a él, pero la sonrisa tonta nunca dejó su cara. Tenía una respuesta ingeniosa lista, pero él me ganó.

"Así que, ¿vas a pelear conmigo sobre Cumbres borrascosas?" me preguntó con las cejas levantadas. Yo le miré confundida, hasta que el recuerdo me llegó. Él estaba hablando sobre esa vez en que él había despreciado uno de mis libros favoritos y yo casi le estrangulo. Sacudí la cabeza y volví mi atención a la estantería.

Había muchos, pero no sabía con cual empezar. Vi Cumbres borrascosas y quise cogerlo solo para molestarle, pero no quería comprarlo porque ya lo tenía. Sin embargo, Jane Eyre estaba a su lado y es de la hermana de la autora, así que lo cogí. Edward me dio una mirada escéptica antes de sonreír satisfecho y volver a mirar otro libro.

Por alguna razón, me encantaba la atmósfera y la forma en que las cosas estaban yendo. Supongo que es el echo de que estábamos siendo solo Bella y Edward, como cuando íbamos al instituto, antes de Alex.

Alex.

Realmente pensé que las cosas iban a ser fáciles, ya que ya no estoy enamorada de Edward; bueno, al menos estoy enamorada de Derek. Pero cada vez que ellos se tocan, vuelven los recuerdos del pasado a los que no quiero volver. No quería tocar el pasado, quería dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante. Pero de alguna manera cuando ellos se besan o se abrazan o incluso se cogen de la mano delante de mí, me recuerda lo que no pude tener y por lo que había trabajado tanto.

Sin embargo está bien, porque perdía Edward, pero gané a Derek y al bebé. Y no es como si hubiera perdido a Edward realmente, me refiero a que él está justo a mi lado. Sonreí por el pensamiento y me di la vuelta para mirarle, pero él ya me estaba mirando y nuestros ojos se bloquearon.

Los suyos eran intensos y una vez más tenía esa mirada de loco, la que dice que está metido en sus pensamientos. Es como si él estuviera intentando mirar a través de mí, para leerme. No pude moverme o hablar, no parecía correcto. Algo me dijo que esperara. Así que lo hice.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" susurró finalmente. Yo parpadeé, mi enfoque iba de sus ojos a sus labios. ¿Qué le digo? '¿Estoy pensando en como cada vez que tocas a tu novia quiero sacarme el corazón?' ¡No! Creo que pasaré de esa.

"Solo pensaba sobre... cosas," dije simplemente, alejando la mirada. Ninguna excusa mejor se me ocurrió en el momento. Sentí los fríos dedos de Edward levantarme la barbilla para que le mirara y luego los dejó caer a su lado. Nuestros ojos se bloquearon otra vez, y los suyos estaban serios pero también curiosos.

"Bella..." empezó. Suspiré, sabiendo que él iba a insistir y no iba a creerme sin importar lo que le dijera. Tenía que decir algo. No podía decir lo que sentía sobre él y su esposa, puedo imaginar la vergüenza si lo hiciera, y ese pensamiento hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Edward lo notó. "Te estás sonrojando," declaró. Oh, mierda. Fruncí los labios hasta que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

"Estaba pensando en Derek," espeté, y casi inmediatamente cubrí mi boca. Acababa de decirle a Edward que estaban pensando en el sexo con mi chico. Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido, por un momento sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Estaba pensando en la vez que me salvó en el océano. Fue vergonzoso," añadí. No quería que Edward se llevara la impresión equivocada, y lo que fuera que había producido ese ceño fruncido, quise que desapareciera. Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron de nuevo con interés, pero el ceño fruncido no desapareció.

"¿Qué pasó en el océano?" preguntó con curiosidad. No quería decírselo porque sabía que tendría que volver al pasado, pero estaba profundamente metida y no quería que se enterara por Derek. Suspiré apuntando a un par de asientos al fondo. Parecían lo suficientemente cómodos. Me siguió mientras yo me balanceaba hasta allí y nos sentamos. Yo me senté en el pouff que era lo suficientemente grande para dos, así que Edward se sentó a mi lado. Pude oler su esencia desde allí. Él siempre olía bien. Era como colonia de hombre, pero nada podía compararse a ello porque al mismo tiempo era dulce. La parte divertida era que él no llevaba ningún perfume o AXE o nada. Este era _su_ olor. Sonreí mientras volvía a oler su dulce esencia.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó Edward.

Sin pensarlo solté, "estaba pensando en como hueles tan bien, lo recuerdo desde que estábamos en el instituto." Empecé a sonrojarme. Realmente necesitaba cerrar la boca. Edward solo me sonrió felizmente.

"Vale, bueno, ¿qué pasó en el océano?" preguntó, volviendo al tema original. Pensé por un momento.

"Bueno, fue un par de meses después de que me fuera a California. En realidad no estaba de humor para hacer nada..." dije cuidadosamente, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no dejarle saber exactamente el dolor por el que estaba pasando. Edward asintió, su boca volvió a fruncirse un poco. Continué.

"Así que, tuve muchos momentos locos en California. Hubo muchas veces en las que no estaba... um... pensando," dije, intentando todavía poner esto de manera tan simple como fuera posible. Edward asintió. "Así que, un día fui a la playa para...um... nadar..." dije. No quería mencionar como en realidad intentaba tal vez encontrar mi muerte. No era un suicidio, pero tenía conocimiento de la tormenta. Sabía que estaba viniendo, pero de alguna manera esperaba que me hiciera algún daño.

Edward me miró escépticamente, como si no me creyera. Eso hizo que me costara tragar. Bajé la vista a mis manos, intentando ignorar su mirada, pero fue inútil, podía sentirla, y la peor parte era que no me ponía incómoda o nerviosa. Empecé a jugar con mis manos.

"Así que, había una tormenta ese día... y yo... um... no lo sabía," dije echándole un vistazo, pero su cara se había endurecido, mostrando ninguna emoción, y sus ojos estaban planos y oscuros. "Así que salté al agua y casi me ahogo, y Derek me salvó. Cuando finalmente reaccioné después del boca a boca, lo primero que me preguntó fue '¿Estás intentando matarte, chica loca?'" Reí oscuramente, porque en ese momento, Derek no conocía la verdad de sus propias palabras.

A mi lado, Edward estaba quieto como una estatua. Estaba demasiado asustada de mirarle, de arriesgar la oportunidad de que él viera a través de mí. Mantuve mi mirada en el suelo de madera, haciendo figuras que ni siquiera existían. Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que Edward finalmente se movió. Su cabeza se movió de golpe para mirarme.

"Intentaste matarte," declaró en un bajo y fiero susurro. Fruncí mis labios. Sabía que no podía mentirle, él lo sabría. Finalmente dejé salir un largo suspiro y asentí. Todavía estaba demasiado asustada de mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" susurró. Sacudí la cabeza, dejando que colgara hacia abajo. Dejé que mis manos hicieran círculos calmantes en mi barriga. "¿Tan mal estabas? Bella, ¿no puedes decirme exactamente cuanto daño te hice? ¿Tan malo fue que tuviste que intentar matarte? ¿En algún momento pensaste lo que eso nos haría a nosotros? ¿A mí?" preguntó, todavía en voz baja. Bajé la vista, la culpa me llenaba. Ni siquiera había considerado esas posibilidades.

"Edward, no fuiste tu quien me hizo daño." Él intentó cortarme, pero sacudí la cabeza. Necesitaba explicarle esto. "Edward, tú no me hiciste daño. Yo me hice daño. Sabía que era muy arriesgado enamorarme de ti. Quiero decir, tú sabes como es el amor, una vez que estás dentro, no puedes salir," intenté explicar. Le escuché murmurar algo junto a las líneas de, "no, no lo sé." Pero intenté ignorarlo y continuar.

"Cuando me enamoré de ti, no hubo escapatoria. Lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a herirme a mí misma. Tú encontraste a Alex y ella es tu otra mitad y -" Él me cortó.

"Otra mitad," resopló. Yo le miré confundida. ¿Qué pasa con él? Ignoré eso y continué. Le preguntaría más tarde.

"Sí, otra mitad. Vosotros os pertenecéis. Así que, yo no era parte de esa foto." Una vez más, él me cortó.

"Sí, lo eras," prácticamente gruñó. Mi enfado creció.

"¿Dónde, Edward? ¿Dónde era parte de eso? ¿Cómo la chica que está al fondo, mirando y llorando? ¿Crees que merecía eso?" Me arrepentí de esas palabras en el momento que salieron, porque el dolor y la culpa en los ojos de Edward era demasiado. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Lo siento. Mira, lo que intento decir es que no es tu culpa que no pudieras amarme. Esas cosas pasan. Esas mierdas pasan. Tú no me querías y eso está bien. Mientras pudiera seguir siendo tu amiga, estaba bien. Pero sentí que todo se estaba alejando de mí. Tú... Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper... se sentía como que Alex estaba tomando mi lugar." Sentí las lágrimas empezar a formarse por los recuerdos y por mucho que quería callarme, no pude. "Sentí que todo lo que había formado para mí misma me estaba siendo quitado. Así que en realidad no fue tu culpa Edward. Yo estaba sufriendo y me sentía perdida, eso fue mi culpa. Tú no hiciste nada. Yo sentí que... que todo por lo que había trabajado, era para Alex como si supuestamente ella tenía que haber estado en mis zapatos todo ese tiempo, yo solo estaba preparándolo todo para ella."

Rompí en sollozos a ese punto. Todo lo que había guardado en mí durante tres años enteros, simplemente salió. Todas las noches que había llorado hasta dormir no se comparaban a las lágrimas que estaba dejando salir ahora. No podía pararme. Todo lo que Edward pudo hacer fue sentarme en su regazo y abrazarme. Enterré mi cara en su pecho y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, fuertemente. Él solo me apretó fuertemente en su cuerpo, sujetándome como yo lo hacía con él, como si fueran nuestros últimos momentos, como si eso pudiera matarnos. Él no sabía que hacer conmigo, o consigo mismo. Un momento él estaba susurrándome al oído para calmarme, y otro besaba mi mejilla o mi frente. Luego me agarraba con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A un punto, sentí su cuerpo sacudirse debajo del mío y me di cuenta de que los dos estábamos llorando. Los dos estábamos sollozando como idiotas, pero estaba bien. Porque los dos lo necesitábamos. Todo este tiempo solo había necesitado a alguien con quien llorar, simplemente no sabía que era Edward. No sabía que era Edward el que tenía que sujetarme. No sabía que era Edward el que tenía que estar llorando conmigo o besando mis lágrimas, sus labios pasaban sobre mis mejillas y mis párpados. No tenía idea de que era él el que podía curarme, cuando era él el que me rompió. No sabía que era él quien podía sujetarme tan fuerte que mi barriga podría explotar y todavía me sentía cómoda. No lo sabía.

Tampoco sabía que era yo quien podía hacer a esta hermosa criatura llorar, y consolarle al mismo tiempo. No sabía que era mi cuello el cual en el que él quería enterrar su cara. No sabía que era yo quien podía envolver sus brazos alrededor de él, y no sabía que era yo a quien se suponía que él tenía que agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía que era yo quien supuestamente tenía que limpiar sus lágrimas con mis propios labios. No sabía que era yo con quien él quería llorar y no sabía que era yo a quien él quería agarrarse. No lo sabía. Pero de nuevo, hay un montón de cosas que no sé.

* * *

Hola!

Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aqui os dejo un capitulo bastante emocional, Edward va a ir viendo hasta donde llega el daño que le hizo a Bella.

Tengo que aclarar, para las que hayais leido o estéis leyendo la historia en inglés, que en la parte en la que Bella dice que Jane Eyre fue escrito por la hermana de la autora de Cumbres borrascosas, la autora puso que las dos novelas eran de la misma autora y más tarde rectificó en una nota, así que he preferido ponerlo bien directamente.

Bueno, el próximo capitulo lo subiré el domingo.

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Espero que este nuevo año sea tan bueno o mejor que el que ha terminado.

Besos


	5. Straitjacket feeling

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo cinco – Straitjacket feeling

(Sensación de camisa de fuerza)

**Bella's POV**

"_¡Por favor, Edward, para! ¡Voy a vomitar!" supliqué. Me agarré a los lados del carrito como si la vida me fuera en ello. ¿Por qué había aceptado sentarme en él? Debería haber sabido que él haría esto. "¡Edward!" chillé mientras él corría más y más rápido, empujando el carrito por el pasillo. Él solo rió con esa risa musical suya, haciendo que me derritiera por dentro._

"_¡Venga, Bella!" Rió en alto. Yo rodé mis ojos, sujetándome más fuerte al carrito. Miré hacia adelante para ver lo que él estaba haciendo. ¡Iba a chocar contra una pila de latas!_

"_¡Ah!" chillé cuando el carrito paró de repente. Mi pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente mientras me agarraba para evitar caerme del carrito. ¡Casi golpeamos esa maldita pila! De repente, sentí presión bajo mis rodillas y en la espalda y sentí como mi trasero se levantaba del carrito. Ahí fue cuando noté que Edward me llevaba en brazos. Reí escondiendo mi cara en su pecho._

"_Apestas," declaré simplemente, cubriendo mis ojos con mis manos. Siempre amé estar en sus brazos. Momentos como ese eran los mejores, los momentos en los actuábamos como una pareja de 16 años, cuando en realidad teníamos 20. Sentí su pecho temblar debajo de mi cara mientras él reía. Le miré._

"_Lo sé," contestó finalmente. Me bajó al suelo y yo arreglé mi camisa, mis mejillas ya estaban rojas. "Así que, quieres cereales, ¿cierto?" preguntó. Volvió su cuerpo, agarrando una caja y poniéndola en el carrito con una sonrisa satisfecha. Yo rodé mis ojos y empujé el carrito hacia delante._

_Esta era la rutina normal, solo yendo al mercado juntos. No sé porqué no vivimos juntos ya. Quiero decir, dormimos en el apartamento del otro todo el tiempo, compramos juntos, vamos a las citas juntos, nos llamamos todas las mañanas y todas las noches... es casi como si fuéramos una pareja. Oh, como me gustaría ser la novia de Edward. Sé que tal vez yo no le guste de esa manera, pero todavía hay algo de esperanza en mí de que posiblemente me vea de esa manera algún día. Me sonrojé por la idea._

"_¡Bella, tierra llamando a Bella!" llamó Edward, sacándome de mis fantasías._

"_¿Huh?" pregunté mirándole._

"_He dicho que hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas," dijo. Yo le miré confundida. "Bueno, conocí a esta chica el otro día... su nombre es Alex..." Eso fue lo necesario. Sentí mi corazón empezar a acelerarse._

_Odiaba que él tuviera novia, esos meses en los que estaban juntos me ponían molesta. ¿Por qué querría él que yo la conociera? Él nunca hace eso._

"_¿Y?" pregunté sin emoción. Edward me miró en shock._

"_Quiero presentarte," explicó. Yo le miré duramente. Me estaba concentrando con todas mis fuerzas en no llorar y en calmar los nervios de mi corazón._

"_¿Cuál es el punto?" pregunté de nuevo, casi gritando. Edward parecía un poco perplejo. Suspiré. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué quieres que la conozca?" pregunté más suavemente esta vez, mi voz temblaba un poco._

"_Porque tú eres muy importante para mí, Bells," explicó. Sacudí la cabeza, bajando la mirada. Sabía que iba a llorar. Solo lo sabía. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer. Aceptar._

El sueño empezó a cambiar, el escenario se convirtió en otro distante recuerdo al que no quería volver.

"_Bella, no puedo esperar a que la conozcas," dijo Edward felizmente, sus ojos brillaban. Mi corazón no estaba muy bien a este punto. Meramente sacudí la cabeza._

"_¿Qué tal me veo?" preguntó volviéndose a mí. Le miré de arriba a abajo. Cuanto deseaba que esos brazos fueran a envolverse a mí alrededor en lugar de al de esta nueva chica. Intenté sonreírle._

"_Te ves perfecto," dije. Él sonrió y fue hasta mí. Me mordí el labio. Vale, tal vez deseaba que sus brazos se envolvieran a mi alrededor, pero ahora me retracto. No quiero sus brazos a mi alrededor. Esto es demasiado. Contuve el aliento intentando no inhalar su esencia, mientras él me llevaba a su pecho. Oh Dios. Demasiado tarde. Puedo olerle perfectamente. Él dejó un tierno beso en la cima de mi cabeza, dejando que su cara se enterrara en mi pelo. ¿Por qué me hace esto? Quiere matarme, ¿verdad? Alguien se aclaró la garganta repentinamente detrás de nosotros, y Edward dejó caer uno de sus brazos, manteniendo el otro alrededor de mis hombros, mientras nos daba la vuelta para estar de frente a la persona. Ahí estaba ella._

_La era preciosa, como me había temido. Era rubia con el pelo liso y al menos cinco pulgadas más alta que yo. A diferencia de mí, que medía 1,64, ella podía alcanzar el 1,92 de Edward bastante bien. Tenía el bronceado perfecto, dorado en toda su gloria. Lo único que no era perfecto en ella eran los ojos negros e incluso entonces, todavía se veía preciosa mientras eran enmarcados con perfectas pestañas gruesas negras._

_Edward sonrió mientras me llevaba hacia ella._

"_Alex, esta es Bella," dijo, dándole a mi hombro un apretón extra. Alex me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos negros se llenaron de alguna emoción escondida y tristeza mientras miraba de mí a Edward. No supe que pasaba con esta chica, pero tan pronto como Edward dejó mi lado para ir a coger su mano, supe que mi corazón iba a explotar._

"¡Edward! ¡No!" grité, sentándome rápidamente. Las lágrimas llenaban mis mejillas y mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Derek ya me estaba abrazando y todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar.

"Bella, por favor... shh... ¿qué va mal?" preguntó Derek. Sacudí la cabeza, mi cuerpo todavía temblaba por los sollozos. Me sentí cansada, de alguna manera, pero demasiado asustada para volver a dormir y reencontrarme con esas pesadillas.

"Na-nada," tartamudeé. Derek solo me arropó con sus brazos.

"Estabas gritando el nombre de Edward, cariño," susurró Derek. Asentí, sabiendo completamente bien lo que había gritado.

"Me duele la cabeza," dije, mientras el agudo dolor venía a mí.

"¿Quieres un poco de agua y un Advil?" preguntó. Asentí y el me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

**Edward's POV**

Pudimos oír todos sus gritos. Eran altos y claros y sonaban a través de las paredes de nuestras habitaciones. Empezó como una suave voz, ella estaba llamando mi nombre, y yo lo disfruté, sonriendo para mí mismo. Ella reía y luego decía mi nombre otra vez. Se sintió bien escucharlo, y yo no me dormiría hasta que ella terminara de decir mi nombre. Alex estaba descansando en mi pecho cuando pasó.

"¡Edward!" gritó mi nombre, chillando y llorando. Pude oír los movimientos en el piso de arriba, cuando sus gritos empezaron a despertar a mi familia. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba gritando mi nombre? ¿Con qué estaba soñando? Era una pesadilla, eso seguro. Pude oír sus sollozos y estaba listo para llorar yo mismo.

Hoy realmente había llorado con ella. Lloré mucho con Bella. Ni siquiera sé que pasó. Pero creo que fue tan pronto como el pensamiento de ella muriendo golpeó mi cabeza, en ese momento quise venirme abajo. Cuando ella empezó a llorar, todo lo que pude hacer fue sostenerla en mis brazos y consolarla, pero pronto me encontré a mí mismo llorando también, y ya no la estaba sosteniendo para consolarla. La estaba sosteniendo por razones egoístas.

No sabía que hacer conmigo mismo, y debo admitir que cuando volvimos a la casa, todo se sintió correcto. Es como si la cuerda que nos mantenía juntos finalmente se había atado y asegurado. Pero ahora mismo, mientras ella gritaba mi nombre asustada y rogando, casi pude oír las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y eso hizo que piscinas de lágrimas quisieran salir de mis ojos.

Pude oír las puertas del piso de arriba empezar a abrirse y yo miré a Alex que tenía una expresión preocupada.

"Ve a decirles que se queden en sus habitaciones," le dije y ella asintió ansiosamente, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a Bella. Yo me levanté, sin preocuparme siquiera de ponerme una camisa y salí corriendo de mi habitación hasta el pasillo. El llanto había parado hacía un minuto y todo lo que pude oír fueron los suaves susurros de Derek y a Bella sorbiéndose la nariz.

Corrí a través del pasillo, casi echando abajo a un Derek que parecía desesperado.

"¿Está bien?" pregunté, la preocupación salía junto a la histeria de mi voz. Derek asintió.

"Sí, le duele la cabeza. Solo fue una pesadilla. Pasa todo el tiempo," aseguró.

"Lo sé," prácticamente le salté. Él no tenía que restregarme por la cara el hecho que él puede estar con ella 24 horas los 7 días de la semana. Sabía perfectamente por todas las noches que había dormido con Bella, que ella tiene pesadillas. Derek no parecía molesto para nada. Él solo se movía de un pie a otro.

"Voy a llevarle algo de Advil," anunció. Yo asentí.

"Sin embargo creo que no nos queda," avisé, él asintió antes de bajar las escaleras. Yo fui a la habitación de Bella, respirando profundamente.

Cuando entré ella estaba en la cama, con su cabeza en sus manos, su pequeña figura temblaba por los sollozos. Suspiré, prácticamente saltando a la cama, a su lado. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista, solo se inclinó contra mí. Yo incliné mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y estiré mis piernas, dejando que Bella descansara su cabeza en mi pecho, y sus brazos se envolvieran a mi alrededor.

"Era sobre mí, ¿cierto?" susurré. Bella no hizo nada, solo siguió llorando, las lágrimas empapaban mi camisa lentamente. "Lo siento tanto, Bella," susurré, besando su pelo. Ella solo sacudió su cabeza, calmándose finalmente.

"Edward, solo fue un mal sueño," aseguró. "Solo me puso triste." Sollozó. "Por favor, no te sientas mal, fue, en-en realidad, so-sobre mí per-perdiéndote," tartamudeó entre sollozos. Yo asentí. Su explicación me hizo sentir mejor y todo lo que quise fue abrazarla cerca de mí y calmarla. Ella se relajó tras un par de minutos, su respiración se hizo más profunda. Finalmente suspiré, acomodándome en el suave colchón. Recordé el día en que me acerqué a esta habitación y encontré a Bella atada a Derek. Ahora soy yo quien la abraza y la consuela. Recordé que ese día Derek pudo hacerla feliz de nuevo y ahora soy yo quien lo está haciendo. Su real mejor amigo. Sonreí por el pensamiento. Finalmente tenía mi lugar de vuelta y Derek podía ser su marido mientras que yo podía ser su mejor amigo como se suponía que debía ser. Hablando de Derek...

"¡Lo siento! No pude encontrar el Advil. Tenías razón. Tuve que buscar Tylenol..." Entró y mientras hablaba y asimilaba la escena frente a él, su voz se hizo más y más baja.

No pude evitar sonreír satisfecho por alguna extraña razón. ¿Cómo debíamos de vernos? La cabeza de Bella en mi pecho con sus pequeños brazos envueltos a mi alrededor y nuestras piernas enredadas, mientras mis propios brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su espalda y su cabeza, jugando con un mechón de su exquisito pelo.

Sí, eso debe haber metido alguna inquietud en la cabeza de Derek. Bien, ahora él sabe como me siento cuando tengo que verle tomando mi lugar.

De repente Derek sonrió ligera y suavemente, mirando solo a Bella. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

"¿Te parece bien esto?" me encontré a mí mismo preguntando. Derek me miró y asintió, no parecía tener problema. "¿Esto no te molesta?" pregunté un poco nervioso. ¿Este chico es perfecto o algo? ¿Fue hecho con algún material perfecto? ¡Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no vamos todos a eBay y compramos este material?! ¡¿Estará en rebajas o algo?!

"¿Por qué lo haría?" susurró. "Es mi anillo el que está en su dedo y mi hijo el que está en su barriga. Mientras tenga eso, es todo lo que necesito para estar seguro. Tengo fe en ella, y si lo que ella necesita es estar en los brazos de su mejor amigo y no en los míos, incluso si su mejor amigo es un chico, entonces está bien. Mientras eso sea lo mejor para ella, entonces no me importa," dijo con los ojos llenos de amor. Me preguntó como será estar tan profundamente enamorado como él. No estoy diciendo que no esté enamorado de Alex, lo estoy. Pero el amor que él siente por Bella... es increíble.

"¿Incluso si eso significa dejarla?" susurré fieramente. No sé que me estaba pasando. En realidad no entendía porqué estaba actuando así con Derek.

"Incluso si significa dejarla," dijo. Pude ver que estaba siendo realmente sincero. Suspiré, dejando que mis dedos jugaran más profundamente en el suave pelo de Bella.

"Realmente la amas," susurré. Imaginé que debía hacer una tregua, aunque en realidad no estábamos peleados. Derek asintió.

"Sí," dijo simplemente, mirándola. "Voy a decirle a tu mujer que estás aquí. No quiero despertar a Bella moviéndola, además, ella parece más relajada contigo," susurró, yendo hacia la puerta. Antes de marcharse, me echó otro vistazo y dijo, "Edward, tu también la quieres. Mucho." Con eso, salió al pasillo.

Rodé mis ojos con un resoplido. Por supuesto que quería a Bella. Ella era mi mejor amiga y me preocupaba mucho por ella. No soy idiota, sabía eso antes de que Derek lo pensara siquiera.

Suspiré mirando a la cara dormida de Bella. Sus mejillas brillaban por los restos de las lágrimas y su gran barriga era visible a través de la camisa de Emmett. Moví mi mano de su pelo a su barriga. Amaba sentirlo.

Cuando esta mañana le había preguntado si podía tocarlo, sentí esta electricidad. Ni siquiera sé como explicarlo, pero me gustaba. Sentía que era otra forma de estar más cerca de Bella. Se sentía bien.

Finalmente, estando así, me acurruqué cerca de mi mejor amiga y cerré los ojos.

_Tu también la quieres... Mucho_. Fue mi último pensamiento.

**Bella's POV**

Sentí la luz gris mientras brillaba a través de mis párpados. Me dejé a mí misma absorber la sensación, acercándome a Derek y apretando mis brazos a su alrededor y también mis piernas. Sin embargo no parecía Derek. Ahora se sentía más musculoso y su piel era más suave y cálida de lo normal. Tampoco sentía lo mismo que otros días envolviéndome a su alrededor hoy. Sentía que encajaba mejor en sus brazos ahora.

Abrí mis ojos cuando su esencia empezó a cambiar también, mientras mi consciencia empezaba a volver a mí. Jadeé mientras me daba cuenta de a quien estaba abrazada e inmediatamente me sonrojé y le solté. Edward.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y me miró. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y luego frunció el ceño, la confusión cubría sus hermosos rasgos faciales.

"¿Edward?" susurré. Escuchaba el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos y un millón de preguntas aparecieron en mi cabeza. Él me miró un momento, antes de que su cara cambiara a la realización.

"Ayer vine a consolarte y tú te quedaste dormida. Derek me pidió que me quedara contigo, y luego te quedaste dormida," explicó rápidamente.

Finalmente entendí, mientras los eventos de la noche anterior volvían a mí. ¡Es cierto! ¡El sueño! El sueño... ¿cómo puedo olvidarlo? Fue un recuerdo muy duro. Suspiré dándome la vuelta para levantarme de la cama. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Me volví a la puerta, mientras cogía mi neceser. Antes de salir, me volví para mirar a Edward, quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas.

"¿Edward?" dije, llamando su atención. "Gracias," dije suavemente mientras salía por la puerta.

_Venga, Bella, hazlo_. Me dije mentalmente. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que entrar y preguntárselo. Toda la mañana había estado pensando en ello, y no podía echarme atrás ahora. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que preguntar. Finalmente tomé una respiración profunda, decidiendo simplemente entrar y preguntarle.

Abrí la puerta y entre en su habitación. Ella estaba ahí, sentada en la cama con una revista en sus manos, sus nuevas gafas de leer enmarcaban su cara.

"¿Alex?" pregunté, acercándome a ella. Sus ojos se levantaron de golpe para encontrarse con los míos, y la sorpresa los llenó.

"¿Bella?" dijo completamente en shock. Yo sonreí débilmente. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó, poniendo la revista en la mesilla de noche, y sentándose recta.

Fui al final de la cama, sentándome. Con un dedo con perfecta manicura, ella se quitó las gafas.

"Necesito preguntarte algo," dije finalmente tras un momento de silencio.

Alex me miró expectante, esperando. Pensé que era ahora o nunca, así que con una respiración profunda, abrí la boca.

"Alex, ¿recuerdas cuando te conocí?" pregunté. Era una buena forma de empezar. Desde mi sueño de la noche pasada, me lo había estado preguntando.

"Sí," dijo cautelosamente. Yo bajé la vista a mis manos.

"Bueno, verás, me estaba preguntado... ese día me miraste... triste... y no sé, algo no me cuadra. Me estaba preguntando si..." arrastré la frase. Sabía que sonaba ridícula. ¿Cómo podía ella recordar eso? Para sorpresa mía, Alex dejó salir una risa baja.

"Sí, lo recuerdo." dijo. Su cara se puso seria de repente, y pude oír el ritmo de mi corazón acelerándose, mientras ella se volvía para mirarme. "Bella, estaba celosa de ti," dijo. Yo la miré en shock.

¿Ella estaba celosa de mí? ¿Qué? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué demonios estaría ella celosa? Intenté buscar en mi memoria cualquier signo de celos que ella me hubiera dado en cualquier momento, o algo que yo podía haber hecho o llevado para que ella estuviera celosa. Alex rió una vez más, pero sin humor.

"Eso no tiene sentido," dije finalmente. Alex respiró profundamente.

"Bella, estaba celosa de ti. Quiero decir, ¿puedes imaginar lo que se siente al ver al chico que te gusta teniendo a una atractiva chica en sus brazos, mirándola lleno de devoción y amor?" preguntó, su voz tenía un toque de histeria mientras se explicaba. "Bella tú no te ves a ti misma claramente. Ahí estaba Edward, el chico que me gustaba, y cuando entro en el restaurante, él está arrimado a una chica. Cuando llamo su atención y realmente puedo ver tu cara, casi me da un ataque al corazón. ¿Cómo se suponía que yo fuera a tener una oportunidad?" dijo apuntando a mi cuerpo con su mano. Me sonrojé.

"Quiero decir, honestamente, Bella. Él te tenía tan fuertemente apretada, y luego la forma en que te miraba con total admiración y solo la emoción y... solo deseé que alguien me mirara a mí de esa manera. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente? ¿Tienes alguna idea de como me sentí?" preguntó en voz baja. La respuesta era sí. Sabía como se sentía, porque yo lo había estado sintiendo hace tres años. Toda esta información que me dio, me dio más cosas en que pensar.

"Sé EXACTAMENTE como te sentías," dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra _exactamente_. "Alex. No lo sabía. Quiero decir, deberías haber sabido que Edward y yo éramos mejores amigos. No había razón para que estuvieras celosa, porque todos en la familia Cullen me miran de la misma manera," le dije. Era cierto. Todos lo hacían. Todos ellos me querían de la misma manera. Alex sacudió la cabeza, un poco frustrada.

"No, Bella. No lo entiendes, no es solo eso, es -"

"¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí un segundo!" La voz de Esme sonó desde el piso de abajo, interrumpiendo a Alex. La miré.

"Lo siento. Hablaré contigo más tarde," dije, levantándome. "Y ¿Alex?" llamé desde la puerta. Ella me miró con ojos preocupados, lo que me confundió. "Gracias," dije. Ella asintió, y yo salí por la puerta.

* * *

Hola!

Os dejo el capitulo y me voy muy rápido, que ya me están llamando.

Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Nos vemos la proxima semana.

-Bells


	6. You make me smile

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

La canción de este capitulo es You make me smile de Blue October.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo seis – You make me smile

(Tú me haces sonreír)

"Vale, es tu turno," dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. Rodé los ojos.

"Vale, bien. Elijo verdad," dije.

Habíamos estado jugando verdad o reto durante la pasada hora, pero había sido en su mayoría verdad, debido al hecho de que después de que Bella me hiciera lamer pimienta del suelo, ensuciar mis bóxers y llevar sujetador, decidí que había tenido suficientes retos.

"Gallina," dijo en voz baja con una gran sonrisa. La miré furioso. No era que fuera un gallina; simplemente no quería ser humillado más. Además, todavía no la había visto a ella escoger reto.

"¿Vas a preguntar de una vez?" dije un poco impaciente. Bella hizo una mueca.

"Bien, señor gruñón... cielos. Vale, veamos," dijo con una mirada pensativa. La miré fijamente, mientras sus ojos se vidriaban y su frente se arrugaba, haciendo que algunos mechones de pelo cayeran en sus ojos. Tuve una repentina necesidad de alejarlos, pero dejé mi mano apretada fuertemente a mi lado. Me pregunto lo que Bella estaba pensando.

"Es para hoy, Bella," dije con una risa, pero su cara solo se puso seria, todo rastro de humor se había ido mientras me miraba fijamente.

"¿Cuándo es tu aniversario con Alex?" la miré en shock. Eso era inesperado.

Abrí la boca listo para responder, cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía la respuesta. Era un poco extraño, sin embargo. Pensé sobre ello. ¿Cuando es nuestro aniversario? Recordé que fue en algún momento de Agosto cuando finalmente le pedí salir. ¿O era Mayo? Sí, era Mayo. ¿Cierto? ¡Señor, ¿por qué no sé esto?! De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera he hablado hoy con Alex. Ni siquiera he pensado en ella. De repente me sentí culpable. Oh, me pregunto como se debe sentir ella. Bella pareció notar mi angustia, porque de repente suspiró.

"Edward, es el 30 de Agosto," dijo Bella. Vale, ¿cómo demonios sabe ella eso? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, ¿cómo podía saberlo ella? "Vosotros empezasteis a salir exactamente dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños," respondió a mi pregunta no hecha.

"Oh." Fue lo único que pude decir.

"Creo que deberías ir a ver a Alex, hablaremos luego," dijo Bella, levantándose del suelo con dificultad. Yo me levanté también. No quería que Bella se fuera, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía que hablar con Alex. Antes de irse, Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus cálidos labios permanecieron en mi piel un segundo más, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla de repente. Todavía cosquilleaba. Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era Bella; no es para tanto. Señor. Giré sobre mis talones y fui al pasillo.

Alex estaba en la sala de estar, leyendo una revista. Fui hasta ella, respirando profundamente. Ella no se movió. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y tenía una idea de lo que decir, pero cuando finalmente ella me miró, me olvidé de todo. Ella tenía una mirada muy extraña. Era una mirada cómplice... casi como si supiera. Lo que ella sabía era un misterio para mí, pero estaba expectante y triste. Me senté a su lado.

"Alex, siento haberte estado ignorando, es solo... no lo sé." Vale, así no es como quería empezar, pero lo tomaré.

"Está bien, Edward. Lo sé. Bella está aquí y tú quieres pasar tiempo con ella. Me esperaba eso," dijo Alex con una pequeña sonrisa. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor con un suspiro.

"Oh, Alex. Es solo, ella va a marcharse y no la he visto en tres años y -" Ella me cortó.

"No, Edward, está bien. Yo provoqué la separación entre vosotros y ahora tú solo quieres estar con ella. No voy a meterme por medio de nuevo." Con eso, se desenganchó de mis brazos y se marchó. La miré fijamente, una mirada perpleja en mi cara.

¿Se está culpando a ella misma por todo lo que pasó entre Bella y yo? ¿Por qué haría eso? Tiene que entender que no fue su culpa. Eso era el pasado, y antes de que esas dos semanas terminara, teníamos que aprovechar, así que ¿por qué está haciendo esto más difícil diciendo eso? Pasé mi mano por mi pelo.

"Hey." La voz de Bella me hizo saltar cerca de tres pies en el aire. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras yo respiraba profundamente.

"Estoy bien, solo me has asustado," dije. Ella sonrió ligeramente y luego se sentó a mi lado. Hoy llevaba un vestido tipo baby doll, y se podía ver su estómago perfectamente, especialmente cuando tenía los brazos envueltos en él.

"¿Has hablado con Alex?" preguntó Bella. Había una pizca de curiosidad en su voz. Asentí lentamente. No quería hablarle sobre la conversación; todo lo que ella necesitaba saber era que de verdad había hablado con ella.

"¿Quieres ver una película?" pregunté. Bella se encogió de hombros, poniéndose cómoda en el sofá mientras yo me levantaba y empezaba a revisar las películas que estaban debajo del mueble de la televisión. Ni siquiera vi el disco que había cogido. Alice los tenía todos fuera de las cajas, así que solo cogí uno. Lo puse y apagué las luces de la sala de estar. Bella había cogido la pequeña manta que Emmett había dejado anoche en el otro sofá y la envolvió a su alrededor. Me senté a su lado y me puse debajo de la manta con ella. Mi piel tocó ligeramente la suya y sentí la electricidad, muy densa, y la calidez en la manta se estaba convirtiendo en un insoportable calor, pero no me moví.

Bella estaba quieta, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla de televisión. Miré su cara mientras aparecían los trailers y una sonrisa aparecía de vez en cuando en sus labios. No fue hasta que frunció el ceño que noté que era exactamente lo que se estaba reproduciendo en la televisión.

"¿La boda de mi mejor amigo?" preguntó Bella. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados y su frente arrugada. Pude ver que sus ojos se ponían algo inexpresivos y oscuros. Debería haber mirado que película había cogido. Genial, ahora Bella está mal. Soy un idiota.

"Lo siento," susurré. "La cambiaré." Pero antes de que pudiera moverme una pulgada, la mano de Bella estuvo en mi muslo, parándome. Tragué saliva por la sensación de su mano en mi muslo y tuve que parar inmediatamente cualquier pensamiento. Estaba sorprendido de que pudiera hacer funcionar esto.

"No, solo es raro, eso es todo. No la he visto en mucho tiempo," dijo Bella, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, volviendo su cabeza a la televisión una vez más. Su mano dejó mi muslo y sentí su calidez, incluso aunque solo era un espectro de la cosa real. Suspiré frustrado conmigo mismo. Tal vez no había estado teniendo suficiente tiempo con Alex...

"Vale," dije. La película empezó y mientras mostraba la amistad entre Julia Roberts y el otro protagonista, no pude evitar notar lo mucho que me recordaba a Bella y a mí. Luego, cuando él le dijo que él amaba a Kimberly, no pude parar el agudo dolor que me golpeó. Me recordó mucho a lo que pasó entre Bella y yo.

Apenas presté atención a la película tras eso. Solo le presté atención a Bella. Vi como ella se mordía el labio y sentía cuando se encogía cada vez que algo pasaba en la película. Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de emoción y empezaban a humedecerse. Sus labios empezaron a temblar y lo mordió más fuerte para pararlo. Vi como envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor. Ahí fue cuando lo noté; esta película era como un espejo para Bella de toda la mala experiencia que había pasado.

Me sentí horrible, así que como el buen amigo que era, envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola a mí tanto como podía. Puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo dejé que mis dedos pasaran por su imposiblemente suave pelo mientras la escuchaba sorberse la nariz.

Finalmente decidí prestar atención a la película cuando llegó al final. Vi como el mejor amigo la dejaba, por Kimberly. De repente me enfadé por como este hombre pudo escoger a Kimberly sobre su amiga, que es mucho mejor. Pero entonces, recordé que yo hice lo mismo. Le había hecho exactamente lo mismo a Bella, y de repente me pregunté porqué.

¿Por qué había elegido a Alex sobre Bella? Claro, amaba a Alex más que a Bella... en ese momento. ¿Todavía es igual? Alex es atractiva, tranquila y agradable, pero Bella es hermosa de una manera más simple, es exótica, y está más allá de las palabras. Bella es dulce e inocente, y una gran persona, pero al mismo tiempo tiene ese fuego, esa terquedad y ese ingenio que te mantiene despierto toda la noche solo para oír más de él.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba pensando esto? Quiero decir, no es como si fuera a cambiar de opinión sobre Alex... Además, aunque lo hiciera, Bella está ahora con Derek y con un bebé en camino. No, no podía pensar eso. Levanté la vista a la televisión a tiempo para ver al tipo mientras decía su adiós final, y eso me molestó incluso más porque ni siquiera podía despedirme finalmente de Bella. En su lugar, había hecho un desastre.

Bajé la vista a ella, pero cuando lo hice, noté que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era profunda, mientras dormía. Sonreí y dejé un pequeño beso en su frente.

"Buenas noches," susurré.

"Edward... Bella... despertad..." Escuché una suave voz en mi oído. En realidad había estado oyéndola durante un rato y es un poco molesto. No se callaba. Me estiré de nuevo, haciendo que mis pies se engancharan con otro par de piernas. Sonreí suavemente mientras dejaba mi mejilla contra una suave almohada de pelo y apreté mis brazos alrededor de la suave figura que estaba a mi lado.

Espera un segundo... ¿Bella? Oh, mierda. Jadeé inmediatamente, soltando a Bella y cayendo sobre mi espalda, fuera del sofá.

"Ow." Froté mi cabeza. Realmente dolía. Levanté la vista para ver a Emmett mirándome con los ojos llenos de diversión. Parecía que de alguna manera Bella y yo nos las habíamos arreglado para quedarnos dormidos en el sofá anoche. Cuando le eché un vistazo, noté que había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y su cara estaba relajada. Sonreí mientras la veía, hasta que _alguien_ se aclaró la garganta. Miré a Emmett, molesto.

"¿Qué?" salté. Emmett solo rió mientras me levantaba del suelo.

"Nada... solo parecía que tuviste una noche cómoda," dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas. Rodé mis ojos y pasé por su lado hacia las escaleras.

Sin embargo, era cierto, había tenido un sueño cómodo anoche. Sonreí para mí mismo mientras andaba hacia mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré cara a cara con Alex.

"¡Alex!" exclamé, dándole un rápido beso. Me sentí a mí mismo sonriendo como un idiota.

"Alguien está feliz hoy." Notó Alex. La miré confundido. ¿De verdad estaba tan feliz? Me encogí de hombros y pasé por su lado hacía mi baño. Mientras hacía mi rutina matutina, miré al espejo.

Intenté ver cualquier cambio obvio, o algo que pudiera indicar mi recién descubierta felicidad. Lo que vi era bastante extraño. Mis ojos estaban imposiblemente verdes, casi verdes lima para ser exactos. Mi pelo estaba más despeinado de lo normal, pero no de la manera estresada en que lo está normalmente, parece más libre, y mis mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas de las prisas de la mañana. Mi pálida piel brillaba más y mis labios tenían una sonrisa contagiosa. Me pregunté por un rápido segundo si Bella era contagiosa, porque la forma en que me veía ahora mismo me recordaba a ella, siempre brillando.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a mi habitación, cogiendo un par de pantalones y una camiseta.

Para cuando bajé las escaleras, todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo el desayuno. Todos excepto Bella. Me sentí a mí mismo fruncir el ceño. ¿Dónde había ido? Fui un poco decaído a la mesa y me senté en una silla vacía. Había otra silla vacía a mi lado, pero la ignoré mientras buscaba alguna tostada. Mi madre me estaba mirando de una manera extraña, con una sonrisa feliz que pegaba con las de Alice y Emmett. Jasper también tenía una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Carlisle simplemente sonreía ampliamente. Me encogí de hombros y miré a Alex. Ella parecía preocupada por alguna razón. Era raro. ¿De qué tenía que estar preocupada? Miré a Derek, pero él también parecía estar muy metido en sus pensamientos.

"Alice, ¿tenías que hacerme llevar esto?" Conocía esa voz. Todos los ojos fueron a mi cara mientras una enorme sonrisa se abría paso sin esfuerzo. No pude evitarlo. Tenía que sonreír. Bella apareció completamente a la vista y todos pudimos verla. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas tipo baby doll blanca, con el cuello en forma de V, mostrando su obvio nuevo... um... er... _aumento..._ si sabéis lo que quiero decir. Parecía que Alice le había puesto un par de pantalones ajustados también. En otras palabras, parecía ropa de pre-mamá de diseñador, y ella estaba tan atractiva como siempre llevándola. Empezó a rascarse bajo su barriga incómodamente, el elástico de los pantalones le molestaba. Alice fue la primera en alejar la mirada de mi cara para mirar a Bella. También noté como el ceño fruncido de Alex se profundizaba mientras bajaba la vista a su tostada sin tocar. Hey, si ella no la quería, me la comería yo.

"Bella, es ropa de embarazada con estilo," dijo Alice con el tono 'duh'. Bella rodó los ojos pero rodeó la mesa y tomó el asiento vacío a mi lado, pero no antes de darme una enorme sonrisa y un apretón en el hombro.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sintiendo la calidez de su mano cuando ella la presionó en mi hombro.

"Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó finalmente Emmett. Alice sonrió.

"Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a ese nuevo museo que ha abierto. ¿Lo conoces? ¿El Ripley ¡Aunque usted no lo crea!? Han abierto uno nuevo y quería ir a verlo," dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros. Miré a mi alrededor para ver las reacciones de todos. Derek todavía estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pero parecía haber oído a Alice. Alex solo estaba mirando su comida, mientras el resto de la familia parecía entusiasmada. Me di la vuelta para ver que pensaba Bella. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Creo que será divertido," dijo. Yo sonreí felizmente y me volví a mi comida.

"¡Venga! ¡Vayámonos! ¡Hay muchas cosas que ver!" dijo Alice prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo mientras todos bajábamos las escaleras. Había un montón de modelos a nuestro alrededor. Había cajas de cristal que contenían cosas como un trozo de piel con un tatuaje, o la escultura más pequeña. Miré mientras andaba detrás de Bella, Alex agarraba firmemente mi mano mientras miraba fijamente a las extrañas cosas. Derek tenía su brazo alrededor de Bella, manteniéndola en su pecho mientras ella reía por las cosas que veíamos.

Sonreí. Era algo normal que Bella haría. Debería haber sabido que ella se burlaría de todo en lugar de estar asustada. Mientras andábamos hacia delante, escuché a Alice gritar de repente, delante de nosotros, lo que hizo que Alex dejara mi mano y fuera hasta ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alex. Alice miró hacia delante, a un enorme zapato del tamaño de mi pierna.

"¡Ese es el zapato más grande que jamás he visto! ¡¿Quién llevaría eso?!" prácticamente gritó. Reí.

"¡Tío! ¡Mira este bate de baseball!" dijo Emmett, a lo que fueron Jasper y Derek. Alice, Alex y Rose siguieron andando por un lado mientras los chicos iban por otro y pronto me di cuenta de que íbamos a separarnos. Miré a Bella, quien estaba mirando una gigantesca noria.

"Es la noria de juguete más grande que he visto," dije, haciéndola saltar. Ella sonrió cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento.

"Es tan bonita," comentó. Sus ojos vagaron por la noria y todos los bonitos colores. "Es su concepto. El hecho de que es la noria de juguete con la que sueñan todos los niños. El poder llevársela a casa, pero al mismo tiempo es enorme. Todos tenemos grandes sueños. Es el juguete del tamaño perfecto y una genial pieza del puzzle si lo piensas. La noria de juguete más grande."

Eran cosas como esta las que admiraba de Bella. Ella era perceptiva de una manera que estaba a un nivel demasiado alto para que nosotros lo entendiéramos, pero ella era capaz de hacer que nosotros lo viéramos a su manera y que comprendiéramos lo que estaba diciendo.

"Muy profundo, Srta. Swan," bromeé. Ella me dio un codazo juguetonamente mientras seguíamos andando juntos.

"Así que, ¿qué pasa contigo y con Alex? ¿Habéis peleado o algo?" preguntó de repente, sin mirarme. Me preguntaba lo que posiblemente podía estar pensando hasta que en realidad entendí su pregunta. ¿A qué se refería ella conmigo y con Alex?

"No... ¿por qué?" pregunté confundido. Bella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, vosotros solo... parecéis distantes," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada. Realmente no había notado que nada pasara entre Alex y yo. ¿Había algo que no estaba notando o que estaba haciendo mal? Suspiró. "No te preocupes, probablemente solo soy yo," aseguró Bella, palmeando mi brazo. Instintivamente, agarré su mano, justo como lo hacía normalmente con Alex, pero en lugar de dejarlo pasar, cuando nuestra piel hizo contacto, sentí esa misma energía que sentía siempre.

"¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" dije, colocando la mano de Bella más firmemente en la mía. A través de la tenue luz del confuso laberinto en el que estábamos, pude ver el sonrojo de Bella. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo ni idea," murmuró. Suspiré, agarrando más firmemente su mano. No había manera de que fuera a permitir que se perdiera aquí. De cualquier manera, ella no parecía reacia a sujetar mi mano, así que simplemente la sostuve mientras tiraba de ella a través de diferentes caminos, hasta que finalmente llegamos a un lugar con diferentes máquinas. Eran máquinas del amor y de la suerte, incluso había una de la fortuna, entonces vi un fotomatón. Sonreí agarrando a Bella y llevándola conmigo.

"¡Edward, no!" suplicó, pero la senté igualmente. Apenas cabíamos gracias a su barriga. Nos hicimos un par de fotos. Una era de mí haciendo una cara con Bella, mientras que la otra era de los dos con las lenguas fuera. Nos sacamos una seria y una normal sonriendo, y luego había una en la que ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besaba mi mejilla. No fue hasta que vi la foto, que noté mis mejillas rosas y la sonrisa tonta mientras miraba al suelo. Por supuesto, ya que era el Ripley, siempre había una trampa. La trampa estaba al fondo, donde en cada foto nos hicieron parecer como que estábamos en formas o colores extraños. Incluso había una en la que ponían mi cara en el cuerpo de Bella y la de Bella en mi cuerpo, lo que parecía extraño. Decidimos no prestar atención al fondo de las tiras.

Reímos cuando finalmente salimos del laberinto. Estaba prácticamente persiguiendo a Bella, intentando hacerle cosquillas. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, todos estaban allí, listos para marcharse.

"¿Os habéis divertido?" preguntó Esme dulcemente. Bella y yo asentimos, incapaces de contener la risa. Era un día genial. "Bien, vamos a comer algo," dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Escuché a Alex decir desde la cama. Me puse mis pantalones de pijama y salí, la foto de hoy todavía en mi mano. Alex se acurrucó más entre las mantas mientras yo ponía mis vaqueros en la cesta de la ropa sucia.

"Ya voy," dije suavemente mientras me volvía para mirar las fotos en mi mano. Sonreí mientras cogía una chincheta y las ponía en mi tablón encima de mi escritorio. La miré una vez más, la felicidad mientras mis ojos miraban abajo y mis mejillas ligeramente rosas con los brazos de Bella envueltos a mi alrededor, sus labios en mi mejilla. Dejé salir una risita. Realmente ella era mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, antes de nada quiero deciros algo que pone la autora en este capitulo. Los capitulos están basados en las canciones de los títulos, yo os pongo el nombre de la canción y el interprete antes de cada capitulo, lo que la autora recomienda para entender mejor el capitulo es escuchar la canción o simplemente leer la letra. Ella pone algunas de las letras en algunos capitulos, yo no lo voy a hacer porque al parecer no se pueden poner canciones en los capitulos, pero si alguien quiere la traduccion de alguna cancion, mandadme un PM e intentaré enviarosla. Ahora mismo no voy a poder porque estoy a punto de empezar los examenes, pero si alguien la quiere que me lo diga y cuando acabe se la enviaré.

Volviendo al capitulo, parece que Alex se da cuenta de que siguen pasando cosas y Edward sigue pensando que Bella es su mejor amiga, pero en el proximo capitulo Alex va a tener una conversación muy interesante con Edward que lo cambiará todo, ¿para bien? ¿para mal? Eso lo vereis en el proximo capitulo.

Bueno, ahora me voy, la proxima actualización será el próximo fin de semana.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells


	7. It's not over

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Canción de este capitulo: It's not over de Secondhand Serenade.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo siete – It's not over

(No se ha terminado)

"¡Venga Emmett! ¡Creí que las chicas no eran capaces de jugar! ¿Huh?" gruñó Rose mientras lanzaba más fuerte la pelota de football, haciendo que golpeara a Emmett en el estómago. Emmett gruñó y se puso en cuclillas, sujetando la pelota cerca de sus costillas.

"¡Maldición, Rose!" Tosió, mientras los demás reíamos. "¡Mamá! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Di algo!" se quejó Emmett. Esme solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Tal vez la próxima vez no deberías ser tan sexista," dijo Esme engreídamente, luego volvió a ponerse a arreglar el jardín.

"Tenías razón, Bells, esto es mejor que ver lucha," dijo Derek. Él estaba sentado en el suelo con Bella entre sus piernas, mientras Alice ayudaba a Esme con el jardín. Emmett estaba jugando con Rose y Jasper solo estaba de pie a mi lado riéndose de los dos. Era una buena vista para ser honesto.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Alex?" preguntó Rose de repente mientras cogía una botella de agua que le daba Jasper.

"No lo sé." Me encogí de hombros. En realidad no había hablado con ella últimamente. Nos quedaba más o menos una semana juntos antes de que todos nos separáramos, y no había hablado mucho con Alex. Estaba muy ocupado pasando tiempo con Bella y poniéndonos al día. Nada más mencionarlo, veo el problema. Oh Dios, soy un idiota. Me golpeé en la frente de repente.

"¡Chicos! ¡Sé que es lo que le pasa a Alex! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Soy tan estúpido!" dije. Todos me miraron confundidos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Emmett. Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que ir a hablar con ella.

"Volveré en un momento," les aseguré a todos y me di la vuelta para ir adentro, pero no antes de mirar a Bella una vez. Ella me miraba con una expresión extraña, pero lo dejé pasar por el momento.

Alex estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina, sus ojos estaba vidriados y su largo pelo rubio estaba en una coleta. Había una manzana en su mano con solo una marca de mordisco, y tenía sus gafas puestas. La forma en que sus hombros estaban caídos y su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo, avergonzada, me hizo sentir incómodo. Es casi como si yo le hubiera hecho eso.

"¿Alex?" hablé finalmente. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarme, sus ojos inexpresivos. Normalmente estaban inexpresivos, pero podías saber cuando ella estaba feliz debido a la forma en que se arrugaban cerca de sus pestañas, pero no ahora. Ahora solo se veían sin brillo. "¿Estás bien?" pregunté acercándome a ella. Ella sacudió su cabeza con un suspiro. "Mira, siento no haberte estado prestando atención, pero no quiero que esto se ponga serio o algo. Es solo que Bella se va a marchar..." arrastré la frase. No quería que Bella se marchara. Había extrañado a mi mejor amiga durante tres años, y un año antes de eso debido a la atención que le había prestado a Alex en lugar de a ella. No podía permitirme perder más tiempo con ella.

"No, Edward... eso no es lo que me está molestando," dijo Alex con una pizca de frustración. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Entonces qué es?" pregunté, dando un paso más cerca de ella. Suspiró, pasando su mano por su coleta.

"Edward, tenemos que hablar," declaró. Tuve que parar la repentina necesidad de resoplar. No duh, teníamos que hablar, eso era muy obvio.

"Lo sé," dije. Era más fácil decir eso que añadir más leña al fuego. Alex pareció furiosa un segundo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¡No! ¡No lo sabes!" chilló histérica. Di un paso atrás cuando ella bajó de un salto de la encimera. "¡Nunca lo has sabido, Edward! ¡Dios! ¡Para ser tan inteligente, eres malditamente estúpido! ¡Lo supe desde el momento en que te conocí! ¡Y no dije nada porque estaba tan en shock porque me hubieras elegido! ¡Pero nunca hubo elección para ti porque tú nunca lo supiste!" Ahora había lágrimas en sus ojos mientras me gritaba, tirándose del pelo y moviéndose de un lado a otro. "¡Dios! ¡Nunca lo supiste!" sollozó, cayendo al suelo.

Estaba muy confundido. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? No lo sabía, por lo tanto, todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí y mirar. Es como si ella se estuviera viniendo abajo y yo no pudiera recogerla.

"Ese día que te conocí fuiste tan agradable y divertido, realmente me gustaste desde el principio. Pero después de una hora de hablar, lo primero que me dices es, '¡Hey, quiero que conozcas a mi Bella!' Dios, Edward, si pudieras ver tu cara cuando mencionas su nombre. Estaba muy sorprendida de que fuera lo primero que quisieras hacer antes de que en realidad saliéramos. La forma en que tus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que su nombre dejaba tus labios, o la forma en que sonreías solo con pensar en... Dios, Edward, supe justo en ese momento que eras intocable... supe entonces que tú ya pertenecías a alguien más." Se sorbió la nariz, pasando su mano por debajo de su nariz, debido a todas las lágrimas que estaba llorando. La miré más confundido que nunca, y me senté a su lado, inclinando mi espalda contra el armario y descansando mis manos en el suelo de baldosas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunté. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Edward, dejame acabar. Cuando llegué al restaurante, te encontré abrazando a Bella tan cerca de tu cuerpo, y luego cuando ella se dio la vuelta para verme, supe que estaba en problemas. Ella era preciosa y se veía tan... bien... y perfecta a tu lado. La forma en que encajaba en tus brazos, y la forma en que la sostenías tan cerca, y la forma en que la mirabas, quiero decir, ¡Dios, Edward! No puedo creer que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta. Lo supe incluso antes de conocer a la chica, pero si tenía alguna esperanza de estar equivocada, la perdí cuando la conocí. Ella era tan perfecta para ti y me sentí inútil. Estaba celosa. Quería estar en el lugar de Bella y quería que me admiraras tanto como a ella." Sollozó de nuevo, y por mucho que quisiera consolarla, estaba demasiado congelado para decir nada.

"Luego, por supuesto, te quedaste conmigo y fue muy duro porque de todo lo que hablabas era de Bella, Bella esto, Bella lo otro. Y cada vez que la veías, tenía que presenciar como la abrazabas y luego dejabas un dulce beso en su frente. Estaba contando los días hasta que me dejaras por ella. Era tan obvio que ella te amaba también. La única persona que tenía que hacer un movimiento eras tú. Sabía que era duro para ella vernos juntos, y no podía culparla, porque yo ya te tenía pero aún así verte con ella me hacía querer quemarme, imagina como se sentía ella." Alex dejó salir una risita, pero era sin humor.

"Cuando no me dejaste, estaba muy sorprendida. Me pregunté si realmente me amabas a mí más que a ella. Por supuesto, probé que estaba equivocada. Él día que me pediste que me casara contigo, después de eso todo cambió. Cada vez que oías o veías algo que tenía relación con Bella, te estremecías y había piscinas de lágrimas en tus ojos, y nunca sonreías. Ni una vez. Te pusiste pálido, y tan mal como estaba Bella. Tuve que sentarme y ver como tú y Bella moríais lentamente por dentro porque os extrañabais. ¡El único problema entre Bella y tú era yo! ¡Y sabía que era yo! Sabía que yo era el problema. ¡Pero te quería todo para mí! ¡Te quería para mí! Así que te dejé morir," dijo la última frase con veneno. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme.

"Pensaste que Bella era la única que estaba mal, pero no lo era. Tú también lo estabas. Tú estabas igual de herido. Luego, el día de nuestra boda, después de que pensara que finalmente las cosas estaban mejor y que lo habías superado, me probaste que estaba equivocada. Cuando dijiste 'te amo' al final del camino, te volviste para mirar a Bella al mismo tiempo. Nadie lo notó, pero yo sí. Tan pronto como dijiste 'te', ya estabas mirando a Bella, era como un imán o algo. Era increíble. Tu corazón y mente sabían exactamente a quien pertenecían, pero tú eras demasiado terco para verlo. Era como si le estuvieras susurrando esas palabras a Bella, no a mí. Luego, cuando ella se fue, estaba feliz porque pensé que se iría para siempre y saldría de nuestras vidas... pero no era ella quien se suponía que debía irse, era yo. Debería haber sabido que en nuestra boda estarías detrás de ella." Alejó la vista de mí.

"Durante tres años, intenté hacerte sonreír, pero durante tres años no tuve éxito. Nunca llegó a tus ojos. Por supuesto, cuando Bella llegó la semana pasada, fue como si nunca se hubiera ido. Nunca te he visto sonreír tanto en mi vida. Solo ella pudo traerte a la vida, Edward." Finalmente Alex tomó una respiración profunda.

Todavía no sabía que decir. No había manera de que lo que ella estaba diciendo fuera verdad. No podía amar a Bella. Amaba a Alex. No amaba a Bella, amaba a Alex. ¿Cierto? ¡No! ¡Nunca he amado a Bella, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Tan ignorante era?! ¡Me siento como un tonto! ¡No! Nunca he amado a Bella.

"No..." susurré. Alex resopló.

"¡Sí, Edward! Es por eso que necesitamos hablar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de como me sentiré si tengo que verte morir lentamente de nuevo cuando Bella se vaya? ¡Ella es tu marca de heroína, Edward! Ella es tu droga, tu medicina, tu cura. Ella es tuya. Derek y yo lo sabemos, y los dos sentimos que hemos estado interfiriendo demasiado. No sé cual es el plan de Derek, pero sé que yo me voy." Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarla.

Por alguna razón, no sentí mucho dolor por sus palabras, no fue tan malo como el dolor que sentí cuando Bella dijo que se marchaba... Sacudí la cabeza. Todavía estaba alerta. No sé lo que haría si Alex se marchaba. Me refiero a que sería complicado. Tendría que explicárselo a mis padres, y Bella no me trataría igual, además todos estaríamos echos polvo el resto de las vacaciones, y entonces, ¿qué diversión habría? No, sería demasiado para manejarlo si ella se marchaba.

"¡No! ¡Alex! ¡Te amo! ¡No puedes! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡Podemos hacer que funcione! ¡Esto es tan ridículo! ¡Yo no amo a Bella!" supliqué. Alex sacudió la cabeza.

"Edward, dime algo, ¿cómo te sientes con que Bella se vaya la semana que viene?" preguntó Alex. Me estremecí por la idea. No sé que haría si Bella y yo nos separáramos como lo hicimos la última vez.

"¡Ves! ¡Es exactamente eso! Edward, cuando he dicho que ella se marchaba, incluso te has estremecido," notó Alex.

Parpadeé un par de veces, finalmente lo estaba asimilando todo. Sí, cuando Alex dijo que se marchaba no dolió tanto, pero ella es mi mujer, no puedo dejar que simplemente se vaya. Pero también, cuando dijo que Bella se marchaba...

"Alex..."

"¡No! Tú me vas a escuchar, Edward Cullen. Bella y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro, yo lo arruiné suficiente. Si te queda algo de amor por mí, entonces por favor piensa esto," demandó. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Estaba en shock, quiero decir... venga...

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para que se quedara... al menos por un tiempo, de esa manera al menos podemos actuar como si todo estuviera bien. No quiero arruinar las vacaciones de todos por algo que Alex piensa. No puedo amar a Bella, porque no lo hago.

"¡Alex, no puedes solo marcharte así! Por favor, quédate conmigo," supliqué. Ella me miró escépticamente.

"Solo si prometes pensar en ello," dijo. Yo asentí desesperadamente. Podía imaginar el resto de la semana si Alex se marchaba, y no era bonito.

"No hay nada en lo que pensar, pero prometo que lo haré. Y si al final tienes razón, entonces puede dejarme, pero cuando volvamos a casa," dije. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría equivocada. Quiero decir, ¿yo amando a Bella? Imposible.

"Edward, tengo razón." Suspiró, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Alex, escúchame, si me amas, entonces ¿por qué te rindes? ¿Por qué te estás rindiendo cuando no has perdido nada?" susurré, intentando envolver mi brazo a mi alrededor. Ella me alejó.

"Edward, te voy a perder igual. Es inevitable. Te voy a perder sin importar que," aseguró. Sacudí la cabeza.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

"Alex, ¿tú me amas?" pregunté. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarme. La adrenalina corría dentro de mí. Ni siquiera podía creer que estuviéramos teniendo esta discusión.

"Edward, sabes que lo hago," dijo con los ojos llenos de dolor. No podía aguantar verla sufrir. Ya había herido a dos de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

"Bueno, yo te amo," declaré simplemente. Alex dejó salir una risa oscura.

"Pero amas más a Bella," presionó. Sus ojos estaban absolutamente inexpresivos mientras repetía las palabras. Quise protestar, decir que era mentira. Que no amaba a Bella más... pero mi boca no se abría, porque por alguna razón no podía discrepar. "Lo haces." Suspiró.

"Alex..."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Alex. Sacudí la cabeza. No quedaba nada por hacer. Amaba a Alex, no a Bella. Alex era mi esposa y Bella estaba prometida y con un bebé. No había nada en lo que pensar y nada que hacer.

"Nada. He provocado suficientes problemas. No necesitamos este drama cuando ni siquiera es el caso. No quiero a Bella de esa manera," dije.

"¡Sí lo haces, Edward! ¡Dios, eres tan terco!" Alex golpeó la encimera, haciendo que me encogiera. "¡Piénsalo, Edward! Mira tu vida con Bella, y luego, mirala conmigo. Dime cual piensas que es mejor, y luego ven y habla conmigo," dijo exasperada. Mi enfado empezaba a crecer.

¿Por qué sigue con eso? ¡Yo no quiero a Bella así!

"¡Esto es estúpido, Alex! ¡Solo déjalo ya!" grité. Alex se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¡No! ¡No es estúpido Edward, porque al final, sin importar que, yo saldré herida y tú también!" gritó de vuelta. No podía discrepar con eso. Después de esto, nada sería igual entre nosotros. Suspiró. "Edward, no puedo vivir conmigo misma si tengo que verte sufrir," dijo Alex suavemente, presionando su mano en mi mejilla. Movió su mano lentamente a mi cuello, luego a mi pecho, las lágrimas caían por su cara. "Edward, este corazón -" apuntó a mi corazón, su mano hizo ligeramente más presión en él "-late por Bella. Le pertenece a ella. No a mí, y yo lo tomé. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando intenté robarlo. Lo robé delante de sus narices." Dejó salir el aire temblorosamente, moviendo su mano a la mía.

"Edward, mi mano no encaja en la tuya," dijo. Levantó nuestras manos juntas, estirando nuestros dedos, comparando el tamaño. Pero el tamaño no era lo que ella quería hacerme ver. Ella quería hacerme ver lo mal que se veían nuestras manos juntas, y tenía razón. Sus largos dedos bronceados no pegaban con los míos para nada. Se veía mal, ni siquiera podía explicarlo. Luego entrelazó nuestros dedos, intentando probar el punto. Tenía razón. Ni siquiera encajaban. ¿Cómo nunca me había dado cuenta antes? Es como si los espacios entre los dedos estuvieran hechos para esa persona, pero Alex no lo era para mí. Algo de lo que me había dado cuenta el día que Bella lo mencionó en la librería. Pero en realidad nunca había creído en almas gemelas, hasta ahora que me daba cuenta de la gran diferencia entre nuestras manos. Imagina la diferencia entre los besos.

Me pregunto...

Desenganché mi mano de Alex, moviendolas a cada lado de su cara. Mientras la miraba, me di cuenta de algo. Su altura también era la equivocada. Presioné mi cuerpo al suyo y vi como tampoco encajaban mucho. Para alguien tan alto y desgarbado como yo, pensarías que el cuerpo de Alex, tan alto y con curvas como el de Rosalie, encajaría en el mío, pero no lo hacía. Solo había un pequeño cuerpo que encajaba en el mío perfectamente, y eso era con barriga y todo. Bella podía acurrucarse contra mí fácilmente, sin problema. Noté también como cuando miraba a los ojos de Alex, sentía decepción, porque no eran los profundos ojos marrones que por alguna extraña razón estaba esperando.

Finalmente me incliné, esta era la prueba final. Presioné mis labios a los de Alex y cuando lo hice, era como besar nada. Como un besito que le darías a tu madre. No era nada. No sentí nada. Realmente nunca pensé que un beso podía ser mágico, y nunca noté como un beso podía decir miles de palabras hasta ahora. Esas miles de palabras que estaban en ese beso, no decían nada sobre amor. Alex tenía razón... no la quería de esa manera. Nunca lo había notado antes, pero besarla ahora se sintió mal. Jadeé por la realización y me alejé. Alex también lo había sentido, y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos muy claramente.

"Edward, tu amante y esposa tiene que ser también tu mejor amiga... Yo no lo soy," dijo suavemente.

Y tenía razón.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí tenéis la conversación de Edward y Alex.

En cuanto a lo de la letra de las canciones, cuando tenga un rato pondré en mi perfil un link a algún video de youtube que tenga la letra traducida. Esto no se me había ocurrido antes y me han dado la idea en un review, gracias.

Bueno, ahora os tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

La noticia mala es que la semana que viene empiezo los examenes hasta el día 12 de febrero y no voy a poder actualizar mis historias. La noticia buena es que el proximo capitulo de esta historia ya le tengo traducido, así que os propongo un trato, si llegamos a los 170 reviews subo el nuevo capitulo, así solo sería una semana sin actualización en lugar de dos. Solo son 28 reviews y son menos de la media que me dejáis por capitulo en esta historia, pero me parecía demasiado pediros 180, aunque si quereis que lleguemos a los 180 yo no me opongo.... xD

Bueno, aquí me despido. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells


	8. Where would we be now?

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Canción del capitulo: Where would we be now? de Good Charlotte.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo ocho – Where would we be now?

(¿Dónde estaremos ahora?)

¿Alguna vez te has sentido como un idiota? ¿O como que te has estado perdiendo algo? Así es como me sentía. No podía creerlo. No había manera de que estuviera enamorado de Bella. No podía ser. Era como si estuviera en otra dimensión donde todo lo que conocía me había sido quitado. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber más quien soy.

Quiero saber como demonios he llegado a esto. Por supuesto, sé la respuesta a eso. ¿Cómo podía no amar a Bella? Vale, necesito pensar en esto. Lo que sé seguro es que no amo a Alex pero, ¿amo a Bella? Bueno, ¿hay algo que no amar? Es hermosa, inteligente, ingeniosa, dulce, terca, con buen corazón y mi amiga más cercana. Puedo contarle cualquier cosa. Ahora que menciono estas cosas, me pregunto como demonios nunca me he enamorado de ella. Por supuesto, de acuerdo a Alex, estaba enamorado de ella, solo no me había dado cuenta. Tal vez es así, sin embargo. Tal vez amaba a Bella, y lo confundí con amor de amigos. Tal vez es así como _creí_ que me había enamorado de Alex.

Estaba enamorado de Bella, pero creí que solo era amistad, y como el único amor que había sentido, además del amor familiar, era ese, creí que el amor que sentí por Alex era _amor, amor_, cuando de hecho, era amistad. Wow, habla de tontos. Soy realmente lento.

¡Ugh! Golpeé mis manos en la encimera. Esto era demasiado confuso. ¿Qué era lo que Alex me dijo que hiciera? Oh, sí, me dijo que imaginara mi vida con Bella.

Subí a mi habitación, con mis hombros un poco caídos. Una vez que entré, salté a la cama, dejando que mis brazos cubrieran mi cara. Cerré los ojos, tomando respiraciones profundas. Lo primero que intenté hacer fue pensar realmente en el futuro, pero no estaba funcionando.

"Err..." gruñí, poniéndome sobre mi estómago. Esto era demasiado. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que pensar en mi vida con Bella? Luego me golpeó. El piano. La última vez que toqué, esa melodía vino a mi cabeza, y también lo hizo Bella...

Me levanté de la cama y fui hasta el piano. Me senté, estirando los dedos antes de dejarlos rozar las teclas. La melodía empezó justo como antes, una melodía al azar. Pero, pronto, imágenes de la sonrisa de Bella y sus ojos aparecieron en mi cabeza y la melodía cambió a una más dulce, justo como antes. Ahora sabía como llamar a esta melodía... La nana de Bella.

Como una verdadera nana, me ayudó a relajarme, y casi quise dormir, pero no de una manera aburrida. Solo me ayudó a relajar todos mis músculos.

Era la misma canción que toqué la última vez. Mientras continuaba la canción, vi imágenes de Bella tumbada a mi lado, su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, y su mano jugando con mi pelo, mientras que la otra mano estaba en mi hombro, las mejillas rosas, y mi brazo estaba es su cintura, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho. Recuerdo eso. Ese fue el primer día del primer año. Había ido a la casa de Bella y habíamos estado escuchando música, y tumbados y luego, de alguna manera, nos metimos en una conversación sobre mis miedos y los suyos. Terminamos así. Esa es la cosa sobre Bella. Ella puede convertir el mejor momento de tu vida en uno dulce.

Recuerdo levantar la vista a ella. Esa fue la primera vez que noté exactamente lo hermosa que era, con su precioso pelo formando un halo en sus almohadas, y su brillante piel bajo la mía. Siempre la había encontrado hermosa, o 'caliente', pero esa fue la primera vez que pensé en ella como angelical.

La imagen empezó a cambiar y Bella empezó a verse más mayor, su pecho creció, sus curvas se hicieron más pronunciadas, y su cara se hacía más angulosa pero todavía suave. Su pelo creció, ganando esas ondas salvajes, y sus labios se hicieron más llenos. Yo también cambié, mis músculos se hicieron más pronunciados también, y mi altura se incrementó, justo como mi cara que también se hizo más angulosa. El escenario cambió de su habitación a césped, mientras la luna brillaba sobre nosotros. Estaba encima de Bella, mis manos descansaban a cada lado de ella y mis pies estaban enganchados con los suyos. Su cara estaba sonrojada y ella estaba riendo, exponiendo su cuello. También recuerdo eso.

Era el Cuatro de Julio después de que hubiéramos terminado nuestro último año. Había estado haciéndole cosquillas a Bella. Ese día habíamos corrido por ahí como un par de niños pequeños, y lo amé absolutamente. Fue el mejor Cuatro de Julio debido al hecho de que estábamos creciendo pero no cambiando quienes éramos, y eso era Bella y Edward.

Tras eso, la imagen cambió una vez más, pero esta vez, era cuando le conté a Bella sobre el compromiso con Alex. Intenté hacer que la imagen cambiara a mí comprometiéndome con Bella. Hubo una sensación incómoda en mi pecho cuando vi a Bella venirse abajo, pero cuando intenté cambiarlo a Bella siendo con quien me comprometía, todo pasó rápido.

Fue una proposición feliz, ella aceptó y, por un segundo, mientras fingía que este era un recuerdo real, sentí la felicidad fluir a través de mis venas, y una gran sonrisa jugó en mis labios. Era feliz. Se sentía bien, mientras miraba los recuerdos 'fingidos' de mi boda con Bella. Imaginé que era ella la que llevaba el vestido de novia, y realmente empezaba a desear que fuera real. Todo se veía tan perfecto. Y, por una vez, vi la forma en que la miraba. Vi como mis ojos verdes se perdían en los suyos. Vi la mirada en mis ojos, y supe porqué Alex pensó que estaba enamorado de Bella. Porque lo estaba. Estaba enamorado de Bella. Y cuando mis ojos les devolvieron la mirada a los marrones de Bella, la vi devolviendo el amor.

Ahí es donde todo fue rápido como si alguien le hubiera dado al botón de acelerar en un mando a distancia. Vi mi vida con ella pasar a través de mis ojos. Nos manteníamos en contacto con la familia, teníamos una bonita casa en Forks, donde pertenecíamos, y teníamos una hija y un hijo. Él era la mezcla perfecta de Bella y yo. Tenía su piel, brillando en toda su gloría, y tenía sus profundos ojos marrones, pero con mi pelo broce, y tenía cinco años, era desgarbado y bastante alto, guapo, sin dos dientes frontales y con algunas pecas apenas visibles, justo en la nariz, que parecían estar desvaneciéndose. Luego estaba la niña. Ella tenía el precioso pelo caoba de Bella, con mis vibrantes ojos verdes, pero con motas de color chocolate. Tenía la misma cara que su madre, y parecía tener unos ocho años. Seguro que rompería corazones en el instituto y llevaba una gorra de baseball, con un guante en una mano y una pelota en la otra.

El chico apareció en la imagen, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas, y luego Bella vino y le cogió. Él escondió su cara tímidamente en su cuello. Vi como mi 'hijo' e 'hija' crecían y como Bella y yo vivíamos felizmente, en una bonita casa y criando a los niños. Luego vi como mi 'hija' se casaba con un buen hombre, y Emmett estaba en la imagen siendo el genial tío, y Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Jasper... todos ellos estaban ahí. Todos éramos felices para siempre, y también Bella y yo.

Abrí los ojos con un jadeo. ¡Alex tenía razón! ¡Tenía un futuro mejor con Bella! ¡Lo arruiné todo! Nunca podré estar con ella ahora. No, necesito calmarme. Escondí mi cara en mis manos, respirando profundamente.

Vale, sé que Bella va a tener un bebé, y Derek, pero incluso Alex dijo que Derek sabe sobre esto, y él dijo que haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Bella. Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer, es hacer que Bella se enamore de mí.

No, Dios, eso es demasiado egoísta. ¡No! No lo es, porque Bella y yo nos pertenecemos. No, no lo hacemos. Ella no merece más drama. No, esto es sobre Bella, que por una vez en su vida es feliz. Ella y yo no podemos estar juntos.

La mataría el tener que romper o el corazón de Derek o el mío, e incluso así, no creo poder ganarla de nuevo.

Así que, ¿dónde me pone esto? Es obvio que Alex y yo no estaremos juntos más, pero no se lo diré a nadie hasta que volvamos a casa. Ahora mismo nadie necesita el drama. Así que, Alex y yo volvemos a casa, y luego se ha terminado. Ella se mudará a vivir con su hermana y yo me quedaré solo, sin Bella, amor y tal vez convertido en un adicto al trabajo. Eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar. No puedo creer que haya arruinado esto.

Me merezco esto, ¿no? Podría haber elegido a Bella, pero no lo hice. Ahora estoy solo y sintiendo exactamente el mismo dolor que estuvo sintiendo Bella. Dios, lo odio. Nadie merece tanto dolor... excepto yo. ¡Ugh! Así que es esto. Amo a Bella y ella ama a Derek, mientras que Alex me ama a mí. El mundo es muy extraño, ¿verdad?

Suspiré, dejando que mi mano pasara por mi ya despeinado pelo.

"¿Edward?" escuché la voz de Bella desde el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que mi cabeza se levantara de golpe para mirarla. Ahí estaba ella en toda su gloria. Esta es la primera vez que la miro desde que me he dado cuenta de que en realidad la amo. Dejadme decíroslo, no es fácil mirarla.

Nunca me había sentido así antes y, mientras bajaba la vista, me acordé exactamente de porqué no podía estar con ella. El bebé.

"¿Sí?" Fue apenas un susurro. Bella entró en la habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Yo me quedé en el pequeño banco de mi piano, intentando tragar correctamente. Su hermosa cara estaba llena de preocupación.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó finalmente. Sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto que ella se daría cuenta.

"Nada." Me encogí de hombros. Intenté alejar la mirada de su cara, pero no pude. Me puse incluso más alerta cuando ella empezó a morderse el labio inferior. Nunca había querido más presionar mis labios a los suyos. Me pregunto si habría chispas si la besara...

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó, haciendo que mi atención volviera. Asentí, intentando convencerla con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me miró escépticamente durante un momento.

"Mhmm..." Realmente no podía hablar sin que me temblara la voz. Las emociones eran demasiado locas.

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si pasa algo, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Asentí. Por mucho que sabía que podía confiar en ella, esto era lo único de lo que no podía hablar con ella.

"Vale." Suspiró levantándose. Tuvo un poco de dificultad con esa gran barriga suya, y no pude evitar sentir las pequeñas chispas que volaron cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi piel. Imagina si hubiera sido con mis labios... de cualquier manera, hubo una repentina necesidad en mí. Así que mis manos decidieron tomar el mando e inmediatamente fueron a su cara, sujetándola entre ellas. Ella se congeló por un momento y antes de que pudiera cometer un desliz, lo arreglé, levantándome y presionando mis labios en su frente. Cerré los ojos por la dulce sensación, pero la dejé ir antes de que se pusiera peor.

¿Así es como se había sentido ella antes? Pobre Bella, realmente puedo simpatizar con ella. Suspiré, saliendo por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. Tenía que salir de aquí.

- . - . - . - . -

Después de estar un tiempo fuera, finalmente volví a casa, mis nuevos sentimientos contenidos y mi plan preparado.

Mi plan:

-Amar a Bella en secreto.

-Tener las mejores vacaciones.

-Ir a casa y arreglar las cosas con Alex.

-Pero sin importar que, tenía que romper con ella.

Eso era seguro. No podía estar con Alex, no importa lo mucho que lo quisiera. Y la parte triste era que ni siquiera estaba seguro ya de lo que quería.

Me mordí más fuerte mi labio inferior y continué mi ritmo hasta la cocina. Lo primero que noté fue a mi madre al lado de la encimera, cortando una cebolla y riendo con su cabeza colgando hacia atrás libremente, y luego _la_ vi.

Ella también estaba riendo al otro lado de la encimera con mi madre. Era algo hermoso para ver, porque mi madre nunca había tenido esta relación con Alex, y dolí verlo porque mostraba lo equivocado que estuve al elegir a Alex, y lo correcto que habría sido tener a Bella en mi vida. Nosotros éramos como dos piezas de un puzzle, pero justo como un puzzle, estábamos olvidados y perdidos, tomando caminos diferentes y escondidos debajo de camas con pelusas del olvidado puzzle de un niño.

Es exactamente como un puzzle ahora que lo pienso. Había muchas cosas en las que pensar, y era muy difícil encontrar exactamente que piezas encajaban juntas, y eventualmente, como un niño normal haría, nos pondríamos con cualquier otra pieza que encontráramos. En este caso Alex y Derek. Y justo como un juego real, nos rendimos cuando no podemos encontrar las respuestas. Era una vergüenza.

"Oh, hey, Edward," dijo Bella de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Levanté la vista con una sonrisa. Ella me estaba mirando cuidadosamente, con sus ojos marrones todavía llenos de preocupación. Esme también se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

"Oh, Edward, únete a nosotras para cocinar," dijo. Me quité del umbral donde me había inclinado inconscientemente, y fui hacia ellas.

Me estaba costando quitarle los ojos a Bella de encima. De vez en cuando, ella hacía o decía algo que yo usaba como excusa para mirarla, y cuando me tocaba de manera amistosa, tenía una repentina necesidad de agarrarla. Pero no podía hacer eso. No haría eso. Era extremadamente difícil de controlar. Sin embargo, me mordía la lengua e intentaba sonreír.

Cuando nosotros, bueno, más bien ellas, terminaron de cocinar, mi madre decidió marcharse e ir a buscar a Rosalie y Alice. Ella preguntó por Alex y yo sentí a mi corazón ir a cien millas por hora. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, pero sabía que probablemente mis ojos se veían agitados, así que, al igual que un perro que es castigado por morder una zapatilla, bajé la vista, con la cola entre las piernas. Mi madre se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero cambió de opinión y fue directa a por Alice y Rose. Bella, sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente.

"Supongo que la conversación no fue según lo planeado..." dijo en voz baja. No sabía que decir para hacer las cosas menos sospechosas. No sabía que decir sin soltarlo todo, así que hice lo único que pude. Alejé la vista. Bella suspiró, entendiendo que no estaba de humor para hablar. "Se suponía que estas vacaciones iban a ser felices," murmuró para sí misma. Me sentí repentinamente culpable. Ella tenía razón. Se suponía que iban a ser felices.

"Bella, todo está bien... yo solo... no estoy de humor ahora mismo," dije patéticamente. Ella intentó sonreírme, antes de buscar mi mano. Prácticamente contuve la respiración mientras ella la apretaba tranquilizadoramente. Así es como se supone que ella se sentía cuando estaba enamorada de mí. Ugh... había jodido un gran momento. Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron de repente, y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus perfectos labios.

"Así que vamos a divertirnos. Hagamos algo loco. ¡No importa lo que sea! ¡Hagamos salto de acantilado! ¡O, podemos ir a robar, o vallamos a molestar en Old Man Hagen's calle abajo! ¡Hagamos algo!" dijo un poco desesperada. Era lindo y triste por mi parte lo mucho que ella quería que me divirtiera, y todo lo que yo podía hacer era enfurruñarme. Su figura temblaba un poco, y estaba más cerca de la histeria que del entusiasmo. "Lo que sea, Edward," susurró. Me mordí el labio.

"Lo que sea," acordé con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, y realmente era una vista increíble. Podía verlo todo en sus ojos, como un libro abierto. De repente, tuve una idea. "Vamos," dije, antes de coger su mano y tirar de ella hasta el garaje.

"No puedo creer que en realidad estemos haciendo esto," dijo Bella detrás de mi. "¡Si me pongo de parto antes de tiempo, es tu culpa!" siseó. Yo reí.

"Bella, dijiste algo excitante," le recordé mientras agarraba su cintura, mis dedos picaban. Saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en el suelo, mis manos todavía agarraban su cintura. Finalmente la solté antes de que se me fuera de las manos.

"Sí, pero colarnos en nuestro antiguo instituto... Edward, ¿por qué no podíamos entrar por la puerta principal como haría un turista normal?" preguntó, la preocupación llenaba sus ojos.

"Porque eso no sería divertido... y quería que vieras esto..." dije, dándome la vuelta para estar frente a la habitación. Era el aula de biología.

El primer día de instituto, no vi a Bella, ni una vez. Habíamos perdido la esperanza, creyendo que no tendríamos ninguna clase juntos. Cuando me senté en mi escritorio, esperé a que entrara el profesor, pero en su lugar Bella entró tropezando. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, saltamos de las mesas gritando y agarrándonos al otro y, eventualmente, cayendo al suelo, conmigo encima de ella. Era triste, porque nos habíamos visto el día anterior, pero actuamos como si hubieran pasado siglos. Fue un momento memorable, porque este era nuestro lugar, nuestro primer día de instituto, verdaderamente juntos, y éramos compañeros de laboratorio, y nuestro primer castigo por perturbar la clase cuando finalmente el profesor entró.

Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto como Bella debió de sentirse cuando caí encima de ella. Me estremecí por el pensamiento. ¿Cómo me habría sentido si Bella hubiera caído sobre mí ahora? No bien... sabiendo que no podía tenerla. Me volví para ver la reacción de Bella, pero ella estaba sonriendo, sus ojos miraban alrededor, metida en sus pensamientos.

En lugar de interrumpirla, me tomé este momento para mirarla fijamente. Era hermosa. La forma en que su pelo caía ligeramente sobre su cara, y la forma en que sus labios estaban fruncidos mientras pensaba... la forma en que sus ojos miraban alrededor.

Siempre había sabido que Bella era hermosa y yo había visto su desarrollo durante los años con ojos hambrientos mientras yo me desarrollaba a un adolescente con la mente de un adolescente. Tener una mejor amiga sexy no era exactamente lo más sencillo para mí y mi reciente cerebro de adolescente, pero nunca había pensado en mí mismo como más que un amigo con ella y ahora me preguntaba como podía ser eso. Ella era hermosa, respirando justo frente a mí, pero también comprometida y embarazada. Mi humor cambió drásticamente cuando pensé en ello.

Mantuve mis ojos en Bella mientras Bella finalmente me miraba. "¿Qué?" preguntó, el sonrojo hacía su camino a sus mejillas.

"Nada," dije con una sonrisa triste. Ella alejó la mirada, todavía roja en toda su gloria. Sentí el dolor en mi estómago mientras se retorcía y dejé de mirarla fijamente. ¿Cómo alguien podía aguantar esto? Es como un dolor al que tienes que responder, es incontrolable. La pregunta más importante es como puedo haber vivido tanto tiempo sin saber que ella tenía este efecto en mí.

"Realmente echaba de menos este lugar." Finalmente suspiró. Me senté en la mesa de laboratorio. "Era mucho más fácil entonces," dijo en voz baja, mientras pasaba su mano por la mesa del profesor.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunté. Bella suspiró, sentándose en la mesa del profesor, sus pies quedaron colgando, y su cara estaba hacia abajo, mirando sus manos, que estaban actualmente descansando en su barriga.

"Todo era mucho más fácil. No teníamos que preocuparnos por citas, o bodas, o vacaciones con fecha límite, o relaciones, o facturas, trabajos, casas... no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada más que nuestra amistad," dijo.

Me sentí sonreír por sus palabras. Ella estaba hablando sobre _nosotros. _Yo y ella. Ella extrañaba como solían ser las cosas, e incluso si solo me da una pequeña esperanza, eso es todo lo que necesito. Solo necesito saber que ella todavía se preocupa. No le estoy pidiendo que me ame, porque no lo merezco, pero estoy feliz de que al menos ella se preocupe.

"Sí... eso es cierto," dije. Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de alejar la vista de mi mirada, sus mejillas estaban rosas. Hubo un cómodo silencio antes de que finalmente ella hablara.

"¿Recuerdas a Newton?" preguntó de repente. Sentí como mi cara hacía una mueca inmediata. ¿Cómo podía olvidarle? Bella rió. "¿Recuerdas la primera vez que le vimos? Nosotros íbamos andando juntos a clase cuando el apareció de la nada y me preguntó si necesitaba ayuda para llegar a mi siguiente clase." Ella rió de nuevo. Yo fruncí el ceño. Él era molesto.

"Sí y fingió que yo ni siquiera estaba allí," dije, claramente molesto. Pero no pude evitar la risita que escapaba de mis labios ahora que pensaba en ello. Bella rió más fuerte y me hice una nota para hacerla reír más a menudo. Ahora que sabía que la amaba, todo lo que ella hizo era tan importante y significante, era muy extraño.

"Sí, y luego tú le dijiste que lo tenías cubierto." Rió un poco más y yo me uní. "Luego él dijo que tú podías volver a clase, que él me ayudaría." Estallé en carcajadas. Recuerdo eso. Él intentaba ser meloso, cuando Bella por sí misma estaba molesta ese día también. "Y luego... Y luego... luego..." La risa histérica de Bella se fue ralentizando, hasta que dejó de reír, y yo también paré de reír, confundido. "Luego tú pusiste tu brazo a mí alrededor y le dijiste que se metiera en sus asuntos," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mi respiración se congeló. Estaba esperando ver algún signo de dolor en sus ojos, pero no lo hubo; solo humor y una pequeña sonrisa en sus perfectos labios. Suspiré aliviado. Era estúpido pensar que eso le haría daño, pero ella no lleva bien esos recuerdos.

"Era cierto. Tenía que meterse en sus asuntos. Tú eras mía durante todo ese día y yo era tuyo. Él tenía que aprender eso," dije, restándole importancia. Le estaba dejando a Bella saber secretamente mi amor oculto por ella, como una forma de liberarme de toda la presión que tenía. La única persona a la que podía decírselo era Alex, porque ella ya lo sabía, pero no creo que sea buena idea hablarle de mi amor por otra mujer. Así que esto era suficiente, porque Bella nunca entenderá a que me refería con ello, y yo se lo estaba diciendo a mi mejor amiga. Ella me sonrió brillantemente, y pude sentir como se me aceleraba el corazón, lo que era extraño para mí, pero me gustó.

"Vamos; demos una vuelta por el resto de la escuela, Mr. James Bond." Rió. Yo también reí antes de saltar de la mesa y coger la mano que tenía extendida.

Ahora que la cogía, me di cuenta de lo que diferente que se sentía a sujetar la mano de Alex. La de Bella encajaba en la mía, y la calidez era increíble, mientras nuestras pieles brillaban, blanco con blanco y brillo con brillo. Mi piel ahora brillaba por el toque de la suya, y una vez más pensé en la pieza del puzzle, y realmente nosotros éramos dos piezas perfectas, hechas para encajar juntas. Pero eso no podía pasar. Así que con un suspiro intenté sonreír y disfruté el tiempo que tenía con mi mejor amiga, y amor. Como debería ser.

* * *

Os dejo un pequeño adelanto para que no se os haga tan larga la espera.

_"Bella, lo siento," susurré. "Todo."_

_"Edward..." Sacudí la cabeza para pararla._

_"No, Bella, realmente lo siento. Siento todo lo que te hice, y me arrepiento de ello inmensamente. Y...Y...Yo te quiero mucho Bella..."_

Muchas gracias de verdad, hemos sobrepasado los 180 reviews, sois geniales. Siento no haberlos podido responder, igual que no voy a poder responder los de este capitulo.

Bueno nos vemos el 14 o 15 de febrero.

-Bells :)


	9. Everlasting friend

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Everlasting Friend de Blue October.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo nueve – Everlasting friend

(Amigo eterno)

**Edward's POV**

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Bella. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras ponía otra cucharada llena de helado de chocolate en su boca. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. "Wow," susurró. Yo me encogí de hombros. "No sabía que Angie tuviera un lado malo," dijo con una risita tras un par de minutos. Reí junto a ella.

"Sí, bueno, mantengamos este pequeño secreto entre tú y yo," dije. Bella asintió de acuerdo.

"Solo no puedo creer que eligieran el armario del conserje. Podrían haber elegido algo mucho más privado... o al menos haber echado el cerrojo." Bella murmuró la última parte. Reí de nuevo, prácticamente escupiendo mi helado.

"Esos eran buenos tiempos," noté. Bella sonrió, haciendo que mis dedos picaran por tocarla.

"Bueno, este lugar significa mucho para nosotros," dijo Bella. "Está relacionado con traer algunos recuerdos."

"Sí..." acordé. Actualmente estábamos sentados en la cafetería con algo de helado que nos fue proporcionado por el encantador congelador del fondo. No había nadie en la escuela, así que nos aprovechamos y nos sentamos en nuestra vieja mesa.

Recuerdo como solíamos sentarnos aquí cada día. Siempre serían Alice y Emmett, luego yo y Bella. Ahí es donde Alice conoció a Jasper y él se unió, luego Emmett conoció a Rosalie y ella también se unió. Podía vernos ahora mientras estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa riendo, yo agarrando la mano de Bella de vez en cuando, apretándola y luego soltándola. Sonreí por el pensamiento.

Entonces me golpeó. Recuerdo cuando estábamos aquí, en nuestro último día, grabamos nuestros nombres debajo de la mesa. Me pregunto si todavía están ahí. Levanté la vista para ver a Bella mirándome fijamente, con una mirada curiosa en los ojos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, así que lo dejé pasar cuando el entusiasmo me golpeó. "¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos en nuestro último día?" pregunté. Bella me miró confundida por un momento y recé porque recordara.

"¡Oh!" dijo de repente. Sonreí mientras me levantaba de la silla y me echaba lentamente en el suelo, tumbado sobre mi espalda, haciendo frente a la parte de abajo de la mesa. Unos segundos después, Bella se unió a mí. La miré, con una sonrisa. Me sentía en casa con nuestra proximidad, así que con un suspiro, levanté la vista.

No fue difícil de encontrar, estaba muy claro y perfectamente grabado.

_Edward + Bella_

_Rosalie + Emmett_

_Alice + Jasper_

_Familia + Mejores amigos para siempre_

Escuché a Bella jadear mientras levantaba la vista también. Estaba ahí, en nuestra caligrafía. Éramos una familia, siempre lo fuimos, y ahora, era como si eso se hubiera ido. Se había ido, pero lo estábamos recuperando.

No se suponía que Bella estuviera con Derek y no se suponía que yo estuviera con Alex. Todo estaba mal y era todo mi culpa. Yo nos había separado y ese día que Bella se fue, en lugar de recuperar a mi mejor amiga, la maté.

Sentí como el dolor entraba en mi sistema. Todavía me sentía horrible por hacerle eso a ella y era algo que nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo y tampoco esperaba que ella me perdonara.

"Bella..." susurré. No sabía que iba a decir, pero tenía que decir algo.

"¿Sí?" susurró. Su tono era igual que el mío y me hizo preguntarme en qué estaba pensando. Volví mi cabeza para mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo.

Sus hermosos ojos me miraron y pude ver las piscinas de lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse. Me estiré y limpié con la yema de mi dedo lo que había caído.

"Bella, lo siento," susurré. "Todo."

"Edward..." sacudí mi cabeza para pararla.

"No, Bella, realmente lo siento. Siento todo lo que te he hecho, y me arrepiento inmensamente. Y...Y...Yo te quiero mucho, Bella, no puedo perderte de nuevo. Lo siento," dije débilmente.

Por una vez entendí como se sintió Bella el día que me dijo que me amaba. Era un sentimiento desesperado, uno del que sólo te das cuenta cuando puedes perder a quien amas, y harás cualquier cosa para mantenerle. Es como que estás al borde de un acantilado y todavía no puedes creerlo. _Yo_ no podía creerlo.

Bella tenía algunas lágrimas mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar mi mejilla, enviando escalofríos por mi espina. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi labio temblaba un poco. Estaba desesperado. Haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla.

"Eres mi mejor amigo," susurró, su voz estaba llena de emoción.

"Sí," susurré mientras envolvía mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella sollozó mientras yo llevaba su cabeza a mi pecho y envolvía sus propios brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Eres mi mejor amiga," susurré en el mismo tono desesperado, dejando un beso en su frente.

Parecía que cada conversación que teníamos acababa así. Cada una acababa con uno de nosotros llorando y uno de nosotros herido o curado. Pero siempre acabábamos en los brazos del otro, y eso vale todo el dolor del mundo.

- . - . - . - . -

"¡Vamos Edward! ¡Escucho pasos!" siseó Bella. Reí pero salté fácilmente por la ventana, alzándome en la posición correcta antes de aterrizar con un ruido sordo.

"Vale, vale." Reí. Bella me miró furiosamente, nerviosa porque hubiéramos cruzado algún límite, pero anduvo a mi paso igualmente.

"¡Whew! Creí que nos pillarían," dijo Bella una vez que estuvimos a salvo en mi coche. Reí antes de empezar a conducir.

"Vamos, Bella, soy Edward Cullen, a nosotros no nos pillan," dije. Ella me sacó la lengua antes de volverse hacia la ventana.

Hoy había sido un día lleno de aventuras, y me di cuenta de que casi meto la pata y le digo a Bella que la quiero. Bueno, se lo dije, pero ella no sabía exactamente lo mucho que la quiero en realidad. Eso nunca lo sabrá.

De cualquier manera, fue divertido. Después de un rato bajo la mesa, decidimos dar una vuelta. Por supuesto, para mí no fue solo dar una vuelta, para mí era un viaje gratuito por el camino de los recuerdos mientras explorábamos los pasillos vacíos y las viejas clases que por alguna razón todavía olían a detergente. Sin embargo, Bella lo disfrutó y por alguna extraña razón, extraña porque ni siquiera yo pude entenderlo, ella sonrió ampliamente e inhaló la esencia como si fuera algún tipo de perfume, cuando en realidad me estaba quemando la nariz. Sin embargo ella no lo veía así y cuando le pregunté porqué le gustaba, su respuesta solo me dejó con más preguntas.

"Huele bien," dijo. "Es como si estuvieras oliendo la ropa recién lavada de ayer, y todavía puedes oler la colonia de tu cita."

No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando y esto resultó en mi repentino silencio. Me hace preguntarme que pasa por esa bonita cabecita suya, pero de cualquier manera, no tuve tiempo de ponderar el pensamiento, ya que hubo un repentino ruido mientras las luces se encendían en la oficina del edificio tres, por el que habíamos estado andando. No llevó mucho tiempo que Bella se diera cuenta y cuando lo hizo, habíamos vuelto atrás en el edifico y salido por la ventana en un latido. Así es como aterrizamos aquí con Bella haciendo un adorable puchero, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Ha estado cerca," discutió. Suspiré sabiendo que su terquedad no iba a cambiar.

"Sí, Bella, estuvo cerca," medité. Ella suspiró, inclinando más su cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

"Me pregunto que está cocinando Esme hoy," dijo. Reí. "¿Qué?" preguntó, mirándome.

"Siempre me han dicho que las mujeres embarazadas comen mucho... nunca lo había presenciado antes. Acabas de comer, Bella." Reí. Ella se estremeció mirando por la ventana mientras el sonrojo alcanzaba de repente sus mejillas.

"Edward, esas copas de helado apenas pueden llenar un cuarto de mi estómago. Eran pequeñas," se defendió. Me mordí el labio, intentando parar la risa que quería escapar.

"Vale, Bella. ¿Qué te parece coger algo de buena comida rápida?" propuse. Sabía que la única forma de hacer feliz a Bella era algo de buena comida y conocía su debilidad por las patatas fritas.

"¿Con batido y todo?" preguntó. Asentí.

"Batido y todo."

"¡Vamos, entonces! ¿A qué estamos esperando?"

**Bella's POV**

"_¡Girls just want to have fun! ¡Oh-oh! ¡¡Girls just want to have fun!!" _Edward rió mientras yo echaba otra patata en mi boca. No era mi plan escuchar a Cyndi Lauper en nuestro camino a casa... de alguna manera, solo pasó.

"Me encanta esta canción." Suspiré. Realmente era una buena canción. Te hacía querer saltar y bailar. Me hacía querer ver 'El sueño de mi vida'. Estaba de un humor genial para ser honesta. No solo me divertí con Edward, sino que conseguí algo de comida rápida y música genial. Esto es vida. Moví mis hombros al ritmo y moví mis manos sobre mí mientras la hermosa risa de Edward llenaba el aire.

"¡Venga Edward! ¡Canta conmigo!" grité. Él rió de nuevo, antes de robarme una patata.

"No creo que esta sea una canción de chicos, Bella." Rió. Yo hice un puchero. Sexista.

"¡Venga Edward! ¡Canta conmigo!" insté. Él sacudió la cabeza, pero pude ver la duda en sus ojos. _"¡Some boys take a beautiful girl, and hide her away from the rest of the world!"_ canté. No estaba segura de si estaba diciendo bien la letra, pero estaba bien.

"Bella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Yo le sonreí antes de acomodarme más en mi asiento. Había estado prácticamente de pie en lugar de sentada.

"¡Hey! ¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?" pregunté de repente. Edward me sonrió y luego volvió a mirar la carretera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Me estás dejando comer en tu coche," bromeé lanzando algunas patatas más en mi boca. Edward rió.

"Debes sentirte tan especial," masculló. Me encogí de hombros engreídamente.

"Soy especial," declaré.

"No tienes ni idea," murmuró Edward.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Nada," dijo. Me encogí de hombros mientras pasaba por más emisoras de radio, cuando lo escuché.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh! Uptown girl!_

_She's been living in her uptown world;_

_I bet she's never had a backstreet guy."_

(¡Oh, oh, oh, oh! ¡Chica de la zona alta!

Ha estado viviendo en su mundo de zona alta;

apuesto a que nunca a tenido a un chico de la calle.)

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Edward!" chillé. ¡Me encantaba esta canción! _"¡As long as anyone with hot blood can, and she's been looking for a downtown man! That's what I am (¡Mientras alguien con sangre caliente puede, y ella ha estado buscando un hombre del centro de la ciudad! Eso es lo que yo soy),"_ canté.

"Recuerdo escuchar esto todo el tiempo en la casa de tu madre." Edward rió. Sonreí levantando la vista a su cara, antes de que él empezara a cantar los siguientes versos.

"_She'll see I'm not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown girl. You know I've seen her in uptown world, she's getting tired of her high class toys, and all her presents from her uptown boys... she's got a choice (Ella verá que no soy tan duro, solo porque estoy enamorado de una chica de la zona alta. Sabes que la he visto en su mundo de zona alta, ella se está cansando de sus juguetes de clase alta, y todos los regalos de sus chicos de la zona alta... ella tiene elección),"_ cantó dulcemente.

Al principio reía mientras cantaba y yo también reí junto a él. Me encantaba escuchar su voz, era tan agradable y cálida, y era como una nana. Pero luego llegó a las últimas lineas, y se puso dulce y muy serio, y luego dijo 'she's got a choice', y casi lo susurró, con tanto significado que incluso dejé de respirar. No tenía ni idea de qué pensar, o lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero quería saberlo y por alguna extraña razón, tuve una esperanza secreta de que él estuviera pensando en mí.

Alejé ese pensamiento mientras levantaba la vista a sus ojos esmeraldas, encontrándome a mí misma inclinándome un poco. Noté que el coche había dejado de moverse y pude sentir la electricidad sobre nosotros. Miré sus rasgos. Los increíbles ojos verdes y la recta y perfecta nariz, los angulosos y altos pómulos, la hermosa mandíbula que seguía a su barbilla y luego sus perfectos labios de color ciruela, y luego bajé la mirada por su cuello, el perfecto color lechoso, y por su pecho, que estaba subiendo y bajando. De repente quise sentir ese fuerte pecho bajo mis palmas y sus fuertes brazos mientras sus largas piernas se entrelazaban con las mías. Estaba tensa, y muy hormonal en el momento. Era muy extraño. Tal vez tenía algo que beber, o habían puesto algo en mi batido.

De cualquier manera, nunca antes había querido besar tanto a alguien... bueno, además de a Edward. Pero esto era diferente. Era como si NECESITARA besarle.

Me sentí a mí misma inclinándome más cerca y cerca, y también lo hizo él, sus ojos estaban preocupados. Parpadeé un par de veces, mis labios se separaron mientras me acercaba a él. Ya podía oler su dulce aliento. Le quería.

"_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to._

_Cry if I want to, cry if I want to,_

_you would cry too if it happened to you."_

(Es mi fiesta y lloraré si quiero.

Lloraré si quiero, lloraré si quiero,

tu también llorarías si te pasara a ti.)

Los dos saltamos hacia atrás, mis mejillas quemaban, mientras salía de mi estado.

Whoa, casi beso a Edward. De repente me sentí culpable. ¿Qué pasa con Derek? Habría sido horrible si hubiera besado a Edward mientras estoy con Derek, sin mencionar a la pobre Alex. No, no íbamos a besarnos, solo fue un momento. Intenté asegurármelo a mí misma pero, en realidad, sabía que era mentira.

"Um... ¿quieres entrar?" preguntó Edward sin aliento. Ahí fue cuando noté que estábamos en su garaje.

"Sí..." contesté. Salimos del coche, todas las bolsas del Burger King iban en mis manos.

Vi como Edward andaba, su desgarbado cuerpo moviéndose grácilmente pero peligrosa y misteriosamente hasta la puerta. Nunca había visto nada como ello, y el anhelo en mi estómago creció otra vez. Sacudí la cabeza antes de tambalearme hasta Edward mientras él me abría la puerta. El caballero perfecto. Sonreí y entré.

"Creo que deberíamos tirarlo todo," sugerí.

Edward asintió mientras me seguía a la cocina. Tiré todas las bolsas al cubo de la basura seguida por Edward. Tenía sus labios fruncidos y su mirada era distante, como si en realidad no estuviera ahí. Suspiré inclinándome contra la encimera y tomando este momento para pensar.

¿De verdad íbamos a besarnos? No. Eso es imposible. Lo que más me molestaba es lo mucho que quería besarle. Sin embargo, no era una gran sorpresa para mí, porque sabía que no importaba lo duro que lo intentara, Edward siempre sería mi primer amor, y eso es muy difícil de olvidar.

Pero no esperaba que la necesidad fuera tan fuerte. Habían pasado años desde que sentí algo así. La última vez que pasó fue en Año nuevo cuando era una junior y fue con Edward, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte.

Sin embargo, ¿qué habría pasado si nos hubiéramos besado? Eso habría sido un gran error. ¿Verdad? Sí... debido a Derek y Alex... y el bebé. Pero, ¿significa eso que habría estado bien sin ellos? Sacudí la cabeza. Esto era demasiado para mí ahora mismo.

Levanté la vista a Edward. Él todavía estaba mirando al suelo... la mirada de loco que conocía muy bien estaba en sus ojos. Sonreí para mí misma. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Recuerdo cuando él solía protegerme todo el tiempo en la escuela. Como aquella vez en el instituto.

_-:- flashback -:-_

"_¡Edward! ¡Vamos!" llamé._

"_¡Voy!" gritó. Todavía estaba en el vestuario de chicos cambiándose y realmente no me gustaba ser la única chica esperando ahí fuera._

"_Hey, Bells," dijo Emmett viniendo hacia mí. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó, mirando de mí a la entrada del vestuario de chicos._

_Sentí mis mejillas calentarse._

"_Esperando por Edward," dije en voz baja. Él rió, pero escuché los gruñidos detrás de él, y fue cuando las vi. Las fans. Seguían a Emmett a todas partes cuando Rose no estaba cerca y luego, cuando ella estaba, seguían a Edward._

_Era enfermizo. Ellas me odiaban por Edward, Emmett y ahora Jasper también. Yo era la única chica además de sus novias a la que ellos abrazaban o tocaban o incluso incluían en una conversación, y eso les molestaba a las fans a rabiar._

"_Aw enana... vamos, no te pongas roja conmigo." Emmett rió, lanzando un brazo casualmente sobre mi hombro. Oh, mierda. Hubo más gruñidos. "Eddie no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ti, ¿puede? Incluso te tiene esperando aquí. Tío, realmente debe amarte." Más gruñidos, y otro sonrojo y que me saltara un latido del corazón. "Bueno, mi pequeña Belly-Boo, hablamos luego. Ven a nuestra casa esta noche." El brazo fuera de mi hombro y unos pocos menos gruñidos. "¡Oh, Bella!" Oh no. "¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarme esta camisa? Está toda pegada a mí y asquerosa y no creo que alguno de los chicos quiera ayudarme, además Rose no está aquí." ¡Ah!_

_Siempre ayudaba a Emmett, pero no con sus fans mirando. Tragué un nudo, mis mejillas se pusieron más rojas, pero me volví para estar frente a él. Verás, cuando él jugaba la football, la camisa siempre se le pegaba, llena de sudor. No hay manera de quitársela sin ayuda, porque él tenía que sujetar las hombreras debajo de la camisa, además él era enorme. Así que normalmente ayudaba mientras esperaba. Pero ahora estaba frente a sus 'fans' así que esto no iba a ser bueno._

_Emmett levantó sus brazos y yo le quité la camisa lentamente e intentando ser cuidadosa. Él suspiró, relajándose ahora que estaba fuera de la asquerosa camisa, y se volvió para que pudiera ayudarle con las hombreras. Cuando todo estuvo quitado, me sonrió._

"_Gracias enana." Con eso, dejó un beso en mi frente y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el vestuario. Mierda. Me volví para enfrentar la ira de las malvadas fans._

"_Eres una puta, Swan," dijo una de ellas. Me sonrojé, pero bajé la vista ignorándolas._

"_Sí, ¿qué pensará Rosalie cuando sepa que has estado con su novio?" dijo otra. Me encogí más contra la pared._

"_Hace lo mismo con Jasper," dijo la primera. No me importaba lo que estaban diciendo... al principio, porque ellas solo estaban celosas de mi amistad. Pero cuando mencionaron a Rose y Alice, me molestó._

"_¡Callaos! Ellas son mis mejores amigas, yo no haría eso," grité. Todas ellas me miraron, echando hacia atrás su pelo rubio teñido con sus manos con manicura perfecta._

_Clones._

"_Cállate, Swan. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacerte?" preguntó la que estaba en el frente. Sabía que si iban a golpearme, no lo aguantaría. No me gustan las peleas, y sabía que podía golpear tal vez a dos a la vez, porque eran copias de Paris Hilton, lo que quería decir que no eran fuertes sino solo piel y huesos, pero eran cinco. No podía con tanto._

"_¿Qué?" conseguí decir. Se movieron adelante en perfecta sincronía._

"_Vamos a-"_

"_Vais a callaros y marcharos." La voz de Edward vino de detrás de mí mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura como protegiéndome. Él estaba limpio y duchado, viéndose tan perfecto como siempre. Suspiré de alivio, con lo que él me sonrió._

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Asentí y él volvió a mirarlas. "Dejaréis a Bella tranquila y si os vuelvo a pillar molestándola, lo lamentaréis," amenazó. Ellas parecieron captar el mensaje, y giraron sobre sus molestos talones y se fueron haciendo ruido con los tacones._

"_Whew." Dejé salir el aire de golpe. Edward sonrió quitando su brazo de mi cintura, solo para ponerlo sobre mi hombro. Sonreí brillantemente, el sonrojo llegó a mis mejillas._

"_Esas chicas son realmente molestas." Rió. Yo asentí de acuerdo._

"_No tienes ni idea. No sabía que era tan duro tener amigos guapos," dije, tomándole el pelo. Edward me sonrió satisfecho._

"_Soy guapo entonces, ¿huh?" preguntó. Sentí mis ojos ensancharse y mis mejillas ponerse incluso más rojas._

"_¡No!" solté. "Quiero decir, yo-uh..." tartamudeé, hasta que él rompió a reír y yo cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Edward nos mantuvo andando hacia delante, su brazo todavía estaba alrededor de mi hombro mientras reía._

"_Está bien, Bella," aseguró, con una risa escapando de sus labios. Apretó más su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y luego lo subió a mi cuello, haciéndome un sándwich de nudillos con su otra mano, pero era suave._

"_¡Hey!" grité, intentando escapar. Él solo se rió de mí. "¡Vamos Edward!" reí. Finalmente escapé por debajo de su brazo y corrí por el césped del campus._

"_¡Hey!" gritó corriendo detrás de mí. Sabía que iba a tropezar, y sabía que él me agarraría, y como si el mundo intentara probarme que tenía razón, tropecé en el aire y caí de cara, el césped lo hizo más suave, por lo tanto no dolió. Reí tumbándome sobre mi espalda, solo para encontrarme con el cuerpo de Edward lanzándose al mío._

_Me encantaba y odiaba esto a la vez. Me encantaba porque me gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Edward en el mío, presionado contra todas mis 'curvas' como Rose y Alice lo decían. Pero lo odiaba por la misma razón. Siempre quería besarle cuando hacía esto._

_Reí mientras él se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí y empezaba a hacerme cosquillas._

"_¡Ed-Edward, por favor!...¡Para!...¡ha-ha!...¡Tú ganas!" intenté decir a través de los jadeos de la risa. Edward finalmente paró, riendo él también, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, yo nos di la vuelta justo cuando él estaba a punto de levantarse y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, dejándonos a los dos con una cara de sorpresa. Nunca había hecho nada así, pero me gustaba la confianza e ignoré el repentino calor que vino a mis mejillas mientras le hacía cosquillas a Edward, haciéndole reír histéricamente._

"_¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo pillo! ¡Tú ganas!" jadeó. Reí mientras finalmente me quitaba de encima de él y me tumbaba a su lado. Extrañé la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos, pero lo ignoré. "Eres malvada," declaró, solo haciéndome reír más fuerte._

"_Lo sé. Sin embargo, todavía soy tu mejor amiga," dije, sacándole la lengua. Él rió._

"_Sí... siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás."_

_-:- Fin del Flashback -:-_

Recuerdo ese día muy claramente. Las fans siguieron molestándome, pero merecía la pena mientras terminara así cada vez, realmente no me importaba. Reí un poco antes de finalmente levantar la vista una vez más a Edward. Él me estaba mirando fijamente.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza.

"No es nada," aseguré. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, creo que voy a darme una ducha..." dijo. Asentí, un poco triste porque se fuera. Supongo que él se dio cuenta de la proximidad en el coche. Me miró una vez más, un poco aturdido antes de alejarse de mí e ir a las escaleras.

Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi pelo. Finalmente, tras algunas respiraciones profundas, me di la vuelta y me tambaleé hasta la sala de estar. Jasper estaba ahí, viendo la TV. Me escuchó entrar y se volvió para mirarme, sonrió y luego palmeó el sitio a su lado. Me tambaleé hasta él y me senté.

"Te haces más y más grande cada día, si eso es posible," notó. Reí y di palmaditas en mi estómago, cuando hubo una patada repentina. Él ha estado dando muchas patadas últimamente.

"Oof," dejé salir mientras seguía otra patada. "Es un pateador." Reí frotando el lugar.

"Sí... Alice también quiere un bebé," anunció. Le miré sorprendida.

"¡Eso es genial, Jasper!" dije felizmente. Él sonrió y pude ver que también estaba feliz.

"Lo sé, ¿puedes imaginarlo?" preguntó. Justo entonces, intenté imaginar a Alice con un enorme estómago, eligiendo ropa y colores para un dormitorio. Sí... buena suerte con eso Jazzy. Reí.

"Sí... puedo," dije. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero no era incómodo. NUNCA se estaba incómodo cerca de Jasper.

"Así que, Bella, ¿qué tal van las cosas?" preguntó. Yo suspiré.

"Van bien..." dije, pero mi sonrisa era muy falsa.

"No lo parece," notó. Odio cuando es perceptivo.

"Vale, para ser honesta... ni siquiera sé que va mal. Es solo... algo esta perdido... o apagado... No sé que el, pero me está volviendo loca," dije. Era cierto. Realmente sentía que algo estaba mal, simplemente algo no estaba ahí, pero no podía decir que era. "Quiero decir, ni siquiera he hablado con Derek en días, y es divertido porque normalmente soy yo la que le dice a _Edward_ que hable con Alex, y ni siquiera puedo encargarme de mi propia relación," dije exasperada. Jasper puso una mano calmante en mi hombro.

"Está bien, Bella," aseguró. Entonces salté y la peor parte era que no sabía porqué.

"¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Ni siquiera sé ya lo que está bien, Jasper! ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando! ¡No sé si quiero más esta vida! ¡No sé nada!" grité. Jasper me miró con los ojos ensanchados, y respiré profundamente. Jasper no merecía esto, especialmente cuando ni siquiera yo sabía de qué estaba hablando. "Lo siento, Jasper," susurré. Él solo parpadeó, sus ojos se vidriaron un momento.

Empecé a sentirme mal. Estas hormonas me están afectando realmente. Jasper no me había hecho nada y mira como le he tratado. Él solo estaba intentando ayudar. De repente, Jasper jadeó y me miró con una mirada tan cómplice y sorprendida, que levanté la ceja. Él sonrió de repente, no, no sonrió, sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa tan amplia que daba miedo.

"Bella, creo que deberías ir a hablar con él," dijo de repente. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Hablar con quién? Estaba realmente confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando Jasper?

"¿Huh?" conseguí decir. ¿Se refería a Derek? Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

"Ve a hablar con Edward," dijo. Eso solo me confundió más. ¿Por qué debería hablar con Edward? ¿Qué diría?

"¿Hablarle sobre qué?" pregunté. Jasper sonrió.

"Dile lo que acabas de decirme," dijo. Le miré confundida.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. "¿También quieres que le grite a él?" No había otra explicación. Esto no tenía sentido.

"No, Bella, solo haz lo que te digo," instó Jasper, prácticamente levantándome del sofá, así que con una mirada confundida, me levanté.

**Edward's POV**

Me había puesto mi camisa, cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta. No sabía quien era, pero Emmett y Derek estaban fuera con Carlisle jugando al football, y Alice estaba con Rose y Esme arriba en la habitación junto con Alex, así que eso solo dejaba a Bella y Jasper. Rápidamente fui a la puerta y la abrí. Ahí estaba Bella, de pie con una expresión confundida en la cara. Es como si casi se hubiera olvidado de que estaba ahí. Me aclaré la garganta, esperando llamar su atención. Ella me miró de repente.

"¡Oh! Um, hey," dijo. Sonreí, pero me pregunté porqué estaba ahí.

"¿Necesitas algo?" pregunté después de un minuto. Ella sonrió tímidamente y yo tuve que morderme el labio inferior. Me estaba presionando, y con solo una sonrisa. Dios, soy patético.

"Sí... ¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó. La miré confundido un momento antes de abrir del todo la puerta y dejarla entrar. Ella suspiró pero entró, sentándose al borde de mi cama.

"Así que, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté, sentándome a su lado. Ella frunció los labios.

"Jasper me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo, pero creo que es porque tú eres mi mejor amigo... así que él quiere que hable contigo... de cualquier manera, le estaba diciendo que algo está mal... y esa es la cosa... no sé que es, algo falta. Algo falta y apesta porque tengo todo lo que quiero. Tengo un buen trabajo en casa, quiero decir, la panadería va bien, y tengo a Derek y un niño, y finalmente te tengo a ti," dijo volviéndose para estar frente a mí, sus manos agarraron las mías inmediatamente. Tomé una profunda y dura respiración y dejé entrar la sensación de sus dedos en los míos.

"Y finalmente te tengo, así que eso es genial, porque tengo de vuelta a mi mejor amigo y todo está bien al fin. ¿Sabes? Tengo de vuelta a Alice, mis padres, y tengo a Em y Rose, Esme, Carlisle... pero todavía falta algo, y eso me hace sentir egoísta," dijo finalmente en voz baja. La miré intensamente un momento.

Según ella, algo faltaba. Solo no sabía que era lo que faltaba para ella. No sabía qué decirle. Sabía lo que faltaba para mí, y eso era ella, pero realmente no podía ayudarla en esta situación.

"No sé que decirte," susurré.

"Lo sé... es como... Derek... quiero decir... yo solo... no lo sé." Se encogió de hombros, agarrando más fuerte mis manos. Suspiré.

"El amor apesta, Bella. La gente sale herida, todo el tiempo," dije. Bella rió, pero secamente.

"Lo sé, tú solías decirme eso todo el tiempo... pero ahora que lo pienso, Edward creo que es el amor lo que me está molestando," dijo. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir.

¿Podía ser lo que estaba pensando? No, no podía... ¿podía? Tal vez lo es, tal vez está empezando a darse cuenta de que ella y Derek no se pertenecen. Pero probablemente ella tampoco me pertenece a mí. Oh Dios, he estado diciendo como ella y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos pero, realmente, ¿cómo lo sé? Siempre está el beso, pero realmente no creo que eso vaya a pasar pronto. Ahora que la miro a los ojos de nuevo, tal vez pase. Tal vez no.

Ella empezó a inclinarse, su respiración era superficial como la mía, y sus manos empezaron a moverse de las mías, subiendo por mi muñeca, mi antebrazo y más arriba en un ritmo que estaba dejando un camino ardiente. La miré a los ojos de nuevo, mi cuerpo bastante tenso mientras la miraba por debajo de mis pestañas. Cuando la miré así, sus ojos se ensancharon y se hicieron más ardientes si eso era posible, y ella me miró a los labios, tragando un nudo. Empecé a respirar con dificultad. Oh Dios. Va a pasar. Lo sé.

Me encontré a mí mismo inclinándome también, y ansioso. Ella movió sus manos a mi pecho, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido, y el fuego más potente, y luego pasó.

Fue como una descarga. No era solo una chispa. Era una explosión. Era como si hubiéramos estado presionando la bomba hasta el límite hasta que finalmente explotó. Era poderoso. Tampoco era solo un besito. Cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, fue como la pieza de un puzzle de nuevo. Encajaban bien y se sentían bien. Sus cálidos labios se movieron contra los míos y mientras el fuego crecía más y más, también lo hizo nuestro ritmo. Ella se puso más ansiosa y yo también. Yo no estaba reacio para nada y tampoco lo estaba ella, y eso hizo que la felicidad y la esperanza aparecieran en mí.

Dejé que mis dedos subieran por su cara, tocando su suavidad. Su cara pertenecía a mi toca, pertenecía ahí. Sus dedos pertenecían a mi pelo mientras lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, y su lengua pertenecía a mi boca mientras prácticamente la forzaba dentro sin aviso. Nunca había sentido nada como esto, y era como enamorarse una y otra vez. Tras ese beso, sabía que no había escapatoria. Estaba enganchado. Sabía que no tenía otra elección. Estaba enamorado de Bella, y era mucho más fuerte de lo que creí. Era casi doloroso de lo fuerte que era. Un beso podía decir un millón de palabras, pero yo solo necesitaba decir tres.

"Te amo," susurré contra sus labios.

* * *

Hola!!!

He vuelto dos dias antes, jeje. Bueno, la verdad es que dentro de unas horas tengo mi ultimo examen, pero he traducido este capitulo y el de A Semester in the smoke y me he dicho, ¿por qué hacerles esperar hasta el domingo? Así que aquí lo teneis.

Si me da tiempo, actualizaré el domingo, pero no es seguro porque el examen de hoy es de 4 horas y el lunes vuelvo a clase, asi que voy a necesitar descansar el fin de semana. Intentaré actualizar, porque tengo los capitulos de las dos historias a la mitad, pero no os lo aseguro.

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. No sabeis lo feliz que me he puesto cuando me e conectado y los e visto, jeje

-Bells, :)


	10. Look after you

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Look after you - The Fray

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo diez – Look after you

(Cuidarte)

Sus labios pararon inmediatamente, y por muy asustado que estaba, no permití que me afectara. En su lugar, con la nueva encontrada confianza, tomé la oportunidad y agarré su cara, mirándola fijamente a sus asustados ojos marrones.

"¿Q-qué... huh?" apenas podía hacer una frase, y si no hubiera sido por la intensidad del momento, habría reído por su ternura.

"He dicho que te amo," repetí lentamente.

Ya sabía que venía el rechazo, así que estaba listo para cualquier cosa que pasara, solo necesitaba sacarlo. Ni siquiera había pasado un día desde que encontré mi nuevo amor por Bella y la ansiedad ya me está matando.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Edward?" dijo finalmente, pero fue apenas un susurro.

Sabía que no podía echarme atrás ahora, así que mientras tragaba el ridículamente grande nudo que tenía en la garganta y ponía mis ojos en los suyos, abrí mi boca para hablar.

"Bella, te amo. Ya no es solo amistad; es mucho más que eso. Y-Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Bella," susurré. Bella me miró, sus ojos tenían tantas emociones que estaban casi nublados.

"Edward, no, estás equivocado. Tú amas a Alex," dijo severamente, casi como si estuviera intentando convencerme. Aunque su voz tenía al menos algo de emoción, sus ojos se habían quedado completamente inexpresivos y su cara estaba más pálida que normalmente. Sacudí mi cabeza furiosamente.

"No, no lo hago. No amo a Alex. Creí que lo hacía. Pero ella me abrió los ojos. Me dejó darme cuenta. Nunca la amé, Bella, siempre te he amado y fui demasiado estúpido para decir algo." Dejé salir un suspiro.

Fue más difícil de lo que pensé, y el peso fue levantado de mis hombros, pero mi corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. Sabía que esto arruinaría nuestra amistad, y más que nunca deseé poder volver atrás en el tiempo y no decírselo, pero no pude evitarlo.

Finalmente pareció dejar su estado zombie y sus ojos se llenaron de enfado.

"Estaba enamorada de ti! ¡¿Lo sabías desde el principio y es ahora cuando decides decir algo sobre ello?! ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!" gritó.

Dejé mis manos caer de su cara y las puse en mi regazo. Ella tenía razón.

"Lo sé," susurré.

"Sí, pero ahora es un poco tarde, ¿no? En serio, Edward, ¿sabes como complica esto las cosas? ¡Creí que estaba obteniendo a mi amigo de vuelta, no otro problema en mi vida!" gritó. Sentí el dolor tragarme. Yo solo era otro problema como ella lo había descrito.

Pero, mientras recordaba nuestro beso de hace un momento, mi dolor se convirtió en enfado.

"¡¿Es eso lo que estabas pensando cuando me besaste?!" grité. Bella se encogió y yo casi me sentí mal por gritarla. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado herido como para que me importara. "Bella, afrontémoslo, las cosas se arruinaron en el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti el día que volviste," dije. Ella bajó la vista al suelo, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Qué pasa con Alex?" susurró finalmente. Solté una corta y seca risa.

"Ella es la que me abrió los ojos y me dejó ver que estaba enamorado de ti," dije. La cabeza de Bella se levantó de golpe para mirarme inquisitivamente. "Bella, todos lo sabían. Todos sabían que nos pertenecemos. Incluso Alex. Tan pronto como ella te vio, lo supo. El único que no lo sabía era yo. He estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi, simplemente era demasiado ingenuo," expliqué.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas mientras esperaba su respuesta, mirando todos sus movimientos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus dientes mordían la piel de su labio y sus manos estaban firmemente colocadas en su barriga.

Su barriga, que nunca había sido más inoportuna que ahora. Sabía que si no fuera por eso, todavía tendría una oportunidad.

"Edward, no podemos hacer esto. Deberías haberlo dejado donde estaba," susurró. Sacudí la cabeza. Ella una iba a entenderlo. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, sentí como si mi corazón empezara a pesar más cada segundo, hasta el momento en que caería.

"Bella, todo estaba bien hasta que cometí un error."

"¡Un error que lo arruinó todo!" saltó. "Tuviste tu oportunidad, Edward, tomaste tu decisión. ¿Crees que voy a elegirte ahora? ¡Estoy comprometida y embarazada!"

Sus palabras solo me hicieron encogerme más. Aquí es donde perdí toda esperanza, las lágrimas bajaban en cascada por mi cara. Nunca me había sentido tanto como un cobarde hasta las dos semanas pasadas. Parece que todo lo que he estado haciendo es llorar, cuando Bella estaba en la posición que yo la había puesto. Realmente apestaba. Lo compliqué todo y luego lo jodí incluso más.

"Bella, sé que no puedes y que no me elegirás..." susurré. Un sollozo escapó de su cuerpo, y por mucho que quería consolarla... no pude moverme. "Pero solo dime que no me amas," dije. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber si realmente no le importaba. Bella jadeó, sus ojos parecían tener más dolor ahora que antes.

"Edward..." susurró. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

"Dilo," prácticamente demandé. Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¿Me amas, Bella?" pregunté de nuevo. Dejé que más lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos mientras el agujero en mi pecho se hacía más profundo.

"Edward, siempre te amaré," susurró. Resoplé y eso la sorprendió.

"No de la forma que yo te amo a ti," discutí. Ella se mordió el labio bajando la vista.

"Siempre," susurró más para ella que para mí.

Entonces esto era. Buena jugada, Edward, has jodido todo más de lo que ya estaba. No solo he perdido lo que nunca podría tener, sino que ahora también he perdido a mi mejor amiga. Así que esto es que te rompan el corazón, ¿huh? Apesta. Gran momento. No sabía que pensar. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella y debería haberlo sabido. Me sentí tonto ahora por pensar siquiera que Bella y yo nos pertenecíamos. Obviamente no.

Podría haber mantenido a mi mejor amiga y dejar que el dolor me comiera; al menos no era tan duro como este dolor. Ahora lo había perdido todo y soy un hombre en llamas.

"Edward, esto está echado a perder," dijo finalmente. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

"No, fue mi culpa."

"¡Edward! ¡Para de decir que es tu culpa!" gritó, pillándome por sorpresa.

"Lo es," discrepé.

"¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Todo es un enorme malentendido!"

"¡¿Que yo te ame es un malentendido?! Es mi corazón al que estamos jodiendo, Bella," grité. Bella se encogió, pero mantuvo su mirada en mí.

"¡También es mi corazón, Edward, y por si no lo has notado, ya ha sido roto antes!" gritó. Yo jadeé, echándome atrás.

Ella no tenía que jugar esa carta. Sabía exactamente todo el daño que le había hecho, no tenía que recordármelo. Se mordió el labio, el arrepentimiento llenó sus hermosos ojos. El dolor en mi pecho solo se hizo más duro.

"Lo siento," susurró. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

"No importa," dije rígidamente, aunque sí importaba. Había perdido todo. Se acabó la partida.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" me volví para ver a Derek y Alex en la puerta, Alex llevaba una mirada cómplice y Derek una confundida. Sacudí la cabeza, un par de lágrimas escaparon de mí y un sollozo de Bella. Derek estuvo a su lado al instante. Alex vino andando hacia nosotros, pero permaneció cerca de la puerta.

"Bella, no cometas un error estúpido," dijo Alex. Los ojos de Bella se levantaron de golpe para mirar a Alex, había confusión en ellos mientras Derek mantenía a Bella cerca de él. No podía moverme. Todo era como una bofetada en la cara. Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos estaban en la habitación.

"Alex... déjalo. Se acabó, no funcionó," avisé. "Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa," añadí, pero fue apenas un susurro. Alex me miró con ojos enfadados.

"¡No! ¡Estoy cansada de este desastre!" gritó, sus manos tiraron de su pelo. "Todos, escuchad. Edward y yo vamos a divorciarnos." Hubo muchos jadeos y otro par de sollozos, pero mantuve mi visión borrosa en el suelo. "Nosotros no nos pertenecemos. Bella y Edward lo hacen. Paremos de ser idiotas y admitámoslo. Ellos se aman, Derek lo sabe, yo lo sé, vosotros lo sabéis, Edward lo sabe y Bella debería saberlo a estas alturas. Fin de la historia. Cuando Edward y yo volvamos a casa, yo me voy a mudar, tal vez pase algo de tiempo con mi hermana. Bella y Edward deberían estar juntos y Derek sabe esto y está dispuesto a renunciar a Bella porque lo sabe muy bien. Lo primero que me dijo cuando estuvimos solos fue '¿Cuándo os divorciáis tú y Edward?' Él lo sabía. Todos lo sabíamos, así que dejemos de ser estúpidos y solo dejémoslos tranquilos." Ahí fue cuando miré a Alex. Ella actuaba como si fuera muy simple, cuando en realidad no lo era.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio, Alice finalmente hizo el primer movimiento. Se puso frente a Bella, sus ojos débiles pero llenos de esperanza.

"Bella, ¿realmente amas a mi hermano?" preguntó Alice. Bella parecía dudosa, mientras mi aliento se quedaba en mi garganta, un poco de esperanza entró en mi sistema. Finalmente, Bella rompió en un sollozo. Yo suspiré.

"No es tan simple, Alex," dijo Rose finalmente. Todos se volvieron a mirarla. "Bella está embarazada y es decisión de Edward y Bella."

Decidí no prestar atención después de eso. Realmente esta no era la conversación que quería tener. Mi corazón acababa de ser roto, y ellos estaban actuando como si fuéramos dos niños pequeños mientras ellos se sentaban ahí y resolvían nuestros problemas por nosotros. Patético. Sacudí la cabeza, saliendo finalmente por la puerta. Todo había acabado.

Ella era a la que quería. La que ponía una sonrisa en mi cara, la que me hacía reír y realmente reír, la única que hacía que mi corazón se saltara los latidos, la única en la que podía confiar, con la que podía bromear, con la que podía estar al teléfono durante horas, no decir nada, y todavía decir que me había divertido. Pero, también era la única que podía romper mi corazón. Ella podría haber tomado lo que quisiera, podría haberlo tomado todo de mí y lo hizo. Intenté decírselo, quería ser suyo, pero eso no es posible, ¿verdad?

* * *

Hola!

Aqui os dejo el capitulo. A partir de ahora viene mucho drama, mucho, así que preparaos, xD

Bueno me tengo que ir, solo os aviso de que están las canciones con la traducción en mi perfil hasta este capitulo.

Además he subido un one-shot para el Sadness Story Contest, se llama Volver a ti, así que pasaros si quereis y decidme que os parece.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Nos vemos la proxima semana.

-Bells, :)


	11. Victims of love

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Victims of Love - Good Charlotte

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo once – Victims of love

(Víctimas del amor)

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando," susurré suavemente. El agujero en mi pecho estaba reabierto y tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que ni siquiera podía formarlos. Estaba tan confundida y tan en shock que apenas podía moverme. Alice resopló.

"Yo puedo." Todos se volvieron para mirarla. "¡Vamos! Todos sabíais que esto iba a pasar. Yo solo estaba esperando a que finalmente resultara," dijo Alice. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla. No quería ver la sonrisa engreída en sus labios o los ojos de todos.

"Bella, ¿por qué simplemente no le dijiste que sí?" preguntó Derek suavemente. Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe para mirarle, mis ojos llenos de completa incredulidad.

¡Él también no! ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Ya no me amaba? ¿No confía en mi fe en él? Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza.

"Porque, Derek, él no me gusta," salté. Todos en la habitación se callaron para mirarnos. La tensión era densa. ¡¿Cómo podía hacer esto?! ¡¿Qué pasaba con él?!

"¡Lo que quiero saber es donde nos deja esto!" dijo Rosalie de repente. Todos la miramos. "Pensadlo. Edward y Alex han terminado, ¿qué pasa con Derek y Bella? ¿Qué hacemos desde aquí? ¿Se acaban las vacaciones? ¿Nos odiamos los unos a los otros?" preguntó Rosalie, irritándose más con cada pregunta. "De cualquier manera, ¿por qué ha abierto Edward la boca ahora? ¿Por qué no hace tres años?"

"Una gran reunión, echada a perder," dijo Esme. Ella me miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se llenaban de esperanza. "Bella, ¿tú qué sientes?" preguntó Esme. Miré a los siete pares de ojos que se volvieron a mí. Alex y Edward se habían ido y eso solo nos dejaba al resto de nosotros aquí. No sabía que decir. En realidad, sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer. Y eso era desaparecer.

"¿Por qué me estáis presionando tanto?" dije finalmente. "¡Todo iba bien! ¡No podéis forzarme a que me guste Edward!"

"No tenemos que hacerlo. Ya te gusta," saltó Alice. Me volví para mirarla furiosa.

"Alice, no. ¿Y parece que eso importa? ¿Parece que importa lo que quiero?" salté a través de mis lágrimas.

"Bella, esto es sobre lo que tú quieres. No importa cual es la elección, será la correcta. No repares en los sentimientos de nadie. Elige lo que quieres," dijo Derek suavemente, palmeando mi espalda. Levanté la vista a la familia.

Rosalie estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su cara roja por el enfado, y Emmett... Emmett. Emmett parecía tan roto. Nunca le había visto sin su sonrisa en la cara. Luego estaban Carlisle y Esme, los dos estaban pálidos y molestos por saber que su hijo estaba sufriendo y que su perfecta familia estaba arruinada. Las últimas caras que vi fueron las de Jasper y Alice. Jasper ni siquiera estaba relacionado con Edward y estaba tan triste como Alice, quien parecía a punto de sollozar, la esperanza llenaba sus ojos.

Guardé los ojos de Derek para el final. Estaban derrotados, él sabía que iba a perderme. Tenía una pequeña y triste sonrisa en los labios mientras me miraba fijamente. Determinado a renunciar a mí por mi propia felicidad.

Todos ellos dependían de mí y eso me hizo sentir que mi deber era elegir a Edward porque eso es lo que ellos querían, ¡incluso mi propio marido! Pero, ¿qué pasa con lo que yo quería? Exactamente, ¿qué era lo quería?

Técnicamente, mi cabeza decía Derek, porque tengo mi futuro construido con él y no querría herirle. Pero una vida con Derek es una vida sin Edward, y yo no podía vivir con eso.

Una vida con Edward sería felicidad, y estaría con mi familia, y Derek incluso sería mi amigo en algún momento. Todos ganan y yo podía ser feliz. Lo veo ahora, como serían mis hijos y todo. Pero, yo ya tengo un hijo. Voy a tener a Derek Jr. No quiero que tenga una familia separada o padres divorciados. Y, ¿qué pasa con Alex? ¿Cuánto está sufriendo ella? ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

Sacudí la cabeza. Esto era demasiado. "¡No sé lo que quiero!" grité antes de ponerme de pie.

- . - . - . - . -

Finalmente pude escapar de ellos. Después de un rato, empezaron a discutir y yo tomé eso como mi oportunidad y salí disparada a la puerta. No podía tomarlo todo. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para mí.

Tomé una dura respiración mientras corría a mi camioneta. El bebé dio una patada y yo me doble mientras el duro dolor venía a mi estómago. Era casi como un signo o algo, pero no paré. Continué. Abrí la puerta, subía, lo encendí, y me marché. Ni siquiera me molesté en ver a que velocidad estaba conduciendo. Solo seguí. Necesitaba seguir.

**Edward's POV**

"¡Se ha ido!" escuché a alguien gritar desde el piso de arriba. Estaba demasiado entumecido para moverme. No podía importarme menos de qué estaban hablando. Era demasiado para aguantarlo de cualquier manera.

"¡Bella!" escuché otro chillido. Ahí fue cuando mi cabeza se levantó de golpe de mis almohada y me sentí a mí mismo corriendo a la habitación.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Todos se volvieron para mirarme.

"¡Se ha ido!" chilló Alice. Me quedé confundido un momento. ¿No estaba ella aquí? ¿Dónde había ido? ¡¿Cómo podían haber dejado que se fuera?!

"¡¿Acabáis de notarlo?!" pregunté, el enfado burbujeaba en mi interior. "¡¿Estabais tan ocupados con lo que vosotros queréis que ni siquiera la habéis visto marcharse?! ¡¿Habéis pensado siquiera que tal vez ella no me quiere?!" grité. Estaba enfadado y mis propias palabras quemaban más el agujero en mi pecho mientras algunas lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

"Lo siento, Yo-" No la dejé terminar. Todos se sentían claramente molestos, desesperados o culpables. Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Tenemos que encontrarla," dije. Todos asintieron mientras me seguían al garaje. "Todos mirad por el pueblo, yo iré a la casa de sus padres," ordené. Ellos asintieron de nuevo, desesperados por encontrarla. Derek parecía listo para matarse a sí mismo. Quise resoplar, él no tenía ni idea de lo que era... pero claro, él amaba a Bella.

"¿Qué pasa si no la encontramos?" sollozó Esme. Alejé mi mirada de ella.

"Tenemos que hacerlo," susurré. No me quedé lo suficiente para ver quien subía en cada coche. Solo salté en el mío y conduje por las calles. Necesitaba encontrar a Bella. Solo mencionar su nombre trajo más dolor a mi pecho.

**Bella's POV**

No sabía a donde iba, tampoco me importaba. Pensé en ir al centro del pueblo, realmente no importaba. Tal vez iría a la casa de alguno de mis viejos amigos. De cualquier manera, me encontré a mí misma yendo a la casa de mis padres. Necesitaba a mi madre. Esto era demasiado en lo que pensar.

Todo iba perfectamente. ¡Todo estaba bien! Ahora estoy confundida. Todos están heridos y dependiendo de mí. ¿Por qué hacían esto? ¡¿No podían dejarlo como estaba?! ¡¿Por qué me enamoré de Edward?!

Agarré más fuerte el volante, mi pie presionó más fuerte el acelerador. ¡No entiendo como ha podido pasar esto!

¡¿Por qué Edward tenía que enamorarse de mí?! ¡Yo, de todas las personas! Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? ¡¿Por qué no podía quedarse con su mujer?!

¿De verdad estábamos hechos el uno para el otro?

¡No! ¡No podíamos! ¡Él podría haber evitado toda esta situación y dejarlo todo donde estaba!

Dejé que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos mientras me mordía más fuerte el labio inferior. El bebé dio otra patada, haciéndome mucho daño en el costado. Lo ignoré. La adrenalina por el enfado, la velocidad, el bebé.

Más patadas, más lágrimas, más velocidad.

Más patadas, más lágrimas, más velocidad.

Incluso más lágrimas, más patadas, y más velocidad.

¡Crash!

Sentí el grito formarse y liberarse en mi garganta, mientras otro par de luces chocaban con las mías y el dolor empezaba en mi cabeza mientras oía el cristal romperse, casi explotar. Luces llenaban mis ojos mientras mi corazón bombeaba en mis oídos, el dolor en mi estómago es hizo peor y el dolor en mi costado mientras sentía algo afilado cortar mi piel. Luego el olor de sangre... óxido y sal, llenó mi nariz. Entonces todo se puso negro.

**Edward's POV**

"¡¿Dónde está?!" pregunté, el pánico se filtraba a través de mi voz. Acababa de recibir la llamada. Habían encontrado a Bella en la calle; había tenido un accidente. Sentí mi corazón hundirse mientras las posibilidades pasaban por mi cabeza. Todo esto es mi culpa por decírselo en primer lugar.

Mis ojos se encontraron con la mirada llorosa de Alice. Un sollozo escapó de su cuerpo. "Acaban de meterla. Tal vez tengan que sacar al bebé antes de tiempo." Alice sollozó de nuevo. Sentí mi corazón romperse una vez más. Esto no podía estar pasando. Paré enfrente de todos, la electricidad corría por mis venas.

Este día no podía estar pasando. No podía. Todo esto era una pesadilla...pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan real?

Era mi culpa.

**Alex's POV**

"No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando," escuché a Rosalie murmurar para sí misma mientras se sentaba. Anduve hacia delante, todos se habían ido a alguna parte dejando solo a Rose en la entrada del hospital. Tomé una respiración profunda.

No podía creerlo cuando oí que Bella había tenido un accidente. Me sentí mal y me sentí incluso peor cuando pensé en como Edward lo estaba tomando. Edward.

El dolor en mi pecho crecía solo con pensar su nombre. Siempre supe que él no podía ser mío, así que decidí alejar ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, cuando oí que Bella tuvo un accidente, no pude evitar sentir esperanza porque tal vez Edward y yo sí que estábamos destinados. Que Bella moriría.

Me hizo sentir tan culpable que quise llorar. No podía creer que hubiera pensado algo así. Sin embargo, ¿realmente puedes culparme? Sí, puedes. Eso está fuera de cuestión.

Finalmente me senté al lado de Rose, haciendo que ella me mirara. Cuando me vio, solo me miró furiosa. La miré confundida. ¿Qué?

"Todo esto es tu culpa," gruñó. La miré sorprendida.

"¿Mi culpa?" pregunté con incredulidad. Rosalie me dio otra mirada fría.

"No podías mantener tu boca cerrada, ¿verdad?" siseó. Sacudí la cabeza. Ella solo lo decía por decir.

"¿Realmente es así como querías que fuera?" pregunté. "¿Querías que pasara desapercibido? ¿Qué él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que está enamorado de ella?"

Ella suspiró.

"No, pero desearía que no hubiera sido así," admitió, pasando una mano por su pelo. "No puedo imaginar como lo está llevando Edward. O Derek," susurró.

Ah Derek. Derek moriría por Bella. Es por eso que él renunciaría a ella. Él sabía que podría encontrar la felicidad en cualquier otra parte siempre que Bella fuera feliz. También sabía que Edward amaba a Bella un millón de veces más que él. Derek lo sabía muy bien.

"¿Qué pasa con sus padres?" pregunté. Rosalie suspiró.

"Están en contacto. Charlie está fuera del pueblo en un viaje de negocios, así que Renee ha decidido no llamarle. Ella está en alguna parte del hospital ahora mismo," dijo Rosalie.

"Espero que esté bien," susurré. Rosalie asintió de acuerdo.

"Ella es mi mejor amiga." Se encogió de hombros.

Esto era algo que yo nunca podría tener. Es otra cosa que le envidiaba a Bella. Amor. Ella tenía amor en todas partes y de todos. Y por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, incluso yo la quería. Había algo sobre ella, era tan pura e inocente. No podía evitar quererla de alguna forma. Pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba. La odiaba por robarme a mi hombre. Incluso aunque yo se le había dado. Suspiré pasando una mano por mi pelo.

"¿Qué crees que pasará?" pregunté. Rosalie me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No tengo ni idea."

* * *

Hola!!

Aqui esta la tan esperada actualización. Ahora si que se han puesto mal las cosas. A partir de aqui van a ser capitulos con mucho drama hasta el final, lo bueno es que no son capitulos muy largos y que el final esta cerca, así que no queda tanto drama, xD

Os comento que las canciones correspondientes a los capitulos y sus traducciones estan en mi perfil. Es interesante que las escucheis, ya que el capitulo se basa en la canción. Creo que van bien todos los links, pero si alguno no funcionara solo teneis que avisarme.

Aprovecho para decirle a ely_93 que los capitulos se suben todos los sabados o los domingos y que si algun fin de semana no voy a poder actualizar, como sabeis siempre aviso.

Y también para deciros que he escrito un one-shot para el Sadness Story Contest. Es lo primero que escribo yo y seguro que también será lo último porque no tengo suficiente imaginación para esto, xD. Bueno, de todas formas pasaros por alli si quereis y decidme que os parece.

Antes de que se me olvide os comento que me han pedido que traduzca la secuela de la historia Blind, traducida por Isu. De esta historia solo me queda traducir los epilogos y los outtakes, asi que en breve me pondre con ello y le pedire permiso a la autora.

Ahora me despido hasta la proxima semana. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	12. Lost

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Lost de Michael Buble

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo doce – Lost

(Perdido)

**Edward's POV**

Tomé una respiración profunda. Ellos no nos dejaban entrar para nada. Según mi padre, Bella acababa de levantarse e iba a necesitar puntos serios en el costado de su antebrazo. Tenía heridas en la cabeza mínimas, tal vez le darían puntos ahí también. Lo que realmente tenía dañado era su brazo y su pierna izquierda... y el bebé. Se aseguraron de que no tuviera contusiones cerebrales, y aparentemente no las tenía. Su brazo debió bloquear cualquier daño serio en la cabeza. Tan pronto como esto fue descubierto, se prepararon para hacerle una cesárea.

Renee ha estado aquí todo el día y ha hablado con Carlisle y Esme, nos dijo hola y después rompió en lágrimas con mi madre. Entró a ver a Bella un par de veces, pero tras eso, realmente no presté atención. Ella estaba alucinando.

No sé que está pasando ahora, pero todo lo que sé que hay una posibilidad de que el bebé muera. Ahora mismo lo están preparando todo para la cesárea y la familia solo está sentada por aquí, vulnerable, llorando. No sabía que hacer conmigo mismo.

Quería gritarle a Bella. ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?! ¿Cómo podía haber tenido tan poco cuidado? Pero al mismo tiempo, quería culparme a mí mismo. Si yo no hubiera dicho nada, todo habría estado bien y no estaríamos aquí a las 2 de la mañana, llorando.

Derek no sabe que hacer consigo mismo y si crees que él está mal, espera a verme a mí. Ni siquiera puedo llorar, moverme o nada. Todo lo que hago es sentarme y parpadear. No hay nada que hacer. No puedo perderla. Si la pierdo moriré. Es como si un vórtice hubiera succionado todas mis ideas. Es tan irreal, ni siquiera lo he asimilado aún.

"¡Derek!" escuché a Carlisle llamarle mientras corría hasta nosotros. Tenía puesto su traje para el quirófano mientras nos miraba. Parecía listo para hacer una cesárea, pero tenía una mirada preocupada en su cara.

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" gritó Carlisle. Nosotros le miramos confundidos y, por primera vez en dos horas, me moví. Moví mi cabeza para mirarle. "Si hacemos la cesárea perderemos al bebé. Ella tiene que hacerlo de manera natural, pero no creo que esté lista para empujar. Estamos esperando a que rompa aguas u otro signo. La única forma es hacer la cesárea y ella no nos dejará si eso significa matar al bebé. Derek, depende de ti," intentó explicar Carlisle. Una expresión de pánico llenó a Derek mientras nos miraba.

Se mordió el labio furiosamente mientras pensaba. Sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón. No quería que el bebé muriera. Tenía incluso una conexión con él.

"¿Por qué no puede hacerlo de forma natural?" preguntó Rose en pánico. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por primera vez. Dolía.

"Podemos perderla," susurró. Eso me despertó.

"¡NO!" grité. Todos me miraron en shock. "¡No podemos perderla!"

"¡Oh, Edward! ¡Creí que te quedarías como un zombie para siempre!" sollozó Esme mientras venía a abrazarme. Casi la empujé mientras me ponía frente a mi padre.

"¡Haz algo!" grité. Él sacudió la cabeza.

"Edward, el bebé está en un estado muy delicado y Bella está demasiado débil para ponerse de parto. Ni siquiera ha roto aguas todavía. Uno de ellos tiene que morir," dijo Carlisle. Sentí las lágrimas de rabia caer de mis ojos.

¡Todo esto era mi culpa! ¡Todo! ¡Ahora uno de ellos tenía que morir! ¡No perdería a Bella! ¡Ella no podía dejarme! ¡No, Dios, por favor!

"Quiero verla," declaré. Mi padre empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero le paré. "Quiero verla," declaré más duramente.

"Derek es su marido -" empezó.

"Derek no puede tomar una decisión, pero yo si. Necesito verla. Soy su mejor amigo," dije. Carlisle me miró escépticamente, antes de suspirar y asentir.

"Vale. Sígueme." Carlisle dirigió el camino antes de que paráramos frente a su puerta. Tomé una respiración profunda y entré. No sabía que esperar y, en ese momento, era como si realmente no estuviera en mi cuerpo. Todo estaba borroso como una pesadilla. Había enfermeras en todas partes, tubos, máquinas... por todas partes.

"Edward," susurró Bella. Estaba pálida, los puntos en su brazo y en su cabeza estaban cubiertos por una tirita blanca. Sentí mis rodillas debilitarse. Parecía lista para morir. No podía aguantarlo. Corrí a su lado al instante, llorando. No sabía que estaba haciendo y apenas podía escucharme a mí mismo. Era como verme a mí desde otro punto de vista. Mis ojos estaban enfocados en ella, pero yo no estaba realmente ahí. Mi mente estaba desenfocada. Era como si estuviera en otra parte, como si fuera otra persona.

"Bella, escúchame," dije, poniendo mis manos a los lados de su cara. "Se que me odias y eso está bien. Pero, por favor, no me dejes," susurré. Ella me miró con dulzura.

"No te odio," susurró.

"Bella, no puedes dejarme aquí. No puedes dejarnos," dije.

"No puedo dejar a mi hijo," declaró tercamente. Suspiré frustrado. Había tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo. Por eso necesitaba salvar su vida. Para hablarla, verla, tocarla, amarla.

"Bella, no voy a dejarte morir," solté. Ella estrechó los ojos.

"¡Así que, ¿le dejarás morir?!" Bajó la vista a su barriga. Suspiré. Sabía que no podía.

"Bella, no puedes -"

"¡Oh!" jadeó de repente. Quité mis manos de su cara.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estás herida?!" pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. Ella empezó a respirar con dificultad.

"¡He roto aguas!" gritó. Me congelé en mi lugar. Oh, mierda.

En ese momento no escuché nada ni a nadie. Bloqueé a todos; todo lo que hice fue mirar fijamente a Bella impresionado. Realmente esto estaba pasando. No vi cuando los doctores corrieron a su lado, o cuando empezaron a gritarme. No hice nada. Lo único que me sacó de mi estado fueron las cuatro palabras que dijo Bella y que yo añoraba escuchar.

"¡Quédate conmigo, Edward!" Y lo hice.

Me quedé con ella, sujetando su mano, llorando con ella, diciéndole que empujara, diciéndole que la amaba y que ella podía hacer esto, besando su frente cuando parecía cansada y frotando los puntos para que no le hicieran daño. Me quedé y vi como los doctores sacaban al bebé que lloraba, lleno de sangre. Me quedé y vi como Bella lloraba, sujetando mi mano con fuerza y yo me quedé a su lado, como haría un verdadero amigo.

Lloré cuando ella lloró y sujeté su mano, susurrando en su oído que se quedara conmigo. No me molesté en mirar al bebé, solo miré a Bella. Vi como cerraba los ojos, llorando de dolor. Vi como su nariz se arrugaba y luego cuando empezó a gritar. Todo el tiempo, no estaba realmente ahí.

"¡¿Dónde está mi bebé?!" gritó. Miré a mi alrededor, había doctores en todas partes, era un gran desastre. "¡Mi bebé!" sollozó Bella.

Y ahí fue cuando finalmente caí en la cuenta de la realidad.

**Bella's POV**

"No puedo creerlo. Es todo un desastre," escuché las voces y los sollozos. Eran muy débiles, pero todavía estaban ahí. El dolor en mis costillas todavía era duro y me estremecí.

"¿Acaba de moverse?" preguntó otra voz. Intenté abrir los ojos. Era muy difícil, la luz los quemaba, pero al final pude. Parpadeé un par de veces, la humedad llenaba mis ojos por el ardor. Hubo jadeos.

"¡Oh, Bella!" Sentí unos pequeños brazos envolverse a mi alrededor. Alice. Me estremecí de nuevo y gemí mientras el dolor en mis costillas volvía.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó otra vos a mi lado. Volví mi cabeza para ver a Edward buscando algún daño en mí. "¿Qué te duele?" preguntó mirándome. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

"No es nada," dije suavemente. Bajando la vista. No quería encontrarme con su mirada verde... era demasiado hermosa.

"Bien." Suspiró antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor. Suave y lentamente intenté envolver mis brazos a su alrededor mientras sentía su suave pecho contra el mío. Me sentí cálida y feliz, consolada... mejor. "¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!" dijo. "Tu madre estaba aquí, acaba de ir a hablar con Carlisle y Derek... No vuelvas a asustarme así, Bella," susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté. Empecé a mirar alrededor de la habitación cuando él se alejó. Solo estaban Alice, Esme y Edward. ¿Por qué estaba mi madre con Derek y Carlisle?

Esme empezó a sollozar mientras venía a abrazarme. Miré a todos confundida mientras una mirada llegaba a sus caras. Ellos no querían mirarme a los ojos. "¿Qué pasó?" pregunté más histérica mientras Esme se alejaba de mí. Miré a mi alrededor. Sabía que estaba en el hospital. Eso estaba claro. De repente bajé la vista a mi estómago. Estaba plano. Mi bebé.

Todo empezó a estar claro para mí. De repente lo recordé todo perfectamente. El accidente, la confesión de Edward, el hospital, rompí aguas... el nacimiento. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el enorme dolor que pasé?

"¿Dónde está?" pregunté en pánico. Ninguno me miró. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué está pasando? Mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de preguntas, dejándome casi mareada. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

"Bella..." empezó Edward. Pero no tuvo que terminar. Había muerto. Mi bebé había muerto. Empecé a sollozar, la pérdida y el dolor eran mucho peores que cualquier otro dolor que hubiera sentido. Peor que cuando Edward me dejó. Era demasiado. ¡Le había llevado durante nueve meses! Era mi hijo. Mío. Vino de mí. Sentí la histeria agarrarme mientras sollozaba. Empecé a gritar. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de verdad. ¡¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?!

"¡No! ¡NO!" grité. Mi bebé. Esme y Alice empezaron a sollozar mientras Edward se doblaba para agarrar mis brazos. El dolor en mis costillas era peor que nunca, pero no dejé que eso me parara. ¡¿Dónde estaba Derek?! De repente el dolor en mis costillas fue demasiado y dejé que Edward me agarrara y me envolviera en sus brazos. Me hundí en su abrazo mientras dejaba que me comiera la miseria. Quería morir. Si él se había ido, yo también.

"Está bien," susurró Edward en mi pelo. Sollocé en su pecho, sintiendo consuelo. Aquí es donde quería estar justo ahora. Si no podía estar con mi bebé, quería estar en los brazos de Edward.

Pero no todo en la vida es tan fácil.

* * *

Hola!!

Bueno, a muchas no les habrá gustado lo que pasa en este capitulo. Casi todas pedisteis que no perdiera al bebé, pero eso no esta en mis manos y además es completamente necesario para la historia.

Quiero agradeceros a todos los que estais apoyando esta historia que cada vez sois más, ya solo quedan cinco capitulos sin contar un extra largo epilogo que viene dividido en dos capitulos y tres outtakes.

Nos vemos la proxima semana. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	13. All we are

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

All we are - One Republic

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo trece – All we are

(Todo lo que somos)

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde el... incidente. Bella está mucho mejor que antes, aunque todavía se sentía horrible. Apenas come o habla o duerme o cualquier cosa. Eso me mata. La culpa me ha estado comiendo durante dos semanas y esto seguro de que me veo igual que ella, si no peor.

Está más pálida de lo normal, su pelo está completamente seco y la única forma de domarlo era con la desastrosa coleta que Alice tenía que hacerle. Sus ojos están completamente inexpresivos, el precioso marrón estaba completamente muerto. Había perdido todo el peso del bebé y más y parece más frágil que nunca. Es un zombie andante. Derek está casi tan mal como ella, pero mantiene el color y la nutrición por correr todo el día. Entre los billetes de avión que había tenido que cancelar, Carlisle, Bella, Renee, nosotros, había estado corriendo como una paloma mensajera.

Sin embargo yo no había sido de mucha ayuda. Estoy con Renee a veces, pero solo porque me niego a dejar la habitación de Bella. Empecé solo viniendo y sentándome a su lado mientras veía como entraban enfermeras de una en una. Luego, después de unos dos días, empecé a tocarla, agarrando su mano, su frente, quitando el pelo de en medio... cualquier cosa. Ella terminó sollozando y pidiéndome que durmiera a su lado.

Pedí permiso el primer par de veces y ella solo asentía. Ahora solo llegaba y me tumbaba a su lado, ella pone su cabeza en mi pecho, yo envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y luego ya está. No hablamos para nada. Yo apenas hablaba y Bella simplemente no decía nada. Lo máximo que dijo fue ese día. Le había preguntado porqué me mantenía cerca de ella en lugar de a Derek.

"Necesito a mi mejor amigo ahora mismo," susurró.

Eso fue todo. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de callarse completamente. Era... algo horrible que ver. Yo solo era un hombre quemándose. La culpa era demasiado para mí y tenía que ver su cara cada vez. Es como si la hubiera matado de nuevo. En lo que se refería a Bella, no podía hacer nada bien.

La vida apesta. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

**Alice's POV**

Apenas podía aguantarlo más. Todos nos estábamos volviendo locos. El bebé estaba muerto y no tengo ni idea de lo que hicieron con su cuerpo. Todo lo que sabemos es que era un hermoso bebé. Tenía el pelo rubio de su padre pero ligeramente más oscuro, y las grandes mejillas y hoyuelos, pero a parte de eso, su estructura facial era como la de su madre

Bella no había hablado desde su rabieta – por la cual no la culpo – y si ha hablado, probablemente solo ha sido con Edward.

Edward estaba igual de mal. Había perdido mucho peso y su piel había perdido brillo. Sus ojos eran de un verde apagado en lugar de brillantes y estaban inexpresivos todo el tiempo. La única vez que mostró emoción fue cuando pasó algo con Bella. Su pelo solo estaba ahí, en lugar del look despeinado natura, solo estaba... despeinado. Era un desastre.

Renee se estaba volviendo loca intentando hacer que su hija hablara, pero se rindió rápidamente. Tenía que encontrarse con Charlie en un par de días y lo habría cancelado por Bella, pero decidió que Bella necesitaba tiempo con Edward y sabía que tenía que decírselo a Charlie en persona. Sería mejor de esa manera, ya que él estaba de viaje. Al menos ella podría controlar el golpe que le daría.

Alex se marchó. No pudo aguantarlo. En mi opinión, fue un movimiento egoísta, pero tampoco podía culparla por querer marcharse. Aunque Rosalie y yo dudábamos de ella. Sabemos que no ha hecho nada malo, pero no podemos evitar sentir algo contra ella. Sin embargo, ella no había hecho nada malo y eso está claro.

Jasper también se está volviendo loco, igual que Emmett. Emmett no ha sonreído. Su hermana y sobrino prácticamente habían muerto. Aunque no estuvieran realmente emparentados, esa es la manera en que ellos se sentían. Con Jasper es exactamente lo mismo, le saldrán canas pronto. Apenas podía quedarse quieto.

Esme y Carlisle están igual de locos. Esme ha estado llorando todas estas dos semanas. Y Carlisle... está fuera de sí. No sabe que hacer y está intentando mantener a Bella en perfecto estado. Siente que es su culpa la pérdida del bebé.

Luego estamos Rose y yo. Rose está casi tan mal como Emmett. No sonríe, para nada. Todo lo que hace es ir a ver a Bella, sentarse a su lado e intentar desesperadamente que hable, o llorar. Ha estado intentando consolar a Bella, incluso aunque Bella ni siquiera la mira. Ella mantiene su mirada en blanco en el pecho de Edward todo el día. Simplemente se esconde ahí. A Derek ni siquiera le importa. Solo está feliz porque alguien pueda cuidarla. Rose, sin embargo, se está volviendo loca. Ha tenido al menos dos rabietas esta semana.

Yo... Yo solo intento consolar a todos y entender esto. Necesitamos hacer algo. Quiero saber qué va a pasarle a Bella y cual es exactamente el plan. ¿Podemos sacarla del hospital? Sus heridas están casi curadas así que... ¿por qué está todavía ahí?

Desearía poder ver el futuro.

**Emmett's POV**

Odio esto.

**Jasper's POV**

Si no nos calmamos todos... me volveré loco.

**Rosalie's POV**

¡¿Por qué no habla ya?! ¡¿Me odia o algo?! Voy a matar a Alex... luego a Edward.

**Derek's POV**

Oh, mierda.

**Carlisle's POV**

Tanto que hacer... debería haberle hecho la cesárea. En realidad tal vez hubiera funcionado.

**Esme's POV**

Esto es una lástima. Pobre Bella... No puedo imaginar perder un hijo. Espero que no haga nada drástico.

**Bella's POV**

...dot, dot, dot...

…

**Una semana después...**

**Edward's POV**

"Quiero daros las gracias a todos por cuidarme," dijo Bella débilmente. Había estado mirando hacia abajo, negándose a mirarnos a los ojos.

Esta semana había sido mejor. Salió del hospital y llegamos a casa ayer. Fue directa a la cama... sola. Ni siquiera con Derek. Me sentí ligeramente mejor, pero todavía horrible, justo igual de horrible que Bella. Suspiró antes de levantar la vista a nosotros, sus ojos planos igual que su expresión.

"Realmente lo aprecio, no teníais que hacerlo... pero tengo que hacer un anuncio," dijo. Todos la miramos fijamente y, por primera vez en tres semanas, sentí mi corazón acelerarse. "Vuelvo a California con Derek."

Que el corazón empiece a hacerse añicos.

No sabía exactamente lo que estaba esperando... pero cuando Bella y yo empezamos a acercarnos más, pensé que tal vez... creí que ella me habría elegido... de hecho, estaba seguro de que ya estaba elegido.

Me tomó un momento que el resto de las palabras se asentaran y, cuando lo hicieron, todo el color que había en mi cara, desapareció completamente, dejándome albino. ¿Se marchaba? Sentí el aire entrar en mí de forma irregular mientras mis dedos empezaban a retorcerse.

Realmente no había pensado en que ella se marcharía después de lo que había pasado. La idea se veía tan absurda a través de mis ojos. La habitación se quedó en silencio un momento mientras todos la miraban fijamente. Derek empezó a bajar las escaleras, bolsas en mano.

"Necesito un descanso," dijo, de nuevo inexpresivamente. Empezó a juguetear con el borde de su camisa... bueno, obviamente, la camisa de Alice, así es lo pequeña que se había quedado. "Derek y yo nos iremos ahora. Lo siento. Por todos. Habéis ayudado mucho... pero... necesito entender las cosas. Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer. Necesito ir a casa."

"Esta es tu casa." No me di cuenta de que fue mi dura voz la que soltó las palabras. Bella me miró, su cara inexpresiva mostró emoción por un momento antes de ponerse de nuevo la máscara.

"No, Edward... ahora mismo... esto es un cementerio de recuerdos que no quiero," dijo. Sentí la humedad picar en mis ojos, pero no me atreví a moverme.

"Así que, ¿esto es todo?" pregunté. Todos nos estaban mirando. Bella asintió. Suspiré. "Bien," susurré. Me levanté, listo para marcharme, hasta que la vi.

Vi su cara mientras me miraba, débil y vulnerable... la misma cara de hace tres años cuando nuestra amistad terminó. Todo ese tiempo ella había sido paciente, esperando a que yo me enamorara de ella. Y ahora ella había sido paciente, esperando a que yo volviera a ser su amigo. Antes ella había muerto... y ahora había muerto también. ¿Son las situaciones diferentes? No. La única diferencia es que la última vez me rendí y la dejé. ¿Volvería a hacerlo otra vez?

Sin embargo, esa es la cosa, podía matar a Bella varias veces... podía herirla... y eso no cambiaría nada. Siempre nos perteneceríamos, de una forma u otra. Así que, ¿significa eso que debería rendirme? No. No debería. Seguiría intentándolo.

Sabía como se sentía Bella exactamente ahora. Prácticamente anduve en sus zapatos cuando me enamoré de ella. Ahora sé como se sintió cuando la rechacé. Pero nunca podría llenar sus zapatos. Ella ha dado pasos que yo nunca podría soñar dar. Ella es fuerte. Así que, ¿digo adiós ahora? No. Porque esto no es una despedida... pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

De repente me encontré a mí mismo corriendo hacia ella y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella se quedó congelada un momento, antes de envolver sus propios brazos a mi alrededor.

"No tenemos que decir adiós," susurré.

"Lo sé," susurró, finalmente dejando que la emoción llenara su voz... y la verdad es que era fuerte. Sentí como una gota de humedad caía en mi pecho y sabía que era suya.

"_Siempre_ te amaré," susurré. Ella sollozó una vez antes de dejar un beso en mi pecho, haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

"Siempre te amaré también," susurró, mirándome a los ojos.

Fue una oportunidad... un vistazo, mientras ella me dejaba ver toda la emoción que sentía... y era mucha. Demasiados sentimientos.

"Nos volveremos a ver," prometí. Ella asintió.

Y con eso... dejé ir a mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Hola!!

Seguro que esto no os lo esperábais, jeje. Bueno, oficialmente tengo la historia traducida desde ayer, asi que me he dicho _¿Por qué hacerles esperar una semana si ya tengo todos los capitulos?_ Asi que si quereis, puedo volver con esta historia a actualizar dos dias a la semana. Solo podré hacerlo con esta, porque A Semester in the Smoke no la tengo tan adelantada.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo. Muchas pensabais que ahora que Bella había perdido al bebé se iba a quedar con Edward, pero no lo va a tener tan facil, ya vereis.

Tengo una mala noticia, finalmente no voy a poder traducir la secuela de Blind, la autora ya no da mas permisos de traducción. Lo unico que puedo hacer es traducirla y enviarsela por correo al que la quiera leer, pero eso no podría hacerlo hasta tener las vacaciones de verano, así que cuando la vaya a traducir os lo diré y el que la quiera que me de su email para enviarla.

Ahora me despido hasta el sabado. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	14. You could be happy

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

You could be happy (Snow Patrol)

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo catorce – You could be happy

(Podías ser feliz)

"Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Bella," susurró Alice en su oído, mientras sujetaba a Bella con toda la capacidad de sus pequeños brazos. Alice se sorbió la nariz mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas y dejaba ir a Bella. "¿Prometes hacer una visita?"

"Tal vez tú puedas visitar..." sugirió Bella, limpiando una de las lágrimas de Alice. Su pálida cara estaba sonrojada mientras una pequeña y triste sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. "Mi habitación necesita ser redecorada."

Alice dejó salir un sollozo en forma de risa. "Realmente voy a extrañarte, Bella," susurró Alice. Bella parpadeó un par de veces, antes de envolver sus brazos con seguridad alrededor de Alice.

"Eres como mi hermana," dijo Alice de repente. Bella asintió.

"Siempre," susurró Bella antes de ser tomada en los brazos de Esme. Se abrazaron durante un rato, Esme susurraba cosas dulces en el oído de Bella y decía lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Todo ese tiempo yo solo me quedé ahí de pie, inclinado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

"Carlisle," dijo Bella, antes de que él le diera un cálido abrazo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió frente a Jasper. Él se quedó mirando un momento antes de rendirse finalmente y correr a envolver sus largos brazos a su alrededor. Ella sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

"Cuando Alice y yo tengamos una hija... la llamaremos Bella," susurró Jasper. Bella le miro, sus ojos brillaban, casi por un momento, antes de que enterrara su cabeza en el pecho de él una vez más. Él palmeó su espalda, plantó un beso en su frente y la soltó para ir con Alice. Alice y Jasper estaban de pie a mi lado, viendo como Bella se volvía finalmente a Emmett que la atacó con un abrazo.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Alice lloraba. Emmett apretó a Bella. Sus enormes y musculosos brazos la envolvieron como si intentara protegerla. Él también besó su frente.

"Esta es la primera vez que lloro desde que Ronald Lopez robó mi barra de helado en tercer grado," admitió mientras un par de lágrimas dejaban también sus ojos. Bella rió, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Ella se estiró, limpiando las lágrimas de Emmett.

"Te quiero, Em," dijo. Él sonrió antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella otra vez. Finalmente la soltó, dejando lentamente su mano antes de reunirse con nosotros en el porche. Bella se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de Rosalie. Ellas no habían hablado desde el hospital y todos estábamos anticipando este adiós.

Se quedaron quietas mirándose la una a la otra... hasta que Rose finalmente rompió en un sollozo y corrió a los brazos de Bella. Bella también sollozó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Rose. Sollozaron mientras Rose repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía.

"Lo siento, Bella, lo siento mucho. Te quiero mucho. Eres como mi hermana," dijo Rose. Bella también sollozó.

"Está bien, Rose." Bella se sorbió la nariz. Era la primera vez que mostraba algún tipo de emoción en las últimas tres semanas.

"Voy a echarte de menos," dijo Rose. Bella asintió antes de soltarla.

Yo me quedé ahí sin moverme... entumecido. Bella me sonrió ligeramente antes de ponerse frente a mí. La miré, sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban rojas. No pude evitarlo. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

No sabía que iba a hacer conmigo mismo mientras Bella no estuviera aquí. No sabía que iba a hacer sin ver su cara sonriente cada día. Simplemente no lo sabía. No podía imaginarlo. No sin Bella.

"Edward..." la escuché susurrar. Me alejé del hueco de su cuello donde mi cara había estado escondida. Había estado queriendo recordar su sonrisa. Ella me miró mordiéndose el labio antes de cerrar los ojos y ponerse de puntillas, sus labios se presionaron a los míos.

Sentí el shock en mis labios al principio, y estaba congelado, mis ojos se ensancharon mientras la veía besarme. Luego la coherencia me llegó otra vez y cerré los ojos saboreando el momento, mientras oía un par de jadeos. Amaba la forma en que sus labios encajaban en los míos, dándose forma... moldeándose a los míos. Amaba la electricidad que pasaba por nuestros cuerpos y amaba la forma en que mi interior se volvía papilla y sentía millones de mariposas en mi estómago. Pero más importante, amaba la forma en que una de mis manos iba a su nuca, perdiéndose en sus ondas de pelo marrones, y la forma en mi otra mano iba a su linda cara. Suspiré feliz cuando finalmente ella se separó.

De repente presionó sus labios a mi mejilla antes de presionarlos a mi oído y susurrar, "te amo, para siempre." Me besó una vez más antes de volver corriendo al coche.

Derek estaba allí sentado, mirándome con los ojos llenos de dolor, pero sabiendo... porque él sabía. Yo solo me quedé ahí de pie, impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Realmente me había besado. Esto era real... tal vez me amaba realmente...

Mi atención volvió finalmente a la realidad cuando vi el coche empezar a salir del camino de entrada, Bella se despedía con la mano tristemente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos durante un breve momento... pero eso fue todo lo que necesité, porque en ese breve instante, ella me mostró la emoción que había querido ver estas últimas cuatro semanas... amor.

Sonreí tristemente para mí mismo mientras me despedía con la mano del coche que desaparecía, mi corazón palpitaba en mis oídos. Era una sensación extraña. Como si realmente hubiera un agujero en mi pecho.

Sin embargo, estaba entumecido, mis brazos caían a mis lados mientras cruzaba las puertas, la familia se quedó detrás de mí mirándome. Casi esperaba que ella volviera, ya que el momento todavía era irreal. Estaba esperando, rezando que ella volviera y dijera, "Bromeaba," pero eso no iba a pasar.

Subí las escaleras a mi habitación.

Sabía que tenía que dejarla ir. Era inevitable. No me rendiría, pero ahora mismo, ella no me necesitaba en su vida, jodiéndolo todo. Pero mientras me besaba y me decía que me amaba... la forma en que me miró... Lo volví a reproducir en mi cabeza. Era la única esperanza que tenía de que ella me amara. Así que volvería a ella. No la perdería. Si no podía tenerla de la forma que yo quería, entonces, tal vez, la tendría como amiga. Suspiré pasando mi mano por mi pelo.

Todavía me sentía culpable por todo lo que le había dicho y le había hecho hacer. Todo lo que yo había dicho había llevado a esto. Todo llevó a nuestra separación, pero tal vez la separación es lo mejor. Tal vez... solo tal vez, ella se daría cuenta de cuanto me ama... o me odia.

Pero parte de mí se sentía estúpida por dejarla salir por la puerta. Podía haberla parado... Pero tenía que dejarla ir. Al menos por ahora. Ah, pero si la hubiera parado... ¿qué habría pasado si la hubiera parado? ¿Habría corrido a mis brazos? No. Porque acaba de perder su bebé, no hay tiempo para pensar en romance cuando hay tanto en lo que pensar.

Mi memoria empezó a ir a todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Bella.

-:-

_Flashback:_

_Edward 12 y Bella 11 años._

"_¡Edward, no quiero entrar ahí!" siseó Bella mientras yo intentaba que entrara en el laberinto encantado. Su mejillas brillaban bajo el maquillaje blanco que llevaba. Estaba vestida como un vampiro, y yo también._

"_Bella, ¿de qué estás asustada?" pregunté. Sus ojos se movieron de mí al laberinto, mientras otro grito penetrante se escuchaba, sonando en nuestros oídos y un misterioso vapor hacía la entrada más oscura._

"_Edward, escucha los gritos... No quiero entrar ahí," lloriqueó. Sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto que estaría asustada... es Bella._

"_No hay nada de lo que estar asustada," dije. Ella sacudió la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho._

"_No, Edward. He oído que hay hombres lobo ahí... y el hombre del saco... y un montón de otros como el big foot." Hizo un puchero. Yo sonreí ligeramente, agarrando sus hombros, y doblándome un poco para estar al nivel de sus ojos._

"_Lucharé con cien hombres lobo por ti..."_

_Ella me miró, sus ojos brillaron un momento._

"_¿Juramento de meñiques?" preguntó sacando su meñique. Enganché mi meñique con el suyo._

"_Juramento de meñiques."_

_Fin del Flashback._

-:-

Reí por el recuerdo. Luego estaba esa otra vez...

-:-

_Flashback:_

_Edward 16 y Bella 15 años._

"_Bella, tienes que llevar algo más revelador que solo eso." Podía oír la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta._

"_Tío, le está poniendo a Bella un sujetador push up." Emmett rió mientras presionaba su oreja más contra la puerta. Si presionaba un poco más, abriría un agujero._

"_Bella nunca llevaría eso," contradije. Emmett resopló, quitando su oreja de la puerta para mirarme. Yo le seguí y alejé mi cara de la puerta, también. Él me miró incrédulo._

"_No sé si lo has notado, Eddie... pero Bella ya no es una niña... es una chica sexy... y odio decir esto de ella, porque es como una hermana para mí, y te mataré si lo repites, pero..." Sacudió la cabeza, antes de mirarme otra vez. "Cualquiera iría detrás de ella, dale un año o dos y mira... incluso yo probablemente iría detrás de ella."_

_Le miré en shock, mi boca colgaba abierta._

"_¡Emmett!" siseé. Él me miró inocentemente._

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Odio decirlo, pero sabes que es cierto Edward! ¡No puedes tratarla como una niña pequeña para siempre!" se defendió._

"_Oh, pero tu puedes," reté._

"_¡Sí! Soy su hermano mayor," dijo._

"_¡Sí, hermano mayor que quiere acosarla!" salté. Emmett se encogió de hombros con una mirada que decía '¿Puedes culparme?' Sacudí la cabeza. Realmente no podía culparle... por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Él tenía razón... y tiene diecisiete, con la mente de un chico de diecisiete años. Es normal que pase. Suspiré pasando una mano por mi pelo._

"_Sin embargo todo está bien, Eddie... no la quiero de esa manera... solo lo decía..." dijo Emmett. Antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Bella, mirándonos confundida con Alice detrás. Alice le había hecho llevar un sujetador push up, y tuve que parar la necesidad de jadear. Santa mierda. Podía ver la mirada de Emmett bajar a su pecho y prácticamente saltó de sus zapatos mientras la miraba. El profundo escote en V con tirantes finos no hacía nada para esconderla. Jadeé mientras miraba a Emmett. ¡Cerdo! Envolví mi brazo alrededor de Bella, escondiéndola a mi lado mientras ella se sonrojaba, mirándome con ojos confundidos._

_Me quité mi chaqueta y la puse en los hombros de Bella antes de envolver mis brazos a su alrededor una vez más. Me volví para mirar a Emmett._

"_Pervertido," grité antes de bajar las escaleras con Bella. La miré. "No tienes permitido volver a vestirte así," dije en broma, pero en serio._

_Ella solo rió._

_Fin del Flashback._

-:-

Me estremecí. Ese día fue realmente raro y no creo que me gustaría pasar por algo así de nuevo. De repente tuve otro recuerdo... uno dulce que no podía creer que hubiera olvidado.

-:-

_Flashback:_

_Edward 15 y Bella 14_

_Miré a la pareja enrollándose una vez más. Sentí a Bella quedarse quieta incómoda a mi lado. Por supuesto que esto le haría sentirse incómoda. ¿Quién no se sentiría? Cada vez que veníamos había una pareja enrollándose. Estaban por todas partes. El centro comercial ya no estaba hecho para ir de compras, ahora estaba hecho para el hockey de lenguas. Me estremecí mientras miraba a Bella._

"_¿Cómo pueden compartir saliva así?" preguntó volviendo a mirar a la pareja. Sonreí satisfecho._

"_Veo a Em y Rose todo el tiempo, Bella. No es para tanto. Tenemos 15," le recordé. Ella levantó la vista a mí, sus brazos sobre su pecho._

"_No, Edward, tú tienes quince, yo todavía tengo catorce y fallo al ver como pueden compartir sus lenguas así. Es físicamente imposible," dijo, echando otro vistazo a la pareja. Me encogí de hombros. Difícilmente podía ver la diferencia de edad como una excusa. Ella solo era un par de meses más joven que yo y estábamos en el mismo curso._

"_En realidad no," dije. Ella me miró furiosa. "Bella, es solo un beso. No es para tanto."_

"_Sí, si lo es. Es público," discutió._

"_Oh, ¿y tu primer beso fue en un armario o algo?" pregunté sarcásticamente. "Sé franca, Bella, probablemente había alguien presenciando tu primer beso," dije, casi seguro. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista al suelo. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de entenderlo finalmente._

"_¿No has tenido tu primer beso?" pregunté incrédulo._

"_Sí, bueno no voy a ir besando a chicos al azar, Edward," saltó antes de alejarse de mí. Yo la seguí. "Estoy segura de que tú has tenido el beso perfecto, pero yo no, ¿vale?"_

"_Bella..." dije parándola agarrándola del brazo. Ella se volvió para quedar frente a mí, enfado en sus ojos y sus mejillas de un rojo brillante. "Yo tampoco he tenido mi primer beso," admití mientras la miraba. Ella era tan pequeña._

_Me miró boquiabierta, en shock. "¿No lo has tenido?" preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza con una risita nerviosa por mi patética confesión. "¿De verdad?"_

"_De verdad," aseguré. Ella bajó la vista, su boca formaba una 'O'._

"_¿No quieres saber como se siente?" preguntó finalmente tras un par de minutos de silencio. Yo asentí._

"_Por supuesto," dije. "¿Y tú?"_

"_No quiero que sea con cualquier chico. Un primer beso es especial... Quiero que sea con alguien que importe..." dijo bajando la mirada, sus mejillas rojas una vez más. Puse un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja._

"_Pero, ¿quieres saber como se siente?" pregunté de nuevo. Ella asintió._

"_¿Quién no?" preguntó. Yo reí. De repente me surgió una idea._

"_Vale, prométeme algo," dije. Ella asintió. "Cuando des tu primer beso, tienes que decírmelo... y tienes que decirme si estuvo bien, o si el perdedor intentó meter su lengua en tu garganta para que pueda golpearle." Sonreí satisfecho. Bella rió antes de aceptar. Ella extendió su mano hacia mí._

"_Trato."_

_Fin del Flashback._

-:-

Ella vino y me lo contó cuando tuvo su primer beso. Fue con un chico llamado Mike o algo así. Ella dijo que él intentó meterle la lengua hasta la garganta... y mi puño fue a su cara. Sonreí para mí mismo cuando otro recuerdo llenó mi mente.

-:-

_Flashback:_

_Edward 17 y Bella 16_

"_¡Edward!" gritó Bella detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta, parando mi skate mientras el resto de mis amigos paraban también. Todos sonrieron satisfechos mientras Bella venía corriendo hacia mí._

"_Aquí viene," dijo Benjamín Sus ojos marrones seguían cada movimiento que ella hacía cuando casi tropieza. Reí para mí._

"_De ningún modo, todavía no ha tropezado del todo," dijo Vladimir, mientras levantaba su skate._

"_Ya ves, hermano," aceptó Stefan mientras continuaba poniendo las ruedas nuevas a su skate._

"_Maldita sea... hoy llevaba una falda," murmuró Garret. Me di la vuelta para mirarle furiosamente mientras sostenía mi skate. Verás, siempre era divertido cuando Bella llevaba falda, ya que ella no era la típica chica femenina, así que cuando llevaba una, ellos contaban los minutos hasta que ella tropezaba o tenía algo de mala suerte, de manera que tal vez la falda subiría a sus muslos, o caería, o tal vez rasgaría... cualquier cosa como esa probablemente era normal para ella._

_Bella finalmente se acercó unos pasos antes de colapsar, o debería decir, saltar en mí. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura._

_Sentí como el aire dejaba mis labios en un jadeo. Sentí mi estómago apretarse por alguna razón, mientras mi garganta se secaba repentinamente, mariposas invadieron mi zona baja. Reí envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura._

"_Hola a ti también." Reí. Bajó sus piernas de mí en un instante, sus brazos dejaron mi cuello, de manera que sus manos pudieran empujar hacia abajo su mini falda vaquera._

"_Paga," escuché a Garret mientras Vladimir le daba veinte pavos a regañadientes. Ni siquiera quiero saber sobre qué están apostando. Bella sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosas. Sus ojos se mostraron entusiasmo de repente._

"_¡Edward, adivina qué!" dijo, su voz llena de entusiasmo._

"_¿Qué?" pregunté con una risa._

"_¡No me desmayé cuando hice mi presentación de Romeo y Julieta hoy!" dijo abrazándome una vez más. Reí y le devolví el abrazo, recordando todas las prácticas que había tenido que hacer con ella._

"_¡Eso es genial, Bells!" dije. Ella se alejó, su esencia de fresa permaneció en la punta de mi lengua._

"_¡Sí, bueno, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti!" dijo felizmente. Yo sonreí._

"_Bueno, ya que me la debes... que te parece ser una buena mejor amiga y montar con nosotros," sugerí con astucia. Bella gimió antes de rendirse finalmente después de que le diera mi puchero._

"_Bien, pero más te vale agarrarme," avisó apuntando con su dedo a mi nariz. Sonreí y acepté mientras ella subía al skate. Bajé la vista a sus zapatos... converse. Espera de Bella que lleve un bonito conjunto con converse... sin embargo le quedaba bien._

_Sonreí mientras ponía mis manos en su cintura y ella ponía sus manos en mis hombros. Me llegaba a la barbilla ahora que ella estaba en la tabla y yo estaba en el suelo. Ella levantó la vista a mí y yo la miré dándole ánimos, mientras empezaba a empujarla. Ella bajó la vista a sus pies preocupada mientras yo seguía empujándola._

"_Hey, realmente lo está haciendo," dijo Benjamín_

"_Vamos chicos," dijo Stefan mientras empezaban todos a montar de repente. Podía verles acercándose a nosotros y Bella hundió sus dedos en mi hombro._

"_No me gusta esto..." dijo. Yo reí._

"_Estarás bien," prometí._

"_Sí, bien... Mírame ir y ca-" Fue demasiado tarde, Garrett se había acercado demasiado y Bella había saltado de la tabla, cayendo hacia delante encima de mí, con lo que caí al suelo._

"_¡Oh Dios mio, Bella, lo siento tanto!" dijo Garrett mientras se acercaba a nosotros. "¡Aw, tío! ¿Estáis bien?" preguntó. Levanté la vista para ver a Bella riendo mientras se levantaba de mí para caer sobre su espalda, justo a mi lado. Ella estaba riendo tan fuerte que en realidad estaba resoplando. Era tan divertido y adorable._

"_Lo siento," jadeó entre risas. "Es solo la suerte que tengo."_

_No pude evitar reír junto a ella. Y justo así pasamos el resto del día riendo y discutiendo sobre 'Cumbres borrascosas' y 'Romeo y Julieta'._

_Fin del Flashback._

-:-

Esos eran momentos divertidos y ahora que pienso en todo esto y como solíamos ser, me arrepiento incluso más de haber dejado que se fuera hoy. Podía haberla parado. Podía haber hecho algo.

De cualquier manera, no había vuelta atrás ahora, y mientras pensaba en ello, Bella me había dado los días más felices de mi vida. Incluso después de toda la mierda por la que habíamos pasado, ella podía hacerme el hombre más feliz cuando vino hace tres semanas.

Quería que ella lo intentara y se aclarara. Quería que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Quería que ella fuera feliz por una vez. Había sido egoísta. Ella lo había hecho todo mucho mejor para mí y yo solo la había hecho daño.

Ahora era su momento. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras fuera feliz. Sin embargo no me rendiría, no a menos que le haga daño... pero por ahora, ella solo tiene que ser feliz.

Rápidamente agarré mi teléfono buscando su número y entrando en mensajes, mis dedos trabajaban sobre las palabras como magia mientras le escribía un mensaje.

**Sé feliz... puedes ser feliz.**

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, que también es bastante triste, o eso me parece a mí, xD. En el proximo veremos como les va a Bella y Derek otra vez en California.

Eso será el miercoles, ahora me tengo que ir, porque hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	15. Fix you

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Fix you - Coldplay

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo quince – Fix you

(Arreglarte)

"_If you just realize what I've just realized,_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if_

_We missed out on each other now"_

(Si solo te dieras cuenta de lo que acabo de darme cuenta

Entonces seríamos perfectos el uno para el otro

Y nunca encontraremos a otro

Solo date cuenta de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta

Nunca tendremos que preguntarnos si

Nos hemos perdido el uno al otro)

Hice otro giro, mi camioneta pasaba suavemente a los otros coches mientras la radio reproducía otra ñoña canción romántica. Suspiré. Amor, la complicada palabra que me costó cuatro meses completos comprender. Es Diciembre y todavía no conozco la definición exacta de la palabra. Incluso utilicé varios diccionarios. Perdí la memoria. Había perdido completamente mis sentidos, volviéndome loca, y volviéndome a la única opción que me quedaba. La única opción que me quedaba, que era usar el estúpido libro de mensajes de texto formales, solo nos dejaban más confundidos de lo que ya lo estábamos. Durante cuatro meses de no hacer nada excepto levantarme, la misma vieja rutina de las mañanas, ir al trabajo, luego encontrarme con Angela, mi compañera de trabajo y compañera para la cafetería que queríamos abrir. Luego volvía a casa, comía y dormía, solo para despertarme y volver a hacerlo todo.

Era un proceso que me estaba molestando a más no poder. Extrañaba a Alice, Jasper, mi gran oso Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle... Edward.

Edward.

¿Qué puedo decir? Mi corazón se acelera con escuchar su nombre y no tengo idea de porqué. Incluso he llegado al punto de golpear mi pecho, intentando hacer que parara de latir tan fuerte. Cuando me fui, besé a Edward. No pude evitarlo. Soy culpable. Solo tenía que despedirme decentemente y, por alguna razón, se sintió como la despedida perfecta. Como había dicho, todavía no sé lo que significa la palabra 'amor', por tanto, ni siquiera sé donde colocar a Edward ahora mismo.

Parte de mí sabe exactamente donde pertenece, mientras que otra parte está demasiado confundida y marcada desde el... bebé...

Sé que debería superarlo pero, ¿cómo se recupera alguien de eso? Estoy mucho mejor ahora, pero, seamos honestos... nunca sanaré completamente.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, Edward solo es mi mejor amigo. Esto lo entendí, porque un mes después de que me fuera, Derek y yo decidimos que la boda continuaría. Podría haber jurado que estaba enamorada de Edward y, en este momento, creo que lo estoy, pero las cosas son demasiado complicadas, y la boda está en marcha... no hay vuelta atrás. Está hecho. Edward siempre será mi primer y verdadero amor, pero ahora mismo, todavía – como ya había mencionado – no tenía ni idea de lo que es exactamente el amor. Así que, con todos estos problemas que tengo ahora, prefiero dejar las cosas como son y quedarme con Derek.

Sin embargo, parte de mí – una gran parte, de hecho – me esta diciendo, no, SUPLICÁNDOME, que corra de vuelta a Edward. Me está diciendo que Edward saldrá herido. Y es cierto. Para ser honesta, sé que la vida con Edward es la mejor forma de seguir. Tendría a Derek como amigo sin importar qué y él siempre estará ahí y Edward estará ahí. Y también lo estaría el resto de la familia. Estaríamos juntos. La vida con Derek significaría una vida sin Edward y ya me duele solo de pensarlo.

Derek también ha estado actuando de forma extraña. No hay el mismo sentimiento cariñoso que solíamos tener. Es incómodo. Apenas hablamos... y cuando lo hacemos, suena... forzado. Como si fuéramos forzados a hablar el uno con el otro. Últimamente me está poniendo de los nervios. Toda esta cosa me está poniendo de los nervios.

El punto es que me quedo con Derek, me caso, y eso es todo. No voy a hacerle daño a nadie más. Simplemente Derek y yo tendremos que hablar.

Finalmente llegué al edificio de nuestro apartamento, aparqué el coche y cogí mi bolso. Subí los escalones y entré en el lobby, luego subí al ascensor. Cuando finalmente llegué al piso de arriba, tomé una respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta.

"¿Bella?" llamó Derek. Dejé mi bolso en la encimera.

"Justo aquí," contesté. Caminé hacia la cocina, donde abrí la nevera y cogí una botella de agua.

"Hey. ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy el trabajo?" preguntó. Quise rodar los ojos. Esta es la conversación que tenemos siempre.

"Bien. Creo que Angela y yo vamos a abrir la cafetería pronto, así que creo que dejaré de trabajar en Bailey's," anuncié. Él meramente asintió mientras cogía una manzana. Dejé salir un suspiro frustrado. "También creo que voy a hacerme bisexual y casarme con una mujer barbuda que echa fuego por la boca," dije sarcásticamente. Derek solo asintió. Sentí el enfado burbujear en mi interior. ¡Él solo asintió! Ni siquiera estaba escuchando. "Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?" Le lancé la botella de agua a la cabeza antes de ir a la sala de estar.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras me seguía. Me volví para estar frente a él. Aquí estaba, la rabieta que los dos sabíamos que tendría eventualmente.

"Derek, todo lo que hacemos es decir hola, comer, dormir e ir al trabajo. ¡Quiero más que eso, Derek! ¡Necesito más que eso! ¡No puedo solo intercambiar dos palabras contigo y que eso sea todo!" grité, mi cara estaba caliente y se estaban formando grandes lágrimas.

"¡Bella, ¿qué más quieres?! ¡Tienes todo de mí! ¡Tú no haces nada! ¡¿Qué haces cuando ves a quien amas morir?! No hay nada que hacer, Bella. ¡Tú no quieres nada de _mí_! ¡Lo quieres de _él_! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué me ponga una peluca y finja ser Edward?!" Me encogí al oír su nombre. "¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡¿Crees que no me está matando a mí también?!" Estaba exasperado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sus ojos estaban ensanchados. Finalmente bajó la mirada, inclinándose contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras suspiraba. "Bella... no puedo llenar sus zapatos," dijo en voz baja.

No sabía que hacer. No sabía que decir. ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué le dices a tu prometido cuando él piensa que estás enamorada de tu mejor amigo?

No. Yo no estaba enamorada de Edward. Ya me había prometido a mí misma que no haría las cosas más complicadas. Edward siempre sería mi primer amor... pero estaba enamorada de Derek. Sacudí la cabeza. Sabía que estaba enamorada de Derek, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Bueno... por lo poco que sabía de la palabra 'amor'.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios cuando finalmente bajé la mirada. Me lancé en el sofá.

"No necesitas llenar sus zapatos," insistí. Él solo sacudió la cabeza. Quería convencerle. Quería que él viera que era 'él' para mí. Lo probaría.

"Bella, todo se ha venido abajo," dijo. Sollocé otra vez.

"¡Entonces arreglemoslo!" grité, haciéndole encogerse. "¡¿Por qué estamos peleando?!"

Derek suspiró, moviéndose hacia mí cuidadosamente, como si estuviera listo para que me rompiera. Finalmente se sentó a mi lado, poniendo sus manos en las mías.

"Bella, necesitas ser curada," dijo cuidadosamente. Sollocé una vez más, enlazando mis dedos con los suyos.

"No sé como," admití. Lo admití porque era cierto. No sabía como rellenar el agujero en mi pecho. Era profundo y vacío. Dolía.

"Bella... solo hay una persona que puede arreglarte... y no soy yo," dijo Derek con una sonrisa triste. Levantó mi barbilla con su dedo, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos. Se veía triste, pero mantuvo la pequeña sonrisa de ánimo en sus labios.

"Derek... quiero quedarme contigo," dije tercamente. Él suspiró.

"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, Bella," me dijo. Yo resoplé.

"Exacto. No voy a arriesgarlo, Derek. No voy a perderte," dije más enérgicamente. Él sacudió la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios... casi con humor oscuro.

"No... no estoy hablando de mí," dijo. Le miré confusa. Entonces, ¿de qué está hablando? "Estoy hablando de Edward. Una vez que le pierdas realmente... te vas a arrepentir."

"¡¿Vas a parar con eso?!" grité histérica. "¡No necesito esto ahora mismo, Derek! He tomado mi decisión. Ahora, o empiezas a cambiar o se acaba. ¡No sé tú, pero yo voy a estar en ese altar, seré la de blanco por si me buscas!" Con eso alejé mis manos de las suyas y fui a mi habitación.

No sabía que demonios pasaba con él. ¿No me amaba? ¿No podía dejar que el pasado fuera el pasado? ¿Tenía que volver a sacar todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué no podía estar solo agradecido de que le haya escogido a él y aceptarlo? ¡¿Por qué no peleaba?!

Enterré más mi cabeza en las suaves almohadas. ¡Todo esto era tan estúpido!

"¿Bella?" escuché la voz de Derek mientras abría la puerta. "Bella, por favor," suplicó. Sentí la cama moverse debajo de mí mientras él se sentaba en el borde.

"No," dije en la almohada.

"Bella, por favor," suplicó Derek de nuevo, dando un suave golpecito con el codo en mi pie. Sacudí la cabeza. Él suspiró. "Escucha, quiero casarme contigo. Te amo. Te quiero. Pero..." arrastró la frase. Finalmente levanté mi cara llena de lágrimas para mirarle.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" pregunté. "¡¿Qué Derek?!" Respiró profundamente.

"Bella... mira, mientras tú me quieras... entonces me quedo," dijo. Le miré especulativamente. No sabía que creer. ¿Realmente podía él volver a la normalidad? Decidí intentarlo al menos. Así que, con eso, sonreí y salté, aterrizando en sus brazos mientras dejaba un beso en sus labios. Él rió y me dio un beso salado, sus mejillas también estaban mojadas.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed._

_When you get what you want, but not what you need._

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep._

_Stuck in reverse,_

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace._

_When you love someone but it goes to waste._

_Could it be worse?_

(Cuando intentas con todas tus fuerzas, pero no da resultado.

Cuando consigues lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas.

Cuando te sientes muy cansado pero no puedes dormir.

Das marcha atrás,

Y las lágrimas caen en cascada por tu cara,

Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar.

Cuando amas a alguien pero se echa a perder.

¿Puede ser peor?)

Que conveniente. Necesito cambiar ese tono del móvil. Me estiré, sorbiéndome la nariz mientras agarraba mi móvil de la mesilla de noche.

_**Bella, han pasado cuatro meses.**_

_**-Alice.**_

Que coincidencia.

Suspiré, levantando la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada de Derek. Sabía en mi corazón que quería verlos, pero no podía hacerle daño a Edward así y solo... ¿invitarle a mi boda?

Recordé la vez que fui a su boda. El dolor ese día era insoportable. ¿Cómo podría él aguantarlo? Apenas podía yo misma. Me sentía culpable por causarle tanto dolor... pero no podía cambiar mi decisión. Estaba hecho y acabado. Sin embargo, no había visto a Alice en mucho tiempo. Sabía que ellos debían venir a la boda... pero, ¿podría Edward aguantarlo? ¿Podía yo hacerle eso? Más importante, ¿podía yo soportarlo?

No lo pensé dos veces. Rápidamente cogí mi móvil.

_**Alice, te he echado mucho de menos. No ha sido lo mismo... Quiero enviarte algo...**_

_**-Bella.**_

Respiré profundamente mientras levantaba la vista para mirar a Derek. Él sonrió ligeramente mientras palmeaba mi muslo. Necesitaba enviar esas invitaciones.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Bella?" preguntó una vez más. Respiré profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

Las imágenes pasaron detrás de mis párpados.

_La sonrisa torcida de Edward, sus penetrantes ojos verdes... Su pelo despeinado... la felicidad en sus ojos, y dos dientes frontales perdidos, la cara llena de sudor por jugar afuera._

"_Bella, ¿puedes ser mi enamorada?" Mi corazón se saltó un latido... las palmas de mis manos sudaban, y mis brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor._

"_¡Sí!"_

_Luego el escenario cambió, Edward sonriendo ampliamente mientras montaba en su bici, los dientes le habían salido del todo, más mayor, y su mano dejaba el manillar._

"_¡Mira Bella!" Su voz aumentó de tono. "¡Puedo montar en bici sin manos!" animó. Luego su cara se puso horrorizada mientras caía hacia delante. Mi cuerpo corría hacia él._

"_¡Edward, idiota!" grité mientras le agarraba, acariciando su nuevo corte._

"_Soy tu idiota..."_

_Su voz se hizo un echo mientras el escenario cambiaba de nuevo, pero esta vez a un Edward mucho mayor, más guapo si eso era posible, y con una profunda voz aterciopelada._

"_Creo que la universidad va a ser divertida..." Su voz hizo que los dedos de mis pies se curvaran._

"_¿Por qué?" Mi corazón latía con fuerza._

"_Porque estás aquí conmigo..."_

_Todas las imágenes de nosotros juntos pasaron por mi mente, hasta que se convirtieron en los momentos con Derek y los nuevos momentos felices._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Derek me miraba cuidadosamente. Finalmente respondí a su pregunta.

"Estoy segura."

_But when I look at the stars,_

_when I look at the stars,_

_when I look at the stars I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars,_

_the stars, I feel like myself._

(Pero cuando miro a las estrellas,

cuando miro a las estrellas,

cuando miro a las estrellas veo a otra persona.

Cuando miro a las estrellas,

las estrellas, me siento yo mismo.)

Mi teléfono sonó otra vez en la palma de mi mano. Cuando leí el mensaje de texto, supe que no había vuelta atrás. Esta era la señal que necesitaba.

_**Envíalo.**_

_**-Alice.**_

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí esta la vida de Bella y Derek en California. Tengo que decir que lo que hace Derek en este capitulo no me gusta nada, principalmente porque sabe que ella no está enamorada de él y también por otra cosa que entendereis cuando leais el proximo capitulo el sabado. El capitulo también tiene algo lindo, por lo menos para mí, ya que me encantan los recuerdos de Bella ¿A vosotros que os a parecido?

Contádmelo con un review y nos leemos de nuevo el proximo sabado, esto ya está en la recta final.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	16. Enhorabuena y mucho más

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

En este capitulo hay varias canciones que van con cada POV. Están todas puestas en mi perfil.

Como aclaración, os digo que este capitulo tiene lugar en la boda de Bella y lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Edward mientras está en la Iglesia, son cosas que ya han pasado, lo que está con letra normal es el transcurso de la boda.

Disfrutadlo.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo dieciséis – Enhorabuena y mucho más

**Edward's POV – Mr. Brightside de The Killers **(Mr. Optimista)

"_¡Vamos!" instó Alice mientras nos empujaba a todos hacia delante. No estaba entusiasmado por esto. Solo digamos que los últimos tres o cuatro meses no han sido los mejores de mi vida. Realmente pensé que ella iba a llamar... pensé que había tenido suficiente tiempo... y entonces, cuando tengo una señal de ella, en realidad es una invitación de boda. Imaginate. Su boda. Todavía iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_

_Solo quería hacer un agujero y enterrarme en él. Decir que estaba molesto era quedarse corto. Creí que ella solo iba a casa para escapar de la locura y que luego volvería. No pensé que en realidad se quedaría allí, y con Derek. Creí que ella había aclarado que me amaba._

_Por supuesto, parte de mí estaba cabreada, mientras que otra parte de mí simplemente la amaba demasiado. Me sentía como si fuera a explotar._

"_Edward, muévete," gritó Alice mientras cogía mi mano. Me eché hacia atrás, soltándome de su agarre, mientras la miraba furioso. Ella suspiró y se volvió a Jasper, quien solo sacudía la cabeza._

_No había sido la persona más agradable estos últimos meses. Eso es seguro. Les envié una mirada furiosa a todos en los que caían mis ojos, y luego me volví sobre mis talones, caminando hacia el taxi._

"_Edward, ¿dónde vas?" preguntó Alice, sus ojos se ensancharon como los de todos los demás. Mi madre solo sacudió la cabeza, mirando sus manos._

"_Lejos," dije con voz dura. "No me esperéis de vuelta pronto," dije._

"_¿Qué pasa con Bella?" saltó Alice. El nombre llevó una nueva ola de dolor a mi corazón, haciéndome pararme. Me volví lentamente, una mirada fría en mi cara mientras miraba a Alice. Ella se encogió un poco cuando se encontró con mi mirada, pero se mantuvo en su lugar._

"_Os veré ahí más tarde," dije a través de los dientes apretados y, con eso, continué caminando hasta el taxi._

_Llevaba en California una hora y ya estaba tratando a mi familia como a la mierda. Me sentía horrible por ello, pero en el momento mantuve mi mirada furiosa en la ventana tintada mientras el taxista se volvía en su asiento para mirarme._

"_¿Dónde?" preguntó. Volví mi cabeza solo una fracción para mirarle._

"_¿Conoce algún bar bueno?" pregunté. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó._

"_¿Novia?" supuso levantando una ceja. Solté una risa seca y oscura._

"_Algo así," dije. Él me dio una sonrisa cómplice._

"_O la perra te dejó o es una puta que te engaña," dijo. Sacudí la cabeza. Él no sabía ni la mitad. "Así que, ¿simplemente vas a emborracharte?" preguntó. Me encogí de hombros, irritándome un poco con el hombre._

"_Tal vez," dije de plano._

"_Confía en mí, chico, no merece la pena," dijo, volviéndose para mirar al frente._

"_¿Cómo puede saberlo?" pregunté, mi voz era dura. Él sacudió la cabeza, sus arrugados ojos me miraban por el espejo retrovisor._

"_Solo da un paseo y cálmate, confía en mí cuando digo que el alcohol no merece la pena. O al menos se un hombre y da la cara frente a ella," dijo. Sentí mi mandíbula tensarse. Este hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando._

"_Vale, señor, déjeme decirle algo," dije, mi voz estaba llena de veneno. Toda la 'calma' o el 'autocontrol' que había mantenido durante meses estaba empezando a fallar. "El amor de mi vida, mi mejor amiga en el mundo, se enamoró de mí y me lo dijo el día que anuncié mi proposición a otra mujer. Me dejó, no la volví a ver desde que la rompí el corazón, dejándome con culpa, y las últimas palabras que intercambiamos fueron horribles de mi parte. ¡Le dije que la odiaba!" grité histérico. "Ella vuelve tres años después, comprometida y embarazada, y en una semana consiguió ponerme celoso sin siquiera intentarlo o saber que lo estaba haciendo. Yo no sabía que la amaba, mi ESPOSA fue la que me convenció y me abrió los ojos. ¡Mi ESPOSA, por el amor de Dios! Le dije a mi mejor amiga/amante lo mucho que la amaba, la besé, peleamos, se marcha y tiene un accidente perdiendo al bebé y casi su vida. ¡Se marcha de nuevo pero no sin antes decirme lo mucho que me ama, y tres meses más tarde recibo la invitación de su boda después de que me dijera que me amaba!" Para el final estaba respirando con dificultad, y el hombre solo tenía los ojos ensanchados._

"_¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó calmado. Sentí más fuego quemar en mis venas. ¡¿Cómo me siento?! ¡¿Quería que le golpeara?! ¡¡¿Cómo me siento?!! En realidad... me siento bastante bien. Tomé una respiración profunda, calmándome._

"_Mejor," admití. Ella sonrió ligeramente._

"_Tenía esa sensación," dijo. Sacudí la cabeza._

"_Lo siento por retenerle, ya no necesito que me lleve," dije todavía sin aliento, mientras abría la puerta del taxi y salía._

_Él tenía razón. Era hora de verla._

_-:-_

"_Voy," podía oír su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y las palmas de las manos sudar, mis rodillas temblaban. Esto era._

_Podía oír el sonido de conversaciones en el fondo, y luego el sonido de la puerta mientras se abría. Sentí mis ojos ensancharse. Era ella. Realmente era ella. Estaba de pie frente a mí, más hermosa que en mis recuerdos._

_Me sentí tragar un nudo mientras la miraba con intensidad. Mi corazón ardía mientras asimilaba su pequeña sonrisa y ojos ensanchados. De alguna manera, quería odiar esa cara. Realmente quería. Pero de nuevo, no podía. Porque la amaba demasiado. Quería mucho estirar mis brazos y agarrarla. Realmente quería y el ardor en las puntas de mis dedos se estaba poniendo peor. Quería estirarme y abrazarla. Quería besarla, besar cada parte de ella._

_Su pelo lustroso, sus grandes ojos marrones, sus labios, su barbilla, sus mejillas, su todo. Lo quería mucho. Solo le di una pequeña y rápida sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento. Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido antes de que suspirara, moviéndose a un lado y haciéndome un gesto para que siguiera._

"_Bella," dije simplemente, sin mirarla. Ella frunció el ceño otra vez, mordiéndose el labio._

"_Edward," dijo en voz baja. Sentí mis músculos tensarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado soñando que ella dijera así mi nombre? Sacudí la cabeza antes de entrar en la sala de estar, donde estaba mi familia y... Derek. Les asentí antes de sentarme al lado de Alice._

_Para ser completamente honesto, sabía que estaba actuando mal. Creí que venía aquí para enfrentar a Bella, no para tratarla peor. Pero, simplemente no podía. No podía hacerlo. Era demasiado._

_Ni siquiera la miré mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la sala de estar, lejos de todos... incluyendo a Derek. Llevó sus rodillas a su barbilla y nos miró. Yo me quedé callado, sin querer formar parte de esto._

_Estaba celoso. Estaba extremadamente verde y loco y lujurioso, y todos los siete pecados._

_Sentía lujuria por Bella, quiero decir... solo mirarla y había pasado mucho tiempo. La quería mucho._

_Sentía envidia por Derek. Él tenía todo lo que él quería, el ganaba. Él la tenía y esta noche sería él quien la abrazaría al dormir._

_Estaba lleno de ira porque odiaba el hecho de que ella le había elegido a él, el hecho de que yo estaba aquí, el hecho de que a mi familia le parecía bien y el hecho de que esto ni siquiera fuera un asunto, y el hecho de que me enamoré de ella, en primer lugar. Estaba furioso por estar vivo._

_Era codicioso porque quería a Bella para mí solo. No quería que nadie la tocara como Derek. No quería que nadie le diera un abrazo amistoso como Jasper o Emmett, y no quería que ella hablara con nadie más que conmigo. Porque la había echado mucho de menos._

_Sentía la necesidad de proteger mi orgullo y no ponerme de rodillas y suplicara que viniera a mí. Eso era razón para que fuera tan rudo con ella. Mi orgullo. No dejaría que ella me viera débil. No quería que nadie me viera débil._

_Pereza... eso era muy claro. Estaba deprimido y lento y no hacía nada en casa. No había tocado el piano en meses. Ya está._

_Gula, porque en el momento solo quería comerme la cabeza de Derek y, en realidad, había estado comiendo chocolate cada noche como se supone que hacen las chicas cuando les han roto el corazón. No funciona._

"_Así que, Edward," empezó Bella, finalmente levantando la vista a mí. No le devolví la mirada porque sabía que sería demasiado para mí._

"_¿Hm?" No tenía ganas de hablar._

"_Um... ¿cómo va todo?..." preguntó incómoda. Me encogí de hombros. No podía estar más tiempo en esta habitación con ella cerca de mí._

"_Bueno... erm..." tartamudeó. Finalmente suspiré y levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos._

_Ella había cambiado. Todo había cambiado. Y estaba harto de ello. No quería que fuera así. Estaba harto. Ella había cambiado completamente y podía decir que mi familia también lo sabía. Esta no era Bella. Esto era un desastre. Todo lo era. Solo éramos un grupo de gente estropeada._

_Y yo solo lo estaba haciendo peor. Así que suspiré, intentando sonreír e intentando sobreponerme a mí mismo._

"_¿Cuándo es la boda?" pregunté tan suavemente como pude. Escuché la respiración de todos acelerarse mientras me miraban. Bella tragó un nudo, mirándome escépticamente antes de responder._

"_Cuatro días," dijo. Sentí mis ojos ensancharse un poco. Cuatro días. No tenía oportunidad._

"_Wow..." conseguí decir. Bella asintió._

"_Lo sé," susurró._

_Bajó la cara y... profundamente dentro de la máscara pude ver a la Bella real... mi verdadera mejor amiga._

_-:-_

**Edward's POV – Congratulations de Blue October **(Enhorabuena)

"Oh Dios, está preciosa." Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un grupo de personas, mientras todos se volvían sus miradas al fondo de la iglesia, donde Bella acababa de entrar.

Era una visión en blanco, y pude sentir mi garganta secarse junto a mis labios. Me volví para mirar a un muy afligido Derek. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver a Bella, quien llevaba una media sonrisa que ni siquiera llegó a sus ojos. Todos sabíamos que esto era un error. Todos en esta iglesia sabían el gran error que era esto.

Ese recuerdo que acababa de tener fue la primera vez que vi a Bella de nuevo y era doloroso. Tomé una respiración profunda mientras sentía mi corazón apretarse en desesperación mientras ella caminaba a un ritmo lento. Podía ver a Alice de pie en su lugar como madrina junto a Rosalie como dama de honor. Las dos lo sabían. Podías verlo en sus caras. Suspiré, no queriendo ver este momento desgarrador mientras dejaba que mi mente se desconectara y se alejara de la hermosa mujer de blanco de pie frente a mí. Fui a otro recuerdo.

-:-

**Edward's POV – Broken de Secondhand serenade **(Roto)

"_Así que, ha um... pasado bastante tiempo..." Bella sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, siendo finalmente yo mismo._

_Tengo que decir que tras un par de días con ella, pude recuperarme un poco, además del hecho de que tal vez esta fuera mi última oportunidad con ella, así que me lo tragué todo y lo dejé atrás. No había forma de que estuviera enfadado con ella. Ella miró a mis labios un momento antes de volver a mirar a mis ojos sonrojándose. Reí, un sonido extraño para mis oídos. Bella suspiró._

"_Sí. Lo sé," dije finalmente._

_Con Alice y Rosalie aquí era un milagro que tuviéramos la oportunidad de alejarnos. La boda era oficialmente mañana. No podía creerlo. Quería decir muchas cosas y quería tomar esto como una oportunidad._

"_No he podido reír en mucho tiempo," me encontré a mí mismo diciendo. Bella frunció el ceño, alejando la vista._

"_Sé a qué te refieres," susurró. Fruncí los labios antes de suspirar._

"_¿Por qué lo estás haciendo, Bella?" pregunté. Su cabeza se levantó de golpe, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos._

"_¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, claramente confundida. Puse mis manos en mis bolsillos mientras seguíamos andando por el parque, el sol en un ángulo perfecto y brillante, haciéndola verse como una diosa, con su largo y suelto cabello y vestido amarillo brillante, y esos hermosos labios y esa cara que parecía brillar._

"_Bella, ¿por qué te casas?" pregunté. Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos._

"_Edward, no lo entiendes." Sacudió la cabeza._

"_Si me lo dijeras lo haría," discutí. "Quiero saber porqué dijiste que me amabas cuando en realidad no lo hacías." Quería saber si podíamos arreglarlo._

"_Edward, yo nunca te mentí," dijo con voz tímida._

"_A través de mis ojos, eso es exactamente lo que hiciste," solté. Bella alejó la mirada e inmediatamente me arrepentí de decir eso. "Lo siento," susurré, no seguro de como proseguir. Bella se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirarme._

"_Está bien..." susurró. "Tienes razón."_

"_Bella, ¿realmente amas siquiera a Derek?" pregunté. Ella tomó una respiración profunda, alejando la mirada una vez más. Tomé eso como una señal para continuar, ya que sabía que no iba a contestar. "Bella, no entiendo porqué haces esto si ni siquiera le amas. No tiene sentido para mí. Nos estás haciendo daño a todos, Bella. No es solo sobre mí, es sobre todos." Suspiré._

_Bella me miró, sus ojos mostraban dolor. "Edward, yo... yo no lo sé, ¿vale?" Suspiró. "Todo estaba perfecto hasta que volví a Forks," dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano. Yo la seguí sentándome a su lado._

"_Bella, de cualquier manera, pasó. Así que, ¿por qué estás llevando esto tan lejos?" pregunté, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Bella me miró con confusión en los ojos._

"_¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó. Sabía que era estúpido, sabía que era inútil, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. Estaba tan desesperado. No me importó. Mi orgullo salió por la ventana en ese momento._

"_Estoy pidiendo tiempo, Bella," dije finalmente. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras me examinaba, buscando algo. Supongo que no lo encontró porque suspiró y bajó la vista. Debía de estar buscando humor... viendo si estaba bromeando._

"_Edward, es mañana..." empezó. La corté._

"_Bella, podemos arreglar esto, tú sabes que estamos destinados a estar juntos así que, ¿por qué no solo lo aceptas ya?" pregunté. Sabía que estaba siendo muy directo, pero ella no parecía sorprendida, porque supongo que también lo sabía._

"_Edward, simplemente no funciona así." Sacudió la cabeza. Yo suspiré derrotado e hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer. Me levanté del banco y me arrodillé frente a ella, cogiendo sus manos. Ella me miró a los ojos._

"_Bella, todavía te amo."_

_-:-_

**Edward's POV – Congratulations de Blue October **(Enhorabuena)

"Ahora, repite después de mí, 'Yo, Isabella Marie, te tomo, Derek Tyson, como mi esposo'," fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando escuché al cura empezar a hablar. Miré a Bella, mi corazón se rompía mientras sentía la necesidad de sollozar y gritar. Mis uñas se enterraban en mi piel mientras veía a Bella.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca, sus ojos vagaron para mirar a todos y luego a Derek, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus labios, pero no alcanzaba sus ojos. Bella se volvió para mirar a Rose y Alice mientras todos parecían estar al borde de sus asientos. Ella me miró y mi corazón latió frenéticamente. ¿Va a faltar a la boda? ¿Va a decir no? Sonrió, una sonrisa real, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volverse a Derek. Miró al cura antes de abrir la boca.

"Yo, Isabella Marie, te tomo, Derek Tyson, como mi esposo," repitió Bella. Sentí mi corazón romperse mientras varias personas suspiraban. Algunos eran de alivio y otros de frustración o más como "¡Uhg!" Comos si estuvieran anticipando lo mismo que yo. Me quedé ahí como el 'Padrino', e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar como la niñita que quería ser.

"Ahora, di, 'Y yo prometo frente a Dios y estos testigos ser tu cariñosa y fiel esposa'," no pude escuchar al cura después de eso. Cerré mi mente, volviendo a dejarla vagar.

-:-

**Edward's POV – What if we could? de Blue October **(¿Qué si pudiéramos?)

_Bella parpadeó un par de veces y pude decir que ella no estaba respirando. Sentí el pánico cubrirme._

"_¿Bella?" pregunté frenéticamente. "Bella, lo siento," dije sacudiéndola. Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de respirar profundamente._

"_¿Todavía me amas?" preguntó. Suspiré aliviado porque aún estuviera viva._

"_Bella, tú ya lo sabías," le recordé. Me refiero a que era bastante obvio._

"_Es diferente a oírlo," dijo suavemente. Nos sentamos ahí en silencio un momento. Fue intenso. No sabía que iba a pasar o si realmente iba a cambiar de opinión._

"_Bella," empecé. "¿Crees que realmente puedes darme tiempo?" pregunté. Ella se tensó._

"_Edward, no creo que... eso sea... posible," dijo, moviéndose incómodamente. Suspiré. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Solo quería dejar escapar las lágrimas, pero no lo haría. Era un hombre no un cobarde. Sacudí la cabeza._

"_Está bien," dije. "De alguna manera sabía que esto venía... sin embargo, merece la pena," bromeé débilmente. Ella rió un poco, música para mis oídos._

"_Edward, ¿por qué me amas?" preguntó de repente. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse. ¿Por qué me preguntaba esto? De cualquier manera, la mirada en sus ojos era suficiente como para convencerme de decírselo._

"_Bella, eres inteligente, ingeniosa, hermosa, terca, amable, pura y eres mi mejor amiga. Estoy enamorado de ti porque eres Isabella Marie Swan. Te amo porque puedo," declaré firmemente._

_Vi las diferentes emociones pasar por sus profundos ojos marrones mientras me miraba. Finalmente vi la cristalina lágrima bajar por su mejilla._

"_¿Por qué estás llorando?" pregunté finalmente, acunándola en mis brazos._

"_Edward, esto no está bien," sollozó. Yo sacudí la cabeza._

"_Amar a alguien no está bien o mal," susurré, besando su frente. Me sentía seguro en sus brazos más de lo que probablemente ella se sentía consolada. Es como si estuviera usando esto para mí, no para ella. Era egoísta pero cierto. Necesitaba envolver mis brazos a su alrededor._

_De repente una idea apareció en mi cabeza._

"_¿Bella?" preguntó. Ella movió su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme. "¿Me prometes algo?" pregunté. Ella sonrió._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó._

"_Si cambias de opinión... ¿me buscarás?" pregunté. Ella sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos se suavizaron._

"_Claro, pero, ¿dónde?" Se sorbió la nariz. Pensé realmente duro._

"_¿Qué te parece esa heladería que tanto te gusta?" pregunté._

"_¿La que está justo abajo de la casa de Derek?" preguntó. Mis venas se llenaron de envidia cuando ella mencionó su nombre, pero lo dejé pasar. Justo ahora estaba intentando bromear, aligerar el ambiente. Podía lidiar con mis celos más tarde._

"_Sí," respondí. Bella rió, el sonido era tan hermoso que calentó mi corazón._

"_La heladería entonces," prometió._

"_La heladería."_

_-:-_

_Alejé la vista de las nubes, volviendo mi cabeza para ver a Bella jugando con el césped._

"_Bella, te dejo ir..." dije. Ella me miró, girando sobre su espalda para apoyarse en su codo._

"_¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó._

"_Me refiero a que te dejo ir, pero con correa," bromeé. Ella rió, pero me miró con curiosidad. Suspiré, volviendo a mirar al cielo. "Bella, voy a dejarte ir, en el sentido de que no voy a molestarte, pero siempre estaré ahí," expliqué. Ella suspiró._

"_Siempre querré que estés ahí," susurró. Yo sonreí para mí mismo. Mientras volvíamos a un silencio cómodo._

"_Entonces, ¿qué habría pasado si nos hubiéramos quedado juntos?" pregunté de repente. Bella me miró otra vez. "Quiero decir, ¿qué si pudiéramos solo correr lejos y estar juntos para siempre? ¿Qué si pudiéramos escapar de todo esto?" pregunté. Realmente estaba intentando ver el futuro mientras estaba sentado con la hermosa mujer a mi lado._

_El amor que sentía por ella era indescriptible, pero no podía solo mantenerla a mi lado. Tenía que dejarla tranquila. Y eso apestaba. Apestaba mucho. Sin embargo, no quería arruinar el momento, así que lo disfruté tanto como podía por ahora."_

"_Nunca lo sabremos," susurró Bella._

_-:-_

**Edward's POV – Your call de Secondhand Serenade **(Tu llamada)

"Yo... erm..." Fui sacado de mis pensamientos una vez más cuando oí a Derek empezar a tartamudear. Él miraba al suelo, sus cejas estaban fruncidas mientras tartamudeaba. Le miré confundido justo como todos los demás. Incluso la belleza que era Bella le miraba completamente en shock. Tomé este momento para admirarla realmente.

Estaba brillando con el contraste del blanco pálido de su vestido. Era sin tirantes, ajustado en la cintura, haciendo sus curvas más pronunciadas, y era largo, y abultado como el de Cenicienta de alguna manera, pero con una cola en la parte de atrás, desordenada. El vestido era muy simple, precioso. Luego Bella tenía su pelo rizado, cayendo en cascada por su espalda y en su cuello y hombros, haciendo que su piel y su vestido brillaran incluso más. Sus labios estaban perfectamente llenos y se veían perfectos con el brillo de labios.

Sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y el marrón se veía un poco como miel, mientras que parecían piscinas de chocolate. Sus pestañas estaban espesas como siempre, tal vez incluso más espesas y largas si eso era posible, y el ligero maquillaje que llevaba solo las resaltaba incluso más. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era permanente, probablemente causado por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Y se veía pequeña y frágil como siempre.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras soltaba sus manos de las de Derek. De repente cayeron a su lado y alejó la mirada, su cara se volvió hacia el cura. Sacudió la cabeza antes de tomar una respiración profunda y volver a mirar a Derek. Él también la miró, sus ojos llenos de disculpas, por qué, no lo sabía.

Vi a Derek abrir la boca cuando finalmente estaba a punto de hablar. No quería oírlo. No quería saber lo mucho que él la amaba. Necesitaba salir de aquí. No podía pasar por ello. Solo mirar a Bella era bastante doloroso, pero oír lo que él estaba a punto de decir, lo hacía incluso peor. No necesitaba saber por que sus ojos contenían disculpas. Yo me marchaba. De repente recordé algo importante. Me aclaré la garganta y todos se volvieron a mí.

"Señor," le dije al cura. Todos me miraron confundidos. "Ha olvidado las objeciones," dije. El frunció el ceño.

"¿Eso no va después?" siseó Alice desde el otro lado. La miré furiosamente. Miré al cura con ojos suplicantes.

"Vale, um... ¿alguien... err... tiene alguna objeción a esta bonita pareja?" dijo el cura. Luego abrí la boca.

"Sí. Yo lo hago," dije. Nadie se veía sorprendido, sino un poco en shock porque en realidad lo hubiera hecho. Saqué los anillos de mi bolsillo y se los di a Derek. Miré a Bella una vez más antes de volverme para marcharme. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Sabía que estaba mal, pero era mi única esperanza. Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, pero tenía que hacerlo. "Te amo, Bella, lo siento. Si imaginas tu vida con él, entonces hazlo. Hazlo, Bella. Casate. Pero no voy a quedarme para verte," dije. Ella me miró con ojos suplicantes. Pero lo alejé la mirada, de vuelta al cura, antes de decirlo, las dos palabras que había estado muriendo por decir.

"Yo objeto."

-:-

**Alice's POV – Congratulations de Blue October **(Enhorabuena)

No me sorprendía verle irse. Para nada. Estaba un poco enfadada porque lo hubiera hecho, quiero decir, vaya forma de arruinar una boda, y estaba molesta porque él es mi hermano. Su dolor era mi dolor. Tomé una respiración profunda. Todos en la iglesia estaban mirando hacia la puerta y yo podía ver el cuerpo de Bella sacudirse un poco mientras contenía los sollozos. Ella sabía que esto pasaría. En realidad todos lo sabíamos.

Ella volvió a mirar a Derek, quien estaba mirando a la puerta. No sabía que pasaba con Derek, pero no tenía una buena sensación. Le miré mientras él suspiraba, finalmente encontrándose con la mirada de Bella. El cura se aclaró la garganta.

"Um... vale... erm... sigamos... supongo..." dijo el cura, moviéndose de un pie a otro. Tomé una respiración profunda, echándole un vistazo a Rose. Ella estaba tan molesta como yo. Apreté mi ramo. "Ahora Derek... por favor repite los votos..." dijo el cura. Vi como Derek volvía a bajar la mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza. Bella dejó escapar un sollozo de su cuerpo, mientras alejaba otra vez la mirada de él.

Oh no. No, Derek... por favor... Sabía donde iba esto.

"Lo siento," susurró. Pude oír los bancos de la iglesia crujir cuando todos se movieron al borde de sus asientos. "No puedo hacer esto," dijo un poco demasiado alto. Bella sacudió la cabeza, una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Desastre.

-:-

**Bella's POV – I dare you to move de Switchfoot **(Te reto a moverte)

Me sorbí la nariz mientras miraba a mis manos. Supe que él se echaría atrás cuando habló conmigo anoche. Simplemente lo supe. Era completamente inevitable. Alejé la mirada, sin mirarle a él. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? Para ser honesta, sabía que Edward se marcharía y por alguna razón ese dolió más que lo que Derek me estaba haciendo ahora mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Mi vida era peor que 'The Hills' o algo.

"Por favor, no hagas esto," le susurré, desesperada. "No ahora, Derek," supliqué. Sus ojos mostraron dolor por un momento y casi se rinde hasta que sacudió la cabeza, volviéndose a la multitud.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Esto no está bien."

"¿Es gay?" dijo una mujer desde la multitud. Tuve que dejar que una risita escapara de mí. Era mi abuela, 75 años y más guay de lo que yo desearía ser. Derek rió junto a la multitud, pero paró tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la situación.

"No, no es eso," dijo. "Lo siento, pero esto no va a funcionar," explicó. "No puedo... no puedo casarme con Bella." Se volvió a mí. "Lo siento mucho. Tú no mereces esto, realmente no. Pero yo no te merezco. Bella, tú y yo no nos pertenecemos. No voy a dejarte cometer este error. Yo solo... no... no puedo amarte así, Bella."

"¿No puedes o no lo haces?" solté con fiereza, las lágrimas caían por mi cara. Él frunció los labios, bajando la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirarme.

"No lo hago," susurró. Yo alejé la mirada. "Espero que puedas perdonarme a tiempo, Bella, pero no voy a mentirte. Tú no eres la mujer de la que me enamoré. La mujer de la que me enamoré estaba perdida, necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba ser salvada, se estaba recuperando... pero ahora, has encontrado tu lugar, no me necesitas, no necesitas recuperarte. Tienes un nuevo lugar seguro. Bella, has encontrado tu lugar. No voy a quedarme a tu alrededor cuando sé que estamos mejor como amigos. Gracias por quererme, yo siempre te querré... de alguna manera," explicó. Cerré los ojos, intentando entenderlo todo.

"Lo siento, pero no le pierdas, Bella," susurró antes de que escuchara sus pasos. Escuché la puerta de la iglesia abrirse y luego cerrarse mientras todos empezaban a susurrar y sisear.

No me atreví a abrir los ojos. Podía oír mi nombre ser llamado desde cada dirección y sollozos de diferentes personas.

Había sido dejada en el altar por los dos hombres que amaba. Mi mejor amigo y mi 'prometido'. Me habían dejado sola. Como siempre.

Sin embargo, me lo merecía. Había cambiado. Había sido una perra. Había puesto esta situación horrible, y ahora los había perdido a los dos. Lo había perdido todo, incluso a mi hijo. Los había perdido. Los había perdido. Abrí mis ojos para ver otros ojos preocupados, mientras todos me rodeaban.

Me sentía como un pez moribundo que jadeaba por aire mientras ellos me rodeaban. No podía aguantarlo. Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba moverme. Pero no podía. Era imposible. Pero lo hice. Levanté mi vestido y corrí, alejando a todos de mi camino mientras los sollozos escapaban de mi cuerpo. _Corre Bella, muévete. Muévete. Haz tu movimiento._

Y lo hice. Corrí. Corrí porque me habían roto el corazón, porque estaba molesta, porque estaba enfadada, porque estaba confundida y, más importante, porque no me quedaba nada.

Había perdido.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el tan esperado capitulo de la boda. Ahora si os puedo explicar que no me gusta que Derek aceptara seguir con la boda en el capitulo anterior para luego dejarla de esa manera frente a todos. Tal vez habría sido mejor que no le siguiera la corriente y no hubiera aceptado seguir adelante con ello. Y ahora tenemos a Bella sola, se que es una crueldad haceros esperar hasta el miercoles para ver si se encuentra con Edward, pero recordad que la historia no es mia, yo no dejé el capitulo ahí, xD. Bueno, de cualquier manera, mientras esperais me gustaría saber que pensais que va a pasar ahora. Os recuerdo que el proximo capitulo es el último.

Antes de irme quiero deciros que esta historia está nominada en los Spilled coffee on a fic awards. Muchas gracias a los que hayais recomendado esta historia y a los que hayais votado. Hay historias realmente buenas nominadas, así que pasaros por allí y votad, os dejo el link en mi perfil.

Por último os comento que ya tengo permiso para publicar otra traducción cuando acabe con esta. El fic se llama God love her y la autora es Lynyrd Lionheart. Aparte hay otras historias que me gustaría compartir con vosotros según vaya terminando las que estoy haciendo ahora; de una no voy a decir el título, por si acaso no me dan permiso para traducirla, las otras dos son dos historias que me han pedido, una es The University of Edward Masen y la otra es A woman scorned, aun tengo que leerlas, así que cuando vuelva a pedir permiso lo haré para esa historia "sin titulo" y luego las otras dos.

Os dejo el summary de God love her: _TH. Bella es la hija perfecta del jefe de policía. Edward es el problemático hijo del doctor. Cuando Bella pilla a su novio engañándola, se rinde a sus impulsos y sube a la parte trasera de la moto de Edward y viaja a través del país aprendiendo sobre la vida, el amor y como cambiar una rueda pinchada._

Bueno, creo que ya no me queda nada más que deciros. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	17. I don't love you, This is home

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Igual que en el capitulo anterior, las canciones están en cada POV y las teneis también en mi perfil.

* * *

Bueno, hoy voy a dejar una nota aquí también. No había podido mirar el correo y los reviews hasta ahora y no os imaginais como me he quedado al ver que hemos superado los 500 en 24 horas. Así que cuando me disponía a contestarlos he pensado.... ¿qué mejor forma de agradecer el llegar a los 500 reviews que subiendo el último capitulo de esta historia? Así que aquí lo teneis, disfrutadlo y leed la nota del final ya que contiene algunas aclaraciones, :)

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Capitulo diecisiete – I don't love you, This is home

(No te amo, Esto es el hogar)

**Bella's POV – I don't love you **(No te amo)** de MCR y Breathe me **(Dame aliento)** de Sia**

_Corrí, mis pies me llevaban a través de multitud de personas. Sabía lo que estaban pensando. "¿Quién es la loca con vestido de novia?" No les culpaba. Estaba llorando, las lágrimas hacían que mi rímel cayera por mi cara, y mis tacones de cuatro pulgadas se habían perdido hace tiempo. Apenas podía andar con ellos, por supuesto que me los quitaría._

_Pero en el momento, no podía importarme menos. Todo en lo que pensaba era en las palabras de Derek. Eso era todo en lo que había estado pensando durante la media hora que llevaba corriendo por las calles. Las palabras de Derek se repetían en mi cabeza y también las de Alice. Todos ellos tenían razón. Tenían razón sobre lo que a mí me costó semanas entender, sobre lo que yo estaba en completa negación, lo que me dio esperanza para salvar este horrible día._

_Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen._

_Me tomó un tiempo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que la única persona con la que quería ir después de esta boda era con Edward, supe que había más que solo amistad entre nosotros. Y luego, cuando me encontré aliviada porque la boda se hubiera cancelado, supe que estaba enamorada de él._

_Así que corrí mientras la heladería aparecía a la vista. Sabía que él estaría ahí. Al menos eso esperaba. Él me había dicho que fuera allí y le buscara; sabía que tenía que encontrarle. Él me dijo que me esperaría allí. Así que esperaba y rezaba porque él estuviera allí._

_Me siguieron mirando, mientras la mortífera novia corría hacia las grandes puertas de la heladería. Las abrí respirando profundamente, tenía el corazón en la garganta. Apenas podía parpadear, mientras mis ojos escaneaban la tienda. La adrenalina corría por mis venas._

_Si él no estaba ahí, no sabía que haría. Si él no estaba ahí, entonces significaría que realmente le había perdido._

_Entonces le vi. El pelo color bronce era difícil de no ver. Sentí el alivio lavarme, un nuevo grupo de sollozos rompieron desde mi pecho mientras él me miraba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus labios abiertos y su pelo despeinado, con esa mirada de loco en los ojos. Tan pronto como me vio, me rompí, mientras él se levantaba inmediatamente, confundido. Corrí a él, dejándole sin respiración cuando choqué contra su cuerpo._

_Estoy segura de que todos los ojos estaban en nosotros... pero no podía importarme menos. Sollocé mientras Edward me calmaba, susurrando en mi oído._

"_¿Qué ha pasado?" susurró. Le miré, mis ojos fueron a sus vibrantes ojos verdes._

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto esos ojos de esa manera. Siempre los veía como unos ojos hermosos, pero ahora que sabía que le amaba, los diseños en zig zag y los complicados remolinos de aguamarina en el vibrante color lima realmente me pillaron con la guardia baja. Sus labios tampoco se habían visto nunca tan suaves. Tampoco tenía su perfecta nariz recta y la muscular barbilla._

_De repente, como respuesta a su pregunta, choqué mis labios contra los suyos. Era el momento perfecto. El beso perfecto._

_Era _el_ beso._

_Prácticamente podía oír los fuegos artificiales al fondo, mientras el mundo parecía girar a nuestro alrededor. Era un beso perfecto, porque los dos nos amábamos el uno al otro. No era solo él, y tampoco era solo yo, éramos los dos juntos._

_Piezas de un puzzle hechas para encajar._

_De repente me alejé, mi corazón palpitaba, el éxtasis me sobrepasaba._

"_Te amo," susurré firmemente y segura de mí misma. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus rasgos antes de que doblara la cabeza, besando mis labios una vez más._

Sí. Como si la vida pudiera ser tan fácil. Desearía que eso fuera lo que me hubiera pasado a mí hoy. Pero en su lugar, mientras corría desesperada dentro de la heladería, con mi nueva realización en mente, mi corazón se rompió por cuarta vez en mi vida, cuando no hubo señal del Adonis de ojos verdes.

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor tuvo que agarrarme en sus brazos. Gente que ni siquiera conocía estaba alrededor de la novia moribunda. Porque no era una exageración. Literalmente me sentía como si estuviera muriendo. No había aire entrando en mis pulmones y una vez más... mi corazón dolía demasiado. No era un discurso cursi. Era real. Pensé por un segundo que tal vez me estuviera dando un ataque al corazón.

La chica detrás del mostrador fue la que vino a ayudarme en primer lugar, mientras todos miraban fijamente. Luego, cuando se dieron cuenta de que jadeaba por aire, todos empezaron a rodearme, pidiendo ayuda. Los ojos azules de la chica se llenaron de pánico, mientras su chicle rosa era masticado con nervios. Gritó órdenes mientras me sostenía en sus brazos. El dolor era uno de los más duros que jamás había sentido mientras todo lo que me había pasado estos años se derrumbaba frente a mis ojos.

¿No me amaba? Él me dijo que lo hacía y ahora, ¿no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no había venido? ¿Había mentido? ¿Tan rápido había cambiado de opinión? ¿No podría, al menos, haberme avisado? ¿No podía habérmelo dicho? ¿No podía haber dicho simplemente, "Bella, no te amo" antes de abandonarme? Sin embargo, no podía culparle.

Grité de enfado y agonía. Enfado porque le odiaba, le odiaba a él y a Derek y a Alice y a mí misma y a todo el mundo. Los odiaba a todos. Lo odiaba todo. ¿Tanto me odiaba Dios? Eso está bien, porque también le odiaba a él. Por una vez, paré de culparme a mí misma y culpé a todos y todo por lo que me estaba pasando. No me merecía esto. Realmente no. Debería haber sido de esta manera. No debería haber tenido este enorme desengaño. No debería estar sufriendo tanto. Di otro grito penetrante, haciendo que la chica de detrás del mostrados me agarrara más fuerte, gritando a otras personas. Grité, el aire me llegaba superficialmente.

Nunca le pediría a Edward que volviera. Él había tomado su decisión. Merecía algo mejor que a mí. Pero cuando le viera de nuevo, más le valía decirme que no me amaba, más le valía decirme eso. No merece la pena el dolor. Y al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar amarle todavía, y por eso dolía tanto.

En algún lugar de mi mente, sabía que estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada, pero estaba fuera de mi mente en ese momento. Estaba demasiado herida como para que me importara.

Así que, mientras volvía a reproducir en mi cabeza lo que deseaba que hubiera pasado, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y olvidar lo que realmente me estaba pasando.

**Edward's POV (1 año más tarde) – This is home **(Este es mi hogar)** de Switchfoot**

"Gracias." Sonreí ligeramente, mientras le pagaba al taxista. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y con un movimiento de la muñeca, se marchó. Respiré profundamente antes de mirar a mi alrededor. Durante un año completo, no había hecho nada más que trabajar y tocar el piano, intentando olvidarlo todo, intentando sanar. Debo decir que había sanado bastante bien, pero nunca completamente. Nunca sanaría del todo.

Nunca hablé con mi familia después de... _su_... boda. Pasaron meses hasta que finalmente los llamé. Incluso había hablado con Alex. Ella se había mudado de nuestro apartamento. Estaba completamente vacío, justo como yo. Había venido a verme y colapsé en sus brazos, llorando y gritando, y ella solo se quedó ahí sentada, sosteniéndome. Pero no era como me habría sentido con... _ella._ Nunca como con ella. Los brazos y las palabras de Alex no podían compararse. Sin embargo, me ayudó a sacarlo un poco y con eso decidí empezar de nuevo.

Empecé a salir con mi familia de nuevo, solo visitas casuales, mientras intentaba sonreír. Ellos me siguieron el juego y estaban felices de ver que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, pero ni una vez mencionaron esos meses o ese horrible día. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado. Y su nombre nunca salió cuando yo estaba cerca.

Eso me ayudó a sanar mejor y tengo que decir que mi corazón está casi cerrado, pero hay algunos huecos que permanecerán abiertos para siempre. Miré otra vez a mi alrededor. Para ser honesto, no quería estar aquí. La única razón por la que vine a California fue porque tenía una reunión aquí. Había salido de la reunión hacía una hora y, en este momento, solo estaba dando una vuelta.

Los dolorosos recuerdos me golpearon en la cara. ¿Qué pasaba si los veía por aquí? ¿Qué pasaba si estaban felices juntos y casados? Solo podía imaginar al nuevo Derek Jr. Me estremecí.

Miré de lado a lado, subiendo la calle, dejando mi camisa suelta y libre, fuera del pantalón, y mi corbata completamente quitada. Me sentí renovado. Sonreí para mí mismo mientras continuaba caminado por las calles, los sonidos de la playa me calmaban. Un par de mujeres me miraron y yo les devolví la sonrisa.

En serio, no había tenido una cita durante un año entero. Era para morirse de la risa. Alex y yo teníamos citas todo el tiempo. El nuevo cambio era algo que había aprendido a ignorar, especialmente en la condición en que estaba, y que de alguna manera todavía estaba.

Mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos, bajé a una calle familiar... una calle que tenía el lugar de mi esperanza. El primer lugar que apareció en mi mente cuando escuché la palabra 'California'. El lugar que podría haberme completado o curado ese día. El lugar en que había sido demasiado cobarde como para entrar, y el lugar por el que me preguntaba a menudo.

La heladería.

Me había preguntado si realmente ella fue allí pero, en realidad, estoy seguro de que no lo hizo. Estaba casada. ¿Por qué habría ido? Suspiré para mí mismo, contemplando si debería entrar o no.

En realidad, sabía que tenía que entrar. Si no lo hiciera, me odiaría a mí mismo para siempre. Tenía que entrar. _Entraría._ Así que con una respiración profunda, otra mirada hacia la calle y mis manos en mis bolsillos, paseé hacia la heladería.

No sabía qué estaba esperando cuando entré. Tal vez, parte de mí esperaba que ella estuviera allí. En realidad, rezaba porque ella estuviera allí. Quería verla otra vez, pero sabía que probablemente en realidad no pasaría. Así que, mientras abría la puerta, el golpe de aire dio en mi cara, mis ojos miraron a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo caminó hacia delante y mis puños se apretaron un poco, la decepción no me golpeó tan fuerte. Ella no estaba allí.

Sabía que no estaría, pero una parte profunda de mí lo esperaba. Suspiré antes de moverme hacia el mostrador. La chica detrás de él me miró fijamente. Ella estaba mascando un chicle, sus ojos azules veían cada movimiento que hacía y sus uñas hacían ruido en el mostrador. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, mientras algo dentro de ella parecía encajar y sus ojos se ensanchaban. La miré confundido. Obviamente no se estaba fijando en mí, pero había algo en sus ojos mientras me miraba fijamente. De repente parpadeó antes de darse la vuelta para entrar en la sala de empleados.

Miré confundido a su retirada. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Me encogí de hombros antes de ir hasta la nueva mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador. La mujer me sonrió disculpándose.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" preguntó. Sus ojos verdes me miraban, con algo escondido en ellos. Sacudí la cabeza.

"Um... ¿un cono de helado de chocolate?" pregunté. Ella asintió con una sonrisa dulce antes de darse la vuelta. Suspiré y me alejé, esperando que terminara. Miré a mi alrededor a las mesas. Estaban o vacías u ocupadas por niños con sus padres. Suspiré una vez más.

"¡Trae tu trasero aquí AHORA!" escuché desde el fondo. Miré a la mujer del mostrador inquisitivamente. Ella me miró como diciendo '¿Qué puedo hacer yo?', y se encogió de hombros suavemente, antes de excusarse. Escuché siseos entre ellas antes de que la mujer viniera finalmente a mí. Sonreí, dándole cinco dólares cuando ella me dio mi helado. Sonreí y lo mordí, el frío helado se sentía bien en mi garganta.

Iba a ir a dar una vuelta, pero decidí simplemente sentarme y terminar de comerlo. Di pequeños mordiscos, tomándome mi tiempo comiendo el helado. Sabía muy bien, muy cremoso. Sonreí. Me sentía como un niño mientras lo comía.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos cuando terminé mi helado. Me levanté para tirar la servilleta, cuando oí la puerta principal de la tienda abrirse, pequeñas campanillas hicieron eco a través del aire.

"¿Qué pasa ahora, Katie?" Me congelé. Era... la voz... esa... yo...

No sabía que hacer. Me quedé congelado mientras el latido de mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse. ¿Qué hago? Quería volverme loco y darme la vuelta para ver si esa voz pertenecía a la cara que estaba buscando. Pero no pude. No pude moverme. En su lugar me quedé quieto, mi respiración estaba atascada en mi garganta, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mis músculos estaban demasiado tensos.

"¿Qué?" escuché la voz de nuevo. Hubo sonidos de movimiento, hasta que escuché el jadeo. Cerré mis ojos de golpe. Mi puño temblaba. Iba a romperme. "¿Edward?" suspiré antes de darme la vuelta rígidamente.

Tuve que jadear esta vez. La chica de detrás del mostrador había sido la que la había empujado, dándola la vuelta para que me mirara. Ella tenía una mirada sorprendida en la cara, su boca ligeramente abierta. Era preciosa. Su cara había ganado su color a lo largo del año y la redondez y suavidad que había perdido durante su depresión. Sus labios estaban tan llenos y rosas que era imposible. Su estructura ósea era tan increíble que parecía tallada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas justo como yo recordaba. Su pálida piel estaba tan lechosa como siempre y sus ojos eran profundos, conteniendo emociones que había deseado ver hace mucho tiempo. Estaban perfectamente enmarcados por las espesas pestañas negras y su cuerpo era... oh Dios. Se había puesto en forma. Se veía tan linda en sus pantalones cortos vaqueros, camiseta y chanclas. Quería sonreír satisfecho, pero en su lugar sonreí suavemente mientras la miraba. Tan hermosa como siempre.

Fue luego cuando me di cuenta de que no había dicho nada y mientras dejaba que el momento calara en nosotros y veía sus ojos subir y bajar por mi cuerpo, finalmente suspiré. "Bella," dije en voz baja. Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en un año completo. Ni siquiera pensaba en su nombre, imagina solo decirlo.

Bella.

Como había extrañado el sonido de eso. Ella suspiró, la chica detrás de ella, la que asumía que era Katie, la soltó. Bella solo se quedó embobada conmigo y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

Todos nuestros recuerdos y todos los malos momentos, valían la pena. Porque este momento valía la pena. Verla era... indescriptible. La cara de la mujer que había extrañado durante un año completo. La única de la que estaba enamorado... la única de la que _estoy_ enamorado. La única a la que amaba. Ella. Ella estaba aquí. Frente a mí. Y viviendo, respirando. Aquí. La amaba.

Intenté parpadear, el shock todavía estaba muy fresco.

Ella había venido después de todo. Ella había estado aquí. Me sentía tan afortunado.

"Um..." dijo. Apenas podía hablar yo mismo, mientras mi corazón iba a mil millas por minuto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?

"Err... ¿cómo estás?" finalmente conseguí decir, una vez que dejé de estar embobado con ella. Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

"He estado... bien," dijo incómoda. ¿La estaba poniendo incómoda? ¿Está algo mal? Fruncí los labios. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó. Yo sonreí.

"Creí haber dicho que esperaría por ti aquí. ¿Recuerdas?" bromeé. Me impresionaba como podía tomarle el pelo en un momento como este, cuando me sentía como si me estuviera desvaneciendo. Demonios, me impresionaba que pudiera hablar. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente, frunció el ceño. Podía ver la pared cayendo, mientras ella se bloqueaba de cualquier emoción.

"Sin embargo, nunca viniste," declaró. La miré confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Sentí mi ceño fruncirse.

"Um... ¿por qué no os sentáis a hablar?" preguntó Katie, apuntando a una silla. Bella me miró con la ceja levantada. No había otra manera. Prefería estar aquí hablando con Bella que en cualquier otro lugar. Extendí la mano, apuntando a la silla. Ella sonrió, sentándose, mientras yo me sentaba frente a ella.

De nuevo, no pude pararme a mí mismo de quedarme embobado con la belleza frente a mis ojos. Ella miró a su alrededor incómoda antes de suspirar finalmente.

Pero de alguna manera todavía encontraba irónico que fuera aquí donde nos encontráramos de nuevo.

"Así que, ¿qué tal has estado? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó mirándome. Suspiré bajando la mirada a la mesa mientras trazaba círculos en ella con mi dedo. ¿Por donde empezar?

"He estado... mucho mejor," admití. "Me fui a casa poco después de tu... boda." Era como un nudo en mi garganta. Apenas podía decirlo, mientras finalmente recordaba lo feliz que ella debería ser con Derek. La miré, para ver que sus ojos se habían oscurecido con furia y tristeza. Ella parpadeó antes de alejar la mirada. Así que continué, dejando eso para más tarde.

"Um... No he hecho mucho. Alex y yo nos hemos divorciado oficialmente y ella se mudó del apartamento. No he estado haciendo mucho excepto trabajar. Vine aquí para una reunión," dije encogiéndome de hombros. No hay necesidad de mencionar los quiebres, las venidas abajo y depresión por la que había pasado. Bella sonrió incómoda. "¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunté. Ella suspiró. "¿Cómo está... Derek?" pregunté, su nombre sonó como una gran palabrota en mi boca. Sabía que él no había hecho nada malo pero, ¿a quién le gustaría el marido del amor de tu vida? Solo es algo natural.

"Edward... ¿no lo sabes?" preguntó Bella, sus ojos estaban llenos de incredulidad. La miré confundido.

"¿Saber qué?" pregunté.

"¿Nunca te lo han contado?" preguntó. ¿Contarme el qué? ¿Quién son ellos? Sacudí la cabeza. Ella suspiró. "Derek... bueno..." Estaba dudosa antes de finalmente tomar una respiración profunda. "Derek y yo nunca nos casamos," dijo, sonrojada. Sentí mis ojos ensancharse.

Por horrible que sonara, algo de felicidad quemaba dentro de mí. Ellos nunca se habían casado. Bella estaba soltera. Bueno... por lo que yo sabía. Ella estaba soltera. Nunca había casado con Derek. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Había roto ella? ¿Significa eso que vino aquí a esperarme? Si era así, ¿por qué no me había llamado? ¿Me odiaba? ¿Tenía siquiera una oportunidad? Estaba saltando de alegría mientras me temía lo peor al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté finalmente. Ella suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla.

"Él se fue justo después de que tú objetaras," explicó Bella.

Por mucho que estuviera extremadamente feliz, de repente me sentí increíblemente culpable. No solo me había ido yo, sino que también lo había hecho Derek. Eso debió haber sido muy duro para Bella. Tampoco era que yo le importara mucho, pero prácticamente arruiné su boda y luego el novio se marcha. De repente me sentí furioso. ¿Por qué dejó él a Bella así? ¿Cuál es su problema? Suspiré, intentando controlarme. ¡Después de toda su mierda de 'Te amo, Bella' y todos esos 'Haré lo que es mejor para ella y lo que le haga feliz', él se marcha y la deja el DÍA DE SU BODA! ¡¿Qué coño?! Tomé una respiración profunda, calmándome.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté a Bella. Ella sonrió y asintió.

"En realidad, de alguna manera me alegro de que lo hiciera," admitió. La miré como si estuviera loca. Ella rió, un sonido que había extrañado con pasión. "Derek y yo estamos mejor como amigos ahora," explicó. "De cualquier manera, ha encontrado a una chica mejor. Es agradable y están profundamente enamorados. Estoy feliz por él," dijo con sinceridad. Sonreí. Siempre era la fuerte. Como la admiraba. Y, si era posible, creo que me enamoré incluso más de ella.

"Así que... ¿por qué estás aquí?" pregunté haciendo un gesto que abarcaba la heladería. De repente, frunció el ceño mientras empezaba a jugar con el colgante de su cadena. La miré impresionado. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan atractivo, haciendo lo más simple? Tal vez solo eran mis ojos desde que estaba enamorado...

"Vine aquí, cada día," empezó. "Esperaba que mantuvieras tu palabra. Que vendrías." Cerró los ojos tomando una respiración profunda. Sentí mis ojos ensancharse por su confesión. "Nunca apareciste y, llegados a un punto, Katie se hizo mi amiga cuando me preguntó que me pasaba y porqué estaba aquí cada día... y cada día desde ese día... ella siempre se preguntó que me había pasado." Rió. Sentí mi ceño fruncirse. "El día de la boda... corrí aquí, esperándote. Pero tú nunca viniste... Me vine abajo y Katie me ayudó. Ella nunca sacó el tema... hasta un día." Bella respiró profundamente. "Le conté todo, y, bueno, hoy te vio aquí y me llamó para que me apresurara, y aquí estamos."

"¿Viniste aquí cada día?" pregunté. Bella asintió, sonrojándose. Sentí una sonrisa subir a mi cara, mientras mi corazón dolía. "¿Esperándome?" pregunté. Ella asintió una vez más. Sonreí para mí mismo antes de bajar la vista a mis manos. Apenas pude registrar la parte en que se venía abajo, porque en ese momento, mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Ella me había esperado. Eso solo significaba una cosa...

Me sentí confuso por dentro. Ella me había esperado. Sonreí mirando hacia la mesa. Era hora de empezar las cosas de nuevo.

"¿Quieres salir mañana?" pregunté finalmente mirándola. Ella sonrió hasta que se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos estaban llenos de diferentes emociones. Finalmente asintió.

"Me encantaría."

Y así es como supe que Isabella Marie Swan finalmente me amaba.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que me encanta el final. Habría sido muy bonito que él hubiera estado en la heladería cuando ella fue, pero como dice Bella... la vida no es tan facil y creo que necesitaban ese año separados para superar sus problemas y poder comenzar una relación sana.

Ahora viene la aclaración. Muchos os habeis preocupado porque he dicho que este era el último capitulo y habeis pensado que no iba a traducir los epilogos y los outtakes y no es así, por supuesto que los voy a subir, de hecho, ya los tengo traducidos, pero este es el último capitulo. Bueno, esto creo que no me lo ha preguntado nadie más, así que es para ti, ely, es cierto que en la historia original hay otro capitulo antes de este, pero no es un capitulo es una nota de autor que yo no puesto porque no tiene nada que ver con esta traducción. La autora cuando escribió esta historia hizo una encuesta preguntando con quien se debería quedar Bella, si con Edward o con Derek; evidentemente, yo no he hecho esa encuesta ya que la historia está terminada.

También os voy a proponer una cosa. Como he dicho antes tengo toda la historia acabada y había pensado que ya que este es el último capitulo y ahora vienen los epilogos, podríais unir fuerzas para leer antes la primera parte del epilogo. Mi propuesta es, que si llegamos a los 600 reviews antes del miercoles, que es cuando se supone que voy a subir el 1º epilogo, lo subo antes; sé que son muchos y si no llegamos no pasa nada, porque el miercoles lo subiré igualmente, pero esta historia tiene más de 200 favoritos así que creo que se podría conseguir y me haríais taaaaaaaaaaaaaan feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz, jejeje.

Bueno, igualmente nos vamos a leer muy pronto, así que muchas gracias de nuevo por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	18. Epilogo parte 1

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Epílogo (parte 1)

Primera cita

**Edward's POV**

Estaba extremadamente nervioso mientras esperaba que se abriera la puerta. Esto era muy importante para mí. Para los dos. Ayer pasé el resto del día con Bella en la heladería. Eso difícilmente contaba como una cita. Solo era algo natural. Éramos solo Edward y Bella, los mejores amigos, pasando el rato y poniéndonos al día. Ella me contó un montón de cosas. Me habló sobre como Angela se estaba encargando de la cafetería con su nuevo marido Ben. Ella se iba y lo dejaba en sus manos y luego planeaba mudarse de vuelta a Forks. Cuando me dijo eso, sentí mi corazón acelerarse de muchas maneras. Finalmente la tendría en Forks otra vez. Hablamos sobre Alice y Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle y Esme y sus padres. Hablamos de películas, el concepto de Romeo – como siempre – y luego hablamos sobre cosas al azar como solíamos hacer. Bella y Edward, los mejores amigos.

Pero hoy, era diferente. Hoy seríamos Bella y Edward, los amantes en su primera cita y la mitad de mi cabeza me decía que saliera corriendo. Pero mis pies estaban plantados firmemente en el suelo. No me iría. Mientras fuera bienvenido, me quedaría. Había pasado por mucho y ahora tenía finalmente mi oportunidad. No iba a renunciar a esto. Y eso es lo que me dio un subidón de confianza para quedarme. Y eso es lo que calmó algo de los nervios.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Pude sentir las palmas de las manos sudarme mientras la asimilaba. El sol de detrás de mí brillaba contra ella, haciendo que los mechones rojos de pelo brillaran sobre las ondas caoba. Su pálida complexión brillaba y se veía hermosa con su baby doll amarillo y pantalones cortos blancos. Mostraba sus preciosas y largas piernas y el color le quedaba muy bien. Tuve que respirar profundamente mientras mis ojos se maravillaban con esta hermosa criatura.

_Espabílate Cullen._

Finalmente sacudí la cabeza y le sonreí. Ella caminó hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Le devolví el abrazo inmediatamente, la sensación de su cálido cuerpo contra el mío era increíble.

"Hey," dije. Ella se alejó y sonrió.

"Hey a ti," contestó. Levanté mi ceja, divertido repentinamente.

"¿Estás intentando ser guay, Bella?" reté juguetonamente. Ella se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa era tan divertida como la mía.

"No necesito intentarlo." Guiñó un ojo. Parpadeé un par de veces, antes de sonreírle ampliamente, mis ojos ardían.

"Bueno, te ves muy hermosa," dije suavemente. Con esto sus ojos se suavizaron mientras me daba una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas se pusieron de ese familiar rosa.

"¿Intentas deslumbrarme?" preguntó, un poco sin aliento. Sonreí satisfecho.

"No necesito intentarlo," dije usando sus propias palabras. Ella parpadeó antes de devolverme la sonrisa. Reí y extendí mi mano para que la cogiera, mi corazón latía acelerado. Ella la tomó, enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Se sintió bien.

Empezamos a andar calle abajo. Íbamos a un bonito restaurante pequeño calle abajo. El calor todavía era extraño para mí, ya que venía de un lugar húmedo y frío, haciendo que el aire seco no fuera bienvenido contra mi piel. Sin embargo, de una forma extraña, me gustaba la diferencia y por una vez podía ver el sol. Sin mencionar que tenía a Bella con sus dedos envueltos alrededor de los míos y su brazo tocando el mío. Era una extraña pero buena sensación. A través de mis ojos, Bella era una hermosa, adulta y fuerte mujer. Ella era el amor de mi vida y mi compañera del alma si quieres. Pero también era más que eso. Y eso es lo que hacía ese pequeño gesto, nuestras manos entrelazadas, extraño. Ella era mi mejor amiga y era raro, diferente y nuevo intimar con ella de esa forma. Esto era algo que las parejas hacían cuando se amaban. Y por mucho que yo supiera que la amaba, el pequeño gesto significaba mucho. Era raro porque, como había dicho, al mismo tiempo, ella era mi mejor amiga. Todo era demasiado nuevo y me sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita. Patético, sí... pero todavía increíble.

"Así que, ¿cuándo te vas?" preguntó, su tono mostraba nerviosismo. La miré. Sus ojos marrones estaban ensanchados mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sonreí.

"Este fin de semana," dije. Eso significaba que teníamos jueves, viernes y sábado juntos sin problema. Yo ya estaba planeando diferentes cosas que podíamos hacer.

"Oh," eso es todo lo que salió de su boca. Me sentí repentinamente preocupado y me volví para mirarla, apretando su mano de forma tranquilizadora.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté preocupado. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada, es solo que eso significa que estaremos una semana separados," dijo sonrojándose. Paré, haciendo que ella también parara. Se dio la vuelta para mirarme confundida. Lentamente, llevé las yemas de mis dedos a su mejilla, mi piel acariciaba la suya.

"Bueno, mejor aprovechemos el día de hoy," susurré, mi aliento golpeaba su cara. Ella me sonrió, poniendo su mano en la mía. Dolería estar lejos una semana ahora que finalmente estábamos juntos, pero sobreviviríamos. Habíamos pasado por cosas peores.

Empezamos a andar de nuevo, la conversación fluyó libremente después de eso. Estaba bien ver a Bella feliz y tan animada.

"Harry Potter es horrible," contradije. Bella jadeó.

"Edward Cullen, retira eso," dijo con un tono juguetón pero serio. Reí, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras andábamos. Ella envolvió su propio brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"No hay manera, Bella, lo siento pero es una historia inmadura sobre un chico que sucede ser lo mejor en un lugar llamado Hogwarts, con arañas parlantes y perros de tres cabezas. Él salva el mundo, pero es solo el mundo que gira alrededor de Hogwarts, y el siempre se lleva a alguien con él. Es una serie sin valor en un intento de traer de vuelta al tipo malo que lo empezó todo cuando de echo él ya estaba enterrado desde el principio," dije. "El final también es horrible. Quiero decir, ¿Ginny? ¿En serio? Todos esperábamos que fuera esa chica de cabeza hinchada. Decepcionante," suspiré. Ella me miró con una ceja levantada y una mirada divertida.

"Ya sabes, para ser alguien que odia tanto el libro, pareces saber mucho," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Abrí la boca pero ella me cortó. "Está bien, Edward. De cualquier manera, a mí me encantan las películas. Nunca he leído los libros, deberías saber eso."

"Lo sé," dije con una sonrisa triunfal. Ella sonrió antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Pero debería decir que el Cáliz de Fuego es mi favorito. Cedric es adorable. Robert Pattinson es realmente guapo," dijo con un suspiro feliz. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Robert Pattinson? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

"¿Te gusta ese tío?" pregunté incrédulo. Ella me sonrió satisfecha.

"El tío más guapo en el que he puesto los ojos," dijo con tono travieso. La miré furiosamente, antes de que ella estallara en risas. "Edward, estaba bromeando. Él es el segundo más guapo." Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el primero más guapo?" pregunté. Ella pareció pensarlo un momento como si realmente estuviera ponderando la respuesta. ¿Tan feo soy?

"No sé... Emmett tiene unos buenos hoyuelos."

"¡Bella!"

"Estoy bromeando, Edward." Rió. "Tú eres él chico más guapo, atento e increíble que conozco," dijo mientras paraba para mirarme, sus dos brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cintura. Sonreí y me incliné para besar su frente. Otra vez, se sintió nuevo, pero maravilloso, y bien.

"Hemos llegado," dije suavemente cuando alcanzamos el restaurante. Ella apretó sus dedos alrededor de los míos y entramos. Ya había una camarera ahí, con los menús en la mano. Nos sonrió. "Mesa para dos, por favor," dije. Ella sonrió y asintió, agarrando los dos menús y llevándonos a una bonita mesa al lado de la ventana.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres comer?" pregunté, mirando el menú. Ella pareció pensarlo un momento mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo, mordiéndose el labio. Sonreí para mí mismo.

"No sé... me gustan las alitas de pollo y patatas," dijo. Finalmente levantó la vista del menú y me miró, pillándome mientras la miraba fijamente. "¿Qué?" pregunté. Reí.

"Nada," dije, volviendo a mirar a mi menú. "Yo la hamburguesa con patatas," dije. Ella sonrió.

"Vale entonces, dos platos de patatas, uno de alitas de pollo, una hamburguesa y una coca-cola y una pepsi," concluyó, sabiendo mi bebida favorita. Ella no veía la diferencia entre la Coca y la Pepsi. Tampoco yo, de hecho. Pero desde que éramos jóvenes, lo pedíamos así.

La camarera vino un par de minutos después, con nuestras bebidas. Ella recolectó los menús y escribió nuestros pedidos mientras Bella y yo continuábamos hablando.

"También quiero uno de esos sombreros." Rió mientras apuntaba a un chico que llevaba un gorro verde lima. Reí junto a ella.

"Te conseguiré uno," prometí. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No, no, por favor, no lo hagas. Ya estás gastando suficiente." Se sonrojó. Yo la miré con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, porque una comida de 15 dólares es demasiado para mí. Posiblemente no podría comprar un sombrero," dije sarcásticamente. Ella rodó los ojos.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," dijo. Yo sonreí.

"Sí... lo sé," dije. Entonces nos quedamos callados y alejamos la mirada, Bella se sonrojó. "Entonces, ¿quién es esta chica con la que está Derek?" pregunté. Había estado muriendo por saberlo y Bella ni siquiera se encogió al oír su nombre, lo que era algo bueno. Ella sonrió.

"Su nombre es Katie. Él dijo que realmente le gusta," explicó.

"Sí, lo recuerdo, me dijiste ayer lo realmente enamorado que estaba de ella," dije, recordando la conversación de ayer. Bella bajó la mirada con una expresión triste.

"Sí... es una historia divertida. Me llamó ayer... aparentemente, ella aún no estaba legalmente divorciada... tiene un hijo también," dijo.

"Ouch." Me sentí mal por él. El pobre chico no podía tener un descanso. Me dolía por él.

"Sí." Bella rió tristemente. "¿Cómo está Alex?" preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"No he hablado con ella en un tiempo," admití. "La última vez que la vi fue cuando me vine abajo, hace un año."

"Oh." Fue todo lo que dijo. "Bueno, la vida de nuestros ex no es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar." Rió. Yo asentí de acuerdo, riendo libremente con ella. La comida llegó entonces.

"Tiene buena pinta," dijo, frotándose las manos.

"Ahora, Bella, compórtate al comer," avisé con una risita. Ella me miró con una mirada desafiante.

"Soy luchadora, no desastrosa."

-:-

"Gracias de nuevo por todo," dijo con una sonrisa. Empezaba a hacer frío afuera y la luna estaba alta en el cielo. Tenía mi brazo sobre los hombros de Bella mientras ella me sujetaba por la cintura. Me alejé de ella, para mirarla de frente. Ella me estaba sonriendo, sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

"No, gracias a ti," dije. Ella sonrió, sus dedos se quedaron sobre el pomo de la puerta un momento. Había silencio y sabía que parte se suponía que venía ahora. Simplemente no estaba seguro de si iba a pasar.

"Así que..." dijo, la punta de su pie dibujó círculos en el suelo. Yo me froté la nuca.

"Así que..." repetí sus palabras, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos. Finalmente me miró y, dudosamente, levantó las manos, envolviéndolas en alrededor de mi cuello. Luego se puso de puntillas y llevó su cara a la mía. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi corazón latía desbocado. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos mientras esperaba, casi probando las aguas. Apenas pude aguantarlo, así que incliné mi cabeza y presioné mis labios a los suyos.

Suspiré contra su boca por la sensación. Realmente había extrañado esto mucho. Se sentía tan bien cada vez. Sus labios estaban tan llenos, tan suaves, tan cálidos. Me encantaba. Nuestros labios adoptaron un ritmo y me llevó un minuto que el shock realmente se instalara y para que yo me diera cuenta de que esta era Bella Swan, mi mejor amiga y la mujer a la que amaba.

El beso empezó a hacerse más y más profundo y cálido mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, su espalda golpeó contra la puerta. Nuestros labios se movieron más rápido, luego más lento, nuestras lenguas bailaban y el fuego ardía a través de mi cuerpo y labios. Finalmente me alejé por aire.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos ensanchados e inocentes mientras me miraba fijamente. Sonreí, las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron su mejilla.

"Buenas noches, Edward."

-:-

Reunión en Forks

"Edward Cullen, todavía estoy muy molesta contigo," dijo Alice por millonésima vez. Simplemente ella no podía superar todo el tema de Bella. Estaba molesta porque no le hubiera contado que me había encontrado con Bella, mi cita o incluso el hecho de que Bella estaba de vuelta en Forks. Hoy era el día en que finalmente pude ver a Bella de nuevo. Una semana atrás, en California, cuando nos despedimos, nos besamos dulcemente, y había estado muriendo toda esta semana por besarla de nuevo. Estaba muriendo por verla.

Esos últimos días en Cali fueron divertidos y llenos de risas y sonrisas y, por una vez, finalmente me sentí completo de nuevo. No había depresión o necesidad de llorar o nada de echo. Estaba feliz solo estando con Bella.

Cuando finalmente volví a casa, no se lo conté a nadie y todavía no había hablado con mi familia. En el trabajo, había estado completamente distraído. Todos en el trabajo me miraban divertidos, preguntándose en qué estaba esta vez. Estaba entusiasmado porque vería a Bella de nuevo y ella se mudaba a Forks. Por supuesto, yo vivía en Seattle, pero Forks está mucho más cerca que California. Eso y el hecho de que había algo de esperanza y posibilidad de que se mudara conmigo. Al menos, eso era de lo que habíamos hablado cuando le pregunté donde tenía planeado vivir una vez que volviera. Ella dijo que se quedaría con sus padres un tiempo, pero que sobre todo tenía planeado conseguir una residencia permanente en Seattle, donde había más oportunidades de trabajo y apartamentos. Funcionaba para ella, porque todavía estaría cerca de todos nosotros también.

Mi apartamento era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y yo le había dicho que si pasaba algo, podía colarse en mi casa, aunque esperaba que ella se _mudara_ a mi casa. Así que, después de todo el entusiasmo, Alice finalmente decidió llamarme y yo metí la pata y le hablé de Bella. No fue una experiencia placentera.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, con Alice a mi derecha y Emmett a mi izquierda pareciendo un niño en la mañana de Navidad, mientras esperábamos en el aeropuerto a que Bella aterrizara. Esme y Carlisle estaba justo detrás de nosotros, hablando con Renee y Charlie. Rosalie y Jasper estaban riéndose de Emmett mientras él hablaba sin parar sobre todas las cosas que él y Bella podrían hacer y todas las bromas que le haría. Era una competición entre Jasper y Emmet para ver quien podía hacer sonrojar más a Bella.

"Chicos, por favor. Esto es muy importante para mí. ¿Podéis, al menos, dejar todo eso para más tarde?" pregunté, volviéndome para mirarles. Todos me miraron con sonrisas divertidas. Vi la mirada de Alice fijarse detrás de mí mientras abría la boca para hablar. "No, Alice, escucha. Sé que estáis entusiasmados por verla – Jefe Swan, Sra. Swan – pero esto es realmente especial para mí. Ha pasado un tiempo y finalmente estamos bien... así que, ¿podéis, por favor, actuar de forma civilizada por una vez?" Todos ellos me miraban divertidos.

"Importante, huh." Me congelé. Conocía esa voz. Me di lentamente la vuelta sobre mis talones. Ella estaba ahí, sonriéndome con una sonrisa tan tonta que quise reír yo mismo. Hubo silencio un par de segundos antes de que Emmett finalmente lo rompiera.

"¡Bella!" llamó entusiasmado y saltó, recogiéndola en sus brazos y abrazándola fuertemente. Bella le devolvió el abrazo, riendo mientras echaba atrás su cabeza.

"¡Emmett!" dijo, copiando su entusiasmo. Sentí una cálida sonrisa extenderse en mi cara mientras los miraba. Emmett plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla de Bella y la abrazó una vez más antes de ponerla sobre sus pies. Luego fue atacada por Alice y Rose, de tal manera que las tres mejores amigas cayeron sobre sus traseros. Reí mientras veía la reunión, mis dedos picaban por que fuera mi turno. Las chicas gritaron mientras le hacían a Bella pregunta tras pregunta.

"¡Chicos, chicos!" Los paró mientras se levantaban del suelo. "Más tarde." Bella guiñó el ojo. Ellas rieron y se levantaron, ayudándola también. Jasper fue el siguiente en darle a Bella un apretado y cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente. Esme y Carlisle también tuvieron su momento cuando abrazaron a su "segunda hija" fuertemente, y le dieron la bienvenida a casa. La reunión de Bella con sus padres fue un momento lacrimogeno y la mayoría de nosotros tuvimos que apartar la mirada de su momento privado mientras se susurraban y se abrazaban.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se apartaron y Bella se quedó mirándome.

Fue una reacción automática para mí, así que tenía la excusa perfecta cuando corrí hacia ella y la abracé fuertemente, besándola dulcemente en los labios. Hubo un momento de "awws" de fondo, pero no paré para mirarles. Simplemente seguí sosteniéndome bien cerca de mí.

"Vale, vale. Me gustas Edward, así que no presiones," escuché decir a Charlie. Reí y me alejé de Bella para mirarla a los ojos. El alivio me llenó mientras el entusiasmo burbujeaba dentro de mí.

"Bienvenida a casa."

-:-

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Bella's POV**

Si era honesta, diría que vivir con mis padres me hacía sentir rara. Era una mujer de 24 años y no debería estar viviendo con mis padres. Sin embargo, estaba bien, ya que normalmente estaba en casa de los Cullen. Estaba planeando vivir en Seattle y había ido este fin de semana con Edward para buscar trabajo. El que más me interesó fue uno en una librería cerca del apartamento de Edward. Era perfecto y pagaban bastante bien y funcionaba como mi primer trabajo. Simplemente no había encontrado casa todavía.

Otra cosa que estaba pasando en mi vida era Edward.

Estaba tan feliz porque finalmente pudiera estar con él. No me había sentido mejor en todo un año. En realidad todavía estaba enamorada de él y por como se veía la cosa, tenía la esperanza de que él todavía me amara también. Habíamos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente. Siempre estábamos por ahí, hablando, riendo, dando una vuelta, comiendo. Habíamos tenido innumerables citas, solo estaba esperando a hacerlo oficial.

Vi las miradas que Alice y Rose nos daban y las sonrisas que Esme llevaba cada vez que Edward me tocaba, por accidente o no. También tuve una interesante conversación sobre condones con Emmett, a la que Jasper se unió alegremente.

Por embarazoso que esto fuera, al mismo tiempo me daba la esperanza de que Edward y yo terminaríamos juntos eventualmente... pronto. No quería que nos apresuráramos a nada drástico. Pero sabía que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

Simplemente me sentía tan cómoda con él. La forma en que él me hacía sentir era indescriptible. Cada beso y toque era como una descarga eléctrica. Eso es otra cosa. Él estaba constantemente haciendo movimientos en mí, sosteniendo mi mano, acariciando mi cara, besando mis labios, mi frente. Siempre estaba prácticamente en mí... pero sin un gran movimiento, no había grandes etiquetas aún para nosotros. Y eso hacía que me hiciera preguntas a veces.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Edward me hizo saltar, tirando el trapo de secar los platos que tenía en la mano. Me di la vuelta para verle parado en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa torcida.

"Hey," dije estirándome hacia él. Este abrazo fue dulce. Él envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor y me apretó una vez antes de soltarme, algo que él hacía cuando éramos jóvenes. Me recordó a los buenos viejos tiempos, cuando yo era más joven y estaba secretamente enamorada de él. Esta vez, no era exactamente un secreto. Tampoco lo era el hecho de que él me amaba. Así que, ¿por qué no lo hacíamos oficial todavía?

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté. Él se inclinó contra la encimera de la cocina, cogiendo una manzana y dándole vueltas.

"Nada, solo estoy de visita," dijo, lanzándome una gran sonrisa. Me sonrojé. "¿Dónde están Charlie y Renee?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Suspiré.

"Mamá ha ido a hacer la compra y papá está en la estación," dije. Él asintió, bajando la vista a su manzana, volviendo a ponerla en la encimera. Hubo un silencio que nos sobrepasó y la atmósfera estaba muy tensa. Se sentía raro, porque durante las semanas que había estado aquí, todavía no había sentido esto con Edward. Siempre ha sido placentero.

"Um..." Levanté la vista a él mientras él abría y cerraba la boca. "En realidad he venido aquí a preguntarte algo..." fue dejando la frase, frotándose la nuca incómodamente. Él tenía esa mirada de loco en los ojos. Le miré con curiosidad. Él parecía... nervioso.

"¿Qué es?" pregunté. Él giró su cabeza para alejar la mirada, moviéndose de un pie a otro. No tenía la más ligera pista de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero estaba ciertamente interesada en oírlo. ¿Qué podría ponerle tan nervioso?

"Bueno, hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, Bella... y me estaba preguntando... si tal vez... ya sabes..." Moví mis manos para que continuara. Ya estaba al borde, mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho. "Tal vez te gustaría..." Juntó sus cejas, sin encontrarse con mi mirada mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

"Solo suéltalo, Edward."

Finalmente me miró, con una mirada determinada en los ojos.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó con incertidumbre, sus manos en los bolsillos y sus hombros caídos. No sabía qué sentir en ese momento. Había estado esperando esa pregunta desde noveno grado. Muchos pensamientos y emociones pasaron por mi cabeza y Edward solo se quedó ahí mirándome fijamente. Me sentí... feliz. Finalmente, salí de mi embobamiento.

"¡Sí!" dije saltando.

"¿Sí?"

"¡Sí!" dije abrazándole. Él me devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente.

"¡Sí!" dijo él felizmente mientras besaba mi mejilla. Yo tenía otras ideas. Hambrientamente alcancé sus labios, los míos devorando los suyos. Él me devolvió el beso, sus labios se movían hambrientamente también. Era el entusiasmo de que finalmente pudiéramos reclamarnos el uno al otro. Era la adrenalina por la repentina pregunta, y éramos solo nosotros en general, ahora que sabíamos que podíamos besarnos y tocarnos sin preocupación.

Sus brazos estaban apretados alrededor de mi cintura y los míos en sus brazos. No pude evitar sonreír cuando su lengua trazó mis labios, el sabor me estaba volviendo loca y me sentía desesperada por más. No pude evitar sentir la felicidad correr por mis venas. Un par de años antes, cuando estaba en décimo grado y estaba segura de mi amor por Edward, me habría dado un ataque si Edward Cullen hubiera puesto sus labios en los míos. Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo. Y ahora los tenía libremente y él me amaba tanto como yo a él, tal vez incluso más si eso era posible. Él me estaba besando con tanta ansia como yo a él.

Sus manos fueron a la parte baja de mi espalda, acercándome, y yo respondí moviendo mis manos a su pecho. Él se alejó en busca de aire y, tan pronto como el aire alcanzó mi garganta, moví mis labios a su cuello, besando su suave y deliciosa piel. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que supiera tan bien en toda mi vida. Dejé que mis manos bajaran y agarraran los agujeros para el cinturón de sus pantalones. No llevaba cinturón hoy. Reí, el sonido vibró en su piel, resultando en un gemido desde su garganta, que solo me volvió más loca mientras él metía sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones. Empecé a mover mis manos a su cremallera, lista para bajarla, cuando él me paró, agarrando mis muñecas. Él me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Bella, tomémoslo con calma," susurró, luego besó mi frente.

Por muy molesta que estuviera... no podía estar más de acuerdo. Quería disfrutar cada momento dulce sin prisas.

-:-

La mudanza

Decir que el mes pasado fue pura felicidad, es quedarse corto. Era más que eso. Era genial. Fenomenal. Hermoso. Pacífico. Precioso. Ningún adjetivo es lo suficientemente bueno. Edward y yo hemos estado juntos un mes completo e incluso he hablado con el dueño de la librería. Peter y su esposa Charlotte eran una pareja mayor, los dos encantadores de todas las maneras y extremadamente agradables y acogedores. Me acogerían en el trabajo tan pronto como me mudara a Seattle. Mi madre estaba un poco molesta con las noticias, pero pensó que era un buen comienzo. Ella estaba en éxtasis porque estuviera con Edward. Mi padre... bueno, mi padre aprobaba a Edward, pero no quería que me hicieran daño... otra vez. Alice era demasiado para controlar y Esme estaba cotilleando como una vieja con mi madre sobre el tema. Rosalie solo sonreía con suficiencia cada vez, mientras que Emmett y Jasper se aseguraron de vigilarnos de cerca.

Por supuesto, nosotros éramos felices y yo me mudaba a Seattle. Tuve una profunda conversación con Edward sobre nuestra relación y tengo que decir que casi me dejó llorando.

_Flashback:_

"_Por favor..." supliqué una vez más. Edward solo rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era una noche de películas y yo me quedaba en la casa de los Cullen y también Edward._

"_Nope." Sonrió ampliamente, sentándose a mi lado. Crucé mis brazos con terquedad. Zombies y sangre no eran lo mío así que, ¿por qué demonios eligió esa película? "Venga, Bells," dijo, poniéndome sobre su regazo. Tenía que admitir que a pesar del enfado, estaba extremadamente feliz de estar en sus brazos._

"_No veo porqué tienes que poner una película de miedo." Hice un puchero. Él rió, el sonido era música para mis oídos, antes de inclinarse, poniendo sus labios en mi oído._

"_Porque... cuando te asustas, puedo sostenerte," susurró. Me estremecí cuando su frío aliento me hizo cosquillas. Él rió de nuevo, poniendo sus labios en mi hombro. Aunque Edward tenía límites estrictos para nuestra intimidad, él había llegado a un tipo de posesión de mi cuerpo. Él besaba absolutamente cada parte que podía alcanzar, tocándome todo el tiempo y sosteniéndome siempre. Hey, no me quejaba._

"_Tú puedes sostenerme cada vez que quieras. Ya lo sabes," susurré, girando mi cabeza para mirarle, mientras me ponía más cómoda en su regazo. Sus brazos me sujetaron fuertemente por la cintura mientras sus ojos penetraban en los míos. Había más emoción de la que creí que habría. Sus ojos eran provocativos mientras me miraba. "Yo..." Tenía problemas sonando coherente con la forma en que me estaba mirando. Finalmente, respiré profundamente. "Yo soy tuya, Edward," susurré, mi mano acariciaba su cara. Él suspiró, inclinándose en mi toque. Su mano fue a la mía, sosteniéndola contra su cara._

"_Realmente te amo, Bella," dijo en voz baja. Sonreí, porque amaba oír esas palabras de su boca. Siempre me llegaban. Sonaban más como una canción que como una frase._

"_Yo también te amo, Edward," dije finalmente. Él se inclinó, sonrió suavemente, mientras sus labios me daban un susurro de un beso. Eran muy suaves y dulces contra los míos. Empezó como un beso inocente, sus labios solo se presionaban contra los míos con una presión ligera. Luego se inclinó de nuevo, para darme otro... y luego otro, y luego otro más, hasta que no pude aguantarlo y cogí su cara entre mis manos, presionando mis labios firmemente contra los suyos y manteniéndole en su lugar mientras movíamos nuestros labios en sincronización. Él se alejó en busca de aire después de un rato._

"_Bella, tu crees..." arrastró la frase, alejando la mirada de mí. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, moviéndome de manera que estuviera a horcajadas sobre él. Él suspiró, sus ojos se vidriaron un poco antes de mirarme. "¿Crees que estamos llevando esto demasiado rápido?" preguntó. Yo le miré en shock, mi corazón acelerado. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Mi primer instinto fue que él quería romper, pero él se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que había dicho y agarró mi cara entre sus manos. "No, Bella. ¡No! Dios, no, lo he dicho mal. Me refiero a que, bueno... te amo, pero, ¿crees que estamos yendo muy rápido? Me refiero a que solo llevamos juntos un mes..." arrastró la frase, sacudiendo la cabeza._

_Entonces lo entendí._

"_Edward, te amo, y sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo," susurré. Él me miró entonces, sus ojos provocativos de nuevo._

"_¿Para siempre?" preguntó. Yo asentí, dándole un besito en los labios._

"_Para siempre," susurré con más convicción. Edward me miró fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo en mí, finalmente sonrió, como si lo hubiera encontrado. Luego susurró,_

"_Para siempre, es realmente mucho tiempo."_

_Fin del Flashback._

Eso fue todo lo que necesitamos para meternos en la conversación de la mudanza. Él fue quien lo ofreció y yo, por supuesto, acepté en un segundo sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba tan segura de mí misma y mi felicidad con Edward era todo lo que me importaba.

"Hey, Bells, ¿estás aquí?" le escuché llamar. Solté la caja de cartón.

"Justo aquí," contesté. Pasé mi mano por mi pelo mirando el resto de cajas que todavía tenía que desempacar. Dios. Demasiado que hacer.

"Esas son muchas cajas," le escuché decir detrás de mí. No me giré, mientras sentía sus brazos envolverse alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome fuertemente contra su pecho. "Creo que deberías tomarte un respiro," susurró en mi oído, antes de besar el hueco bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sonreí.

"Edward..." Mi autocontrol me estaba abandonando... lo sabía. "Edward, por favor," gemí. "Tengo que... terminar." Apenas podía hablar mientras sus labios asaltaban mi cuello, abriéndolos para poder morderme suavemente. Él gimió.

"Bella..." suplicó. Yo sacudí la cabeza. "Vamos," alentó. No pude evitarlo, me di la vuelta y salté, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Una sesión de besos no haría daño.

Mudarse era divertido.

-:-

Nuestra primera vez

"Gracias por la cena." Sonreí una vez más, tomando otro sorbo de vino. Edward solo me devolvió la sonrisa, sus dedos hacían figuras en su copa. Me había cocinado una cena increíble esta noche por nuestro aniversario de seis meses. ¿Puede hacer algo mejor aún? Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia él, colocándome justo en su regazo, que terminó por ser mi lugar favorito estos últimos meses. Tenía que admitir que estaba tan feliz que era surrealista. Todavía esperaba que todo se cayera a pedazos. No había forma de que yo recibiera todo esto sin que hubiera trampa. Edward besó mi mejilla y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Quieres ver un poco la TV?" preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros, realmente no me importaba lo que hiciéramos mientras lo hiciéramos juntos. Edward se levantó, levantándome con él. Le seguí a la sala de estar mientras él se tumbaba en el sofá, dejándome espacio para que me tumbara frente a él. Me puse cómoda mientras él presionaba mi espalda contra su pecho. Su largo brazo buscó en mando a distancia en la mesa cercana y encendió la televisión. Estaban poniendo '27 Vestidos' y, por mucho que Edward pensara que la película era cursi, él sabía que a mí me encantaba, así que la dejó. Sonreí para mí misma mientras me acercaba más a él, sus dedos jugaban con mi pelo.

Un par de minutos más de película y sentí su mano empezar a rozar mi costado y yo solo quise cerrar los ojos por lo bien que se sentía. Pronto, su mano se movió a mi cadera y pude sentir como respiraba más profundamente mientras sus labios empezaban a besar mi pelo, luego mi mejilla y finalmente su lugar favorito en mi cuello. Entonces cerré los ojos, dejando que la cálida sensación me sobrepasara. Hmmm.

Mi respiración entró más y más profundamente. Los dedos de Edward, tan suaves como una pluma, movieron el borde de mi camisa, jugando con la tela. No podía respirar. De repente sus dedos entraron por la camisa, suave y lentamente, y pude sentir su propia respiración acelerarse, saliendo superficialmente. Sus dedos bailaron por la piel expuesta, mientras sus manos profundizaban más dentro de la camisa. Todo lo que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejar que la placentera sensación me siguiera, enviándome escalofríos y mariposas cada vez. Era una sensación increíble y pude sentir sus dedos ir a mi estómago dejando un camino de fuego.

Edward había puesto cuidadosos límites para nosotros, dejando los toques personales en el otro lado. Era algo que sabíamos que nos metería en problemas y los dos sentíamos que con estos sentimientos nuevos y los recientes desengaños, deberíamos tomárnoslo con calma. Estaba claro que todas esas reglas habían salido por la ventana en el momento y yo no sería quien se las recordaría.

Sus labios dejaron suaves besos de mariposa a un lado de mi cuello, enviando incluso más olas de dulce placer mientras la hormigueante sensación pasaba por mis venas. Fue cuando él empezó a succionar mi piel que no pude aguantarlo y me giré para estar frente a él. Él me rodeó en sus brazos y sus labios chocaron con los míos mientras yo devoraba sus suaves labios como pétalos.

Mis manos volaron a su pelo, acercando su cara a la mía mientras él se movía de su lado, poniéndome sobre él. Pude sentir cada línea de su cuerpo contra el mío y se sentía increíble mientras podía sentir sus fuertes músculos y cada marca de sus abdominales y suave piel. Suspiré de satisfacción. Se sentía maravilloso.

Fue cuando sus manos tiraron de mi top, un gemido escapando de su garganta, que supe exactamente a donde iba esto. Y no le paré.

Besó cada parte de mi piel que estaba a la vista, con susurros tan dulces que me hicieron sentir mareada por dentro, y querida. Le devolví los besos, en cada parte de piel que podía ver desde su sweater, que cayó al suelo eventualmente. Apreció mi cuerpo, diciéndome lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que me amaba. Yo hice lo mismo, susurrando también cuanto le amaba después de cada beso que le daba.

Fue cuando nos caímos del sofá, que las mariposas empezaron a llegarme realmente. Él me recogió, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y besando sus labios mientras me llevaba al dormitorio.

Lo que más me asustó fue que no era solo sexo, era hacer el amor. Había hecho el amor una vez... con Derek, pero esto era diferente. Esto era diferente porque era Edward. Derek no era Edward y por muy segura que estaba de que Edward sería genial, todavía estaba nerviosa. Esto era una cosa que nos uniría, que nos haría _uno._

Sentí el aire dejar mis pulmones cuando me dejó en la cama y me puse más arriba, tumbándome sobre mi espalda en el colchón. Edward saltó sobre mí, gateando sobre mi cuerpo mientras su cara se ponía a centímetros de la mía.

"¿Estás segura?" dijo en voz baja, su dulce aliento golpeó mi cara. Supe en el momento que él quería, no, _necesitaba_, continuar, y yo no me oponía a la idea. Acuné su cara entre mis manos, dándole un pasional beso. Me alejé en busca de aire, sus ojos ardían con amor y deseo, y su respiración salía de forma irregular.

"Estoy segura."

-:-

Trabajo

Esa noche con Edward fue la mejor noche de mi vida. No era solo él, éramos nosotros. Me sentía como que realmente nos habíamos hecho uno. Tenerle _en_ mí fue una experiencia nueva, algo que quería sentir de nuevo. Él era tan perfecto y todo a la vez. Fue una maravillosa y dulce noche, eso era seguro.

Fue nuestra primera vez, juntos.

Estuve cada segundo del día fantaseando sobre sus labios en mi piel y nuestros dedos entrelazados mientras alcanzábamos nuestro clímax, y los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos juntos, también. Esos eran los pensamientos normales en mi cabeza.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Hm?" Me giré, todavía un poco aturdida. Era Charlotte. Tenía una sonrisa cómplice, sus arrugas alrededor de sus ojos hacían que sus iris azules resaltaran más. Las pecas en su nariz eran solo prueba de lo clara que tenía la piel. Su pelo canoso parecía una nube vaporosa en su cabeza. Nunca había conocido a una anciana tan hermosa en mi vida. Solo puedo imaginar como se veía cuando era más joven.

"¿Estás bien, querida?" preguntó. Reí, sonrojándome mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Mhmm," dije, temiendo gritar en lugar de hablar. Ella rió.

"Vale, tenemos bastantes clientes en la entrada, ¿quieres ayudar?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto," dije, mientras soltaba uno de los libros que había estado amontonando. Ella sonrió, encabezando el camino a la entrada. Había una enorme cola de adolescentes y mujeres de edad media, niños e incluso hombres. Esta era una librería bastante ocupada. Me quedé detrás del mostrador de madera, sentándome en la silla mientras encendía el ordenador, lista para registrar los precios y las tarjetas de socios. Para ser una librería tan pequeña, estaba bastante bien actualizada.

"Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" pregunté con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba hacia delante. La mujer sonrió, parecía tener unos treinta, mientras me daba los libros que quería comprar. Valoré su elección. _Seducción en Navidad._

Le levanté la ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente en los labios mientras se mordía el labio. Por supuesto, probablemente está soltera o no obtiene suficiente acción de su marido, y quiere un peligroso romance. Reí para mí misma.

"Serán diez dólares en total," dije. Ella sonrió, buscando en su bolso y sacando un billete de diez dólares. Sonreí poniendo el libro en la bolsa antes de que se marchara. La cola siguió y siguió mientras más libros, sobre todo de romance, eran comprados. Hubo algunos libros de ciencia-ficción aquí y allí comprados por algunos hombres, pero más que eso, estaban basados sobre todo en drama o eran romances clásicos. Incluso algunas novelas cursis para adolescentes como _Forever _y _Sharing Sam._

Sonreí cuando otra adolescente se acercó a mí, sus manos llenas de libros y sus grandes tirabuzones saltaban de un lado a otro mientras intentaba sujetarlos todos. Parecía tener unos 17 o 16.

"Hola," dije. Ella sonrió y contestó con un brillante "Hola."

Eché un vistazo a sus elecciones. Mis ojos se ensancharon un poco con _Don't tempt me._ Era un libro que me hacía sonrojar. _No te lo vas a creer_. Otro libro genial, divertido y realista, calidad británica. _El diario de Noah _fue uno de los que suavizó mis ojos.

"¿Qué pasa con todas las novelas de romance hoy?" me pregunté en voz alta. La chica frente a mí rió.

"Te hace soñar," dijo. "Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has sido testigo de un amor como este?" preguntó. Sonreí suavemente, pensando en Charlotte y Peter, Esme y Carlisle e incluso mi madre y mi padre. Asentí, apuntando a la esquina de la tienda, donde se podía ver a la pareja riendo mientras Peter frotaba la espalda de Charlotte. Recordé como él le había dicho el otro día lo hermosa que estaba.

"¿Ves esa pareja de allí?" le pregunté a la chica. Ella miró a su alrededor, moviendo su cuello hasta que pudo ver a Charlotte y Peter, mientras yo les apuntaba con mi pulgar. Ella asintió mientras sus ojos se suavizaban. "Eso es una pareja real como esta," dije, palmeando el libro. Lo escaneé, diciéndole el total mientras buscaba en su bolso y yo ponía los libros en una bolsa.

"Pero, ¿has sentido ese amor antes?" preguntó. Bajé la vista, mi mente fue a Edward.

"Sí, si lo he hecho."

-:-

Proposición

Un año completo. Un año juntos de felicidad, noches hermosas, momentos maravillosos y todo iba a empezar tan pronto como abriera los ojos. Sonreí mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello dulcemente, enviando sensaciones de hormigueo a través de todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

"Despierta," susurró contra mi hombro. Sonreí mientras sus labios subían más hasta que descansaron en mi cuello, dejando suavemente pequeños besos. Moví mi cuello para darle más acceso. Él solo rió contra mi piel, enviando vibraciones.

"Buenos días," dije finalmente, abriendo los ojos. Esta era mi parte favorita de despertarme. Sus brillantes ojos verdes. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente por mi cara.

"Quieres desayunar, ¿amor?" preguntó. Yo asentí, mis mejillas se calentaron cuando me llamó 'amor'. Me besó en los labios una vez más, fue dulce y breve y ya extrañaba la sensación. Su aliento era mentolado, indicando que ya se había lavado los dientes. Se levantó de la cama, admiré su cuerpo, ya que él estaba sin camisa con solo el pantalón del pijama. Sonreí, levantándome yo también de la cama y estirándome mientras caminaba hasta el baño.

Después de hacer toda mi rutina de la mañana, fui a la cocina, donde la espalda de Edward estaba frente a mí. Pude ver sus músculos mientras él continuaba cocinando el desayuno 'perfecto' para empezar nuestro aniversario. Caminé hasta él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mis manos acariciaban suavemente sus maravillosos abdominales. Me mordí el labio mientras los músculos de su espalda se movían contra mi pecho. No había palabras para explicar lo feliz que me sentía.

"¿Pancakes?" pregunté cuando los olí.

"Tus favoritos."

-:-

Edward fue una dulzura esta mañana, pero por la tarde fue incluso más irresistible, llevándome al parque. Me arreglé con un vestido amarillo suelto y libre con bailarinas. Edward también se arregló con una camisa de botones y vaqueros. Apreté su mano en la mía mientras andábamos por el parque, el sol golpeaba nuestros hombros. Hoy era un día soleado, gracias a Dios. No había nubes a la vista. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras andábamos hacia un banco. Él sonrió besando nuestras manos.

"¿Quieres un helado?" preguntó de repente apuntando a un carrito de helados. El helado se había convertido en un gran símbolo entre nosotros desde California. Yo asentí mientras él me besaba y se levantaba. Esperé, el entusiasmo corría por mis venas mientras él traía dos tarrinas de helado para nosotros, mejor que conos. Estaba confundida, pero lo ignoré, dejándole volver. Se sentó a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Sonreí mientras le veía moverse nervioso en su asiento.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, poniendo mi mano en su rodilla. Él bajó la vista a mi mano un momento, una mirada de anhelo en los ojos antes de volver a mirarme. Yo le miré fijamente, un poco preocupada porque algo hubiera pasado.

"Nada." Finalmente sonrió, besando mi mejilla. Yo le miré fijamente, inspeccionando para ver otro movimiento que indicara que estaba mintiendo. Pero no hubo ninguno. Suspiré y me comí mi helado felizmente.

"Alice llamó ayer," dije finalmente. Alice me había estado llamando mucho últimamente, sobre todo para "ver como estaba", pero yo no me lo creía. Ese duendecillo estaba tramando algo.

"¿Lo hizo?" preguntó Edward, sus ojos estaban ensanchados. Yo estreché los míos. Algo estaba pasando.

"Sí..." dije cuidadosamente. Él se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar hacia delante. Miré su perfil, esperando que dijera algo más.

"¿Y bien?" pregunté. Él no me miró, pero sonrió torcidamente. Pude ver esa mirada de loco llegar a sus ojos. Hm...

"Y bien, ¿qué?" preguntó.

"Como sea," lo dejé, decidiendo que era inútil. "Ya sabes, quiero ir a la playa un día," dije. Edward me miró, tomando más de su helado mientras miraba a mi tarrina un poco nervioso también.

"¿Quieres?" preguntó, mirándome finalmente. Asentí.

"Sip. No he estado allí en un tiempo," dije. Él sonrió, haciendo círculos en el dorso de mi mano, que ahora tenía cogida. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a comer así? Reí.

"Bueno, sé lo mucho que te gusta el sol," dijo, mirando de nuevo a mi tarrina.

"Tú lo sabes todo de mí," le recordé. Él sonrió ampliamente. "Igual que yo lo sé todo de ti."

"¿Qué hay que saber?" preguntó con una sonrisa. "Tú eres mi todo." Mis ojos se suavizaron mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. El momento era tan dulce, tan hermoso, pero luego se aclaró la garganta incómodo mirando de nuevo a mi tarrina de helado.

"¿Vas a terminarte eso?" preguntó, apuntándolo y soltando mi mano. Levanté una ceja.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntó. El sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

"No, no. Come," dijo. Yo me encogí de hombros y continué comiendo felizmente mientras hablábamos de diferentes cosas.

"Sabes que solo he tenido una mascota antes," dije, mientras miraba a una pareja que paseaba con su perro. Edward rió. "Su nombre era -"

"Sparky. Tenías seis años, le quisiste los primeros diez minutos hasta que te mordió después de que le tiraste de la cola. Lloraste y me hiciste besarte la tirita el día siguiente. Desde entonces, los perros no son tus favoritos, pero cada vez que ves uno tienes la necesidad repentina de acariciarle. Sin embargo te contienes," dijo la última frase despreocupadamente, mientras continuaba comiendo su propio helado. Le miré con los ojos ensanchados hasta que finalmente me miró con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. "¿Qué?" preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza incrédula.

"Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad." Suspiré. Él sonrió. "¿Cómo puedes recordar eso?"

"Bella, tú eres mi amor, mi vida y mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto que recuerdo eso," dijo, un poco ofendido, pero con una sonrisa juguetona. Sacudí la cabeza. Las conversaciones fluían así.

"Odio la nieve," dije.

"Bella, eso ha sido muy aleatorio." Él rió.

"Yo soy aleatoria," defendí con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Sí, lo sé."

"Tú sabes mucho."

"Tú también."

"¿Sé más que tú?" reté.

"Tú me dirás," dijo.

"Bueno, la aleatoriedad es lo que hace que una conversación fluya," dije.

"Cierto, pero hay algo que tengo que saber. ¿Es aleatoriedad siquiera una palabra?"

"Sí. Lo es."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Mira, eso prueba que sé más que tú," dije, riendo.

"¿Qué pasa si no es una palabra?" dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Lo es en Bella-land," dije, con una sonrisa.

"Me encanta Bella-land."

Así es como fluyeron nuestras conversaciones, hasta que finalmente terminé mi helado. No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba llevando mucho tiempo tragar el helado. Bueno, creí que era helado, hasta que puse algo en mi boca que estaba demasiado duro. Saqué la cuchara de mi boca para escupir el extraño objeto duro. Casi me atraganto con ello. Edward se veía nervioso mientras daba golpecitos en mi espalda. No fue hasta que abrí los ojos y miré al objeto que me di cuenta de lo que era.

Duro, frío, plateado y hermoso. El anillo brillaba contra la luz y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras el shock y la confusión corrían por mis venas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Era esto? ¿Podía ser...? No. La adrenalina me superó mientras parpadeaba algunas veces, intentando que la sangre siguiera fluyendo. Esto no podía ser lo que creía que era. Edward estaba quieto a mi lado, esperando mi reacción. Pero no podía moverme. No podía hacer nada, imaginate hablar. Cuando Derek me propuso matrimonio había sido dulce y directo. Cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio, tenía significado y fue clásico. Eso si esto era un anillo de compromiso.

"¿Bella?" le escuché. No me moví. "Bella..." susurró, cogiendo el anillo de entre mis dedos. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y las lágrimas llenando mis ojos. Él se levantó del banco y se arrodilló... sobre una rodilla... frente a mí.

"Bella, sé que hemos tenido nuestro altibajos y sé que el hecho de que estemos juntos es un milagro, pero creo que estaba destinado. Hemos crecido y con todos los derrumbamientos y desengaños y lágrimas y dolor que hemos pasado, nuestro amor ha florecido y ha podido seguir fuerte. Sé que quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo. Depende solo de ti y lo que tú quieras. Te quiero y te amo. Te necesito y no querría nada más que hacerte oficialmente mía. ¿Te... casarías conmigo?" preguntó, extendiendo el anillo.

¿Qué. Coño. Hago. Ahora?

Salto. Eso es.

Salté gritando como una colegiala, besando cada pulgada de su cara, susurrando, "sí". Él rió, abrazándome fuerte contra su cuerpo, besándome.

"Te amo," susurré una vez que me calmé. Él paró también, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Había demasiadas cosas que quise decir en ese momento, y estoy segura de que él también, pero él encontró la mejor manera de explicarlo todo.

"_Tú eres mi vida ahora."_

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí teneis la primera parte del Epilogo. Son las 2:17 de la madrugada aquí en España, así que simplemente me voy a despedir hasta el sabado, esta vez no os puedo garantizar el actualizar antes.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews (según escribo esto me siguen llegando más, xD), alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Sois geniales, de verdad.

Buenas noches y espero oír que os ha parecido.

-Bells, :)


	19. Epilogo parte 2

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS**

Epílogo (parte 2)

Despedida de soltera

"No strippers, ¿cierto?" le pregunté a Jasper. Él me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero astuta. No confiaba en que Emmett y Jasper se llevaran a mi prometido a su despedida de soltero, y decir que no estaba feliz era quedarse corto.

"Bella, lo prometo, no habrá strippers... solo prostitutas."

"¡Jasper!" Él rió y frotó mi espalda.

"No te preocupes, lo tenemos. No strippers o putas," prometió. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y le estreché los ojos, escépticamente. Él sonrió con inocencia y supe que tenían _algo_ planeado para Edward, pero su promesa todavía estaba intacta. Suspiré derrotada.

"Bien." Jasper sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó fuertemente antes de dejar un gran beso en mi mejilla.

"Gracias por la aprobación, Bella. Disfruta tu noche, porque mañana te casas," dijo con un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi hombro y con tono de broma. Le fruncí el ceño y, con otro apretón, me liberó.

"¿Puedo al menos decir adiós?" pregunté, casi suplicando. Jasper asintió con una sonrisa dulce antes de llevarme al garaje. El jeep estaba aparcado fuera y la puerta trasera estaba abierta, Emmett parecía sujetarla. Caminé más rápido, hasta que empecé a correr a toda velocidad, mis pies me llevaban y tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Emmett me dio una sonrisa tonta antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarme saltar en el asiento trasero. Ahí estaba Edward sentado con expresión frustrada, que se convirtió en shock cuando salté dentro del jeep, aterrizando en él y forzándole a caer hacia atrás en el asiento. Reí mientras la mirada de sorpresa se volvía a una traviesa y él me levantó y me puso a horcajadas en su regazo.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba a mis labios y luego otra vez a mis ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando sus orbes verdes se perdieron en los míos. Finalmente, no pude aguantarlo más y mis labios chocaron contra los suyos, moviéndose en una fiera danza, calentando mi piel y labios. Él me devolvió el beso de igual manera, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, las mariposas en mi estómago eran incontrolables y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Mis dedos se ataron a su pelo mientras sus manos bajaban a mis muslos.

"Vale, vale, dejadlo para la luna de miel," interrumpió Emmett. Con un gemido, Edward se alejó, solo para presionar sus labios suavemente a los míos una vez más.

"Te veré mañana por la mañana," prometió. Yo asentí con una risita y miré a Emmett, que me levantó y me sacó del jeep.

Ahora, era mi turno para la fiesta. Que empiece el juego

-:-

"Bella, por favor. No es para tanto. Venga, suéltate," dijo Alice, pasándome otra bebida. Sacudí la cabeza, declinando educadamente, pero sabía que pronto mi temperamento tomaría lo mejor de mí. Alice suspiró, viendo que no cambiaría de opinión. "Bella, diviértete un poco al menos," dijo.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que mañana pueda estar enferma y con resaca?" pregunté con una ceja levantada. Ella colocó una mano de forma tranquilizadora en mi antebrazo.

"Deja que Mamá Alice se encargue de eso." Guiñó un ojo. Yo rodé los ojos y miré a la pista de baile. Alice sabía que yo odiaba los clubs, pero me trajo aquí deliberadamente de todas formas. Estaba muy molesta viendo que esta era _mi_ fiesta. ¿No debería ir al menos a algún lugar al que yo _quisiera _ir? Iba a ignorar a Alice y Rose todo el día, sin embargo, no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Escuché a Alice suspirar detrás de mí.

"Vale, vamos," dijo, dejando su copa en la barra.

"¿Ir a dónde?" pregunté confundida.

"A algún lugar que sé que te gustaría," dijo. Yo paré y quité mi brazo de su agarre.

"¿Y dónde será eso, Alice?" Ella se volvió con una sonrisa.

"Iremos a ese lugar de sushi que te gusta tanto y comeremos una fuente grande de langostinos," dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo sacudí la cabeza. Me encantaba ese lugar y la fuente de langostinos era lo mejor, pero eso era algo entre Edward y yo con TODA la familia. No solo las mujeres. Quería ir a por Rose, mi madre y Esme y sacarlas de este club y pasar el rato juntas haciendo lo que mejor hacen las chicas: ser chicas.

Quería tener una de esas cursis fiestas del pijama con 'Como perder a un chico en 10 días' y otras películas cursis, mientras estábamos en pijama, comiendo helado y chocolate. Sé que algunas personas lo llamarían aburrido, pero era la forma de ser de Bella. En realidad, las despedidas de soltera iban sobre decir adiós a ser soltera, era sobre decir adiós a la juventud y decir hola a la vida adulta real. Era sobre divertirse y volverse loca una última vez. Era bastante triste en realidad. Pero, en cuanto a mí, no le estaba diciendo adiós a nada, nada cambiaría además del hecho de que Edward llevaría un anillo que le reclamaría como mío y viceversa. Seríamos felices para siempre y eso es todo. Yo no iba a decir adiós. Yo solo iba a decir hola.

Quería hacer algo loco, no me importaba el qué y, con una sonrisa traviesa en mi cara, le dije a Alice que quería hacer exactamente.

-:-

"¿Carreras de carritos en la tienda a las 9 de la noche, Bella?" preguntó Rosalie, claramente divertida. Me encogí de hombros. Esme rió mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor del asa. Renee se puso cómoda en su asiento dentro del carrito.

"Yo creo que es una idea genial. Quiero decir, a Esme y a mí nos hace sentir jóvenes... y es una oportunidad de patearos el trasero," dijo Renee con una risa. Esme asintió mientras Rose resoplaba.

"Como si fuera posible. Lo siento Renee, Esme, pero Bella y yo os patearemos el trasero," dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa engreída. Era en momentos como este cuando ella me recordaba a Emmett. Sonreí para mí misma. Todos los empleados de la tienda vacía nos miraron con curiosidad, si supieran lo que tramábamos. Me agarré a los lados de mi carrito mientras Rosalie se colocaba en posición. Alice se quedó frente a nosotros entre los dos pasillos. El primero en llenar el carrito con todo lo que se necesitaba para la fiesta de pijama y volviera al punto de salida, ganaba. Alice sonrió, moviendo su mano, la anticipación me estaba matando.

"Preparadas... Listas... ¡Ya!" Y con eso nos lanzamos, Rosalie daba órdenes y me decía diferentes cosas coger mientras corría por el pasillo.

"Coge el sirope, la nata montada, recuerda los crackers... ¡Oh! ¡Oreos! ¡Date prisa, tenemos que ir a la sección de helados!" Lo cogí todo rápidamente, gritando cuando casi me caigo, podíamos oír los ánimos que nos daban los empleados. Rosalie salió del pasillo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Esme, y corrimos hasta el otro pasillo lleno de helados.

Abrir la puerta del congelador mientras iba en un carrito y coger los botes de chocolate de Ben 'n' Jerry mientras alcanzaba el de fresa a la violenta velocidad a la que iba Rosalie, era interesante por decir lo menos. Casi me hace tropezar y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Esme y Renee haciendo lo mismo a nuestro lado.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" gritó Rosalie. Sip, definitivamente, la novia de Emmett. Mis ojos casi saltan de las cuencas cuando Rosalie nos llevó corriendo al otro lado, corriendo sobre una rueda, mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho con adrenalina.

Finalmente llegamos al final del pasillo, a la misma altura de Esme, hasta que la rueda giró y Rosalie y yo caímos, dándole a Esme y mi madre el liderazgo. Mi costado dolía, pero reía fuertemente con Rosalie mientras mis ojos se cerraban por la caída. Me sujeté los costados por el dolor de la caída y la risa.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" jadeé. "¡Eso ha sido impresionante!"

"Lo sé." Rosalie rió a mi lado mientras se levantaba. Extendió una mano que cogí agradecida. "Pero, eso significa..." Dejó la frase volviéndose a mi madre y Esme. Las dos tenían sonrisas engreídas y se animaban con esos vergonzosos bailes de la victoria.

"¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!" cantaron. Rodé los ojos.

Estas fiestas son divertidas.

-:-

"Cuando él mire tus labios, gira tu cabeza provocándole. Esto te dará ventaja cuando se frustre. Eventualmente, cuanto más evites sus besos, más se irritará. Esto preparará el camino para un beso pasional cuando finalmente pille tus labios, toda la frustración será soltada en el beso, toda la pasión vendrá de él, mientras que todo lo que tú haces es disfrutar," leyó Rosalie de la revista ilustrada. Ella levantó una ceja perfecta. "Hmm... me pregunto si en realidad funciona."

Rodé los ojos y resoplé. "Como si lo hiciera, Rose."

"Hey, nunca se sabe. Creo que voy a intentarlo con Emmett." Movió sus cejas. Reí y le lancé una almohada. Ella la esquivó perfectamente y metió otra patata en su boca.

"Ya sabéis, Jasper siempre es dulce... sería genial calentarle," dijo Alice desde el suelo. Ella continuó pintando las uñas de los pies de Renee. Todas nosotras estábamos desparramadas por la sala de estar. Yo estaba tumbada sobre mi estómago en el sofá, mientras que Alice y Renee estaban sentadas en el suelo, haciéndose las uñas. Rosalie estaba leyéndonos pequeños trucos de una revista desde el colchón que habíamos colocado.

"Alice, Jasper siempre ha sido dulce y siempre lo será," dijo Rosalie. Alice miró a Rosalie con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

"Eso es lo que tú crees." Con eso, volvió a mirar a las uñas del pie de mi madre. Reí mientras Rosalie se estremecía.

"Eso es asqueroso."

"No, asqueroso sois tú y Emmett en -"

"Chicas. Dejadlo. Esta noche es sobre Bella," dijo Esme cuando vino de la cocina con un nuevo bol de palomitas. Gemí.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser sobre Bella?" pregunté. "Mañana también es sobre Bella. ¿No puede ser esta noche sobre nosotros?" pregunté. Alice rió.

"Buen intento."

"Bueno, merecía la pena intentarlo..."

"Estás tan echa para estar con Edward," dijo Alice riendo. Sonreí por el pensamiento.

"Sí, si lo estoy."

-:-

El gran día

Miré a Alice con nerviosismo, lista para vomitar por lo nerviosa que estaba. No había visto a Edward en toda la mañana, o la noche anterior, y era muy enervante saber que estaba a punto de casarme, entrar en una habitación donde todos me mirarían y, posiblemente, caerme de culo. Alice lo había preparado todo, desde las hermosas orquídeas a la preparación de las mesas, desde mi pelo a mi maquillaje, zapatos, pendientes, ramo de flores, liga y, finalmente, mi hermoso vestido blanco. El encaje, el escote, la cola... era perfecto.

Todos estaban ahí fuera, pero no creo que fuera eso lo que más me preocupaba. Creo que lo que más me asustaba era el recuerdo de mi última boda. Temía que me dejaran de nuevo, y esta vez por la persona más importante en mi mundo en este momento.

Aunque sabía que Edward nunca me abandonaría, el miedo todavía estaba ahí. Derek también estaba ahí fuera, igual que Alex, y me pregunté como era para ellos verme bajar el pasillo, junto a mis otros amigos y miembros de mi familia. ¿Qué piensan ellos después de dos bodas? Para ser honesta, no me importaba.

Hoy era el comienzo del para siempre con Edward. Tendríamos hijos, compraríamos una casa... nos despertaríamos juntos cada mañana. Sería una vida maravillosa. Esperaba. Había pasado por suficientes cosas estos pasados años, y sabía que con Edward a mi lado... estaría bien.

"Bella, respira profundamente," mandó Alice. En una situación diferente, le abría rodado mis ojos irritada, pero en este momento, hice exactamente lo que ella me dijo. Su precioso vestido de dama de honor abrazaba cada curva y su pequeño cuerpo. Ella sonrió.

"Vale, sigue después de mí. Ya sabes esto," dijo severamente. Yo asentí, todavía sin aliento. Charlie estaba a mi lado, su brazo envuelto alrededor del mío, mientras sujetaba demasiado fuerte mi mano. Le miré con curiosidad. Él nunca actuó con estos nervios o emoción cuando estaba con Derek.

"¿Estás bien, papá?" pregunté. Él me miró y luego respiró profundamente.

"Hoy es el día de tu boda," dijo a través de los dientes apretados. Yo reí nerviosa.

"Papá, hemos pasado por esto antes -"

"No, Bella, hoy vas a casarte con otro hombre, uno que te amará y protegerá, uno al que tú también amas. Es duro para un padre dejar ir a su hija," explicó.

Levanté una ceja inquisitivamente, mi corazón todavía latía erráticamente.

"Pero, con Derek -" Mi padre sacudió la cabeza y me interrumpió.

"Bella, un padre solo se pone así de emotivo cuando su hija encuentra a alguien que merece reemplazar sus deberes normales," dijo firmemente. Llevó mi mano a sus labios y besó mis nudillos. "Te estoy dejando ir, Bells."

Y con eso, mi cara mostrando todavía shock y con mi corazón en la garganta, la música empezó, bloqueando cualquier respuesta que tuviera.

Mi padre nunca ha sido hombre de muchas palabras... y a través de los años, no era exactamente el fan número uno de Edward. Nos vigilaba como un halcón, con ojos cómplices, una sonrisa cautelosa. Era como si supiera algo. Y luego, finalmente, entendí. Mi padre sabía que Edward era _él_ y, en ese momento, simplemente no estaba listo para renunciar a su bebé.

Esto trajo una gran sonrisa a mi cara justo a tiempo para salir al jardín. La boda estaba preparada en el hermoso prado que Edward y yo encontramos hace un par de meses. Era absolutamente perfecto, hermoso de todas las maneras, y Alice no podía haber hecho un trabajo mejor. La vista llevó algunas lágrimas a mis ojos mientras veía a todos mirarme. Intenté llevar en mi cabeza la cuenta de mis pasos, pero todo eso escapó por la ventana cuando vi su cara.

Ahí estaba mi Edward, al final del camino, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me miraba con ojos llenos de amor, el alivio llenaba su cara, su sonrisa torcida estaba en su lugar. Y luego lo supe. Edward Cullen iba a casarse conmigo y estaba cien por cien enamorado de mí. Sonreí ampliamente, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis brazos deseaban estar en los suyos. Solo quería llegar ahí tan rápido como fuera posible. Hoy iba a convertirme en Isabella Marie Cullen.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. No me molesté en mirar a la multitud o buscar a mi madre o a Alice y Rose al final, en sus lugares, o las grandes sonrisas de Emmett y Jasper. Todo lo que veía eran sus penetrantes ojos verdes, mirando los míos con deseo, felicidad, amor y devoción.

Suspiré, contenta cuando mi mano alcanzó finalmente la suya. Besé la mejilla de mi padre, pero mi fuerte agarre en la mano de Edward no se aflojó y quise desesperadamente robarle un beso rápido.

Estaba al tanto de mis calientes mejillas rojas, pero no me molesté en preocuparme por ello. Estaba con el hombre más hermoso del mundo, por dentro y por fuera.

El cura se aclaró la garganta.

"Estamos aquí reunidos hoy para unir a estos dos amantes en matrimonio..." Apenas registré el resto de sus palabras. Solo miré a los ojos de Edward, mientras los suyos quemaban los míos, mis manos apretaron repentinamente las suyas. Él me devolvió el apretón igual de fuerte, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un tonto.

No escuché al cura hasta que tuvimos que ponernos nuestros anillos y decir nuestros votos. Edward soltó mi mano un breve segundo antes de levantarla de nuevo, mi mano izquierda, mi dedo anular ya estaba listo. Él sonrió y puso el anillo en la punta de mi dedo antes de repetir sus votos.

"Yo, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, como mi legítima esposa, para amarte y respetarte de este día en adelante en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida," dijo mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo.

Su voz era fuerte, llena de amor, determinación y honestidad, y todo con su voz aterciopelada. Hubo suspiros de admiración en la multitud y no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi cara. Él rió en voz baja, un par de lágrimas bajaban por su cara también, mientras sonreía y pasaba sus pulgares por mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas. Sonreí y cogí el anillo; era mi turno.

"Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, como mi legítimo esposo, para amarte y respetarte, de este día en adelante, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida," dije, tartamudeando un poco al final mientras lloraba, poniendo el anillo en su dedo. Hubo un par de risitas en la multitud cuando me equivoqué al ponerle el anillo porque las lágrimas me empañaban la vista.

"Ahora os declaro marido y mujer," dijo el cura. "Puede besar la -" Pero antes de que el cura pudiera terminar, Edward me había cogido por la cintura, me aplastó contra él, se agachó hacia mí y presionó sus labios firmemente contra los míos. Suspiré en su boca, feliz por poder besarle finalmente. No perdí el tiempo y no presté atención a ninguno de los silbidos de la multitud.

"Vale vosotros dos... dejadlo para la luna de miel," dijo Emmett. Edward rió contra mis labios y se alejó. Sonreí ampliamente cuando él cogió mi mano y salimos, como marido y mujer para siempre.

-:-

"Me gustaría hacer un brindis por mi mejor amiga Bella," empezó Alice. Como dama de honor, era su deber por derecho, como ella había dicho, el dar un discurso. Todos se callaron y se giraron para mirarla. Ella se aclaró la garganta, su voz temblaba un poco mientras hablaba con algunas lágrimas.

"Bella, has sido mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo y desde que te conozco, siempre he dicho que acabarías con Edward. Pero eráis muy tercos." Hubo risitas de todos. "Aunque eras terca y te negabas a ir de compras conmigo, te quería por eso y por eso haces tan buena pareja con Edward. Te quiero Bella y me alegro de que finalmente alguien pueda hacer feliz a mi hermano." Suspiró mientras la gente aplaudía. Unas lágrimas más bajaron por su mejilla. "Edward, esta es tu segunda vez... y esta realmente cuenta. No lo jodas," dijo severamente, pero bromeando. Él rió, pero asintió, apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me moví un poco en su regazo mientras él apretaba su agarre incluso más. "Pero, en serio, te quiero Edward, eres mi hermano. Me alegro de que finalmente puedas ser feliz. Los dos lo merecéis." Y tenía razón. Lo merecíamos.

Edward besó mi cuello y yo sonreí, dejando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Yo vocalicé un 'gracias' hacia Alice y ella guiñó el ojo. Rosalie se levantó, lista para su propio discurso.

"No sé que decir excepto que os quiero a los dos... pero mejor que decir, me gustaría compartir..." dijo. Yo la miré confundida. Ella apuntó al DJ del fondo y empezó una suave melodía. "Vuestro primer baile como marido y mujer." Se encogió de hombros. Yo sonreí mientras Edward me levantaba de su regazo. Todos aplaudieron a nuestro alrededor y, por una vez, no me opuse a bailar. Quería mostrarles a Edward a todos, quería que supieran que... él era _mío._

_She says "wake up, it's no use pretending"_

_I'll keep stealing, breathing her._

_Birds are leaving over autumn's ending_

(Ella dice "despierta, es inútil fingir"

Yo seguiré robando, respirándola.

Los pájaros se están marchando con el fin del otoño)

Sonreí mientras dejaba mi cabeza en su hombro, mi respiración golpeaba su cuello y mis brazos estaban envueltos a su alrededor, mientras él envolvía los suyos alrededor de mi cintura. Besó mi mejilla. Yo suspiré feliz. La canción era perfecta. Gracias Rosalie.

_One of us will die inside these arms_

_Eyes wide open, naked as we came_

_One will spread our ashes 'round the yard_

(Uno de nosotros morirá en estos brazos

Los ojos completamente abiertos, desnudo como vinimos

Uno extenderá nuestras cenizas por el jardín)

"Este es el día más feliz de mi vida," susurró. Yo asentí de acuerdo.

_She says "If I leave before you, darling_

_Don't you waste me in the ground"_

_I lay smiling like our sleeping children_

(Ella dijo "Si me voy antes que tú, cariño

No me tires al suelo"

Yo me quedo tumbado sonriendo como nuestros hijos que duermen)

"El principio de la eternidad," susurré en su oído. El besó la cima de mi cabeza, y me sostuvo cerca.

_One of us will die inside these arms_

_Eyes wide open, naked as we came_

_One will spread our ashes 'round the yard_

(Uno de nosotros morirá en estos brazos

Los ojos completamente abiertos, desnudo como vinimos

Uno extenderá nuestras cenizas por el jardín)

En ese momento, mientras bailaba en los brazos de mi marido, me di cuenta de algo. No importaba. Nada lo hacía. Nada podía arruinar este momento, no la mirada furiosa de Jessica Stanley, ni las miradas anhelantes de Alex, ni la triste de Derek, sino las sonrisas de felicidad, ni el hecho de que habíamos ido y vuelto del infierno... nada. Era perfecto. Y seguiría siendo perfecto.

-:-

Luna de miel

El día fue pasado durmiendo en el asiento del avión. Había dormido más bien cómoda, considerando que me había quedado dormida en el regazo de Edward. Alice se había asegurado de tener una habitación de hotel para nosotros en el camino, de manera que pudiéramos cambiarnos a algo más cómodo, y luego ir al aeropuerto con seguridad. Esos Cullen y su dinero.

Pero, mientras pienso esto, no puedo evitar sonreír, porque, hoy, yo también soy una Cullen.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" pregunta Edward, mientras me mira. Yo río y me acurruco más a su lado. Nunca me han gustado mucho los aviones. De echo, intento evitarlos. Solo los tomo cuando es completamente necesario. Como cuando me fui a California y cuando volví con Derek. Hablando de Derek, tuve una interesante conversación con él el día de mi boda.

_Flashback_

"_¿Bella?" me di la vuelta para ver a Derek incómodo de pie frente a mí. Me aclaré mi repentinamente seca garganta. Sentí los dedos de Edward bailar en mi cintura y giré mi cabeza para mirarle. Él me dio una sonrisa y un asentimiento antes de ir a bailar con mi madre._

"_Hey," dije tras un rato de silencio. Él se mordió el labio y alejó la mirada._

"_Um... yo..." Sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a mirarme. Lo que fuera que vio ahí fue lo que hizo decidirse. "¿Me concedes este baile?" preguntó. Yo acepté, colocando mi mano en la suya y mi otra mano en su hombro. Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pero me aseguré de que hubiera distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. No quería que nadie pensara que todavía había algo con mi ex._

_Ahora que lo pienso, parecía surrealista. No podía creer que fuera este hombre del que me había quedado embarazada. Este era el hombre que fue mi amigo, el que me salvó y el hombre del que estuve enamorada hace dos años. No podía creer que todo hubiera pasado realmente._

_Yo era una persona completamente diferente ahora._

_Nosotros éramos personas completamente diferentes ahora._

"_Solo quería darte la enhorabuena," dijo sinceramente. Miré sus ojos avellana y le creí. Realmente lo hice._

"_Gracias," dije con una sonrisa. Él nos giró un poco._

"_Pareces feliz..." dijo. Yo asentí. "Pareces diferente," notó. De nuevo, asentí. "Y pareces estar enamorada," dijo en voz baja. De nuevo... asentí. "Soy feliz." Sonrió._

_Sabía que lo era. Él ya no tenía esos sentimientos por mí y eso estaba bien, porque por muy rudo o frío que sonara, el sentimiento era mutuo. Éramos amigos y, para mí, eso era una bendición._

"_¿Qué pasa contigo y cual-es-su-cara?" pregunté, por falta de conversación. Él sonrió tristemente._

"_Hemos acabado."_

"_Lo siento."_

"_Está bien." Hubo una pausa._

"_¿Qué pasa con Alex?" pregunté, mirándola. Ella me sonreía tristemente, su pelo rubio estaba recogido en un moño y sus ojos oscuros estaban inexpresivos._

"_¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó. Yo moví mis cejas sugestivamente. "Oh, Bella, no estás sugiriendo que me líe con la ex de tu marido, ¿verdad?" Me gustó el sonido de eso. 'Mi marido'._

"_Oh, venga. Un baile al menos," dije, alejándome y llamando a una confundida Alex._

_Verlos bailar estuvo bien. Estuvo bien porque, por una vez, no parecían estar enamorados, porque no lo estaban; las cosas no funcionan de esa manera. Pero parecían felices y que disfrutaban, riendo._

_Eran felices._

_Fin del Flashback_

"¿Cariño? ¿Bella?" Sentí como alguien me sacudía para despertarme. No me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido.

"¿Huh?" pregunté, limpiando baba de un lado de mi cara.

"Hemos llegado," susurró, besando mi sien.

"¿Llegado?" pregunté. "¿A Italia?" Él asintió. Yo me incliné sobre él, lanzándome a su regazo para mirar por la ventana.

Habíamos llegado. Hola Italia. Sonreí, mirando a sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"Te amo," dije de repente. Él rió.

"Lo sé."

"Tú me amas."

"Eso hago."

_No comentaré las aventuras y escapadas, o la noche de luna de miel que siguió después. Todo lo que voy a decir es, 'Gracias Alice, y gracias Victoria's secret'._

-:-

"¡Cariño, estoy en casa!"

Siempre había soñado con mi casa cuando era pequeña. Quería una gran casa blanca, de dos pisos, hecha de madera con ventanas y un bonito porche con una verja azul. Quería una puerta principal doble, hecha de cristal. Quería un comedero para pájaros fuera, al lado de un gran árbol, con un buzón rojo y un camino de ladrillo que lleve hasta la puerta principal. Quería ventanas azules con cortinas amarillas y quería un vecindario lleno de otras familias, que salgan de su casa solo para decir hola y te hagan galletas.

No conseguí esa casa.

En su lugar, conseguí una bonita casita amarilla en Seattle, en un agradable vecindario. No es de dos pisos, es de uno. No tiene verjas ni ventanas azules. Tiene ventanas blancas. El camino que lleva a la puerta principal es de piedra plateada y la puerta principal no es doble o de cristal. Es blanca con un felpudo a los pies y tiene una ventana, pero está cubierta por una cortina azul claro que Renee me compró. No tengo un comedero de pájaros y no tengo un enorme árbol fuera. Tengo un buzón blanco, no rojo. Mis ventanas no tienen cortinas amarillas, son de color crema que hacen juego con los muebles que Alice me compró. No tengo vecinos que me traen galletas, pero cuando abres la puerta principal huele a galletas.

No es mi casa soñada... es mejor.

Cuando Edward y yo fuimos a buscar casa tras nuestra escapada a Italia, no teníamos ni idea de lo que queríamos. Solo queríamos mudarnos del pequeño apartamento que teníamos. Queríamos ir a un lugar más grande y mejor. Simplemente queríamos mudarnos.

"Solo me queda una casa más que enseñaros," dijo el agente inmobiliario. "No es mucho, pero con suerte puede darnos una imagen de lo que estáis buscando." Ella estaba desesperada, ya que cada casa que nos enseñaba estaba o muy sucia o muy rota o era muy cara o simplemente no era muy... nosotros.

"Esperamos que esta pueda satisfacernos," dijo Edward disculpándose mientras frotaba mi costado dulcemente. Para ser honesta, incluso yo estaba desesperada por ver esta casa. Mis esperanzas estaban siendo aplastadas y estaba pensando que no había nada que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para nosotros.

"Bueno, como dije, no es mucho, pero perfecto para una pareja principiante como vosotros. Tal vez necesite algo de trabajo, es un poco vintage -"

"Me gusta el vintage," dije. Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza mientras aparcaba rápidamente el coche frente a la pequeña casa amarilla.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Los pomos de las puertas eran de un oscuro tono bronce, tan oscuros que podrías pensar que eran negros. Parecían ser de la época en que mostrar los tobillos era un escándalo, igual que dejarte el pelo suelto. Las puertas estaban astilladas, mostrando lo gastadas que estaban. El suelo de madera estaba rayado aquí y allí y gastado también. Las paredes estaban pintadas de suaves tonos de amarillo, verde, y morado claro en el comedor. La habitación principal estaba pintada de un cálido marrón, pero se podía ver que había sido pintado hacía unos diez años y todavía estaba perfecto.

El patio trasero estaba lleno de hojas, el porche estaba viejo y perdía el color. Y cuando Edward lo vio, sus ojos brillaron.

Había un baño y las paredes eran azul claro, el suelo de baldosa era blanco y la bañera era una de esas antiguas, del tipo que esperas ver en Orgullo y prejuicio, sin cortina para cubrirla. El sanitario funcionaba con una cadena en lugar del normal de la palanca para tirar.

Y como dije, fue amor a primera vista.

"Nos la quedamos," dijo Edward.

Y con eso, me encontré a mí misma desempacando, mientras Alice diseñaba y Emmett y Jasper movían muebles con Edward.

"Mierda, Bella, ¿cuánta basura tienes aquí?" preguntó Emmett. Rosalie le golpeó y Renee se rió por lo bajo.

"Esme, ¿qué piensas del comedor? ¿Cambiamos el color?" preguntó Renee. Esme puso un dedo en su barbilla.

"Bueno, no sé, pero -"

"¡No! ¡No lo cambies! Vi un diseño en una revista con el mismo color..." dijo Alice. Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo, llevándolas al comedor, sus voces se fueron apagando.

"Bueno, está bien que tu chico tenga músculos," le dijo mi padre a Carlisle mientras estaban en el umbral de la puerta. Emmett había soltado su lado del sofá, haciendo que Jasper soltara el suyo, haciendo que su lado cayera en su pie. Jasper gritó, mientras que Emmett sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias jefe," dijo. Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

"No tú, chico. Estoy hablando de mi nuevo hijo político." Emmett hizo un puchero, mi padre rió y Edward me guiñó el ojo.

"Gracias, señor."

"Llámame Charlie, hijo; te conozco desde que llevabas pañales."

"Bien, Charlie."

"Como decía, es bueno que tengas músculos, porque vas a necesitarlos para proteger a Bella. Ya sabes como es." Edward miró hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente.

"Lo hago. Y no se preocupe, señor. He estado atrapándola toda mi vida."

Yo le besé.

Cuando el día finalmente terminó, nos sentamos todos en la nueva sala de estar, en los sofás nuevos, con cerveza y pizza, riendo. Emmett estaba sentado en el suelo, con una cerveza en su mano, su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras reía y un brazo alrededor de Rosalie, la manos de ella estaba en el pecho de él mientras reía también. Alice estaba sentada en la mesita de café con Jasper a sus pies y la cabeza de él en su regazo mientras la miraba. La pizza estaba al otro lado de la mesita de café y yo estaba tumbada entre las piernas de Edward, mi cabeza en su estómago mientras él se estiraba y ocupaba toda la longitud del sofá, su brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cintura y frotaba mi costado inconscientemente, su mirada estaba en Emmett mientras reía y le gritaba algo, haciéndoles reír más y su cerveza en su otra mano. ¿Yo? Yo solo estaba ahí tumbada y los veía. Era como verlo a cámara lenta, toda la familia junta.

Fue el primer momento feliz que compartimos en _nuestra_ casa.

-:-

¿Estoy qué?

El trabajo pasaba rápidamente, a Edward le iba genial y a mí también me iba genial en la librería. Las noches eran salvajes y pasionales y Edward era más romántico que nunca. Todo era perfecto y eso era casi todo lo que podía decir. Porque lo era.

"Vale, no sé tú, pero creo que Robert Pattinson estaba mucho más sexy antes de que se cortara el pelo," dijo Rosalie. Alice sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Él todavía está lindo. Él siempre ha sido atractivo. Siempre lo ha sido," discutió. Yo solo las miré. Me habría metido en la conversación, realmente lo habría hecho, pero había algo que estaba mal. Tenía una sensación de hormigueo en mi estómago y sentía nauseas. Me había estado sintiendo así durante la semana pasada.

"Hasta que se cortó el pelo," retó Rosalie.

"Te la estás buscando, rubita."

"Adelante Twinkle Toes."

"Eso es de Avatar."

"¿Qué?"

"Twinkle Toes es de Avatar, El último maestro aire."

"¿Cómo demonios sabes eso, Alice?"

"¡Hey! Yo -"

"Chicas... No me siento muy bien," interrumpí. Las dos se giraron para mirarme. "Voy a -" Fue demasiado tarde, ya estaba corriendo al baño y soltando mi desayuno.

"¡Santa mierda, Bella!" gritó Rosalie, corriendo detrás de mí. Alice ya estaba a mi lado, sujetando mi pelo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Yo no respondí. Solo vomité más. Me sentía horrible.

"Bella, ¿has comido algo en mal estado? Tal vez sean retortijones. Mierda, ¿tienes retortijones? ¿Has tomado Midol? Deberías tomar Midol. Te traeré Midol." Con la velocidad a la que hablaba Rosalie, era afortunada por haber entendido al menos una palabra. Esa palabra era 'Midol'. Acallé a Rosalie, mientras Alice me limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo.

"No he tenido el periodo," susurré, mis ojos estaban ensanchados.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rose. Yo la miré, mis ojos sobresalían y mi boca estaba muy abierta.

"No he tenido el periodo," repetí, un poco más alto.

Alice paró, congelada igual que Rose. No parpadearon mientras me miraban fijamente.

"Mierda," susurró Rosalie.

"¿Voy a ser tía?" preguntó Alice.

"Necesitamos ir a la farmacia."

-:-

Por mucho que quería limpiar mis lágrimas por la pequeña señal rosa, no podía.

Tenía demasiadas emociones y pensamientos. Miedos incluidos. Estaba asustada de que Edward no quisiera al niño. Estaba asustada de que pasara algo otra vez. Y estaba asustada por razones ridículas.

Estaba feliz porque tenía a un bebé dentro de mí. De nuevo. Estaba feliz porque era de Edward. Estaba feliz porque lo imaginaba siendo un niño como Edward quería. Un niño con ojos verdes, piel pálida, pelo color bronce y sin un diente, mirándome, su padre estaba a su lado abrazándole.

Estaba feliz porque quería esto.

Y estaba nerviosa porque... No sabía porqué estaba nerviosa. Solo lo estaba.

No sabía qué pensar, o como formar una frase coherente. No sabía como mover mis labios, de echo. Pero sabía qué hora era y oí el familiar sonido del cerrojo. Él estaba en casa.

"¿Bella? ¿Nena?" le escuché llamar. Yo me quedé en la encimera, la prueba en mis manos y una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

"¿Bella?" apareció en la cocina. Pude verle por el rabillo del ojo. Me miró de arriba a abajo y su mirada aterrizó en la prueba. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, empezó a respirar con rapidez y dificultad. Yo no hablé. "¿Bella?" preguntó de nuevo, había una pizca de histeria y entusiasmo en su voz. Se acercó hasta que estuvo frente a mí. Yo me quedé sentada en mi lugar en la encimera mientras el cogía la prueba de mis dedos temblorosos.

No puedo decir cuanto tiempo lo estuvo mirando. No puedo decirlo porque no le miré. Todo lo que puedo decir es que finalmente, tras lo que parecieron años, levantó la vista y sonrió. Sonrió su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos brillaban.

"¿Voy a ser padre?" preguntó.

Yo asentí, sonriendo ampliamente.

Realmente pensé en ello mientras nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro. Hace años, cuando pensábamos que los chicos y las chicas tenían piojos, cuando abrazar a alguien era "ew", nosotros éramos los mejores amigos. Éramos inseparables. Y cuando a mí me creció el pecho y a él los abdominales, yo estaba enamorada de él. Y todavía éramos mejores amigos y él era intocable. Y cuando él rompió mi corazón, yo lo arreglé. Y tuve un niño en mí antes. Y estaba con otra persona. Y cuando los dos estábamos muriendo emocionalmente, todavía era su mejor amiga. Cuando él estaba casado, todavía éramos mejores amigos.

Ahora mira donde hemos aterrizado. Mira lo que somos, lo lejos que hemos llegado. Y él todavía es mi mejor amigo. Yo todavía soy la suya.

Es duro aceptar, difícil acostumbrarse a la idea, de que años atrás, estos éramos nosotros.

Los mejores amigos

-:-

"Cariño, realmente creo que deberíamos contestar al teléfono," dije contra sus labios. Sin embargo, no creo que él me entendiera. Salió apagado. Él solo asintió, sus labios dejando los míos para ir a mi cuello.

Actualmente estábamos en el sofá, su cuerpo perfilaba cada hueso y curva del mío, mientras presionaba su peso contra mí. Estábamos "celebrando" la noticia.

Después de que él alucinara y empezara a gritar de felicidad, me besó. Mucho. Muchísimo. Y me gustó. Mucho. Muchísimo.

"Edward," siseé, pero salió como un gemido mientras él succionaba la sensible piel bajo mi oreja.

"Mhmmm," fue todo lo que salió de él. Presioné las palmas de mis manos a sus hombros, alejándole a regañadientes. Él gimió y se alejó de mí.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, un poco molesto, con los ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo. Casi le tomó ahí en ese momento. Casi.

"El teléfono," le recordé. Él suspiró y frotó sus ojos antes de sentarse, a horcajadas sobre mí para inclinarse sobre el sofá y coger el teléfono. Yo le miré con ojos inocentes.

"Odio a Alice," murmuró antes de responder.

"¿Cómo sabes que es Alice?" pregunté. Pero en ese preciso momento presionó el botón de contestar y los gritos de Alice eran imposibles de no escuchar. Él levantó una ceja hacia mí, como si estuviera probando su punto. Yo reí.

"¿Qué?" preguntó al teléfono. Los gritos pararon. Luego hubo gritos, algunas palabras coloridas y muchos "Eres un idiota".

"Alice, cálmate." Edward suspiró. Ella no lo hizo. Así que rodando los ojos y suspirando, él colocó el teléfono entre su hombro y el lado de su cara mientras se inclinaba de nuevo, hasta que estuvo sobre mí, su cara presionada a mi pecho, mientras ponía el teléfono en altavoz y le dejaba en la mesita de café. Reí mientras él respondía a otro de los insultos con un "Mhmmm".

Pasé mis dedos por sus mechones bronce, jugando y tirando de ellos, disfrutando el momento, además de las quejas de Alice. Solo Dios sabe sobre qué se estaba quejando. Tal vez era por la noticia del "bebé" y porque Edward no había llamado a su madre para decírselo. ¿A quién le importa?

Sus "Mhmmms" empezaron a convertirse en "hmmmm", y sus caricias en mi costado se hicieron más suaves, lentas, y pronto él no estaba respondiendo para nada. Supe entonces que se había quedado dormido.

Debería haberme molestado, o herido, que un hombre como Edward, mucho más pesado que yo, estuviera encima de mí, y mi respiración debería haber sido sacada de mí para ahora, mis pulmones deberían protestar. Pero no me molestó lo más mínimo. Me sentía más cómoda y contenta en realidad.

Y con el nuevo bebé en mente, la felicidad en mis venas y Edward en mi pecho, me quedé dormida.

-:-

El nacimiento

"¡Tú, hijo de perra! ¡Tú me has hecho esto!" le grité a Edward llena de dolor.

"Tiene contracciones," le aseguró Carlisle a la cara perpleja de Edward. Él entendió pronto y asintió.

"Lo siento cariño," dijo, apretando mi mano. Había dado a luz antes, pero antes estaba más preocupada por sobrevivir y porque mi hijo sobreviviera como para importarme por el dolor. Hoy, nada de eso era un problema. Él único problema eran las mortales contracciones.

"Está casi lista," dijo Carlisle. Suspiré aliviada. Edward estaba a mi lado, apretando mi mano.

"Cariño, superaremos esto," prometió. Yo asentí, mi cara estaba pegajosa y sudada. Renee puso otro paño mojado en mi frente. Mi padre estaba al final de la habitación, lejos de mí, pálido. Edward solo se veía entusiasmado y mi madre parecía lista para llorar.

"Te amo," dijo. Yo asentí de nuevo y besé la palma de su mano.

"Vale, Bella, cuando yo lo diga, vas a tener que empujar," dijo Carlisle, preparándose.

Todo lo que puedo pensar es "Oh mi jodida mierda."

Miro a Edward y por quinta vez hoy, digo, "¡Tú, hijo de perra! ¡Tú me has hecho esto!"

Él solo ríe, se inclina para besar mi frente y dice, "También te amo, nena."

-:-

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen," dice Carlisle orgulloso. Fue un gran dolor hacer que saliera, pero cuando la vi, todo mereció la pena. Una cabeza llena de mechones pequeños de pelo de color bronce y largas pestañas, con mejillas rosadas, complexión pálida y labios llenos, Sonreí de nuevo, besando su suave y delicada frente. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a su bebita.

Se la pasé a él y él la cogió con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de esa forma que lo hacen siempre y sus largos dedos juegan con los pequeños de ella. Ella no ha abierto los ojos. Pasarán un par de días hasta que lo haga y estoy rezando porque sus ojos sean de un verde deslumbrante como los de su padre. Es preciosa. Mi bebé. Huele a bebé.

Ya sabes, ese dulce olor de un bebé limpio, como esa botella de champú Johnson. O los polvos de talco. Sí, así es como huele.

Le había dado el pecho hacía un par de horas y, hasta el momento, todos han venido a ver al precioso bebé. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett – a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – y también Jasper. Todos habían venido a verla.

Todos se habían enamorado de ella.

"Voy a enseñarte a jugar al baseball y vas a alejar de una patada a todos esos chicos feos," arrulló Edward. Yo reí mientras le miraba. La mirada en su cara era muy suave, muy pacífica y muy hermosa. La forma en que se inclinaba y frotaba la pequeña nariz de Reneesme y la forma en que presionaba sus labios a su frente.

Me hizo sentir cálida interiormente. Me hizo feliz.

"Cielos, es hermosa," murmuró Esme a mi lado.

"Sí, él lo es," susurré, mis ojos estaban pegados a Edward. Esme rió a mi lado, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

"Estaba hablando del bebé." Rió. Yo me sonrojé, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sí mi bebé era hermoso. Mis dos bebés lo eran y los dos estaban interactuando ahora mismo.

Sonreí viendo la pacífica cara de ella y luego viendo la de él. Como padre e hija.

"Vale, ahora deja a la madre tener a su hija," dijo Esme juguetonamente. Edward rió y colocó a Reneesme cuidadosamente en mis brazos. Apenas pude apartar mis ojos de ella. Mi pequeña pateadora, mi bebé, mi cielo, mi hija. Pero lo hice. Aparté mis ojos. Los aparté para mirar a Edward. Él no quitaba sus ojos de ella. Estaba muy ensimismado.

Su bebé.

Mi bebé.

_Nuestro bebé._

-:-

Quinto cumpleaños

"¡Tío Em!" Reneesme saltó cuando vio a Emmett. Ella se estaba haciendo muy grande. En una semana empezaría el jardín de infancia. Había perdido su primer diente ayer. El frontal. No hay necesidad de decir que estaba alucinando, diciendo que no podía ir así a la escuela. En otras palabras, está entusiasmada por empezar el jardín. Se negó a sonreír... hasta que Emmett llegó. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con el sol.

Lo único en que se parece a mí. Sus ojos. No eran los verdes brillantes de Edward, pero eran hermosos, sin embargo. Se parece sobre todo a su padre, excepto porque tiene mi nariz y labios llenos. Además de eso, es una copia exacta de él. Cara angulosa, pómulos altos y miles de pestañas. También es una gran niña de papá.

"_Papi, quiero un oso rosa."_

"_Calabacita, solo los tienen azules."_

"_Pero yo quiero rosa."_

"_Pero, cielo,"_

_Inserta ojos de cachorrito aquí. Amplios, inocentes, batiendo las pestañas, haciendo un puchero... lo había aprendido de mí._

"_Eres como tu madre. No puedo negarte nada."_

_Inserta un caliente beso aquí y un "¡Ewww! ¡Asqueroso!" de Reneesme aquí._

Sip, le tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. También está aprendiendo a jugar al baseball por Jasper y Edward. Aunque apenas puede sujetar el bate, lo encuentra fascinante. Emmett está intentando enseñarle a jugar al football... aunque la última vez le dio la pelota, él se la quitó después de que aterrizara en un lugar no muy agradable.

"¡Aquí está mi pequeño oompaloompa!" Emmett ríe mientras la levanta. Ella ríe, dejando un beso gigante en su mejilla.

"¿Dónde está la tía Rosie?" pregunta. Emmett susurra en su oído algo que la hace jadear y llevarse su pequeña mano a los labios.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta. Él asiente entusiasmado y la pone en el suelo. Reneesme corre rápidamente dentro de la casa y Emmett viene a darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Qué le has dicho?" le pregunto con curiosidad. Él guiña el ojo.

"Ya te enterarás," dice. Yo ruedo los ojos.

"¡Mira lo que he encontrado excavando en una bolsa de galletas de azúcar!" Edward salió con Reneesme que reía en su cintura. Jadeé, dándome cuenta de lo que Emmett había dicho.

"¿Rose ha traído galletas de azúcar, Em? ¡Ya sabes que Reneesme se pone hiperactiva!"

"Relajate, Bella, no es para tanto. Deja que la niña coma sus galletas. Es su cumpleaños." Suspiré derrotada.

"Este pequeño monstruo las estaba escondiendo en su nuevo bolso de princesas," dijo Edward, riendo, sus ojos brillaba mientras besaba a Reneesme en la mejilla. Ella rió y se acercó más a su pecho.

"Sabía que ese bolso que le regaló Alice era una mala idea." Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oh, cállate, Bella," dijo Alice, saliendo con un plato de aperitivos.

"Lo siento por las galletas, Bella," dijo Rosalie, viniendo detrás de ella. ¡Su barriga era enorme! Estaba embarazada de seis meses, esperando mellizos, niños, pero no estábamos completamente seguros.

"Está bien." Sonreí, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Mami, quiero abrir regalos," dijo Reneesme de repente a mis pies. Edward y yo nos miramos. Teníamos una sorpresa más para Reneesme. De echo era para toda la familia. Era una sorpresa que no estábamos seguros de como se la tomaría Reneesme. Edward y yo, por otro lado, lo habíamos celebrado toda la noche cuando Reneesme se fue a dormir a la casa de mis padres.

"¿No estás entusiasmada?" dijo Alice, pellizcándole la mejilla. Nessie sonrió ampliamente, mostrando que le faltaba un diente.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿ya has perdido un diente?" dijo mi madre detrás de mí. Nessie cerró la boca de golpe y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su padre. Edward frotó su espalda, calmándola.

"Mamá, sé sensible. Ella cree que está fea," dije. Mi madre entendió e hizo un movimiento como de cerrarse la boca con cremallera.

"Bueno, yo creo que estás hermosa," le dijo Jasper a Nessie, dejando un beso en su mejilla. Nessie rió. Su enamoramiento de la semana. Se niega a creer que el guapo rubio es su tío, según ella, un día cito, "se casará con él y vivirán en un castillo rosa."

Se sonrojó y escondió más su cara en el cuello de Edward. Otra cosa que ha copiado de mí. La habilidad de sonrojarse. Afortunadamente, se ve adorable en ella.

"Vale, Jasper, es mi bebé," dijo Edward y estrechó juguetonamente los ojos.

"Papi, tengo cinco." Reneesme hizo un puchero, como si tener cinco años la hiciera lo suficientemente mayor como para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera. Como si tener cinco años fuera la respuesta a todo. "¡Quiero regalos!" dijo de nuevo con una risita. Yo tomé una respiración profunda mientras me ponía al lado de Edward detrás del pastel.

"Soplemos las velas primero, cielo," dije con una sonrisa. Ella asintió mientras todos nos poníamos detrás del pastel. El canto estaba desentonado, pero yo solo escuché la voz de Edward todo el tiempo y el pequeño murmullo de Reneesme. Era agradable.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, enana!" dijo Emmett besando su mejilla. Ella se le quitó de encima e hizo un gesto hacia mí. Edward la puso en mis brazos.

"Mami, regalos," insistió. Yo suspiré y asentí.

Estábamos todos sentados en la sala de estar. Mis padres estaban en el sofá, mirando a Nessie con los ojos llenos de amor. Carlisle y Esme estaban en un sillón individual. Esme estaba sentada en el brazo y Carlisle en el asiento. Ellos nos miraban a nosotros con una caja plateada en sus manos. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo con Jasper justo a su lado, y Rosalie tomó el otro sillón individual mientras Emmett se quedaba de pie detrás de él. Todos ellos nos miraban a nosotros y yo me puse más nerviosa. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde detrás mientras estábamos arrodillados detrás de la mesita de café. Reneesme pasó alrededor recogiendo los regalos y abriéndolos.

Alice y Jasper le compraron un set de cocina de La Sirenita. Ella saltó de alegría, besándolos. Rosalie y Emmett le regalaron una pelota de football rosa y un vestido de la Bella durmiente. Mis padres le regalaron dos Barbies, con cosas de princesas, y Esme y Carlisle le regalaron un coche falso para que pudiera montar en él. Las baterías también fueron pagadas por ellos. Finalmente fue nuestro turno y Edward había metido sus manos en los bolsillos por lo nervioso que estaba también.

"¿Mami?" preguntó Reneesme. Yo respiré profundamente.

"Cariño, papi y yo tenemos un... regalo raro." Me aseguré de usar palabras fáciles para que me entendiera.

"¿Qué regalo raro?" preguntó. Escuché a Edward tomar una respiración profunda también.

"Bueno, verás... ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito? ¿O hermanita?" pregunté. Ella me miró un momento mientras había jadeos alrededor de la habitación.

"Quiero uno," dijo. Yo sonreí ampliamente, suspirando aliviada.

"Bueno, te hemos conseguido uno." Sonreí.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó, sus ojos brillaban. Yo apunté a mi estómago y las manos de Edward cayeron ahí también. Yo puse mis manos en las cálidas suyas.

"Está aquí," dije con una sonrisa. "Crecerá y crecerá y en nueve meses estará fuera," expliqué. Ella sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y se inclinó para besar mi barriga.

"Duerme hermanito."

-:-

Jardín de infancia

Reneesme tiró más fuerte de mi mano. También tiraba de Edward con la otra mano. Ella se había entusiasmado mucho con todos cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada.

"Mami, no quiero llegar tarde," lloriqueó. Yo reí y caminé más rápido, acercándome a la puerta de la clase. Reneesme paró frente a ella, respirando profundamente y apretando nuestras manos. Miré a Edward, pero él ya me estaba mirando con una sonrisa torcida. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"Vale, calabacita, entremos," dije, abriendo la puerta. Los colores de la habitación podían dejarte ciego. Había bloques de madera, niños corriendo, casas de muñecas, mesas y sillas y parecía como que el arco iris había vomitado ahí.

"Vamos, cariño," dijo Edward, tirando de ella hacia delante.

"Vale..." murmuró, sus ojos cayeron al suelo. Edward soltó su mano y agarró la mía. Vimos a la profesora acercarse a ella, sonreír y llevarla a una mesa. Ella le sonrió educadamente y se sentó. Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, besando mi sien.

"Lo hemos hecho bien," susurró. Yo asentí.

"Hola. Soy Jacob," dijo un niño, tenía la piel rojiza, dientes blanco perla, y parecía haber perdido también su diente frontal. Parecía tener la edad de Reneesme. Tenía el pelo negro y enmarañado, cara redonda y labios llenos. Sería un rompecorazones cuando creciera.

"Hola," dijo Reneesme tímidamente.

"¿Estás aquí con tu mami y papi?" preguntó. Ella asintió y apuntó hacia nosotros. El chico, llamado Jacob, miró y sus ojos se ensancharon. "Tu mami es realmente guapa," dijo. Ella le golpeó en el hombro. "¡Hey! ¿Eso por qué ha sido?" Edward rió a mi lado, disfrutando claramente el dolor del pobre niño. Nadie se metía con sus dos chicas.

"Esa es mi mami," se quejó Reneesme. Él rió.

"Pero tú también eres realmente guapa," dijo. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. "¡Hey, te falta un diente!" Oh no. Ella parecía lista para golpearle de nuevo. "Está bien, a mí también me falta uno," aseguró. Los ojos de ella se suavizaron.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, mira..." dijo, apuntando a su diente.

"Vale, Edward, creo que estará bien," dije, antes de que él se pusiera protector.

"Espera, solo un minuto. Tal vez intente hacer un movimiento," dijo. Yo rodé los ojos y tiré de él.

"¿Un niño de cinco años, Edward? Se realista. Él cree que ella tiene piojos," bromeé. Él rió y me siguió.

"Vale."

Volvimos al coche de la mano. El sol se estaba poniendo y nuestros cuerpos radiaban calor por lo cerca que estaban. Acabábamos de dejar a nuestra bebita en su primer día del jardín de infancia y, mientras miraba el perfil de Edward, sus ojos de ese deslumbrante verde, sus largas pestañas y las sombras que se formaban en sus mejillas y sus labios llenos, me di cuenta de que en el futuro, estaríamos bien.

Estaríamos bien.

-:-

Final

Para ser honesta, nunca imaginé mi vida así. La felicidad perpetua era aplastante. Era algo a lo que finalmente me había acostumbrado desde el día en que dije "si quiero".

Pero hay momentos en que me pregunto. _¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Tal vez todo se venga abajo. Hay una trampa. Esto no puede ser real._

Sé lo que estás pensando. _Deja de ser tan dramática. ¿Por qué deberías sentirte así?_

Para ser clara, estoy más que agradecida con los resultados de mi vida. A veces pienso que lo merezco después de todas las cosas por las que he pasado y todo mi dolor. Pero cuando pienso de esa manera, me maldigo a mí misma, temerosa de gafarlo.

La razón de mis sentimientos y preocupaciones es el sentimiento surrealista que se construye en mi estómago cuando me despierto por las mañanas.

Siento un suave mechón de pelo en mi mejilla y cuando mis ojos se abren, me encuentro con unas orbes marrones que, como si fuera un espejo, me miran. Reneesme ríe y besa mi mejilla. Cuando levanto la vista, su padre ya esta sobre un codo con un vaso lleno de zumo de naranja en su mano. El zumo de naranja es para mí y Reneesme normalmente tiene una flor, a veces un dibujo que ha pintado – en un buen día, por supuesto – y Edward besa mi frente. Sus sonrisas son la misma. Las sonrisas torcidas, excepto que la de Nessie es más femenina, linda y con hoyuelos y la de Edward es solo... sexy.

Solo eso me hace sentir como que estoy soñando. Cuando me siento, E.J ya está mirándome a los pies de la cama, con su dedo pulgar en la boca y sus pequeños dedos enroscados en el pie de Nessie. Sus ojos verdes, tan potentes como los de su padre y su pelo de un brillante marrón, retorcido en mechones que apuntan a todas las direcciones, con tonos de bronce aquí y allí y un pequeño camino de ligeras pecas a través de su nariz, indicando que se acaba de levantar. El pequeño niño de mami.

Los dos hermosos niños me miran fijamente, junto a su hermoso padre.

Eso, amigo, es por lo que creo que todo esto va a derrumbarse. Nada puede ser tan perfecto.

Pero entonces, me estiro y beso su suave pequeña mejilla y le envuelvo en mis brazos mientras él pone su cabeza en mi hombro y recuerdo que esto no es un sueño.

Mi pequeño E.J, de cinco años hoy, y su hermana, de diez, estaban actualmente tirando de nosotros a través de las ocupadas calles de California, donde todo había empezado, terminado y empezado de nuevo. La pequeña heladería estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

La razón por la que estábamos aquí era simple. Edward tenía una reunión aquí y era el cumpleaños de E.J. La única forma de celebrarlo, era hacerlo aquí, en nuestra heladería favorita y tener unas grandes vacaciones. Así que lo hicimos.

"¡Mami, entonces él me dijo que me veía realmente guapa y me besó en la mejilla!" dijo Reneesme entusiasmada. Esta era otra de sus historias, mientras la contaba con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas. Sonreí ampliamente. Jacob era realmente un buen amigo de Reneesme. Su madre, Emily, y su padre, Sam, son personas realmente agradables y se ofrecían a cuidar de mi pequeña Nessie. Juro que se parece más a Alice cada día, llena de efervescente entusiasmo.

"¡¿Él hizo qué?!" gruñó Edward a mi lado. Reí, entrelazando nuestras manos para calmarle. Había una mirada de diversión e indignación en sus ojos.

"Papi, relájate, solo tengo diez años," dijo Nessie en la voz y el tono que decían que estaba bien. Lo dijo como si tener diez años fuera la respuesta a todo, como si tener diez años le permitía hacer lo que fuera que quisiera. Decía lo mismo después de cada cumpleaños. Pero hoy, era el cumpleaños de E.J.

"Nessie, no me gusta que los niños te toquen," dijo. Yo reí mientras Reneesme rodaba los ojos. "Quiero decir, puedes coger la enfermedad de los niños," dijo apresuradamente.

"Papá, ya nadie cree en los piojos," dijo. Edward murmuró algo sobre 'matar al pequeño oompaloompa rojizo' y algo sobre 'mejor que no toque a Reneesme si quiere conservar sus dedos'.

"Venga, cariño, relájate," dije. Él me miró un segundo antes de suspirar derrotado.

"Mami, quiero ice cweam," dijo E.J. Yo reí y apreté más fuerte su mano. Edward sujetaba la mano de Nessie y luego la mía con su otra mano. E.J estaba teniendo problema pronunciando la "R" pero estábamos trabajando en ello.

"¿Cream?" preguntó Edward, con una sonrisa bromista. E.J le estrechó los ojos.

"Eso es lo que he dicho. Cweam." **(n/t. Ice cream significa helado, pero si lo ponía en español no se entendía el problema que tiene E.J)**

"Vale, tío." Edward rió, despeinándole, mientras soltaba la mano de Reneesme. Reneesme corrió frente a nosotros, alcanzando la heladería.

"¡Hey, hey, hey! 'Ten cuidado!" dije mientras E.J también corría frente a nosotros. Entramos y los niños ya estaban pidiendo sus helados, dejando perpleja a la pobre chica del mostrador mientras intentaba entender sus peticiones. Yo reí.

"Reneesme, deja que tu hermano pida primero," dije. Ella me ignoró.

"Relájate, cariño," dijo Edward, quedándose a mi lado, con un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi hombro. Besó mi sien y mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

"Lo sé, pero a la pobre chica va a darle un ataque," dije. Él rió.

"¿Lo de siempre para nosotros?" preguntó. Yo asentí y fui a tomar asiento mientras él iba al mostrador, listo para poner orden en los dos niños. Reí mientras oía la pelea de mis pequeños y mi marido. Me encantaba llamarle así. _Marido. __Mi__ marido._

"¿Bella?" Me giré hacia la voz, un familiar par de ojos azules me miraba fijamente.

"¿Katie?" jadeé. Ella sonrió ampliamente y yo me levanté inmediatamente para abrazarla. No la había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Ella solía trabajar aquí, de echo, fue ella la que nos unió a mí y Edward cuando me llamó para que fuera a la tienda.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó. Yo sonreí.

"Bien," dije apuntando hacia mi familia en el mostrador. Su mirada viajó por ellos, una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su cara.

"¿Son tuyos?" preguntó impresionada. Yo asentí. "El niño es igual que tú," notó. "Y la niña se parece a su padre."

"Sí, ella es muy determinada." Reí. Me tomé un momento para mirar a Katie de arriba a abajo. Llevaba un traje gris, caro.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" pregunté. Ella sonrió.

"Ahora soy dueña de este lugar."

"¿De verdad?" pregunté. Ella asintió. "Bueno, acostumbrate a vernos por aquí, porque este es nuestro lugar."

Ella rió. "Tú siempre eres bienvenida. Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo, te veré más tarde," dijo. Se alejó después de darme otro abrazo y darme su nuevo número. Edward caminó hasta mí entonces, la nariz de Reneesme estaba llena de helado de fresa. Su color y sabor favoritos.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó él apuntando a Katie. Era un milagro que él no la recordara, pero yo solo sonreí.

"Una amiga."

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentí frente a mí, E.J a mi lado y Reneesme al suyo.

"¿Adivina a dónde vamos después de esto?" preguntó Edward. Yo le di otro mordisco a mi helado mientras E.J soltaba su cuchara entusiasmado.

"¡El campo de baseball!" dijo con una gran sonrisa. Edward asintió y se estiró para despinarle. Yo le estreché los ojos a Edward. Él sabía que no debía despeinar a E.J. A diferencia de mí, E.J había sacado el pelo de su padre, a pesar del color. Significando que siempre estaba despeinado e imposible de colocar. E.J no me prestó atención mientras pasaba mis dedos por sus mechones.

"Yo también quiero jugar," dijo Reneesme. Edward asintió, pellizcándole la mejilla.

"Por supuesto, princesa," dijo. Ella le sonrió ampliamente. "¿Qué hay de ti, cariño, vas a jugar con nosotros también?" me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa secreta.

"Sip," dije. E.J me sonrió y luego continuó comiendo el desastre que él llama helado. Era de todos los sabores y con todos los siropes.

"Papi, ¿puedo ir a jugar a ese juego de allí?" preguntó Reneesme, apuntando a la máquina recreativa que estaba justo detrás de nosotros. Edward asintió, dándole un dólar y luego dándole otro a E.J. Los dos se levantaron y se fueron a los juegos.

"¿Sabes cuando ha pasado desde que estuvimos aquí?" pregunté mientras Edward tomaba el sitio de E.J a mi lado. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"Lo sé, más de diez años," dijo. Yo asentí, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. "Bella, me alegro de que nos quedáramos juntos," susurró. Yo levanté la vista para encontrarme con su mirada.

"Yo también," dije con una sonrisa.

"Te amo," susurró, enroscando un mechón de mi pelo en sus dedos.

"Lo sé."

"Tú me amas." Sonrió ampliamente.

"Eso hago."

La última imagen de este capitulo de mi vida son los labios de Edward en los míos, mi cabeza inclinada y sus dedos anudados a mi pelo. En nuestra silla. En nuestra heladería. En nuestro lugar.

Por supuesto, eso no significa que la historia haya acabado. No en lo más mínimo. Como una vez dijo Natasha Bedingfield, el resto todavía no está escrito.

Y, mientras me pregunto qué es exactamente lo que falta por venir, no parece importarme. Por ahora tengo a las tres personas más importantes de mi vida y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Ahora el sol se está poniendo, E.J tiene un bate en su mano y una gorra más grande que su cabeza. Intenta levantar la vista, pero apenas puede. Edward está detrás de él, con una sonrisa tan grande en los labios que es ridícula. Tiene sus manos en los codos de E.J, guiándole para batear, mientras nuestra pequeña princesa, con su falda rosa, lanza una bola hacia ellos. No es el mejor lanzamiento, pero es perfecto para nosotros. Y perfecto para que E.J la golpee. Edward tiene que saltar hacia atrás ya que el bate casi golpea un lugar donde el sol no brilla. E.J se disculpa mientras Edward solo ríe con una mirada de alivio. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír, porque sé que él está bien. Estamos bien.

Y este es mi final feliz.

Enhorabuena para mí.

* * *

Hola!!

Mañana no voy a poder actualizar, así que aquí os dejo la última parte del epilogo, poniendo fin a la historia completamente.

La verdad es que este epilogo me gusta incluso más que el otro. Todo lo de la despedida de soltera de Bella, la boda, Reneesme enamorada de Jasper...........

Como he subido un dia antes, para no haceros esperar más tiempo de lo normal, tal vez suba el primer outtake el domingo en lugar del miercoles.

Los ottakes son: Reunión de instituto, Historias para dormir y Baseball con papi. Los voy a subir de uno en uno.

Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y también a los que solo leeis.

Nos vemos el domingo si me da tiempo.

-Bells, :)


	20. Outtake 1: Reunión de instituto

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS' OUTTAKES**

Reunión de instituto

¿Alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de nervios, mezclada con entusiasmo que te hace sentir a punto de vomitar pero, no quieres vomitar porque tu marido alucinaría y daría la vuelta al coche, llevándote al hospital como el idiota sobreactuado que puede ser?

Bueno, yo lo estaba sintiendo.

Estaba nerviosa porque no había visto a la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela en muchísimo tiempo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba entusiasmada porque quería alardear de Edward. Quería que todos vieran que habíamos acabado juntos y lo enamorados que estábamos. Pero, sobre todo, quería restregárselo a Lauren Mallory por la cara.

¿Es eso algo malo?

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward, descansando su mano en mi muslo. Yo asentí, mis ojos se mantuvieron pegados a la carretera delante de nosotros. Edward me miró con una sonrisa, mirándome de arriba a abajo, sus ojos mirando largo rato a mis piernas. "Te ves preciosa," dijo. Yo me sonrojé, sus ojos me quemaban.

"Ojos en la carretera, Edward," dije nerviosa. Él rió, antes de volver a mirar al frente.

"¿Te ha hecho Alice llevar ropa interior?" preguntó. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse más, porque, de echo, no lo había hecho.

"_Oh, Bella, ¿no sabes que vais a quedaros en el hotel toda la noche? Conozco a mi hermano. Confía en mí cuando digo que no necesitarás ropa interior. Además, se podría marcar en el vestido y estoy segura de que no te gustaría llevar tanga,"_ había dicho ella.

"¿Es eso un no?" preguntó.

"No, Edward, no llevo," dije finalmente. El sonrió ampliamente. Vaya par de adolescentes hormonales que nos habíamos hecho.

"Ya sabes, cuando estábamos en el instituto, Garrett y los chicos solíamos hacer apuestas sobre el tipo de ropa interior que llevabas, a veces si llevabas falda, otras si llevabas un sujetador push up..." fue dejando la frase.

Sentí mis ojos ensancharse. ¿Garrett y los chicos? ¡¿Cómo los chicos con los que estaba a punto de reunirme?!

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Porque creíamos que eras sexy y nosotros éramos adolescentes. Tú eras ajena a ello y dejabas que Alice te vistiera... era natural." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Solías pensar que era sexy?" pregunté, sorprendida.

"Por supuesto, Bella. Yo siempre he pensado que eras muy sexy," dijo con su pequeña sonrisa torcida. Una declaración tan sucia con una cara tan inocente... solo podía hacerlo Edward.

"Así que, déjame entender esto... ¿los chicos y tú solíais fijaros en mí... y ganar dinero sobre la ropa interior que yo llevaba?" pregunté. Edward asintió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Tengo que admitir que era fascinante y muy halagador que ellos pensaran así de mí... especialmente Edward, viendo que había sufrido todos esos años por nada.

"¿Quién ganaba?" pregunté. Edward me sonrió ampliamente.

"Yo. Yo era el que más te conocía," dijo. Yo reí, sacudiendo la cabeza por mi lógica ridícula. "¿Estás entusiasmada por ver a todos?" preguntó.

"Claro, quiero decir, casi a todos," dije. "Quiero ver quien ha terminado con quien y como han estado todos." Me encogí de hombros. "Y... quiero alardear de ti," añadí. Edward rió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

"Creo que seré yo quien alardeé de ti... Ya he dicho que estás increíble, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Yo rodé los ojos y asentí. "Ese pequeño vestido rojo parece que puede hacer muchas cosas..." dijo mirando al final del bajo cuello en V. Me estiré y empujé su cara hacia la carretera.

"Mira al frente, amigo," avisé con una risa.

"Realmente, vamos al hotel justo después de la reunión," dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

Planeamos quedarnos en el hotel, debido al hecho de que dejaríamos la reunió muy tarde, y era en el Instituto de Forks y, ya que vivíamos en Seattle, irnos allí no funcionaría. Esme había aceptado quedarse con Reneesme y, durante la pasada hora, había estado llamando una y otra vez. Paré cuando Esme me aseguró que estaba dormida. Después de eso, había estado conteniendome, moviéndome en mi asiento mientras el vestido de seda que Alice me había dado subía con los baches de la carretera.

Era suelto desde debajo de mi pecho, pero mis pechos estaban tan juntos, apretados y levantados que creí que no podría respirar.

Miré a Edward. Él se veía genial en su traje negro, la chaqueta le quedaba increíble, mostrando todavía los bien definidos músculos, y la camisa blanca de botones por debajo, me dejó teniendo sucias fantasías que solo tendrían los adolescentes hormonales.

Suspiré cuando llegamos al familiar edificio blanco. Instituto de Forks.

Solo la escuela ya me trajo muchos recuerdos de todos juntos, Edward y yo cuando solo éramos "los mejores amigos", algo que todavía éramos. La vista también me trajo más nervios. Edward apretó mi mano antes de aparcar en el mismo sitio del parking que solía usar. No pude evitar sonreír por la coincidencia.

Podía ver por el espejo retrovisor el Jaguar vintage de Jasper aparcado detrás de nosotros junto al descapotable rojo de Rosalie. Sonreí para mía misma mientras las parejas salían. La barriga de Rosalie era bastante visible. Emmett agarró su mano y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros como si ella pudiera romperse. Ella le rodó los ojos y se pavoneó por el aparcamiento, siendo la primera mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida que puede llevar bien una barriga de embarazo.

La gente la miraba y ahí fue cuando realmente empecé a entusiasmarme. Mis viejos amigos.

Sonreí ampliamente mientras todos en el aparcamiento miraban a Alice y Jasper, mujeres de las que recordaba algunos nombres estaban babeando por el hombre rubio, y los hombres miraban a Alice con hambre que solo Jasper tenía permitido mostrar por ella. Todos ellos reconocieron a la pareja.

Las miradas que les dieron a Emmett y Rosalie también eran bastante impresionantes, algunas llenas de incredulidad porque la pareja que salía y no salía en el último año todavía estuvieran juntos y esperando un bebé. Como con Jasper y Alice, babearon y admiraron la vista del musculoso Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale o, como es conocida ahora, Rosalie Lillian Cullen. Su anillo brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Eso casi me distrajo, hasta que Edward abrió repentinamente mi puerta. Pude ver las miradas que le daban a Edward. Las miradas eran curiosas barra lujuriosas para el atractivo hombre. Querían saber con quien había acabado Edward Cullen. Yo sonreí ampliamente mientras me entusiasmaba por sus reacciones.

Edward me abrió la puerta, estirando su mano dentro. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de presionar la palma de mi mano a la suya. Casi pude oír a todos tomar aire. Saqué una pierna antes de sacar suavemente la otra. Salí del coche en mis stilettos de dos pulgadas (Alice tuvo piedad de mí) y entrelacé mis dedos con los de Edward, mientras una sonrisa satisfecha aparecía en mi cara por sus reacciones.

Pude oír los jadeos cuando Edward presionó sus labios a mi cuello y yo me sonrojaba. Pude oír los susurros mientras caminábamos a través del atestado aparcamiento, la gente nos hacía sitio.

"¿Es esa Bella?" escuché que alguien susurraba.

"Tío, te dije que acabarían juntos," dijo otro. Edward rió en mi oído, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

Reconocí algunas caras, ya que apenas habían cambiado. James, el drogata de la escuela estaba de pie con sus codos descansando en el capó de su coche. Se había cortado su pelo largo. Laurent, el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil del último año; Victoria, la putilla que se comía la polla de todos los profesores; Zafrina, la capitana del viejo equipo de volleyball; Tanya, la bailarina que actualmente enviaba sonrisas coquetas hacia mi marido, que la ignoró porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándome; Kate, la vieja ladrona, rebelde gótica que se había teñido el pelo de rojo claro y que estaba bien arreglada con Erick Yorkie, el friki de los ordenadores, sosteniendo su mano, se podía ver un ligero bulto a través de su vestido blanco. Eso fue una sorpresa, nunca los imaginé juntos.

También estaba Irina, la favorita de los profesores; Quil, el viejo deportista, estaba con Jessica Stanley a su lado, quien casualmente fue invitada a mi boda. Ella me sonrió ligeramente, así que supongo que había superado lo de Edward. Una persona en particular me hizo sonreír engreídamente. Lauren Mallory se puso frente a nosotros, su boca estaba abierta mientras nos miraba fijamente a Edward y a mí como si fuéramos algún tipo de broma. Tuve la necesidad de decirle que sacara una foto, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Me sentí feliz de ver a todos y de ver que todos nos miraban con la sorpresa plasmada en sus caras. Realmente no podían creer que hubiéramos acabado juntos. Me hizo sentir pagada de mí misma y me acerqué más al costado de Edward, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Finalmente atravesamos las puertas del viejo gimnasio, más recuerdos de mis días con pelotas de volleyball volando y narices sangrando llenaron mi mente. También recordé el baile de fin de curso, que se hizo en este mismo gimnasio, y las veces que solía colarme con Alice y Rosalie solo para pasar el rato detrás de las gradas y escuchar música.

"Bueno, mira quien está aquí. Edward Jodido Cullen e Isabella Jodida Swan." Garrett. El divertido de Garrett. El Garrett al que tanto había echado de menos y el Garrett que, aunque de vez en cuando intentaba salir conmigo, era uno de los mejores chicos que conocía además de Emmett y Jasper, y también mi marido.

"Garrett Carter, hijo de puta." Edward sonrió ampliamente, su brazo dejó mi cuerpo brevemente para poder darle a Garrett uno de esos abrazos "masculinos". Reí por la reunió entre los viejos amigos. Garrett no había cambiado mucho. Todavía era tan alto como siempre, sus ojos grises como una nube y su pelo de color arena, aunque lo llevaba muy corto, mostrando sus hermosos rasgos. Se veía mucho más maduro y mayor ahora.

"Maldito Cullen, no es de extrañar que estuvieras cerca de ella todos estos años. Has ganado un punto, tío," dijo Garrett, no había duda de que su meta era hacerme sonrojar, en lo que, desafortunadamente, tuvo éxito. "¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!" dijo, apuntando con un dedo a mi mejilla. Edward rió junto a Garrett mientras él me daba un fuerte abrazo, antes de liberarme. "Es bueno veros, chicos. ¿Dónde están el resto?" preguntó.

"¡Garrett!" gritó la resonante voz de Emmett. Garrett sonrió ampliamente antes de ir hasta ellos. Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza y girándome para estar frente a Edward, mis manos estaban en sus antebrazos.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. "Ya no estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?"

"Nah. Ahora estoy mejor," dije con una sonrisa. Él sonrió ampliamente, besándome en los labios y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras íbamos a sentarnos en una de las mesas.

"¿Cullen?" preguntó una versión mucho mayor de Benji. Yo sonreí ampliamente mientras él se acercaba a nosotros. Todavía se veía tres años más joven de lo que en realidad era, pero se había hecho más alto. "Y, ¿Swan?" preguntó Benji, dándome un abrazo y a Edward un "abrazo masculino". Había echado mucho de menos a Benji. Aunque él era mayor que yo, siempre había pensado en él como un hermano pequeño. Era uno de los chicos a los que más había echado de menos. Estaba entusiasmada por verle.

"En realidad ahora es Sra. Cullen," corregí. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"Whoa. Garrett me debe cincuenta pavos," dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Todavía apostáis?" preguntó Edward. Benji asintió.

"Sip. Y acabo de ganarme algo de dinero," dijo. Yo rodé los ojos.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Conocí a una chica en Florida. Realmente linda, muy agradable. Hemos estado saliendo dos años y estaba pensando en pedirle matrimonio," dijo con una suave sonrisa. Froté su brazo.

"Eso es genial, Benji," dije, realmente feliz por él. Benji era un chico muy bueno y merecía felicidad.

"Gracias. Así que, ¿que ha pasado con vosotros, chicos? Dejadme adivinar, justo después del instituto simplemente 'estuvisteis juntos', ¿cierto?" dijo con marcas de comillas y una sonrisa satisfecha. Yo miré a Edward y él me miró a mí. No pudimos evitar estallar en risas, provocando que la gente nos mirara con curiosidad. Él no tenía ni idea del infierno por el que habíamos pasado para llegar a este punto.

"Fue mucho más duro de lo que parece, Benji," aseguré. "Pero, hasta el momento, todo es genial, tenemos nuestra casa en Seattle, deberías venir de visita. Puedes conocer a Reneesme," dije. Él levantó una ceja.

"¿Reneesme?" preguntó. Yo sonreí al pensar en mi hija y pude ver como los ojos de Edward también se iluminaban.

"Mi hija," confirmé. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"Maldición. Estáis asentados, ¿huh?" preguntó. Yo sonreí ampliamente y asentí. "¿Una hija?" preguntó, todavía sorprendido.

"¿Quién tiene una hija?" la voz de Lauren sonó detrás de él. Ella miró a Edward de arriba a abajo, sus ojos se empañaron y luego me miró, una mueca de desprecio se formó en sus labios. Es bueno saber que todavía es una perra.

"Edward y Bella tienen una hija," dijo Benji. Lauren puso una sonrisa falsa.

"Oh, así que, ¿os habéis establecido?" preguntó. Edward me miró y yo le miré, nuestros ojos se encontraron un momento antes de que él sonriera, haciéndome sonreír.

"Sí, lo hemos hecho," dijo él, sin alejar aún la mirada. Yo me sonrojé mirando a Benji y Lauren.

"Eso es genial," dijo ella con una expresión descarada.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" le pregunté. Ella sonrió, lista para aburrirme hasta la inconsciencia con su fanfarroneo.

"En realidad yo -"

"¿Bella Swan?" Me giré, la mano de Edward estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras me encontraba con un familiar par de ojos azules.

"¿Mike?" pregunté, en shock. Ciertamente había crecido, había perdido su cara de bebé y le había crecido el pelo. Sabía que probablemente estaría aquí, pero aún así me sorprendió verle.

"Hey." Sonrió ampliamente, caminando hacia mí. Me dio un rápido abrazo antes de apartarse.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó. Yo sonreí suavemente. Me había imaginado que sería una pregunta que me harían mucho hoy.

"En realidad estoy realmente bien," dije. Él me miró de arriba a abajo.

"Maldita Swan, has crecido," dijo. Yo me sonrojé, moviéndome incómoda y apoyándome más en el repentinamente tenso costado de Edward. Mike no fue muy agradable con Edward el primer año de instituto, siendo engreído y reclamándome como si yo fuera suya. Encima de eso, él fue mi primer beso y el chico que intentó meterme la lengua hasta la garganta. Me encogí con el recuerdo. Edward le rompió la nariz ese día.

"Ahora es Cullen." Otra cosa que tendría que corregir mucho esta noche. Mike levantó una ceja mirando entre Edward y yo.

"Finalmente estáis juntos entonces, ¿huh?" preguntó. Yo asentí.

"¡Hey, Bella, Edward! ¡Aquí!" Garrett nos llamó, salvándome de las preguntas de Mike. Nos excusamos, la mano de Edward sujetaba fuertemente la mía.

"No me gusta la forma en que te ha mirado," dijo.

"A mí no me gusta la forma en que te ha mirado Lauren," contesté. La esquina de su boca se retorció.

"Estás muy mona cuando te pones celosa."

"Igual que tú," dije, levantando nuestras manos entrelazadas y besando el dorso de su mano.

"Bella, ¿puedes por favor decirle a este idiota que tú y Edward realmente estáis casados, con una hija y una casa?" dijo Benji, apuntando a Garrett. Reí.

"Sí, Garrett, Edward y yo hemos hecho un bebé," dije como si le estuviera hablando a un niño. Él gimió, sacando su cartera, murmurando frases incoherentes bajo su aliento.

"Como sea," dijo. Edward rió, su mirada aterrizó en la nueva y mejorada Kate y en Erick, que estaban cruzando las puertas.

"Hey, Garrett, ¿qué os pasó a ti y a Kate?" preguntó Edward.

"Sí, ¿qué pasó? Creí que estabais juntos," añadió Emmett. Rosalie y Alice le miraron con curiosidad.

"En realidad, duramos hasta el comienzo del segundo semestre de la universidad y luego se acabó. Realmente me gustaba. La he visto hoy con Yorkie y me pregunto en qué demonios estaba pensando." Se encogió de hombros.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que estarás bien," aseguré.

"Mierda, lo estoy." Sonrió ampliamente. "Todavía no puedo creer que hayáis acabado juntos y me hayáis hecho perder 50 pavos." Frunció el ceño. Benji resopló.

"Todos sabían que acabarían juntos. Tú solo eres un idiota."

"Cállate," murmuró Garrett. Yo reí.

"¿Habéis visto a Banner?" susurró Garrett, apuntando hacia la puerta, donde un viejo hombre con un caso extremo de pérdida de cabello estaba de pie. Alice jadeó, llevándose la mano a la boca.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo. Garrett asintió.

"Sí puede ser."

"Pero, el solía ser realmente guapo," dijo Rosalie. Era cierto, el hombre solía ser extremadamente guapo para tener cuarenta años.

"Hey, ¿vosotras os fijabais en él?" preguntó Emmett, totalmente incrédulo.

"Sip. En él y en Mr. Romero," dijo Alice.

"Hablando de él, ¿dónde está?" preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Tú te fijabas en los profesores?" me preguntó Edward. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"Era una adolescente, Edward," dije, usando su excusa. Él rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego besando mi sien.

"¿Qué comida van a servir?" preguntó Benji, frotándose el estómago. Garrett se encogió de hombros.

"Comida de gente mayor."

"Tío, ahora tú también eres mayor."

"¡Y un cuerno que lo soy!" dijo Garrett, golpeando a Benji en la nuca. Benji se encogió.

"¡Ves, por eso Irina te dejó también!" exclamó Benji. Todos jadeamos mientras Garrett cubría la boca de Benji.

"¿Saliste con la bloqueadora-de-relojes-y-favorita-de-los-profesores-Irina?" preguntó Emmett.

"Por supuezto que lo hisho," dijo Benji, aunque salió apagado por la mano de Garrett.

"¡Cállate!"

"Vosotros, chicos, sois demasiado," dije.

"Bienvenidos a nuestra antigua clase de último año, estamos a punto de servir la comida y dar los discursos," dijo Mr. Banner en el micrófono. Entonces todos procedieron a tomar sus asientos.

El resto de la noche fue genial. Hablamos un poco con todos y todos ellos tuvieron la misma reacción de sorpresa por nuestra proximidad. La cena fue deliciosa, viendo que nos dieron ensalada, costillas y patatas fritas como broma por nuestra vieja juventud. Tenían un video de nuestras viejas fotos y recuerdos de clase. Al menos diez de los miles de fotos, nos incluían a Edward y a mí.

En una, era el día de la tarta y yo tenía tarta por toda mi cara, el dedo de Edward trazaba una linea por mi mejilla y él estaba riendo, arrodillándose a mi lado, mis ojos se cerraron de golpe. Reí y me cubrí los ojos con vergüenza por las risas del fondo.

Luego había una de nuestra excursión a Rapid's en la que yo estaba en la espalda de Edward, con mi pelo empapado, mientras él me miraba. En esa, se escucharon "awwws" en todas partes. **(n/t. Por lo que he encontrado y que puede encajar con esto, Rapid's es un parque acuático del sur de Florida).**

Luego salió una donde Rosalie, Alice, yo y otras chicas estábamos en el suelo, tumbadas en el césped el día del partido de football y Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Garrett junto con Benji, nos habían tirado agua. La gente se rió.

Luego estaban las fotos del baile, en el que Edward fue mi cita, para mi suerte en ese momento. Mostraron la foto de cada pareja y, en lo que se refería a Edward y a mí, yo llevaba mi vestido azul y Edward un traje negro, su brazo estaba alrededor de mi hombro. Le miré a la cara y él miró la mía con una sonrisa en los labios mientras yo reía. Recuerdo ese día. Habíamos estado riendo porque él sabía que yo odiaba las fotos y él me había forzado a sacármela. Cuando la foto apareció, besé a Edward en los labios, mientras recordaba de repente lo mucho que había sufrido porque él me gustaba y como habíamos sido durante mucho tiempo solo mejores amigos.

Eso debería haber sido suficiente para mí. Y lo era.

Tras todas las fotos, bailamos un poco. Se sintió como si tuviéramos dieciocho de nuevo pero, mientras miraba a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que no pero que estábamos actuando como si los tuviéramos. Una noche para revivirlo todo. Una noche para ser jóvenes de nuevo y para que no importara nada. Una noche para estar en el instituto y tener a Edward como mi amante, no mi amigo.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Descansé mi cabeza contra el pecho de Edward, sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome cerca.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

"¿Estás feliz por como ha resultado el día de hoy?" susurró en mi oído. Yo asentí.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong word seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

"Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos," susurré.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

"¿Echas de menos los viejos tiempos?" preguntó. Yo pensé en la pregunta.

"De alguna manera, lo hago a veces, debido a todos los buenos momentos que pasamos," respondí.

"Yo no."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque era un ignorante y no estaba contigo," dijo. Yo rodé los ojos por la respuesta tan cursi.

"Tú siempre estabas conmigo," dije.

"Pero no de la forma que debería," dijo, acercándome.

"Eres tan cursi." Reí. Él rió conmigo.

"Solo para ti," dijo.

Rodé mis ojos otra vez, dejando un beso en su pecho antes de suspirar, contenta en mi lugar feliz. Podía sentir todas las miradas en nosotros.

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

Y aunque todos nos miraban fijamente... a mí no pudo importarme menos.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide._

* * *

Hola!!!

Aquí os dejo el primer outtake. Espero que os guste tanto como os ha gustado el resto de la historia. La verdad es que me pone muy triste que ya la terminemos....

Os dejo en mi perfil la canción que sale al final y también la de la boda de Bella y Edward del Epílogo (se me olvido ponerla, xD), de todas formas estas ya no son esenciales para la historia como las canciones anteriores.

Bueno, me despido hasta el miercoles. Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	21. Outtake 2: Historias para dormir

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Aunque la historia ya tiene dedicatoria, este outtake en particular está dedicado a Suiza-love, que hoy es su cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades y que tengas un gran día. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS' OUTTAKES**

Historias para dormir

"Mami, ¿puedo contar yo la historia?" preguntó Reneesme. Yo le sonreí, metiendola más en la cama.

"Claro cariño, ¿cuál vas a contar?" pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta.

"La que es sobre ti y papi. EJ nunca la ha oído," dijo, con toda naturalidad. "Por favor, mami," pidió con sus ojos ensanchados y sus labios formando un puchero. Nunca debería haberle enseñado eso. Suspiré.

"Iré a buscar a EJ," dije derrotada. Ella sonrió ampliamente, acurrucándose en las mantas. Crucé el pasillo y entré en la habitación de EJ.

Él todavía estaba despierto, jugando con su juguete.

"Hey, mi pequeño rayo de sol," dije, sentándome en el borde de su cama, pasando mis dedos por su pelo. Él me sonrió, soltando su juguete y saltando fuera de la cama para envolver sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Buenas noches, mami, te quiero," dijo. Yo reí, echándome atrás para mirarle.

"No, corazón, Nessie quiere contarte una historia para dormir," expliqué. Él movió su cabeza a un lado.

"¿De qué tipo?" dijo.

"Es una sorpresa," susurré. Él sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Le llevé en brazos, balanceándolo en mi cadera mientras caminaba a la habitación de Reneesme. Él saltó a su cama, metiéndose bajo las mantas, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca y acercándose al costado de Nessie, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella. Ella sonrió.

"¿Qué historia vas a contarme?" preguntó.

"Voy a contarte la historia de mami y papi," dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos. Yo me senté en la mecedora y miré.

"¿Qué les pasó a mami y papi?" preguntó con su ceja levantada.

"Voy a contártelo, pero tú tienes que estarte callado y escuchar," dijo ella suavemente. Él asintió, volviéndose a meter el pulgar en la boca y apretando su agarre en la cintura de su hermana.

"Vale, bien, erase una vez, hace mucho tiempo, mami y papi eran mejores amigos," empezó. Sabía exactamente como iba a contar la historia. Tenía 8 años y conocía perfectamente la historia, pero siempre prefirió su propia versión y yo no pude evitar que me encantara. Iba a ser interesante ver como se lo tomaba mi hijo de 4 años. "Mami estaba enamorada de él y ella deseaba que él también la amara."

"¿Lo hizo?" preguntó EJ.

"Shhh... escucha," dijo Reneesme rodando los ojos. "Un día ella iba a ir a visitar a la abuela y al abuelo al pueblo de Forks. Cuando ella estaba haciendo la maleta para marcharse, papi entró en su casa."

"¿Tenía una llave?"

"¡EJ!"

"Lo siento..." dijo. Yo reí mientras Reneesme se preparaba para continuar.

"De cualquier manera, ella pensó que él iba a saludar. Pero en su lugar, él fue a decirle que estaba enamorado de otra."

"Pero papi ama a mami," interrumpió EJ. Reneesme le miró furiosa y él se calló.

"Mami sabía que papi siempre tenía diferentes novias, porque él no sabía que ella le amaba. Mami dice que él estaba ciego."

"¿Cómo se arregló él?" preguntó EJ.

"Tienes que esperar. De cualquier manera, la mujer de la que él se había enamorado era una enorme bruja malvada llamada Alex. Tenía la piel naranja y unos feos ojos negros, con pelo blanco y una verruga en la nariz," dijo Reneesme con veneno en la voz. Honestamente, yo no describí así a Alex, pero la primera vez que le conté esta historia, ella tenía cinco años y una imaginación salvaje cuando intenté explicarle como era la hermosa rubia bronceada. Ha odiado a Alex desde entonces, aunque nunca la ha conocido.

"Papi no sabía que en realidad estaba bajo un hechizo, ya que no podía ver a Alex, porque estaba ciego. Así que Alex era súper tramposa y se llevó a papi para casarse. Y como papi estaba bajo un hechizo, el día de su boda le dijo cosas horribles a mami. Así que mami se marchó."

"Pobre mami," suspiró EJ. "Papi es estúpido."

"Sí, así que cuando ella se marchó a donde el sol brilla todo el tiempo, conoció al Principe Derek," dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Él era guapo y súper bueno. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y mami se enamoró de él, pero en realidad siempre amó a papi," dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Así que un día, ella decidió venir a visitar a la tía Alice y a la abuela Esme y al abuelo Carly y al tío Em, y al tío Jazz y a la tía Rosie y a la abuelita Renee y al abuelito Charlie," dijo, contándolos con los dedos.

Nunca le había hablado del bebé que tuve... eso habría sido demasiado. Sentí dolor en el pecho cuando pensé en ello.

"Y cuando ella llegó a su casa, papi estaba allí y también estaba Alex. Derek y mami estaban juntos y eran felices, así que todos eran felices. Excepto papi, él empezó a estar celoso de Derek. Pero quería ser amigo de mami. Así que arregló las cosas con mami y fueron los mejores amigos."

"¿Y luego qué?" preguntó EJ.

"Entonces, un día, papi se dio cuenta de que amaba a mami y no a Alex. Y mami se dio cuenta de que amaba a papi, no a Derek. Así que papi besó a mami y se curó."

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó EJ.

"Él ya no estaba ciego," dijo Reneesme.

"Oh..."

"Sip. Así que entonces, papi, después de darse cuenta de que amaba a mami, rompió con la malvada bruja Alex y vivieron felices para siempre, fueron a la puesta de sol a comer helado y luego nos tuvieron a nosotros," dijo Reneesme con una gran sonrisa. "Fin."

"¡Yay!" EJ aplaudió. Yo reí.

"Bien, vosotros dos, hora de dormir." Sonreí.

"Mami, ¿puedo dormir hoy en la habitación de Nessie?" preguntó EJ. Yo sonreí suavemente y asentí. A él nunca le gustó dormir solo. O dormía conmigo y Edward o con Reneesme.

"Gracias mami."

"De nada." Me incliné y besé la mejilla de Reneesme antes de besar a EJ, quitándole el pelo de los ojos.

"Buenas noches," dije.

"Te queremos, mami," contestó Reneesme con un bostezo. Sonreí antes de apagar la luz, girándome.

Cuando me di la vuelta, me encontré con un par de brillantes ojos verdes.

"¿Historias de nuevo?" susurró. Yo asentí, yendo hasta él. Él envolvió los brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo envolvía los míos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Qué han dicho?" preguntó.

"Bueno, Reneesme insiste en que Alex es una bruja y EJ piensa que tú eras estúpido y ciego," dije con una amplia sonrisa. Él suspiró con angustia fingida.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" preguntó juguetonamente.

"Creo que hay una forma de que les gustes de nuevo," susurré. Él inclinó su cabeza de manera que su nariz tocaba la mía.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó.

"Creo que deberías besarme," respondí en un susurro. Él sonrió.

"Cumpliré felizmente." Y con eso sus labios presionaron los míos, hubo risitas de fondo. Pude sentir los labios de Edward curvarse contra los míos mientras se alejaba. Reí descansando mi cabeza en sus hombros.

"Mami y papi, sentados en un árbol. B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E," cantó Reneesme. Edward rió.

"Venga vosotros dos, hora de ir a dormir," dijo Edward. Reneesme rió junto a EJ pero volvieron a la cama. Yo me sonrojé, esta no era la primera vez que nos pillaban nuestros hijos.

"Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a la cama..." dije mientras tiraba de su corbata. Él levantó una ceja.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?"

"Sip." Sonreí mientras él besaba mi nariz, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de los míos.

"Vamos," susurró.

Y con eso, nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro, nuestros hijos al otro lado del pasillo, con el techo del hogar perfecto sobre nuestras cabezas.

Las historias para dormir eran mis favoritas.

* * *

Hola!!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Personalmente, este es mi outtake favorito, me encanta la versión de Reneesme de la historia. Y para quienes lo habíais comentado, ya veis aquí que Bella todavía se acuerda del bebé que perdió, creo que eso es algo imposible de olvidar.

También hay quien ha tenido dudas sobre porqué en el otro outtake no se mencionaba a EJ. Los outtakes no van justo después del último epílogo, son momentos aleatorios de la historia, aunque en realidad hay algún tipo de progresión, ya que en el outtake anterior EJ no había nacido, en este ha nacido y los dos son pequeños aún y en el próximo Reneesme ya es adolescente.

Bueno, ahora si que esto se acaba, el sabado subiré el último outtake y esta preciosa historia estará completa, lo que siempre es triste. Creí que solo me iba a pasar con la primera historia, pero la verdad es que me pasa con todas las historias que he traducido.

También subiré el sabado el primer capitulo de mi nueva traducción. La historia se llama God love her y la autora es Lynyrd Lionheart, os dejo el summary y cuando la suba pondré en mi perfil el link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora.

_Summary: __TH. Bella es la hija perfecta del jefe de policía. Edward es el problemático hijo del doctor. Cuando Bella pilla a su novio engañándola, se rinde a sus impulsos y sube a la parte trasera de la moto de Edward y viaja a través del país aprendiendo sobre la vida, el amor y como cambiar una rueda pinchada._

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	22. Outtake 3: Baseball con papi

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a retroninjachick, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis leido, comentado o puesto esta historia en alertas y favoritos. También hago una última mención a Tulipan_8, Krisel Marguer y rosesvankmajer, ya lo sabeis, esta historia está dedicada a vosotras.

Gracias también a retroninjachick por dejarme traducirla. Thanks.

Ahora os dejo con el último outtake y último capitulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS' OUTTAKES**

Baseball con Papi

"¡Papá, no puedo hacerlo!" dijo EJ una vez más. Edward puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro.

"Si puedes," dijo. "Mira, Nessie puede hacerlo," dijo Edward.

"¡Pero yo no puedo!" Se podía decir que EJ sacó su terquedad de mí.

"Ni siquiera lo has intentado," contradijo Edward.

"¡Sí lo he hecho!" gritó EJ.

"Vale, vale, relajaos todos. EJ, ven aquí corazón." Tiró la pelota al suelo y vino dando fuertes pisadas. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo.

"Corazón, intenta relajarte, tu padre solo intenta ayudar," dije. Él ya tenía casi mi altura y solo tenía once años.

"Mamá, yo soy bateador, no lanzador," dijo.

"Entiendo eso, corazón, pero tienes que intentarlo," dije. Él bufó.

"¡Sí, ven hombrecito!" llamó Emmett desde el otro lado del campo. "Yo batearé, déjale lanzar. Apuesto a que él no puede pasarme." Le ensanché mis ojos a Emmett como aviso. Él sabía como podía ponerse EJ.

"¡Te apuesto a que puedo!" gritó EJ. Emmett resopló, había humor en sus ojos.

"Te lo apuesto, no puedes," dijo Emmett. EJ gruñó, echándome un vistazo. Yo suspiré, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera parar a mi hijo ahora.

"Juega bien," avisé. Él me sonrió con esa sonrisa, la que se parecía a la de su padre, la torcida que le hacía parecer una copia exacta de su padre.

"Lo haré mamá," dijo EJ, besando mi mejilla antes de ir al lugar de lanzamiento. Emmett rió guiñándole el ojo a Rosalie que estaba jugando con sus hijas. Las mellizas eran las más problemáticas que había visto en mucho tiempo. Emmett no tenía fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de ellas. Eran peores que Reneesme.

"¡Venga EJ! ¡Patea el trasero de Emmett!" animó Alice. "¡Ow! ¡Ow! ¡Mi espalda!" se quejó, inclinándose hacia atrás cuando su crecida barriga la desequilibró. Jasper estuvo a su lado en un instante.

"Ten cuidado, no queremos que rompas aguas," avisó. A veces creo que este chico es más como una madre que como un marido. Reí.

"La tengo, Jasper," dije, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Alice. Él miró una vez más a Alice antes de moverse. "Se preocupa demasiado por ti." Reí. Alice rió conmigo.

"Oh, por favor, Edward es mucho peor. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas embarazada de Reneesme? Santa mierda, él estaba sujetando tu mano incluso cuando tenías que ir al baño," bromeó. Yo rodé los ojos, sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

Luego volví a mirar el juego. Emmett estaba listo con un bate en sus manos, llevando un casco que parecía demasiado estúpido como para que en realidad fuera tomado en serio.

Era rosa con flores y cinco tallas demasiado pequeño. Algo que sus hijas le habían hecho llevar. Las bellezas rubias de ojos azules no se parecían en nada a él excepto por los hoyuelos y el pelo rizado, incluso aunque fuera del color del de su madre.

"Venga EJ, ¿qué te pasa?" bromeó Emmett. Pude ver a EJ estrechando los ojos mientras se llevaba la pelota al pecho. "Niño de mamá, no puedo aguantarte," continuó Emmett.

Edward le dio una mirada mordaz que Emmett solo ignoró. Yo miré a Reneesme y ella estaba lista, solo una base más a la que correr para llegar a casa. Ciertamente había crecido y apenas podía creer lo hermosa que era mi hija de 16 años. Tenía sus manos en las rodillas, sus largas piernas tenían la piel tersa y mostraban los ligeros músculos que estaba ganando por sus clases de baile. Su pelo bronce, muy parecido al color del de su padre, estaba recogido en un moño despeinado, su cara brillaba con sudor y sus orbes marrones le enviaban miradas furiosas a Emmett. Ella odiaba que le tomaran el pelo a su hermano. Aunque EJ podía cuidarse él solo.

Finalmente, tras otra frase de Emmett, EJ levantó la pelota y la lanzó con tanta ferocidad que nos tomó a todos, incluyendo a Emmett, al menos cinco segundos el darnos cuenta de que la había lanzado y solo llevó dos segundos darse cuenta de donde había aterrizado. Emmett soltó el bate, el metal chocó contra el duro suelo mientras él gemía, sus manos fueron inmediatamente a agarrarse las bolas que palpitaban de dolor en el momento. Todos rieron mientras veían a Emmett sufrir.

EJ estaba tan feliz con el resultado y reía tan fuerte que ni siquiera notó que su hermana había corrido a casa, clamando ganador al equipo de Emmett. Emmett solo cayó al suelo, sufriendo todavía.

Vi a Edward correr al lado de su hijo, palmeando su espalda y chocando los cinco.

"Buen trabajo, EJ," dijo Edward, alborotándole el pelo.

"Gracias papá," dijo EJ. Yo corrí hasta EJ, envolviéndole en mis brazos tanto como pude y atacándole con besos.

"¡¿Qué coño le enseñas a ese niño?!" preguntó Emmett, todavía tenso. Edward solo rió.

"Vale mamá," se quejó EJ una vez que le bañé en besos. Me eché atrás, Reneesme vino para darle un abrazo y un beso.

"Buen trabajo, hermano pequeño," dijo ella, alborotándole el pelo. Él sonrió.

"Buena carrera Reneesme," dijo Edward, besándole la frente.

"Sí, buen trabajo corazón," dije, abrazándola también. Ella sonrió ampliamente, su pelo le cayó a los ojos.

"Bueno, esto ha sido genial, pero tengo que encontrarme con Jacob en una hora así que, mamá, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?" preguntó. Edward se congeló, junto con Emmett y Jasper.

"Espera un minuto. Repite. ¿Jacob? ¿A dónde vas con Jacob?" preguntó con tono serio. Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mirándole con los mejores ojos de cachorrito que pude poner.

"Corazón, es la primera cita de Reneesme," supliqué. Él estrechó los ojos, pero finalmente suspiró.

"Estate de vuelta a las siete," dijo, apuntándola con el dedo. "Y ni siquiera pienses que dejarle conducir. Tú madre te llevará," dijo Edward. Yo sonreí, poniéndome de puntillas para besarle en los labios.

"Ew," lloriqueó EJ. Yo reí, alejándome.

"En realidad, Eddie, deja que yo me encargue de conducir," dijo Emmett, haciendo sonar sus dedos.

"¡No, no, no! Dejadnos ir a mí y a Bella, de esa manera podemos ir de compras y ella no tiene que hacer de carabina. No necesitamos que vosotros dos arruinéis la primera cita de Reneesme," dijo Alice, su voz tomó autoridad.

"Si intenta algo contigo, dímelo," dijo Edward. Él no aguantaba a Jacob para nada. El pobre niño siempre intentaba ser agradable y le sonreía, era educado, pero a Edward no le gustaba que nadie se metiera con su hija.

"Si papi." Ella suspiró, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Edward sonrió, mientras me besaba rápidamente.

"Llámame cuando la dejes," dijo. Yo asentí.

"Volveré más tarde EJ," dije sobre mi hombro. El me sonrió ampliamente.

"Estaré jugando al baseball con papá."

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está. Espero que os haya gustado. No voy a decir mucho más, porque realmente me pone muy triste acabarla ya, pero al menos ahí la teneis para que la volvais a leer cuando querais y si teneis alguna duda o algo, solo teneis que decirmelo e intentaré resolverosla lo mejor que pueda.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en otras traducciones.

-Bells, :)


	23. Playlist

**Playlist: **

-Most important, and theme song: Congratulations by Blue October

-Move along by All American Rejects.

-Cool by Gwen Steffani

-Into the Ocean by Blue October

-Straight Jacket feeling by All American Rejects

-You make me smile by Blue October

-It's not over by Secondhand Serenade

-Where would we be now by Good Charlotte

-Everlasting Friend by Blue October

-Look after you by the Fray

-Victims of love by Good Charlotte

-Lost by Michael Buble

-All we are by One Republic (newest version)

-You could be happy by Snow Patrol

-Fix you by Coldplay

-Mr. Brightside by the Killers

-Broken by Secondhand Serenade

-What if we could by Blue October

-Your call by Secondhand Serenade

-I dare you to move by Switchfoot

-I don't love you by My Chemical Romance

-Breathe me by Sia

-This is home by Switchfoot

-Naked as we Came by Iron and Wine

-Realize by Colbie Caillat

-Baby it's fact by Hellogoodbye


End file.
